Something To Return To
by Delaroux
Summary: A good nine years can change someone. When Helga is forced to leave Hillwood at the tender age of nine, who does she return as at the age of eighteen? Featuring the cast of Hey Arnold! as teenagers, a brand new spin on things.
1. Obligations

Delaroux here - I unearthed my Hey Arnold! commission fic. It's got me hooked onto Hey Arnold! again. Dear Lord, I've missed that cartoon to bits.

The pairing is Helga G. Pataki and Arnold, eventually. There's some Lila Sawyer and Arnold in the beginning, but bear with it yeah. I actually DON'T have the rest of the fic done up, only this first chapter, because the person who wanted to buy this idea completely changed her plotlines, so I kind of scrapped this.

Good thing I saved it! I actually have tons planned for this story, and it's all just coming back to me. Enjoy!

No rating for now - because I'm just going to write quite a bit of fluff to kickstart the story again. But there IS quite a bit of sadness going on in the beginning, so... Good luck, have fun. (Hopefully.)

* * *

><p>It was winter for Hillwood, but it didn't seem to dampen any spirits for the young students of PS118. They made their noise as they always did, and Arnold walked into the classroom to find it fairly occupied already. He sank into his usual seat, and Gerald grinned at him.<p>

Lila Sawyer giggled at him and he flushed a little. They were kind-of-sort-of an item, and he was happy with the way things were. He wanted to talk to her, but she turned back to her friends after shooting him a pretty smile. He sighed and turned his attention to his friend, too.

"Have you heard about the snowball fight later on during recess?" Gerald asked excitedly. Before Arnold had time to reply, he added, "Everyone knows, man!"  
>Arnold shook his head with a small smile. "Not me." Gerald leaned in closer to fill him in. But at that point, their teacher walked into the room, and both boys settled, planning to discuss it later.<p>

"Class, settle down." Mr Simmons requested. He was surprised as they all fell into order rather quickly, and turned around to erase a chalk drawing on the board as he always did.  
>"Today, we'll be starting the lesson with a little bit of histor-" He paused as he walked past an empty desk and turned to his best student. "Phoebe, do you know where Helga is today?" He asked, knowing they were good friends.<p>

Phoebe looked mysteriously teary eyed. But no one could really tell if that was because of her large glasses. She adjusted them duly and ducked her head. "No." She almost whispered.

Now people could tell more clearly that something was gravely distressing Phoebe. The class was surprised by her soft reaction. The bright and cheerful girl was behaving so out of character.  
>Arnold coughed softly. "You okay, Phoebe?" He asked carefully.<p>

She gently shook her head and her small hands balled into tight little fists. "No." The half-Japanese girl repeated.

Before anyone could say another world, Helga entered the classroom. She wasn't dressed in her usual pink dress over her white shirt, but in a buttoned up coat. Usually, she would shed her coat once she entered the school, since it was warm and toasty inside even in the season they were experiencing now, winter.

Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but her lips had lost their color. She panted lightly and struggled to regain her breath, almost as if she had been running all the way from home. The class whispered to one another, wondering what was going on.

"H- Helga." Mr Simmons was obviously surprised as well. "Well… it's uncommon for me to make any exceptions for late students to join the class, but since you're always on time… just this once, maybe the principal wouldn't mind." He said, trying to be stern.

Helga shook her head and looked up at her teacher. Swallowing nervously, she got right to the point.

"I'm leaving Hillwood."

* * *

><p>Phoebe let a quiet, strained sob drain from her lips, and finally everyone understood why she was so upset as Helga walked to the middle of the class.<p>

"I have to go. Olga, my older sister, has a job as a music instructor in Firnest, and my family decided to move there." She said quietly.

The class was uncomfortable. They had never seen Helga looking so lost, or for that matter, so vulnerable.  
>Arnold frowned. "Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends, Helga, and..."<p>

"I just knew about it yesterday night." Helga explained, and even Mr Simmon's eyes widened at this revelation. "They didn't think it was a big deal… And we're kind of leaving for the airport now." She added, rubbing her arm.

It was only then the class noticed her small fuchsia-colored suitcase standing halfway in the door, preventing it from closing all the way. She startled as Phoebe sprang out of her seat and cried; running and attacking her in a tight hug. "Hey, Phoebe…!"  
>"Helga, I'll miss you so much!" She sobbed into her friend's shoulder, and Helga awkwardly patted her back, trying to comfort her. The gesture alone was so out of character that it made everything seem so surreal.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening." Rhonda breathed quietly.

The class quietly concurred. Helga stood up properly, shaking Phoebe bravely with a firmness in her eyes. "Don't worry; maybe I'll be back in a few years." She whispered to her confidant, hugging her tight before she let go. Phoebe slouched back dejectedly to her seat, her wrists rubbing at her eyes under her large glasses.

"Well… I guess this is it. Sorry I was such a bully to everyone." Helga laughed, but it didn't sound happy. "I guess it's good I'm going. I'll see you all aroun-"

"We'll miss you, Helga." Arnold interrupted.

Helga looked up, startled out of her short goodbye speech. Her heart thumped loudly. Arnold. He was always so kind. The boy she had thought about all day, and all night too, since she had found out yesterday. And for years prior.  
>She had barely gotten any sleep trying to put him out of her mind.<p>

Leaving was so difficult. Everything around her seemed to be anchored by her feelings for him. Everything just seemed to fall into place whenever she would catch a glimpse of his smile.  
>She would miss the feeling of safety she had, the security she possessed knowing that even if everyone in the world suddenly became mean, there was still Arnold, and there was no way in the world he would be unkind to her, even if she was, always, to him.<p>

She smiled and clutched the handle of her suitcase, and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything more in reply.

Before she forgot, she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the one thing she had treasured most since her preschool days. The picture she had of Arnold. It was time, she knew yesterday night, to let it all go, already. She had transferred it into a small rectangular frame, as opposed to the heart-shaped one she had for ages. That, she'd left behind in their old apartment. Along with her most beloved Arnold shrine in her closet.  
>As she passed by Lila's desk, she pressed it onto the wooden surface, the picture facedown. "I think you'd know better what to do with something like this." She smiled unsteadily, her voice shaking.<p>

Lila picked it up and looked at it, exhaling a small breath as she clutched it tightly. "Oh, Helga…" Her eyes filled up with sincere tears.

Helga couldn't find it within herself to say anything else. She turned to look at her classroom one last time, taking her time and memorizing every small detail she had taken for granted. The scratches she'd left on her desk. Her pictures that stained the chalkboard permanently. The post its' she'd left on the notice board.

Then she gripped the handle of her suitcase tightly and left.

* * *

><p>"What did Helga give you?" Arnold asked Lila curiously later on.<p>

Lila shook her head and her hand closed around the small picture frame. "That's private." She whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Arnold moved to put an arm around her, trying to find a way to comfort her.  
>She shook her head and told him to leave her be for a while, that she was just sad to lose a classmate and that she wished Helga didn't have to go. Arnold knew that all of this had something to do with that picture, but he didn't want to press the issue. Instead, he opted to give her a little bit of space and left to find Gerald.<p>

Lila unhooked the back of the frame and pulled the picture out, reading the words that haunted her. Helga's messy black scrawl and a tear stain decorated the back of Arnold's picture._  
>He's in your hands now. Take care of him. I'm sorry.<em>  
>Lila let out a soft cry of pain for her misunderstood classmate. '<em>She's sorry… Whatever for, Helga? For love?' <em>She thought, forcing herself to breathe. She turned the picture over and touched picture-Arnold's cheek tenderly.

Phoebe sat down beside Lila quietly, leaning her small frame against the redhead's side. "You knew about Helga's feelings for Arnold?" she asked softly.

Lila nodded gently, turning the picture over again and letting Phoebe read Helga's words.

Phoebe adjusted her spectacles and sighed softly. Hot tears rolled down the sides of her pale face and she made no move to wipe at them. "I can't believe she's gone." She thought aloud, and Lila nodded absently.

"She told me that she was sorry… That Arnold was in my hands now, and to take care of him…" Lila looked at Phoebe, her eyes filling with fresh tears once again.

Phoebe nodded; her grip surprisingly strong as she held Lila's shoulder.

"So you should."

* * *

><p>Arnold and Gerald sat on top of a table across the courtyard from the girls. Their legs swung freely and time passed slowly. Arnold watched as he made a track in the snow whenever the toes of his winter shoes dug into the pristine white blanket.<br>"So…" Gerald began awkwardly. Arnold, not knowing how to respond to this, rubbed his hands together for warmth. Gerald made no more efforts to initiate conversation after this. He didn't really know how. He'd never lost a classmate before. Neither of them had.

Arnold looked up as a plane moved slowly across the sky. He noticed most of the other students in their class doing the same. After it passed, he idly wondered if Helga was on that plane. He wondered if she'd be okay, wherever she was going.

There was no snowball fight that recess.

* * *

><p>That wasn't too hard. And for a twelve-year old writer, give me some leeway! D:<p>

See you guys soon. (Hopefully.)


	2. Adjusting

Delaroux here! Longer document this time. One more chapter in Arnold and Helga's 9-year old POV's before I proceed any further with the storyline more dramatically.

Unfortunately I'm kind of working on this as I go along and in my free time, so I won't be accepting any commissions from anyone I'm afraid. But thanks for your messages of encouragement; it really makes me happy to see people still taking an interest in my second favorite cartoon!

(First being the generic category of DC cartoons, of course. Teen Titans, Young Justice etc. etc…)

Anyway, onto the story. It's a little angsty, sort of, but I guess you guys will forgive me, right? After all Helga's just left for Firnest.

* * *

><p>Helga sat in her uncomfortable chair dejectedly. She hated this, all of this. She had never wanted to leave Hillwood – not when everything she knew and the boy she was so sure she loved was there. Olga picked up on her bad mood and offered her an open packet of peanuts to share as a peace offering.<p>

"Want a peanut?" She smiled. Helga managed a small smile as she took one and bit into it like a squirrel. She uncharacteristically took her time with that one peanut before reaching for another. "What's wrong, little sister?" Olga asked her, concern shining in her eyes.

Now, Helga had taken to hating her sister quite madly when she was younger. All the attention and care her parents were capable of seemed to stream in her direction, and how could Helga stand to live in her shadow all the time?

But Helga knew Olga's life wasn't perfect. There was a time, and it was long ago, she might add, that she did think Olga's life was unicorns and rainbows. But a painful night of yelling and screaming that eventually degenerated into sobbing and confessing their frustrations changed everything. They became closer. It would take a long time for their relationship to heal fully, more on Helga's part than Olga's, but it was on its way.

Besides, Helga had a powerful memory, and she remembered all the times Olga was there for her when her own parents weren't. It was Olga who had played with Helga, not her parents. Olga who made her proper, healthy and filling lunches to take to school whenever she was in town. Olga who walked her to preschool whenever she could. And it was always Olga who extended a hand, even when Helga was angry and resentful.

Well, that Helga was gone. Old-Helga would die in Hillwood; where all her memories would fade. Someday, maybe, she would return. But for now, she would put those thoughts behind her.

She would put Arnold behind her.

"Just nervous." Helga replied carefully. Miriam was sleeping in the seat next to her, and Bob in the seat beside her mother. She didn't want to wake them.

"What about?" Olga asked curiously, adjusting the airline blanket over her knees.

Helga looked out of the window closest to their row. "Our new life, I guess." She said quietly, her head lowering. Olga watched her younger sister and frowned.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that boy, Arnold, would it?" She asked gently, her hand moving to rest on Helga's shoulder. 

Helga had debated strongly with herself the pros and cons of letting her sister in on the minute group of people who knew about her major nutcase crush on Arnold at the time, consisting only of Phoebe and the school psychiatrist, Doctor Bliss.

Eventually, her exasperation with secrecy was what mostly wore her down and she came clean with Olga a year ago. Olga had been worried about Helga, but was moved to know how much Helga truly cared for Arnold, even without truly realizing the extent of her love for him. To know her own little sister was capable of such an unconditional love made her smile, but nonetheless it hurt to see her punished for this beautiful quality of hers; the ability to love.

The young girl allowed herself to shatter one more time. "Olga, I'm going to miss him so much." She whispered, her voice breaking. "I love him." She said, as she buried herself in one of Olga's bone-crushing hugs.

Olga sighed heavily. "I know, Helga. I know you feel strongly for him." She whispered in Helga's ear. "I'm so sorry Daddy and I have jobs in Firnest."

Helga looked up, pausing. Her father had a new job in Firnest too? She growled inwardly. But of course they would leave out that little detail. They neglected to tell her everything else, after all. Either way, to them, Helga hated her older sister. Why give her two targets to hate instead of one?

Except she didn't hate her older sister. And as Olga soothed her with soft words of meaningless but caring advice like, "it'll get better" and, "don't worry" – Helga felt the tightest belt in the world around her stomach loosen a few centimeters.

* * *

><p>Helga looked at her new room many hours later, unimpressed. It was nothing like her old room. It was a light cream color, with pale brown leaf motifs. It matched the simple and practical furniture in her room, and light streamed in through the parted curtains. She sat down on her new bed and looked around, feeling slightly lost.<p>

Her new chair wasn't the same one where she had thrown her sweaters over in pure laziness. Her shelves were a different length, and her table was set at a different height. The color of her walls was off by an infinity of tones, and the floor was a cold brown-grey hue, unlike her old room, when it was a warm and dark oak.

This wasn't where she had the best sleepovers with Phoebe, when they'd watch movies in threes and tell each other about their deepest darkest secrets.

This wasn't where she had accidentally spilt a glass of warm milk on the floor in the middle of the night when it was dark, making barely noticeable bumps in the wooden flooring.

This wasn't where she had done her homework, where she had wrote in her diary, where she had composed countless songs and poems, where she had spent her time playing as a child.

And it wasn't where she had poured out her heart and soul for Arnold, in what were probably the most heart-wrenching monologues you'd ever hear from a little girl.

No memories, nothing.

She sighed, standing up. Walking over to her boxes, she tore them open and watched her belongings spill out onto the floor. Picking them up one by one, she placed them all over her room. She set out her books on her new shelves and hung her clothes in her new wardrobe. She hung pictures and plugged in her small bedside lamp.

After it was all over, she lay down and listened to the sound of her own breath for a little while.

She knew it wasn't the same. But maybe she wasn't as ready to push her old life behind her as she thought she had been. Giving up her picture of Arnold to Lila, LILA of all people; had torn her apart. Leaving Phoebe behind had hurt like crazy.

Maybe, she wasn't as prepared to give it all up as she'd like to believe.

Helga drew her white polyester curtains.

She closed her eyes. For a little while, maybe just for a little while, she would pretend. She would pretend that everything was the same; that she would wake up tomorrow, that she would see Phoebe in school, and that she'd watch Arnold from afar as she always did.

'It would hurt like hell in the morning,' Helga knew, as she tucked herself into bed and switched off her tiny lamp, 'But for now, it's worth it.' 

* * *

><p>[Two Days Later]<p>

"Arnold." Mr Simmons read off his list.

"Here." Arnold lifted his hand, before letting it fall on the table with a soft thud. The names went on and on and on, and he tuned out. Gerald looked at him worriedly. Ever since Helga left three days ago, his friend hadn't been behaving like himself much. He was slightly quieter, especially after the incident with Lila during recess on the very day the youngest Pataki left.

"Hey Arnold, you okay?" He asked, for what felt like the billionth time since that morning.

Arnold lifted his head and smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" His words broke off and Gerald lifted an eyebrow, before it fell in line with his other eyebrow into a frown.

'Just. Just is an improvement. It's better than the "Nothing"s he's been giving me before.' Gerald thought to himself. "Just what?" He asked.

"I just expect her to come in today, you know? And yesterday… and the day before. Telling us it was all a joke and that she's not really going." He paused and seemed to be thinking about his words carefully. "I guess it's just weird, without Helga here. We all kind of grew up together, huh?" He smiled at Gerald, almost looking like he was in need of reassurance.

Gerald nodded. "Yeah… You're right. We did all grow up together." He said, watching Arnold as the boy seemed to go off on a walk in his own head. He sighed and turned back to the front of class.

'Arnold's got some kind of trouble coming to terms with what he feels.' Gerald reasoned to himself, tapping the rubber end of his pencil on his table. 'He needs me to tell him that the only reason he feels this upset about Helga goin' is because we've all known each other a long time.' He doodled a small sketch of a robot on his notebook.

He turned to glance behind him, at the studious best friend of Helga Pataki, Phoebe. She caught him and smiled a weak smile. Usually this would be accompanied by a pretty blush, but Gerald supposed the sting of losing a friend overwrote any petty fun like that.

'I hope Arnold finds himself on that little walk in the clouds soon.' He told himself in his head.

* * *

><p>"Gerald, could I talk to you for a while?" Phoebe asked.<p>

Arnold and Gerald shot each other a look. The blonde nodded. "I'll head out first; wait for you on the steps." He said, hoisting his book bag more sturdily on his shoulder before he left. Gerald turned to Phoebe expectantly.

"What's going on, Phoebe." He asked warily. He hoped she wasn't going to cry. He heard her sniffing at the most random of times, but kept it to himself since he figured that if he were to lose a close friend like one of the guys the way she'd lost Helga, he'd be pretty darn upset himself.

"It's about Arnold." She prefaced her concerns. "Is he alright?"

Gerald scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Not really what he'd expected to hear, but okay. "Well… Why wouldn't he be? I mean, we all lost the same classmate." He added carefully, still averse to setting her off.

Phoebe nodded softly. "I know, but… Has he been behaving strangely lately? Or anything?" She asked, looking almost hopeful. Gerald didn't understand it. It was almost like she hoped something would be wrong with his best friend.

"He's been real quiet lately, kind of." Gerald admitted, not knowing where this was going.

"Oh… okay." Phoebe said softly. She was joined by Lila soon after, and Lila wound an arm through Phoebe's. The half Japanese girl smiled at Gerald and he felt relief flood him as he glimpsed a little of her former cheeriness. He smiled back, sticking his hands into his pocket; he wasn't entirely sure what to do with them.

A few moments passed and Lila looked between them, slowly untangling her arm from Phoebe's. "I'm oh so sorry, if I've interrupted anything?" She said inquisitively.

Gerald cleared his throat. "N- Nah, I have to go meet Arnold outside." He replied quickly. Phoebe looked away with a pinkish tint on her pretty face. "I'll see you girls around, yeah? Have a good weekend." He added, running off in the direction of the school entrance.

Lila and Phoebe watched him go and exchanged a small giggle. 

* * *

><p>"What did Phoebe want?" Arnold asked when they neared his place. Gerald shrugged.<p>

"Nothing much, just some stuff about class today." He said smoothly. Arnold lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Phoebe, first in the whole grade, asked you something about class?" He teased. Gerald playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well, she's been pretty distracted the past few days…" Gerald replied in a more serious tone. Arnold's smile faltered a little and Gerald glimpsed a little bitterness in his friend's expression.

"Yeah, I guess she would be…"

Gerald patted him on the back. "Come on, man. You and Helga weren't even that close." He said, secretly probing. Arnold ran a hand through his unruly hair before he adjusted his signature cap.

"Well, yeah. I guess you're right." Arnold said unconvincingly. He jerked his thumb at his own front door. "This is me, see you later, Gerald." He smiled a little for his friend. Gerald grinned at him, and they separated. 

Gerald sighed on the way home. Helga G. Pataki had a knack, he thought with amusement, for causing trouble even when she wasn't around.

* * *

><p>AGH poor Helga ): And Arnold's just confused. Somehow he subconsciously just wants to stop thinking about Helga and what it means that he's sad she's gone. Thank God our protagonists have good friends like Pheebs and Gerald by their side!<p>

Next chapter will have a time skip of 8 or 9 years, prepare yourselves ;]


	3. Unfamiliar

Delaroux here, and man this chapter was a killer. Hard to start, a little easier to round up.

Anyway, thanks for reading and the reviews as always. Now Helga, Arnold and the rest are 18, so I'm quite looking forward to writing their new selves. Keep up with the storyline, because I'll explain and reveal more about what's happened in both Hillwood and Firnest throughout the time skip.

* * *

><p>[9 year time skip]<p>

Hillwood hadn't changed a bit. There were several cars that ran along the streets, striking up a cool wind that swept up the dried leaves that littered the sidewalks. The new kids ran to school, chattering excitedly about nothing. The trees were just beginning to change color, into a beautiful season of autumn.

The second week of the second term of school was in session.

Arnold Shortman took off his helmet and grinned and met his friend, Gerald Johanssen, at the gate to HS 118.

"Hey man." They greeted in unison, initiating their little thumb-shake. Stinky and Sid joined them, beckoning to Lorenzo as he parked his car. Peapod drew up beside Arnold and started dismounting his bike. Arnold parked his own as Gerald picked up his skateboard. "Are we on time?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, I reckon you's the only one who still cares." Stinky drawled, and everyone laughed. Harold, Park and Eugene had joined them by this point from across the courtyard. Curly, who preferred to be called Thad now, had mentioned he wouldn't be attending school today - he had a dental appointment.

Arnold smiled. "Come on guys, let's go in." He nodded in the direction of the door. They entered together as a group. Gerald was commenting on something Phoebe had said (Arnold honestly wondered why they weren't together by this point) when the bell rang for their homeroom class.

They looked at one another with relative ease, with the exception of Arnold, who made a dash for the classroom two corridors away. They laughed at his back and took their time as they always did.

The moment he entered the classroom, Lila perked up excitedly from where she was sitting behind him. "Oh, Arnold. I'm ever so glad you're here. Someone new is joining our class!" Lila announced, as Arnold sank into his seat. He considered himself lucky; the teacher hadn't arrived yet. 

He smiled at Lila, recounting the complicated past they had. A several years after Helga had left, when they were both thirteen, Lila had asked Arnold if he still "like her liked her," to which he had responded with an innocent, almost obligatory yes. They had dated for a while, around seven months, before realizing that their tendencies leaned more towards being best friends than anything more, and had mutually decided to call the relationship off. It hadn't been an exceptionally big deal, even to their friends.  
>In fact, Arnold felt lucky that to this day, Lila was still a close friend of his, almost as close as Gerald and Phoebe. <p>

"Really?" He asked curiously, taking a moment to regain his breath from his little run. "From Hillwood, or from out of town?" He questioned.

Lila shrugged and smiled at him. "I'm ever so sure no one knows yet, Arnold." She added, and waved chirpily as the rest of the boys sauntered into the classroom. "Hello, Gerald." She deigned to add as he was the only one who passed by her table.

Gerald nodded to be polite, and sank into his seat. He immediately turned around to talk to Phoebe. "Hey." He greeted as neutrally as possible.

Phoebe nodded bashfully. "Hello Gerald…"

Arnold smirked at them and turned his attention to the front as their teacher, Miss Davin, entered the classroom. "Class," she addressed, "Please, settle down."

They took a moment to settle as she cleared her throat. They knew not to mess with her when she used that tone of hers.

Arnold looked around. They were lucky that most of their group from PS118 entered the same school, with the exception of several kids like Joey Stevenson and Torvald. They even took majority of their classes together. 

He had all of his classes with Peapod and Gerald, since they'd picked the same combinations. Sid and Stinky shared most of his classes, with the exception of pure history and literature. Harold didn't take pure math, opting instead for the cultural elective, but that aside, they shared their classes as well.

Park and Eugene took pure literature, so they took a different class from his. Curly took pure biology, while most of them took mixed sciences, but Arnold saw him in most of his other classes too. Lorenzo had taken additional math, which was the only class none of the rest had decided to take.

Most of the girls shared his classes as well. Patty decided not to take history like Sid and Stinky. Katrinka and Nadine didn't take literature like Arnold chose to. Rhonda and Phoebe shared all of his and Gerald's classes.

They all shared homeroom though.

"Class, we have a new student today. She's from Firnest, and has been there for a long time. I expect all of you to extend a helping hand to her; she's only been in Hillwood for a couple of days before starting school with us." Miss Davin explained.

"Actually, I lived here till I was nine." Someone said, stepping into the classroom.

The class gaped. The new girl was something else. She had long, blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, her fringe pinned back with two black bobbi pins. She donned a korean looking grey knit-cap. Her eyes were a brilliant, stormy blue, piercing and sharp. Her lips were set into a firm expression of nonchalance, and her hands were in her pockets.

Bangles adorned her wrists, clinking noisily as she walked to the center of the classroom. She was clad in a plain long sleeved, pale red top, and denim shorts. She managed to carry a heavy-looking black haversack on one shoulder, and her tall combat boots thumped as she came to a stop beside Miss Davin. 

"Woah." Someone whispered, clearly already in love.

"Who is she?" Arnold heard Gerald whisper to Phoebe.

Arnold turned to Phoebe, who was beaming. It was all the confirmation he needed.

"Class, this is-" Miss Davin started with a bright smile.

Arnold locked eyes with the new girl and he spoke in the suddenly absurdly quiet classroom. "… That's Helga G. Pataki." 

* * *

><p>[Earlier that morning]<p>

"OLGA, I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" Helga shouted from the kitchen. She chomped down on a piece of toast and blinked as Olga entered the kitchen, frantically drying her hair. Her older sister was obviously fresh from a shower.

"I'm so sorry, Helga!" She cried, to Helga's astonishment. "Here, take the keys and turn on the car engine first!" She instructed, tossing Helga the keys to their shared automobile.

Helga caught the keys mainly on impulse - she was so surprised. "Huh?" She said stupidly.

"Of course I'm fetching you to school, Helga! It's your first day!" Olga said, clearly in distress at the time as she ran out onto their front porch and flung open the shoe cupboard door to pick out a pair of shoes. "Now, hurry!" She commanded more strongly, and Helga ran to the car.

She smiled to herself, swallowing her toast. Olga was the sweetest older sister ever.

They'd arrived back in Hillwood only two days ago. Helga had spent the entire trip in a myriad of emotions. She had spent the first half of it in wide-eyed anticipation, and she and Olga spoke about all of the things they were going to see, and how much the place had probably changed. They talked about surprising Phoebe and the other girls Helga had kept in contact with, and having a sleepover as soon as possible. 

Then Helga had spent the latter half of the plane ride in despair, almost in tears at the prospect of seeing Arnold again. Even nine years apart couldn't help Helga forget him. She had dated three boys, one of them a douchebag, but the other two perfectly nice and sweet. Olga tried to comfort her, but Helga remained strictly inconsolable on the subject. She had ended up crying herself to sleep for the rest of the way.

Oh, but she was relieved to be back, for sure, ecstatic that her parents had opted to let Olga take care of her instead of relocating along with them back to Hillwood. Family relations were strained as ever, between Helga and her parents. It was good to live with Olga, since they had grown even closer during their nine years in Firnest.

"Alright, let's go!" Olga cried out, and Helga covered her ears dramatically.

"Jeez, Olga, enclosed area... I'm right here." She laughed. Olga swung out of the driveway, giggling along.

"I'm just so excited! Invite Phoebe over here after school, will you?" Olga asked, and Helga smiled, biting into a chocolate bar Olga had snatched off the counter for her.

"Sure." She nodded.

Before Helga knew it, they hurtled to a stop in front of the school entrance. She realized that while talking to her sister, she had completely missed looking out for her old school, PS118. Olga leaned over from the driver's seat and hugged Helga tightly.

"Good luck today, little sister." She said softly.

Helga stiffened out of habit for a moment, but soon melted into her sister's hug, returning it. "Thanks, Olga. You're the best." She smiled.

They drew apart and Helga noticed everyone walking in. She nodded to her sister and took a deep breath. She made to leave the car, but Olga held her shoulder for a moment. "Try… not to…" She started, making several little hand gestures.

Helga chuckled and nodded. "I'll try." She promised. 'Which thankfully means I don't have to do it.' She thought.

Olga watched as her little sister walked into the school behind a few other teens, blending into the crowd quickly. As she was about to leave for her job interview, she glimpsed a bunch of teens, laughing and walking towards the entrance as well.

It was his hair that gave him away, Olga decided. Arnold Shortman. He seemed nice enough, exchanging words with his friends, seamlessly regulating the conversation. He seemed popular too; looking as though he knew most of the people that passed him. The entire group dissolved into the crowd just as Helga had before.

Olga closed her eyes and prayed that Hillwood would be kinder to her little sister than before.

* * *

><p>Arnold stared at Helga. She stared back at him.<p>

'Is that really Helga?' He thought.

'Oh, fuck on a stick, it's Arnold.' She thought.

"Helga! I've missed you so much!" Phoebe beamed, getting up excitedly. She ran to her best friend.

"HELGA G. PATAKI, you are a terrible, TERRIBLE person!" Rhonda screamed, making everyone nearly jump out of their skin. The entire class looked at her in shock as she ran forward just like Phoebe had. "No notice! No email! NOTHING! We could have met you at the airport!" She feigned a dramatically hurt expression.

Helga smiled a little, coughing. "Didn't really want to trouble anyone." She said in a calm voice. Phoebe and Rhonda turned to look at Lila, Patty, Katrinka and Nadine, who wasted no time in joining them. They hugged each other tightly.

Patty smiled brilliantly. "Welcome home."

Lila nodded excitedly. "Oh Helga, it's ever so lovely to see you!" She cried.

"Yeah, it's so cool that you're back, Helga." Katrinka added.

"Wow, I can't believe you're really back, Helga!" Nadine said brightly.

Gerald rubbed his eyes and squinted. "Damn, I still can't even believe that's Helga G. Pataki." He blinked several times in quick succession to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Peapod glanced at Helga and nodded. "She does look kind of different." He commented, adjusting his sunglasses with a slight frown. 

"Different?" Eugene exclaimed disbelievingly, before Park hushed him hurriedly. "She looks like a whole other person!" He half-whispered.

"She… got really pretty." Sid said, sounding quite stupid. Stinky shrugged.

"I reckon all girls kind of become pretty when they go to High School..." He said, feeling very wise.

Park just shrugged without commenting. He had weird friends. Lorenzo caught his eye and they shared a chuckle. They commonly left the rest of the group to comment, and just observed and listened with relative ease.

Miss Davin looked very happy about all this. "I'm so glad you have some friends here, Helga!" She commented, and Helga nodded, smiling uncertainly.

"Yeah…" She shrugged non-committedly. "We kind of kept in contact all this time, after I left to go to Firnest." Helga smiled gratefully at her friends.

Their teacher nodded, pleased. "That's lovely. Maybe it won't be so difficult for you after all! Alright then, let's begin our lesson."

It was only after fifteen minutes of the class had passed that everyone realized that Arnold had not said a word after acknowledging Helga.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the switches in focus of who the story zooms in on from time to time. I'm kind of hoping the breaks will help with any confusion, plus the time skips in those little bracket things - []<p>

Another thing; I know the classes are confusing, but whatever it is, I'm not from America or anything. I'm Asian, so what goes on in the education system here is different. I decided to go along with what it's like here, so that it's easier for me to remember how to reference their classes in future.

It's not going to be that difficult to follow along, I'll just be saying, basically, something like, "Gerald and Arnold walked away from Curly; they headed to T1401, their science lab, while he ran off to LT13 for his pure biology lecture." 

Either way thanks for reading. Might repost this on some other sites, too, since I've actually taken an active interest in continuing to write it.

Take care trolls, bye.


	4. Settling

Delaroux here, and man I've got some exciting news for you.

I bought a Nightwing novel yesterday 3 I nearly died with happiness. Both Dick Grayson AND Slade Wilson in one book. Blew some cash on it, but hell, it's worth it.

I've gotten emails asking me to update faster, but unfortunately, contrary to popular belief, I do actually have a life outside of writing fiction. I know, it's shocking. Some of you know I'm a freelance designer; so I assume everyone knows what the hell that means – not much of a life outside of working.

Thanks for reading as always; have fun, I hope.

* * *

><p>"So what was it like in Firnest?" Phoebe asked curiously, comfortably nestled against Helga's side, eating a cucumber sandwich. The girls were in a little group together for their lunch break. Rhonda nodded enthusiastically as she stole a sip of Helga's soda.<p>

"Any cool stuff happened over there?" She smirked. "Boooyfriends?" She dragged, making all the other girls giggle. Helga laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah. Just a couple though." She confessed, and Phoebe lifted an eyebrow. Lila played with her braids, looking at Helga in an oddly contemplative and un-Lila-like way.

"Wow Helga, really?" Katrinka beamed. Helga nodded and seemed unenthusiastic about pursuing the subject. Phoebe managed to catch her eye and shot her a questioning look. Helga smiled and shrugged uneasily.

Patty laughed shortly. "Well, Helga, you really changed a lot from the time we were nine – you look a lot more… feminine now." She confessed as she opened a bag of chips.

"Yeah," Rhonda admitted. "And you've become kind of… softer. Ish." She said lamely. Helga laughed as Nadine playfully shoved Rhonda.

"Rhonda!" She berated.

"What? It's true!" Rhonda protested. "I remember what she used to be like, so… Loud! I'm soooo sorry for telling it like it is!"

Nadine gave her a stern frown. "Yeah, maybe, but that's so mean, Rhonda!" She looked at Helga worriedly.

Lila smiled at Helga, eating her lunch daintily. "Well, you do look ever so pretty, Helga." She complimented. "You've really changed! But in a good way." She explained.

Helga smiled at both girls. "Thanks Nadine, Lila, but I kind of don't get as easily offended as before, so don't worry about it. As long as we're all kidding, I'm cool with it." She tied her hair up into a loose ponytail. "Sides', I really was a pretty mean kid." She confessed.

Katrinka grinned. "I remember that!" She grinned. "You weren't partial with who you were mean to, too." She laughed, as Helga smacked her arm, embarrassed. "You bullied everyone!" She recounted.

"Oh, oh - Except Arnold, you were really mean to him." Patty pointed out, and Rhonda smirked, putting her drink down.

"Watch it, football head!" She said in a childish high pitched tone, obviously meant to imitate Helga's voice when she was nine. Nadine, Patty and Katrinka laughed alongside Rhonda, and Phoebe and Lila hid traitorous giggles before checking if Helga was alright with the teasing.

Helga chuckled. "Well, football head and I have grown up." She finished off her own drink and stretched her now shapely legs, touching her toes with the tips of her fingers. Her bangles jangled noisily. "Guess we're just Arnold and Helga now." She added thoughtfully.

Everyone pondered this.

"Well. S'cuse me, guys, I'll be back in a little bit, okay." She added, standing up and grabbing her bag without waiting for an answer. "If I don't come back, just head to class first!" She called back, leaving the group in a stunned silence.

Rhonda turned to the other girls after a while. "So… what do you girls say to a huge welcome back party for one Helga G. Pataki?" She smirked.

The other girls giggled. "I thought you'd never ask." Phoebe smiled.

* * *

><p>"Daaayum, Helga G. Pataki. Nine years later and I reckon she's something else." Stinky confessed, stealing a nacho from Sid's lunch.<p>

Sid stole a French fry from Stinky's lunch. "She's so pretty." He said, obviously in a bit of a daze.

"Mmm mmm mmm." Gerald hummed. "Well, she got out of the unibrow business, that's gotta count for something, fellas." They all grinned at this comment childishly.

Park and Eugene joined the group, dressed in their psy ed clothes. Eugene set his tray down. "What are we talking about?" The resident klutz asked.

"Helga." Stinky said simply.

Park nodded. "Huge change." He commented, gesturing slightly wildly with his hands, as if to make a point. "Really strange, but I guess we'll get used to it." He sighed. "I have to go visit Thad later, he has one of my CDs." He told Eugene, who agreed to follow him quietly.

"Where's Arnold?" Harold asked, looking around. Peapod was the person everyone ended up staring at, since he was the last one to see Arnold when they went to get their books. Their lockers were side by side. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know, ungentlemen." He told them, lifting an eyebrow. "He just headed in the other direction. Kind of quiet, too."

Gerald sighed. "Park, Eugene?" He turned to the boys. "You guys saw him on your way back to the building?" Both boys had psy ed together right before lunch, and had taken the lesson out in the soccer field.

Eugene shook his head. "I didn't see him."

Park shrugged. "Me neither. Maybe he just needs some time alone. Hasn't really said anything since this morning." He commented, and all the boys took a moment to contemplate their usually sociable friend. Harold frowned and his mouth formed a small 'o' as he realized his friend was right. Gerald just nodded.

"Guess so."

* * *

><p>Arnold kicked at the ground, scuffing his shoes slightly. He held on tightly to his small cap, smiling as he touched the old and worn fabric. He kept it clean, and it had that familiar texture as he rubbed his finger across the brim.<p>

He was standing outside of the school. The high school allowed for students to leave the campus based on their schedules. Arnold sometimes had several hours between his classes, so his timetable was a little more spacey.

Though he usually had his lunch with the guys, he just wanted some time alone today, to think… sort of. He sat down along the road and took his cap off, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. 'Seeing Helga back after so long was kind of weird.' He reasoned. 'Especially after she changed so much.' That's all. He pulled out his cell phone, which was buzzing softly.

Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, it bleated repetitively, and he picked it up without checking the screen to see who it was. The sun was too bright anyway; he'd have to squint to see past the reflection. He got up as he answered it, moving to a shadier spot.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hey Arnold, where you at?" Gerald asked him, sounding a little worried about him.

Arnold smiled. "I'm just doing some thinking, man. I'll see you in History." He promised, and Gerald seemed to be doing a little thinking of his own before replying.

"Alright Arnold, but you better be okay. Make it back in time, Mr Leroy's back from his honeymoon and the class wants to surprise him today with a cake, remember." Gerald reminded.

Arnold had honestly forgotten about that. "Aw, that's right! Thanks, Gerald. I'll be on time, I promise." He assured his friend.

"Great, see you in then."

"Bye, man." Arnold disconnected the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

He sat under a tree and nearly had a heart attack as his hand brushed someone's hand. He whirled around in shock. "I'm so sorry-" He began, before he stopped.

Helga stared at him, a cigarette dangling between her middle and index fingers.

"Uh." She blinked, stunned.

Several seconds passed before Arnold felt speech return to him. "Eloquent as I remembered, Helga." He teased, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Arnold." She commented, and she turned back around so that she didn't have to face him. She took a drag from her cigarette and released the smoke in a long sigh. This was what Olga had asked her to try not to do. And it really wasn't a good time to bump into Arnold; she tended to talk a lot more about personal stuff with people when she was smoking than she did at any other time.

In addition, this was ARNOLD.

Helga honest-to-God didn't want to have any feelings for anyone. After her three relationships in Firnest that fed off the idea of forgetting Arnold in the first place, she knew that she couldn't possibly just push her feelings for him aside. She had loved him too deeply, watched him for too long.

But at the same time, one of her ex-boyfriends, Nathan, had shown her just how twisted relationships could be. Echelon and Jericho had been real gentlemen, but one relationship was enough to send her world tumbling down. He had been terrible, and not at all like the Nathan she's initially fell for. He broke her thoroughly, and so intimately.

Her eyes trailed over Arnold and she sighed internally.

Things were so much easier when they were children.

"I uh… didn't know you smoked." Arnold commented rather lamely, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"There's tons of things you don't know about me, Arnold." Helga replied. "I picked up a few things in Firnest." She added simply, not wanting to elaborate right now. Arnold seemed to take the hint. He smiled and leaned back against the tree after checking it for any red ants.

"… You look really different, Helga." He commented.

Her fingers shook, not that he could see them. "Really?" She asked softly.

He nodded sincerely, not that she could see him. "Really."

They sat in silence for a while. Helga exhaled several little smoke rings. "I guess nine years does do something, then." She smiled. Arnold leaned back.

"I guess it does." He agreed. "You don't just look really different too, Helga. You seem more…" He broke off, not sure how to complete his sentence without offending her.

She laughed and turned to face him. "Tame?"

He shifted uncomfortably. She laughed even more and stubbed out her cigarette, turning to glance at him. "Oh, come on Arnold. You can't seriously be feeling bad? I was a serious bitch in the past. I bullied the crap out of you and everyone else at PS118." She admitted readily.

He shrugged softly, not knowing she was watching him. As she always had. "Well." He commented teasingly, "We survived." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his small cap. Helga worried her lower lip for a moment, wondering how to continue the conversation. Arnold took the time to check his phone and lifted an eyebrow.

"Rhonda's throwing a party for you?" Arnold asked her, and she blinked.

"She's doing what now?" Helga was surprised.

Arnold blinked. "You… didn't know about it?" He said carefully.

Helga shook her head quickly.

He frowned. "Uh oh. Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise… Gerald just texted me about it." He interlaced his fingers and seemed worried about this.

She laughed brightly. She couldn't count the number of times Arnold worried about silly things throughout a single day. He lost his frown and chuckled softly. Both of them eventually decided it wasn't that big of an issue. At the most, Helga would just have to pretend to be surprised.

Even though Helga corresponded with all the girls in her class after her sudden move to Firnest, Rhonda wasn't as close to her as Phoebe. "Anyway… Wow. That's really nice of her." Helga grasped the strap of her bag and smiled. "I didn't think she'd do something like that for me." She added cautiously, in case Rhonda and Arnold had become better friends over the years.

Arnold turned and seemed surprised that Helga was watching him for some time. He withdrew slightly, his eyes wide for a moment. "Yeah." He relaxed again and smiled dazzlingly at her. "Oh well. She throws the best parties in the whole school, don't worry." Arnold added, in case Helga thought it was just going to be another fourth grade slumber party.

Helga nodded, "I've heard. Phoebe described a couple she went for." Her heart thumped at the sight of his brilliant smile. "Everyone's invited?" She asked him casually, mentally slapping herself.

He shrugged. "I think so. Most of the people in our class are going." He thought aloud.

Helga assumed Arnold was going then, and grinned at him happily. She then contemplated the social suicide of punching herself in the face. "Can't miss my own party." She coughed, checking her watch. "And speaking of missing… Our History class started five minutes ago."

Arnold panicked. "Aw, no way! Are you serious!" He'd never been late for a class since his first semester this year, plus he'd promised Gerald he'd be on time to celebrate Mr. Leroy's thing. He got up immediately and stretched out a hand to help her up. She took it, and he managed properly this time, as opposed to when he had tried to help other friends up in the fourth grade, and ended up next to them on his arse.

Helga smirked. "Nah. We've got ten minutes." She confessed, turning around and walking back into the school, tucking her lighter into her back pocket discreetly.

Surprisingly, Arnold simply smiled and adjusted his cap once again. "Helga G. Pataki," he caught up to her. "Some things never change."

She smiled at him knowingly; a familiar feeling nestled in her heart.

She _loved_ it.

She _hated_ it.

"You bet."

* * *

><p>AWWH HELGA STILL LOVES ARNOLD. But that's kind of duh, I guess.<p>

Next update will come soon. Ish. I hope. You hope? We hope together? Love rewiewers long time.


	5. Compliments

Delaroux speaking; this chapter's a longer one. We're at the day of Rhonda's "surprise" welcome back party for Helga. Oh Arnold, why you let the secret slip, you silly football head, you. Timeline will be explained in the AN after the chapter.

Enjoy! I hope.

* * *

><p>[That Friday]<p>

"Pheebs!" Helga yelled from the kitchen. "Get off my Macbook and come down, Olga's baked some cupcakes!"  
>"Coming!" Phoebe was downstairs in record time, beaming. "I've really missed your cupcakes, Olga." She commented politely, taking a seat at the counter. Olga smiled widely.<p>

It was the day of the party, Helga just knew it. Phoebe had asked her to dress nicely, feeding her some stuff about how they were going someplace nice with the other girls. To get Helga to the venue of her own party, Phoebe added that they would head to Rhonda's, since she had invited to give them a lift to the restaurant, which was allegedly light years away from the town. In addition, she had a really nice limousine.

Helga could tell Phoebe was lying; she had the habit of looking at her fingernails and playing with the hem of her clothes when she was. Instead, she nodded and said the plan sounded great.

"Thank you, Phoebe! I haven't baked them in quite a while; Helga really prefers my cookies." She confided, and Helga shrugged, nonchalantly grabbing a glass of ice and drowning the cubes in Olga's special fruit punch.

"Your cookies have got less icing. Usually." She added, since Olga had made cookies with more… icing than cookie, before.  
>Phoebe giggled and bit into one, groaning happily. "Oh, these are something else." She praised, taking quick bites. Helga smirked and leaned against the counter.<p>

Olga giggled. "Thank you again. Maybe you'd like to take a few down on your little outing? We could make a couple more batches. For dessert?" She asked, and Helga and Phoebe brightened.  
>"That's a great idea, Olga, thanks!" Phoebe smiled.<br>Helga nodded thoughtfully as she looked at her watch. "Yeap – and that gives us enough time to help you with the batter and get dressed up, if we hurry up and start now." She calculated.

Olga clapped her hands in glee.

"Girls, welcome to Hell's Kitchen." She giggled, quoting one of her favorite programs on television.

* * *

><p>"Man, I don't even know why you're sooo damn nervy." Gerald lifted an eyebrow. "It's just <em>Helga<em>."

The boys were at Arnold's place, just hanging out in his room before Helga's big welcome back party later on in the evening. His grandparents were downstairs, and no one had been up to disturb them the entire afternoon.  
>They had spent the better half of their time playing around with Arnold's wicked sound systems, but had still somehow managed to get started on the topic of Helga. Even though Arnold's sound systems and Helga were completely and totally unrelated.<p>

Both boys were confused by this, but just decided to go with it.

Arnold sighed in frustration. "I know Gerald… I know." He palmed his face and frowned. "It's just… everything's different now, you know? Everything about her. And," he lifted a finger as Gerald opened his mouth, "NOT just the way she looks, either."

Gerald closed his mouth.

"Think about the way she's been lately. She's been so…" Arnold frowned and lean back on his palms. "So…"  
>"Civil?" Gerald offered with a quirked eyebrow as he tossed Arnold's baseball from hand to hand.<p>

"Yeah!" Arnold agreed, and then mentally slapped himself. "No, Gerald." He sighed. "She's been… nice. Not just civil, but nice. She hasn't hit or even insulted anyone since she came back. She even compliments other people, I've heard her in school. _She said my shirt was good on me_." His eyes widened at the memory. It still shocked him. "She hasn't even played any pranks." He added.  
>"Well Arnold, we ARE eighteen." Gerald sighed. "We tend to reserve pranks for special occasions now, like birthdays. And April fools." He added, grinning boyishly.<p>

"Anyway…" Arnold continued, staring at the clouds above his roof window. "It's not like I'll ever have feelings for Helga, it's just surprising, how much she's changed. That's all." He insisted, and Gerald lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Woah, woah. Who said anything about feelings, now?"

Arnold threw a pillow at his best friend playfully. "Shut up, Gerald."

Gerald smirked and sat down next to Arnold. "So… if you're never gonna have feelings for the woman, why're you being so conflicted about all of this?" He asked curiously, and Arnold shrugged.  
>"I guess it's because… Ugh. I don't know, Gerald." Arnold stood up, making a motion of tearing his hair out of his head. "It's just confusing. I don't look at her romantically." He clarified hurriedly.<p>

Gerald lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, Arnold."

"I really don't!" Arnold looked at Gerald in obvious frustration.

"I said okay!" Gerald exclaimed. "Calm _dooown_, brother!" He made a downward sweeping gesture with his hands.

Arnold threw his arms out sideways. "It's not my fault if she comes back after nine years, so different and looking… so… so…! Gerald, stop looking at me like that or I'll put on my karate uniform!" He complained, as Gerald smirked rather condescendingly at him.

"Damn bro, you need to relax." His best friend rolled his eyes. "I ain't saying nothing."

"I'll talk about Phoebe." Arnold threatened with a smirk of his own now.

Gerald sighed, defeated as he thought about his longtime dream girl. "Touché."

Arnold chuckled and grabbed a pale grey t-shirt and a pair of blue casual jeans out of his wardrobe. Gerald blinked and stared at Arnold as he threw the pieces down on his bed beside him. "Man, what _are_ you doing?" Gerald asked, unamused.  
>The blonde rummaged along his desk. "Throwing an outfit together for Rhonda's party." He replied, his back to his friend. "You forgot?" He turned around, staring at his friend in a disbelieving tone.<br>Gerald sighed. "No, Arnold, I didn't _forget_. But you _better_ be kidding if you're thinking of wearing this to Rhonda's party."  
>Arnold deadpanned. "I have to dress up?" He complained.<p>

Gerald stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
>"Arnold, it's <em>Rhonda's<em> party. At _Rhonda's_ house." Gerald emphasized the teenage diva's name.

Arnold stared at Gerald. "So…?"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." Gerald shook his head pityingly. "This is _RHONDA'S_ party, in _RHOND_-" He emphasized the girl's name with large robot arm gestures.

"Okay, okay!" Arnold chuckled, hanging up his blue jeans and shirt. "I got it. Come over here; help me get something that looks okay together."

* * *

><p>Phoebe wore a beautiful baby doll blue dress. The back was a cross strap, and took her a few changes to figure it out. Helga eventually took pity on her and helped her with it, showing her how to put it on easily. Following that, Helga donned a pretty pale purple loose top, with a black tank top under it. She made up for the informality of the top with a nice skirt that reached mid-thigh. It accentuated her legs.<br>Phoebe then borrowed Helga's grey beret for an accessory. Helga locked a choker around her neck, a small gold pendant hanging from it; it was her seventeenth birthday present from Olga. Said older sister lent her navy blue flats to Phoebe (luckily they had the same shoe size), and Helga was wearing a pair of strappy black heels.

"You both look amazing!" Olga complimented, making them turn around several times on the doorstep. Helga chuckled, taking the cupcakes they made from her sister.  
>"Yeah, and we're going to be late if you say it one more time." She added. Phoebe giggled, agreeing as she flushed a little at Olga's praise. They exchanged goodbyes, and left. Olga waved through the window.<p>

They took a walk from Helga's home to Rhonda's, catching up.

"I can't believe you're really back, Helga." Phoebe smiled. "It's amazing that you're going to school with the rest of us, I was so excited when I found out you were really staying for good."  
>Helga shrugged. "It was great that I could come back." She agreed.<br>Phoebe looked at her friend, clutching her small bag.  
>"What is it, Helga?" she asked.<p>

Helga sighed, knowing Phoebe could see through any façade. They'd just been friends too long. "It's just…"  
>"It's Arnold, isn't it." Phoebe cut in quietly. "You told me you wanted to leave him behind the last time you left but I've seen the way you look at him in school lately." She looked at Helga, who was squirming under the girl's inquisition.<p>

"I can't just let go of it, Pheebs." Helga sighed. "There's too much. Too much history. I know too much about him to just drop it. Just like between you, and Gerald." She added, glancing at the other girl, who blushed a little.  
>"That's-" Phoebe began to argue, but was cut off when the doors to Rhonda's house swung open. Neither had even realized they'd arrived in the heaviness of their conversation.<p>

"SURPRISE!"

Helga's eyes widened convincingly. "Oh God, is this for me?" She whispered. "Rhonda, you shouldn't have." She smiled, hugging the tall girl gratefully.

Katrinka beamed, beside them. "We all wanted to do something special. After all, we didn't pick you up from the airport!" She was dressed in a dark green dress that swished about her knees and looked very feminine with a subtle floral print with crème colored flats.

Rhonda smirked. "AND, my parties are the best." She boasted. She had chosen to go with her signature color; red. It clung almost ridiculously to her figure, showing off what needed to be flaunted. The hemming was black and though the dress was plain, it redirected attention to her makeup, which was impeccably done. And her shoes were killer stilettos.  
>Rhonda took the box of cupcakes from Helga and cooed at Olga's icing skills through the clear plastic Tupperware.<p>

"Way to be modest, princess." Thad, still known to Helga as Curly, chuckled, lifting the box from Rhonda's care and placing it on the refreshment table. He donned a simple black work shirt and dress pants with loafers, looking like he'd came down to the party from work. Helga was taken aback as he wound an arm around her friend's waist. She pointed at the scene comically.  
>"Someone explain…" She said helplessly. Last she checked, they hated one another.<p>

Gerald chuckled. "Well, Rhonda here and Curly-"  
>"Thad." The boy interjected, rolling his eyes.<br>"- Thad, got together recently. A week ago." Gerald continued. "She couldn't resist him." He smirked. Gerald wore a white and black pinstriped shirt and straight cut jeans. They were long to hide his sneakers. Points to him though, for tucking his shoelaces under the tongues of his converses.

"That's right; she couldn't resist my charming advances any longer." Thad joked, and Rhonda hit him playfully. "What? It's true and you know it." He bumped fists with Gerald, both of them smirking terribly.  
>Rhonda rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be if you had continued wearing those god awful spectacles of yours. They hid your gorgey eyes." She smiled and they shared a sweet kiss.<p>

Nadine pushed between them. "Alright, break it up, lovebirds. Some of us aren't so lucky." She grinned, and Rhonda rolled her eyes. Nadine wore a shimmery teal top with black shorts over stockings, along with pumps. She had let her hair down, and it flowed prettily down her back.  
>Thad chuckled and kissed Rhonda on top of her head. They exchanged several words and he left to get them both some food. Helga thought it was all rather sweet and chuckled as she went to get herself some punch.<p>

On the way, she exchanged a look with Phoebe that clearly said, "Another time." The half Japanese girl nodded and was stopped by Gerald, who complimented her outfit. Helga smirked as her friend's cheeks pinked.  
>"I have no idea why they aren't together."<br>Helga turned around and smiled. "Peapod, how are you?" She greeted. The boy had gelled his hair back and damn he looked becoming. Dressed in a dark red turtleneck and black belted pants, he looked casual and yet refined in his own way. He had on black loafers and his sunglasses.

"Doing well." Peapod nodded. "It was a surprise to see you in school."

Helga smiled. "Pleasant surprise?" She prompted with a laugh.

He cracked a smile. "Rather."

She grinned. "Thanks. And yes, by the way, I don't know why they aren't together either." She sighed as Gerald and Phoebe talked, obviously in their own little world. Peapod nodded again, thoughtfully.

"Helga, I reckon you're looking finer than I've ever seen ya' tonight." Stinky commented, joining them with Harold and Sid. Peapod, sensing a crowd, excused himself politely.  
>Sid grinned. "Howdy, Helga."<br>"Welcome back, what can I say?" Harold grinned widely.

Stinky was dressed in a white shirt with dark brown suspenders, hooked onto black dress pants. He completed the look with a pair of light brown shoes, and loose necktie around his undone collar.  
>Sid had chosen to go with his colors; wearing a typical white and black suit with a dark green silky tie. He, like Gerald, risked wearing black sneakers to the party.<br>And Harold was dressed in a grey wifebeater top. His buff physique was accentuated by it, and he had tucked his top into his light grey jeans. Unlike the other boys, he wore white shoes, and pulled them off quite nicely.

"Thanks, guys, for coming." Helga laughed. "Everyone's changed so much. I can barely believe it's you, Sid. You've really grown a lot taller."  
>Sid grinned. "Hell yeah, I TOL'JA I've been drinking that damn milk!" He boasted to Stinky, who shrugged nonchalantly. Helga turned to him.<p>

"You, Stinky, you've filled out better after all this time. You used to be so thin. You look great now." Stinky smiled at her compliments.  
>"I reckon that's the nicest thing you said to me ever, Helga." He said rather bashfully, and she chuckled.<p>

"And Harold," she added, "you've lost a lot of weight." She chuckled. The boy smirked proudly.  
>"Been working out." He explained.<p>

Patty walked over. "Harold, stop boasting." She rolled her eyes. Patty wore a light blue top over a long black skirt, with studded sandals. She pulled the look together by fiddling with her hair, looping it into a loose but beautiful bun. Harold grinned and held Patty's hand, kissing her cheek.

"You look great, Patty." Helga added.

Patty smiled and gestured to her. "Between you and me, I think you've won best dressed tonight." She only half-joked. Helga smacked her shoulder playfully and smiled at the group before excusing herself to get that cup of punch. Complimenting people really tired her out.

She was about to get there when someone else put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and chuckled. "Hey."  
>Lorenzo nodded. "Welcome back."<br>She shrugged. "Good to be back. Thanks." She smiled. Lorenzo was dressed in a black shirt with a dark blue tie, with black pinstriped dress pants and loafers. "Lookin' sharp, bucko." She poked him, and the corner of his lips quirked upwards in a small smile.

"Thanks. You've grown up to be quite the pretty girl, Helga." He told her, and she blushed, laughing nervously.

"Well Lorenzo, I guess nine years does do something." Helga repeated her words to Arnold subconsciously. He nodded.

Lila joined them. She wore a black tube top with red sequins scattered across it, and a dark red skirt with black ballet flats. Her eye makeup matched it all, and Helga had to admit she looked amazing, even though she wasn't wearing her usual colors. "I'd be ever so grateful if I could cut in," She smiled at Lorenzo, who took the hint and inclined his head, leaving politely.  
>Helga smiled at Lila. "Looking pretty good, country kid." She teased.<br>Lila beamed. "You too, Helga, you look ever so lovely."

"So what's up, then?" The blonde inquired, grabbing a cup and scooping her and Lila some punch. She was thirsty as hell. '_Finally.'_ She thought. Lila took the cup and sipped daintily before turning to Helga.  
>"I just wanted to ask how you were, Helga. I'm ever so concerned about what you said a few days ago." Lila said in a hushed voice.<br>Helga frowned. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Lila." She said honestly, draining her cup and refilling it immediately. Lila shifted on her feet and smiled at several people over Helga's shoulder, even waving back at them.

"About you… having boyfriends? In Firnest?" Lila looked almost scared as she approached the topic.

Helga smiled. So that's what this is about.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Lila. It's all good. Let's just… start fresh, okay? No history, no boy drama. And nothing about…" She almost said his name before she hesitated a little. She hated herself for doing so.  
>Lila smiled and put a hand on Helga's shoulder. "That's a good idea, I think."<p>

She took Helga's hand in hers and pressed something into it, before she turned around and began to walk to join the majority of the crowd.

Helga opened her fist and gasped.

Lila had given her back the picture of Arnold from nine years ago.

When she looked up, Lila stood still with her back facing Helga. The girl ducked her head and seemed almost sad. "I'm sorry, Helga." She said softly. "I'm ever so sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to be for Arnold."  
>"No Lila." Helga objected, trying to give it back. The small rectangular frame felt hot in her palm. "I gave this to you…"<p>

"Maybe, but Arnold…" Lila shook her head softly with a smile as she turned around and took Helga's hands, cupping them around the small picture frame. "… You never gave him to me. And he was always yours. Back then…" She took her hands away, making Helga look down at Arnold's fourth grade picture. "… And even now."

Helga's thumb smoothed over picture-Arnold's cheek. Her thumb left a faint print on the cold glass.

"Forgive me." Lila said gently. "I'm ever so sorry, Helga… For talking to you about this; especially on such a special night."  
>Helga shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive, Lila…" She said, almost dazed.<br>Lila turned around and hugged Helga tightly, startling her. "A fresh start." She whispered. "I'd like that ever so much."

The next time Helga looked up, Lila had already joined the crowd, dissolving effortlessly into the conversation. Helga, suddenly feeling exhausted, sighed as she put the picture frame into her bag, clasping it.

It felt like a part of her that was missing had finally fallen back into place.

She _hated_ it.

* * *

><p>"Helga!"<p>

"JESUS, Mary, Joseph and the donkey!" She nearly screamed, clutching her heart as she fell forward in surprise. Her head whipped around, coming face to face with Eugene and Park. "Eugene, you scared the living daylights out of me." She rolled her eyes, unamused.

Eugene was dressed nicely in a white shirt and navy blue suspenders hooked onto stylish bermudas. His hair was tame, since he'd cut it into shape, and he donned white golfing shoes.  
>Park too, wore golfing shoes, leading one to assume they'd arrived from the activity in the afternoon. He had on a black shirt under a very nice tux jacket, and dark blue jeans.<p>

Park offered her a hand and a smile. "Sorry. He has yet to master subtlety." He apologized on Eugene's behalf. Helga took it and stood back up with his help.  
>"I beg to differ. I could be stealthy<em>, if I so wished<em>." Eugene joked snarkily with Park, before he turned to Helga and smiled. "You look great, Helga!"  
>She chuckled. "If I had a dime… For every single time, the boys stopped and stared…" She grinned.<p>

"You'd be a billionaire." Eugene completed dramatically, shaking his head and laughing.  
>Park smiled at the pair's antics, amused. "Let's go join the rest." He suggested.<p>

Helga waved them on. "You guys head on, I'm going to make a call."

They nodded and waved at her as she slipped out into the garden, clutching her purse. Sighing loudly, she relieved herself of her strappy heels. 'Dear LORD, these things are a bitch.' She wondered how Rhonda was doing in those ridiculous stilettos if she was suffering in these.

'Women are masochists.' She decided, carrying her heels around with her by hooking her fingers around the ankle straps. 'We torture ourselves on a day-to-day basis.' She chuckled internally and walked around the garden aimlessly.

Coming across a small round pond with an island in the middle of it, she smiled and narrowed her eyes. Challenge accepted.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes and wet feet later, Helga had successfully waded across the small pond and felt quite accomplished as she sat in the middle of the island. Listening to the sound of Hell Yeah by Zebrahead begin to play from the house, she shook her head and plucked a cigarette from behind her ear. She usually tucked one there; a useful thing it was, she had discovered, having long hair.<p>

"Are you sure you're allowed to do that in here?"

* * *

><p>Dear Lord… WHO CAUGHT HELGA?<p>

Okay, several people have asked about the timeline of this story, and what happens in between the time Helga left and returned.  
>Unfortunately, I've chosen to write this story so that the entire saga with the FTI hadn't happened. Basically, Helga and Arnold continued living their lives seperately for nine years, period. No drama, no chance encounters, no visits whatsoever. They just lost contact for nine years, and nothing had happened between them prior to Helga's departure, aside from her stolen kisses, stalkerish habits and constant bullying.<p>

Helga went through QUITE a fair bit in those nine years, as did Arnold. But all will be revealed as the chapters go by. It gets more and more emotional, believe me. I hope everyone's up for some laughing, crying, and hitting me for doing strange, unexpected, borderline stupid things in the plot.

I'm sorry if any of this disappoints you readers. But I have some good news; I'll be bringing in a few OCs to play minor roles. I'm not telling which ones :D But I think you'll like them.

Anyway, read and review; I'll try to put up chapter 6 soon. Take care, readers!


	6. Chicken

Delaroux writing; we've got a bit of a dilemma.  
>I'm not entirely sure if people are liking this story, because the reviews cross-referenced with the number of hits and reads it's received just doesn't amount to any sense.<p>

If anyone reads this and decides not to review, I wouldn't mind as long as you enjoyed it, really. But what I'm worried about is whether or not people do. It'd be nice to hear something from the people on here who like the story.  
>Similarly, it'd be nice to hear from people who want me to change anything in the story, and amazing if people would throw in their ideas for me to develop the plot further to my readers' liking.<p>

Anyway, that's it for now, enjoy the chapter and please, try to review.

* * *

><p>Helga shrugged. "Don't know." She smiled, recognizing that voice. She lit up her cigarette. Arching her back, she looked at Arnold from an upside- down perspective on the other side of the little moat. He was trying not to laugh at her.<p>

"Are these yours?" He dangled a pair of black heels and she nodded.  
>"Yup. Come over here to the dark side. I have cigarettes." Helga enticed.<br>Arnold lifted an eyebrow. "But I don't smoke."  
>Helga shrugged and waved her cigarette at him. "I don't give a damn; I'm just saying I have cigarettes."<p>

He shook his head, laughed at her argument and she smiled brightly.

Arnold wore a long red and black flannel shirt, with a pair of light grey jeans over black loafers, much like Peapod's. His hat was perched as it always was; on top of his head and separating the volume of his hair evenly. He had a vest over his arm.  
>He looked amazing.<p>

She took a slow drag. "So why aren't you inside, Arnold?" She briefly noted he was removing his loafers and heard a splashing sound as he waded over and sat down beside her.  
>"I arrived in a more unusual way." Arnold chuckled, pointing at the brick walls, indicating he'd jumped them. Helga shook her head.<br>"Trespasser. Doors too overrated for you?" She joked. He shrugged.  
>"Clearly." He chuckled in reply, and Helga's heart stopped as he looked her over. "You look great." He said honestly.<p>

Helga shoved him, her cheeks slightly pink. "You too, football head." She mumbled.

He lifted an eyebrow. "I haven't heard that in nine years."  
>She whipped her head around to look at him. She hadn't even realized that her old nickname for him had slipped from her lips. But he only had a vaguely nostalgic look on his face. She smiled a little as he picked at the short, well-trimmed grass.<p>

"Don't pick at the grass, Arnold."

"Don't pick at my habits, Helga." He retorted childishly. Helga laughed and shoved him again, stubbing out her cigarette. He raked a hand through the grass and smiled, stopping his finicking anyway. "Why'd you pick up smoking anyway?" He asked, putting his vest on. It was a dark black denim vest, and it suited his physique well.

Helga pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "When I was fourteen, my first boyfriend, Jericho, had two best friends. They were Alaine and Slaine, and Slaine was a smoker." She explained, tucking her lighter away into her purse again.  
>"So Slaine offered you a cigarette?" Arnold pursued.<br>Helga sighed. "Nope. I asked him for one."

"Why?"  
>"I had a fight with my dad that morning." She smiled at him sadly. "Wasn't feeling up to anything but messing myself up, I guess."<p>

They sat in silence for a while.

"We better go in." Arnold said quietly.

Helga nodded.

They sat more.  
>Arnold smiled as Helga leaned a little against his side. Their toes dipped into the small pond.<p>

"So… No girlfriend?" Helga asked hesitantly, changing the subject. Unfortunately for her, to something equally as unpleasant. Arnold turned to her, none the wiser.

"Well… It's complicated." He sighed, playing with his cap. "There's this girl in school, Mikaelle. I don't really know what she wants from me, but… We're not dating or anything, but…" He frowned, seeming to make even less sense of his words than she could.  
>"But… You like her?" Helga prompted carefully.<br>Arnold just, only just, refrained from recoiling. "Well… I don't think… I wouldn't say-"

"Helga! Girl, you better have a good reason for skipping out on u-" Rhonda ranted as she walked out, but stopped short and blinked. "Arnold?"

"Yeap, sorry, came out to take a call and get some air…" Helga lied as she gestured vaguely. She was half glad to be interrupted; she didn't want to hear Arnold's next words if he was implying he had feelings for this Mikaelle girl.  
>At the same time, she felt she had to know, and had to repress a little annoyance at Rhonda for interrupting their conversation.<p>

Arnold stood up and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Rhonda." He sounded a little nervous for some reason.

Rhonda palmed her face, looking a little impatient. "You entered over the wall again, didn't you." She glared at him. Arnold scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.  
>Helga resisted the childish urge to snicker.<p>

"It's more fun?" He tried.

Rhonda scrowled at him.

"… I'm sorry?" Arnold winced.

If looks could kill…

"I won't do it again?" The teen made a last ditch attempt.

"Arnold, just get into the house, NOW! And Helga!" Rhonda spun to face Helga testily. "This is your party! You can't be out here half the time! Now that we're all here, we have to play some games!"  
>Helga firmly took Arnold's hand as he helped her up, almost without thinking about it. <em>Almost<em>. "Games…?" She asked apprehensively. Rhonda nodded firmly.  
>"Games!" She nearly screamed. Helga and Arnold both briefly considered if returning to the other side of the tiny moat was safe.<p>

"Rhonda, baby, _Keep Calm and Don't Scream_." Thad said; a huge fan of the Keep Calm commercial branding series.

He managed to push his way past some bushes and wrapped an arm around Rhonda's waist, kissing the back of her neck. Arnold and Helga waded carefully across the pond, so that they emerged on the other side of where the couple was standing. "They just spent some time talking, no harm done. Everyone else inside are prepared for some serious welcome-Helga-back fun. We're not going to let them down right, princess?"

Arnold and Helga took this moment when Rhonda was distracted with Thad to snatch up their shoes and run toward the house. They laughed along the way.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Arnold!" Stinky exclaimed. Sid grinned and Harold walked over to greet his friend. Arnold wiped his nearly-dry feet on the mat and greeted them, putting his shoes on unsteadily and he hopped around on one foot.<br>Gerald smirked at him as he approached. "Mmm mmm mmm. Looking sharp, my brother." He commented, "I told you the vest was the finishing touch. You look like one of 'em Topman guys."  
>The blonde laughed shyly. "Yeah? Thanks Gerald. I thought you went home to put on something other than your sneakers, but apprently not..." He observed as folded down his jeans and looked up. "How's the party?"<p>

"Full swing now that the two of you are here!" Rhonda exclaimed, coming back indoors. Thad smiled smugly behind her and Arnold decided the boy had to be made of kryptonite or something. No one could calm Rhonda down.

_No one._

"You were out with Arnold?" Phoebe whispered to Helga, who steadied herself against the wall as she put on her shoes.  
>Helga blew her fringe out of her face. "Yeap. He climbed into the house over the garden wall and spotted me."<br>Phoebe blinked. "The garden wall?" She inquired.  
>Helga just shrugged.<br>Phoebe smiled uncertainly. "Okay Helga. Just… be careful, okay?" She said quietly.

Helga nodded, touched at Phoebe's concern but somewhat sad and disappointed in herself. Clearly she didn't have as much willpower to drop Arnold as she had in Firnest, now that she was back. "Okay, Pheebs." She promised. "I… I'll be careful."

Nadine took out a stack of games. "So, what are we playing?" She asked.

Patty frowned as she walked over taking another large stack. "Who even bought all these games?" She asked everyone, who shrugged. Rhonda turned to her boyfriend, who grinned a little madly.

"I did." He admitted.

"Why th-" Gerald began, before he sighed. "You know what, you're Curl-"  
>"Thad." Curly interjected as he always did.<br>"- Thad, so by default, you're excused for your weirdness." Gerald turned to everyone, who readily agreed and dismissed Thad's oddities as they always did. The boy took no offense and laughed. "Who's up for some Monopoly!" This was greeted by a few affirmations, particularly Lorenzo, who loved the game. But most of the rest didn't look too excited.

"That game takes a long time, Gerald, and it's only for a maximum of four people." Phoebe informed him kindly, and he sighed, putting it away.  
>"It's a fun game though." The boy looked at it wistfully, and Phoebe patted his arm in a gesture of sympathy and nodded in agreement.<p>

Sid held up a game. "Twister?" He inquired.

Helga rolled her eyes. "No way," Nadine retorted. "There are girls and boys here; we're all gonna end up molesting one another! Maybe unintentionally for the girls… probably purposely for the guys!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah..." Peapod lifted an eyebrow, speaking up. "WOAH." Some of them, including Helga, burst out laughing at Peapod's indignant face. Especially since they knew he had a huge thing for Nadine. "I resent that; I do NOT play Twister to touch girls."

"Yeah, not all'a us are desperate." Stinky argued. Lila giggled tentatively.  
>"Yeah!" Park agreed as he frowned. "I'm not a perv."<br>"Yes you are." Eugene immediately piped up, grinning. Park glared daggers at him, which didn't seem to affect the redhead as he looked in the other direction and whistled. Harold sniggered.

Arnold sighed. "Why don't we just play Charades or something?" He asked.

"Charades, Arnold, of course!" Rhonda beamed. "Everyone can play, and we just need some placards… I knew I invited you for a reason." She smirked at him.

Arnold laughed. "Yeah yeah, Rhonda."

* * *

><p>"The category is online games… You have sixty seconds!" Helga smirked as Rhonda's eyes widened after reading the words on the card. "Go!"<br>And Rhonda began.  
>Nadine blinked, her eyes wide as she tried to make sense of Rhonda's movement. She failed rather miserably, as did everyone else.<p>

"A chicken… A duck! A chicken! A CHICKEN! A CHICKEN?" Thad yelled repetitively at his girlfriend. "A DUCK SCREWING A CHICKEN!" He tried again desperately. Rhonda started laughing so hard she was certain she was about to cry. Most of the others couldn't breathe as they rolled on the floor laughing. Thad's eyes widened. "Oh my God, COCK SHOOTER!" He blurted out.

Lila's face turned red even though she was laughing as well, and Helga _actually_ started crying, she was laughing that hard.

Peapod stood up to see more clearly. "Chicke- What in God's name are you doing, Rhonda?" He exclaimed as she started turning in circles and squatting down slowly. It was when she positioned her hand close to her arse and flared her fingers out that he gave up and joined the rest in laughing.

"Chicken Hunt? Chicken in a Box? CHICKEN RUN!" Patty tried.

"CHICKEN IMPOSSIBLE!" Eugene exclaimed, but to no avail.

"Chicken Rescue!" Sid shouted.

Park didn't want to give up. "Chicken something, chicken SOMETHING!" He watched her intently. She put her index fingers against her temples and Park frowned. "Demon? Demon chickens? BATMAN CHICKEN?" His eyes widened, wondering if her gestures were supposed to emulate Batman's strange cowl. "DC Chickens! Gotham Chickens?"  
>"T– Time!" Phoebe managed to stutter between giggles on the floor. She was lying across Gerald's lap and he was collapsed flat and nearly convulsing in laughter. Arnold was supporting himself against the couch.<p>

"What the HELL WAS that babe?" Thad whined, crawling over to Rhonda and clutching the hem of her short skirt. "You lost the game for us!" The other team cheered at this and Gerald struck a very goofy victory pose.  
>Rhonda growled, her cheeks pink as she looked down at her boyfriend. "Mr. President, the chickens… they're... THEY'RE HERE!" She screamed at Thad dramatically, whose eyes widened in realization at the quote from the game, along with most of the other guys.<p>

"CHICKEN INVADERS!" Thad, Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky and Park yelled simultaneously.

"Damn it!" Park palmed his face. He actually had the best score among the guys; he played that game so much. Eugene looked at him funny. "So that squatting down hand at ass maneuver was the chickens crapping eggs, huh." He muttered darkly.  
>Rhonda facepalmed. "Great, guys. Just great, get it now." She muttered under her breath. "I pick the next game!" She declared, glaring at all of them.<br>The rest of them were quiet as she thought, not bothering to protest it. Rhonda meant business when she looked at people like that.

Rhonda smirked. Helga gulped as the girl's eyes settled on her form.

She suddenly felt very, _very_ small.

"I think the next game we should play is…"

* * *

><p>BAHAHAHA. I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. At least it's not a huge one!<p>

But it'd be nice to hear some suggestions on what game they should play next, even if I already kind of have something in mind!  
>I really loved the Charades scene. That game is real, by the way! Chicken Invasion…<p>

And about the way I wrote Lila in the previous chapter… I've gotten some messages about that. Well, see, I wanted to paint Lila in a really humane light, so I added in that bit about her giving Helga back what she had tried to give away nine years ago; Arnold's picture. But like Lila said, he, Arnold, was never hers, always Helga's!  
>I've seen some people write her as a bitch and I thought it'd be night to explore her as a really quietly spunky type of girl.<p>

And yeah! Curly and Rhonda! Cute couple, that.

Doors are too overrated for the Shortman. –half snorts-

CHICKEN INVADERS! All of the rest of the games are real, too.

Like I said, please try to review. I DID put out two chapters in a day after all (:

* * *

><p>* A huge thank you to Dana Coons, who is my beta. She FFnet name is LycoRogue, and she's written some Hey Arnold! stuff herself. We're both faithful subscribers to the idea of bringing The Jungle Movie to life, which was how I met her on Facebook. She's done an amazing job and is a wonderful beta; so thanks so much, Dana, I really appreciate your help and critique.<p> 


	7. Romantics

Delaroux here; I'm back with another chapter! I was inspired by a number of reviews and pm's.  
>Thanks for all the suggestions for games! I must admit some of them were very fun, but I decided to go along with my original idea for now.<br>You might be VERY surprised at my choice. It's nor particularly normal…

Now, I have one issue I'd like to resolve.  
>I wasn't intending to reveal too much unless people already know about my OC's, but the universe I'm taking them from would be the Flite 11 story I wrote back in 2008… And it's a bit of a supernatural story. I don't want to overturn the entire story with fantasy creatures like unicorns and shiz, especially not if the readers want to keep the story as close to a canon as possible. But there will be several mythical demons from different cultures, for example the Tengu (crow demon) and the Incubus.<p>

So I'd like OPINIONS.

Other than that, enjoy the chapter and read the AN at the end. It explains some questions reviewers and readers have.

* * *

><p>"… Blair witch hide and seek." Rhonda smirked.<br>Katrinka laughed. "I remember that game!"

Everyone else looked on at the pair blankly. "I'm sorry, play what?" Arnold asked on behalf of them all.  
>Rhonda shrugged. "Blair witch hide and seek." She walked over to Thad and took his cellphone out of his pocket.<p>

"The idea is one person is chosen to hide in the whole house, and believe me, it's not easy to find them, especially not in the entire Lloyd residence." Katrinka explained and then shuddered. "Believe me, I speak from experience."  
>"What's with the cellphone, then?" Harold asked, interested.<br>"Oh, right. Well, the hider had to use their cellphone every couple of minutes to play some music, or even better, their ringtone, so that people around get clues every now and then. It's fair, I think, since the house is huge." Rhonda played Thad's ringtone. The loud beginning of the Nyan Cat track began to play.

Everyone stared at Thad.

He shrugged genially, unaffected.

"Oh, and all, I mean, ALL, the lights have to be switched off, because we're going to be using flashlights to search." Rhonda added, walking over to one of the cupboards and producing several cheap but new flashlights. She started handing them out.

"Sounds pretty cool." Gerald admitted, grabbing a black flashlight and switching it on and off. "But how do we choose who has to hide?"  
>Phoebe looked at the large group and hummed. "And maybe it'd be better if two or three people hid instead of one?" She suggested. "We have so many people here, after all."<br>"Great idea, Phoebe." Patty nodded approvingly.

Rhonda pointed at Helga. "Pink bow girl has to be one of the hiders." She smirked. "No question about it!"  
>Helga's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Oh no. No, no, no, no." She said repetitively.<br>"Come on, Helga!" Phoebe giggled.  
>Peapod laughed. "If Helga's one, then who's the other?"<br>Helga glared at everyone in general. They'd obviously already decided on it. No point trying to change the inevitable. She decided to get another glass of punch, and to sulk.

Lila lifted a hand. "I have a suggestion!" She announced. Everyone piped down as Lila beamed. "What about Arnold?"

Helga coughed up some of her drink, and busied herself wiping her mouth free of punch. She whipped her head up and saw Arnold do the same. "What!" They said at the same time.

"Why am I being punished for Helga coming back?" Arnold demanded jokingly, and Helga laughed as she punched him in the arm playfully.  
>"Oh shut it. I'll have you know, I'm extremely sneaky." She smirked.<br>He lifted an eyebrow and mirrored her smug expression. "Oh, really?"

Everyone seemed to pick up on the competitive vibe between the two and began whispering.

"Bet I could last longer than you, Pataki." He challenged with a threatening smirk.

"We'll see about that, Shortman." She accepted snidely, and they parted ways.

Rhonda began to count down. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT! -"

Everyone grinned at one another.

"- TWO! ONE!"

The lights went out in the entire residence at Rhonda's hand signal.

The hunt was on.

* * *

><p>Lila glanced behind a couple of bushes and shone her flashlight al around her, frustrated. She could have sworn she had heard some sounds coming from here before!<br>"Lila?"  
>"AHH!" She screamed and fell backwards into a bush, before covering her mouth in alarm. "Oh Stin, I was EVER so frightened, I'm so sorry!" Lila apologized in hushed tone, looking around her in paranoia.<p>

Stinky chuckled. "I reckon we all are. The house is creepy without any darn lights." He admitted, and she blushed a little, comforted. Stinky offered her a hand.  
>"Thank you ever so much, Stin." She smiled shyly, taking it. He helped her up and brushed a few stray leaves away from her clothes.<br>"Be careful, babygirl." Stinky said quietly, cupping Lila's cheek. The girl leaned against him and they hugged tightly. Stinky kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "Won't be fallin' into any more bushes, will ya'?"

Lila nodded with her arms around his waist, holding him.

All of a sudden, a ringtone blared about fifty meters away from them.

_Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!_

"Over there!" Lila gasped.

* * *

><p>Patty looked around the room. "He's not in here."<br>Harold sighed. "I guess that makes sense. Hiding in a room wouldn't give the hider a way to run if anyone came across them." He picked up a bottle and squinted at the label. "Maximus water-based lube, heavy duty…" He read out loud.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Put it down." Patty instructed as she left the room, her face flushed.

Harold half snorted and put it down where he'd found it, lifting an eyebrow. "Not like I was thinking about using it or something." He muttered, shutting the door with a click.  
>"Harold!" Patty scolded him just outside the door.<p>

Their footsteps faded.

Helga moved from behind the curtains and looked at the bottle of lubricant. "Hmm." She commented blankly as she turned the bottle and examined the label, before she exited the room as well; walking in the opposite direction her friends had taken.

* * *

><p>"PHOEBE!" Gerald half-yelled, half laughed. "Woman, get OUT of the bathroom!" He tried to hold in his laughter.<br>Phoebe huffed on the other side of the door. "When a lady has to go, Gerald, she has to go!" She commented, voice muffled by the door. "At least there was a candle lit in her…" She suddenly let out a shrill cry of dismay.

Gerald stopped laughing immediately. "Phoebe?" He called out, knocking on the door hard. "Are you okay?"  
>There was a rustling sound and no reply.<br>"Phoebe!" Gerald called out again, worried that she had maybe slipped and hit her head against something. "What's wrong, answer me! You conscious?"

There was the sound of flushing and the washing of hands. "I'm conscious…" Phoebe replied, sounding upset as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Gerald frowned.  
>"It's nothing…" Phoebe said evasively.<br>Gerald growled. "Are you feeling ill or something?" He turned her to face him firmly.  
>"It's…" Her face was bright red with embarrassment.<br>"WHAT?" Gerald lost his patience in his panic.

"I JUST HAD MY PERIOD!" Phoebe screamed, breaking away from Gerald's vice-like grip on her shoulders and running down the hallway away from him.

Gerald stared at her for several minutes before he stuck his hands into his pockets and whistled, taking the same direction she took, trying his absolute best not to look like the most awkward thing in his entire life had just taken place.

* * *

><p>"Peapod!" Nadine blushed.<p>

"What?" Peapod frowned.

"Stop… Stop touching my b… butt!" Her face was red as a stop sign, but she didn't move.

He blinked widely. "Oh, so that's what it was?" He replied innocently. _Too_ innocently.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo huffed as he ran down the hallway, his flashlight brightening zigzags of space. "Damn…" He narrowed his eyes as he continued to move. He had been chasing Helga's ringtone, Girl of the Year by FM Static, but had quickly lost it.<br>He slammed into someone.  
>"Ooooh…" Mystery person groaned.<p>

Lorenzo picked up his flashlight which had rolled away from him and shone it at the person for a second to identify them, before moving it away. "Katrinka?" He blinked, before he moved closer. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
>She grinned at him. "I'm cool. I was chasing Helga." She confessed.<p>

"So was I." He replied. "I think she went that way." He pointed down a hallway, and Katrinka nodded.  
>"What are we waiting for?" She smirked, turning to hunt down the hiders. She took his hand and turned on her own flashlight, beginning to run.<p>

Lorenzo felt lucky he was running behind her, because she couldn't see his smile as she'd interlaced their fingers.

Arnold smiled at them as he emerged from his hiding place behind a large white statue. He picked up his phone and started to play a hint for the finders, running away as he did so.

* * *

><p>Rhonda glared at Thad. "Thad, I swear baby, they went that way." She declared, pointing to her right.<br>Thad shrugged. "I think they went that way." He pointed behind him.

"What would they be doing there, it's a dead end!" Rhonda sighed in exasperation. "Why are we even saying they? We're assuming they'd actually be running and hiding together?" She blinked.  
>Thad put an arm around Rhonda lazily. "Course' we are. Think about it, it's Helga and Arnold." He stated, smoothing his thumb over her shoulder in concentric circles.<p>

Rhonda nodded. "That is true… They just don't see it."

"Some people refuse to accept the love of someone else, even after years." Thad teased her pointedly. Rhonda's face turned red as she thought about how much Thad had loved her, even back in PS 188. And she'd ignored him all the way.  
>"I know… I'm sorry." She whispered the last bit, nuzzling him.<p>

He smiled and froze as they heard Arnold's ringtone down the hall Rhonda had pointed. _Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!_

Rhonda turned immediately and started to run.  
>"THAT HALLWAY, I TOLD YOU SO!"<br>"I LOVE YOU TOO, PRINCESS!" Thad tried to distract her as he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Sid leaned against the window as he played with the button on his flashlight. He glimpsed Rhonda and Thad running across the hallway from where he was sitting and smiled as they bickered playfully with one another.<br>He wished he had someone to bicker with like that. He'd only had one real crush in all his years, and it was on a girl a year younger than he was. He doubted anyone really looked at her twice. Even though he'd only spoken to her a few times, he missed talking to her.

Cassidy…

He snapped out of his thoughts when he glimpsed Helga run across the courtyard, paranoia about being seen taking over as she turned to look around her frantically. He tossed his flashlight from his left hand to his right, flicked it on and shone it over her dark figure.

He heard a yell of recognition and Helga's scream as she ran out of the spotlight. Harold started to chase her from underneath the patio, but she quickly ducked into the bushes and away into the garden. He smirked as he turned off his flashlight and snickered quietly.

Sid could be quite a bastard, too.

* * *

><p>Eugene tripped over something for the third time. He sighed and reached forward for his flashlight, which had rolled under a dresser. It bumped against the leg of the dresser and toppled a bottle of nail polish remover. He winced as it bumped against his head.<p>

"Ow… I'm-" He started to say out of habit.

"Okay?" Someone completed for him. Eugene retrieved his flashlight without further incident, and smiled.  
>"Yeah." He stood up and took the toppled bottle from Park, who had picked it up earlier. Park kissed Eugene's cheek softly and took his hand.<p>

"Come on; I heard Helga screaming outside."

* * *

><p>"Criminey!" Helga whispered as she moved from her hiding place. She brushed a few twigs and leaves out of her hair and growled. Whoever had played that little spotlight joke on her was doomed. Clutching her cellphone tightly, she cautiously emerged from the bushes.<p>

Harold and Patty were nowhere to be seen. Slowly, she made her way across the garden. Her shoe caught between two cobblestones and she bent down to pull the heel out from between them, cursing softly at the inopportune timing.  
>Her heart beat wildly at the thought of getting caught.<p>

A hand flew over her mouth.

She let out a muffled scream of fright.

"Helga! Helga, SHHH." Arnold's voice soothed her worries, and she let out a huge sigh of relief. "It's just me, relax."  
>"RELAX?" She whispered harshly. "You try having a shoe dilemma and having someone sneak up on you, we'll see if you can relax, football hea-"<p>

"Did you hear that?"

Arnold and Helga stared at each other in horror. Footsteps and moving shrubbery convinced them someone was coming, and Helga pulled with all her strength at her shoe. Arnold's eyes widened as he saw a shadow stretch across the stone flooring.  
>He tugged at the strap of Helga's shoe, loosening it, and scooped her up in his arms in one quick movement. He ran for a small gardener's shed in the corner of the garden and entered it, closing the door just as Peapod and Nadine burst into the garden through the leaves.<p>

Helga nearly died as she felt the warmth of Arnold's arms around her. _'Oh Allah, Buddha, Jesus or whatever New Age Wiccan gods are looking out for me up there, thank you, thank you thank you.' _The weaker side of her thought. Soon though, she regained a semblance of capability in constructing coherent thoughts, and forced herself to press on Arnold's shoulder.

It may have just been her imagination, but the teen hesitated before letting her down.

They persisted in their silence.

"They're gone. Come on, let's go that way." Nadine's voice declared. Arnold closed his eyes and smiled. He'd never appreciated Nadine's habit of jumping to conclusions till now…  
>"You're probably right."<br>… Or Peapod's immense crush on Nadine that basically made him do most of what she said.

Helga began to breathe again. "Phew." She sighed.

Arnold laughed and sat down beside her. "Yeah, that was close." He smiled at her. She melted into a smile of her own. He looked out of the window and leaned back on his hands. "I think it's better if we stay here for a bit." He advised.  
>Helga nodded. It made sense.<p>

They sat side by side.

"You feeling okay?" Arnold asked.  
>"A little awkward. I'm only wearing one shoe." Helga pointed out.<br>Arnold smiled and glanced at her foot as she wiggled her toes. "I think more awkward things have happened." He laughed.  
>She smiled at him.<p>

"You're beautiful when you smile." Arnold said honestly.  
>Helga and Arnold both froze after he said this. It was almost as if both of them couldn't believe Arnold had said that.<p>

Helga fiddled with her fingers. Arnold cleared his throat.

"Way to awkwardify things, Arnold." She muttered.

"It's true." He smiled uneasily.  
>They looked at one another intently. Helga felt rather than saw Arnold drawing closer. Her heart thumped loudly, in anticipation and fear that something, anything, would interrupt this moment. She'd dreamed of it for so long.<p>

"We shouldn't do this." Arnold whispered.

The spell broke. Helga closed her eyes. "You're right, of course." She nodded, and turned her head away from him. Arnold sighed heavily and looked in the other direction as well.  
>Helga wished she could be anywhere but here.<p>

'We shouldn't.' Helga thought to herself. 'He just told me about some Mikaelle girl. And he probably has feelings for her.' Something inside of her broke, thinking about it.

Arnold wished he could take back what he said.  
>'We shouldn't.' He thought to himself, 'But I want to.' He bit his tongue so that he didn't say it out loud. He bit his thumb and closed his eyes, thinking deeply. 'I can't do this. It's not fair to Helga… or to Mikaelle.' He ignored the fact that he cared more about the former than the latter. He pushed himself to get over the awkwardness of the situation and palmed his face, trying to crack a smile.<p>

'Get a hold of yourself, girl.' Helga forced a smile on her face and ran a hand through her hair. Her fingers brushed through a clip and it tinkled to the floor. She had used it to pull back several long locks of hair that commonly fell against her jawbone; it was clipped under her hair and no one could have seen it.

Arnold bent down to pick it up. Helga blushed as he scrutinized it. "A pink bow?" He questioned as he put the clip in her hand.

She tried not to focus on how gorgeous he was. "Old habits die hard." She laughed a little nervously, clipping the small pink bow back onto her hair.

He smiled and unclipped it. She looked at him suspiciously, but he merely clipped it so that it was visible. Throwing caution to the wind, he brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "It looks nice." He said. "Reminds me of when you were last here. I missed those times, a lot."

She stared at him, speechless. She didn't know how Arnold Shortman could invoke these feelings in her so many times with such careless and thoughtless actions. It made her want to scream in frustration; it even made her want to cry sometimes.

"I…"

"FOUND YOU!"

* * *

><p>They all sat in a circle in Rhonda's attic.<p>

"Boy, that was a fun game. I can't believe you guys managed to stay hidden for forty five minutes!" Thad commented. "Respect." He added with a serious face.  
>Rhonda laughed. "It's the Lloyd residence, baby. Of course they could."<p>

Lila beamed. "That game was ever so fun." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
>"Very fun." Harold said, remembering Patty's reddened face as she walked out of the room. Patty smacked his arm, blushing.<br>Peapod held a hand over his mouth and resisted the urge to laugh. Nadine glared at him, but her glare had no real bite behind it.  
>Katrinka and Lorenzo smiled at one another from across the circle.<p>

Lila and Stinky sat closely, their hands clasping behind them. They looked at one another and Lila giggled a little.  
>Eugene and Park laughed, remembering the way they'd bumped into one another.<br>And Sid grinned at them all, thinking about the way he'd anonymously exposed Helga's position.

"Gerald, you and Phoebe had fun?" Helga asked innocently.

Phoebe looked away meekly and Gerald shifted a little awkwardly. "Oh yeah Helga. Tons." He said without really thinking about the question. Phoebe's face grew red and Gerald died a little inside as they both relieved their memories of the game.  
>Arnold smirked.<p>

As a matter of fact, so did everyone else.

"Not that kind of fun!" Phoebe picked up on their expressions first, growing impossibly redder. Gerald glared at them all.

"And I thought you guys were pervs for wanting to play Twister." He muttered with a dark look on his face.

* * *

><p>"It's 12, guys. Let's call it a night; my parents will probably be home soon." Rhonda glanced at the clock as Thad yawned. Phoebe nodded in agreement and turned to Helga.<p>

"Did Olga say I could sleepover?" The Japanese girl asked, and Helga nodded.

Arnold and Gerald had apparently made similar plans. "I DID leave my sleeping bag at your place, didn't I?" Gerald asked Arnold. The blonde nodded and laughed. "It's like you have short term memory loss, Gerald." Arnold shook his head. "Do I have to describe your own sleeping bag to you too?"

Gerald lifted an eyebrow as if actually considering this.

"Well, thanks for the fun. Anyone need a ride?" Peapod picked up a helmet and straddling his Harley. He ended up taking Katrinka home, since she lived across the street from him. They waved and disappeared out Rhonda's driveway.  
>Lorenzo left in his car.<br>Helga lifted an eyebrow. "Lila, going home?" She asked.

Lila smiled. "Stinky's walking me." She said, and Stinky walked up to her, holding her bag and wrap.  
>"Let's go. I reckon the night wasn't wasted Rhonda, thanks for the party. And Helga, welcome back again." He grinned.<br>Helga smiled and waved at them as they left.

Sid and Nadine were the next to go. "See you around, guys!" Nadine called after hugging everyone tightly, especially Helga.  
>"See ya'll Monday!" Sid smiled, and they were gone.<p>

Harold and Patty entered their car. "It was really fun tonight, Rhonda! Great game!" Patty laughed. Harold coughed.  
>"You might want to check out a different brand of lub- OUCH! PATTY!"<br>Patty hissed menacingly at him as she wound up the window.  
>"But silicon based is so much bett-"<p>

The window slid shut and everyone aside from Helga flushed as they realized what Harold was talking about. Particularly Rhonda.

She elbowed Thad. "I thought you locked it into the drawer!" She accused.  
>He shrugged non-committedly. "Forgot." He smiled goofily.<p>

Eugene walked up to Helga and hugged her. "It's really great to have you back, Helga." He beamed. Helga blushed a little, unused to such open and honest affection, but laughed, hugging him back.  
>"Thanks, Eugene."<br>Park opened the passenger door of his Masarati and Eugene entered the car. He closed it and Park went around to the driver's seat. "Thanks for the party, Rhonda. You always live up to your reputation." He smiled. Rhonda smirked as they drove away.

"That Park knows how to flatter." She commented.

* * *

><p>Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald walked out to the main road, waving at Rhonda and Thad, who were standing on the porch. They waved back.<p>

Everyone was all smiles as they parted for the night.

* * *

><p>You guys can play Blair Witch Hide And Seek at your next sleepover. Hooray for taking a closer look at all the romantics of the characters!<p>

A little Helga and Arnold moment back there in the shed, I see.  
>I think those four lines about Peapod and Nadine were hilarious, so I didn't really elaborate xD LOL.<br>Eugene and Park are just so adorable.  
>Sid and this Cassidy girl will meet again soon, methinks! And you guys will learn more about her.<br>I think Rhonda and Thad really complement one another (:  
>AND POOR PHOEBE ): I hate it when things like that happen It was funny though.<p>

Questions from reviews:

1) Why did Arnold enter over the wall instead of arriving with Gerald?  
>He's become more mischievous and prefers doing things a stranger way sometimes. Kind of like how some people just want to hold their chopsticks differently; he just enters places in weird ways. You could say he's grown up to be quite the adventurous young man.<br>Gerald went home to get better shoes, but ended up forgetting and leaving for the party in his sneakers. That's why they arrived separately.

2) The relationship between Rhonda and Arnold…  
>… Is simple. When Arnold was facing problems coming to terms with his feelings for Lila fading away and feeling bad about it as we all know he would, Rhonda spoke to him about it pretty often about it, talking him through his break-up.<br>In the end, it was with Rhonda's help that Arnold and Lila broke up remaining on pretty good terms. They're still not considered SUPER close, but she knows about Arnold's habit to sneak over walls instead of knocking on doors. It annoys her, hehe.

Anyway; please do review about whether or not you want a more supernatural twist to the story, because at this moment I'm a little 50/50 about it. So if you want the story to swing either way, let me know!

Till the next chapter.


	8. Odd

Delaroux writing.  
>After some consideration, I've decided not to include any supernatural twists to the story, in favor of concentrating on keeping everything as close to the canon as possible. This decision was also influenced by a number of reviews and pm's. Thank you so much to everyone who replied to my plea s for opinions! If I ever do want to give things a more supernatural twist, I'll put up a drabble or something.<br>But be warned that the characters I'll be introducing are still dark and definitely have more to them than meets the eye. This will be shown in later chapters. I won't be introducing too many new characters in detail unless you respond well to my OC's, so don't worry.

Let's move on to the chapter (: I had tons of fun writing this chapter especially, and I'm sure you'll understand why soon. So I REALLY hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around, and at eight thirteen in the morning, the school was populated with students. Most were hanging around their lockers, waiting for their friends, or heading straight to their classrooms and lecture halls.<p>

"Sorry, I think you're very attractive, but I actually swing the other way. _Quite strictly_."

This comment caught the attention of approximately twenty eight people in the hallway. In other words, everyone.  
>The girl excused herself and went back to her small group of friends, whispering ferociously with an embarrassed flush on her face. She had never been turned down quite like <em>that<em> before.

The new kid had dark red layered hair that draped over his shoulders. Ignoring the stares of everyone, he pulled his hair tie off his wrist and whistled as he tied it back into a small ponytail. He had on Asian nerd spectacles, which only focused attention to his dark green eyes.  
>His skin was extremely fair; it was obvious he wasn't from Hillwood. Dressed in a red tank top and black jeans, he was a fine specimen to say the least. A black hoodie was knotted around his waist, and leather bangles adorned his wrist. He had three rings on his left hand. His jeans were tucked away into steel-toed combat boots.<p>

When he stretched to tie his hair, his tank top rode up slightly. He had the number 11 tattooed over his hip bone, which was triple pierced.  
>Androgynous didn't even begin to describe the boy. He was toned but lithe, slender but healthy-looking. The girls stared, the boys gaped. No one could figure out where the boy had come from, but needless to say, they were trying their best.<p>

He nonchalantly collected his book bag from the floor, took a drink from the drinking fountain and walked away. "Hmmn, E Practical Design T3404…" He muttered under his breath as he glanced at his timetable.

The hallway erupted in conversation.

* * *

><p>"… And then Thad just crushed the note and ate it." Rhonda sighed sadly. Helga half snorted in laughter, trying to keep her chocolate milk in her mouth.<br>Lila giggled. "Stinky once did that. We were passing notes and Mr. Aiber caught us. It had all sorts of embarrassing things in it, such embarrassing things…" Her face turned a little red as she remembered.

"Embarrassing stuff is juicy." Nadine commented with a raised eyebrow.  
>Katrinka smirked. "Come on, Lila, spill. What was in it? Any cringe-worthy stuff?"<p>

Patty sighed. "Come on girls, leave off." She patted Lila's shoulder sympathetically. The girl looked up at her friend gratefully.  
>"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Lila." Phoebe smiled graciously as she unwrapped a sweet.<br>Rhonda laughed. "Bet it was. You've been holding out on us, girl."  
>Lila just smiled and played with her hands, blushing.<p>

T3404 was the studio for the newest elective offered at HS 118; Practical Design. The students also called it the Hive, because it had a black and yellow color theme. All the gang had decided to take it together, thinking it'd be fun. Several other students from different classes joined them for the elective. Most of the class waited until the bell rung at nine before trickling in.

Today though, the girls had decided to come in early to have breakfast together. Only Peapod, Lorenzo and Park were there early with them, and the boys were discussing a new game.  
>Helga finished her breakfast off with a decisive bite and swallowed deeply. She was about to say something, but everyone was looking at the studio entrance. She turned around to look.<p>

"T3404… Seriously, why don't they just number their studios and classrooms properly?" Someone grumbled lowly from the door. "A, B, C, 1, 2, 3…"

Everyone stared for a moment.

"Is that red color natural?" Rhonda whispered loudly on impulse.  
>"It is." Helga and the new person automatically replied.<p>

Helga stood up with a huge smile on her face and ran to embrace the hottie by the door. "Relial! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She smiled excitedly.  
>The new boy beamed. "Echo and I wanted to surprise you."<br>Everyone in the studio was still staring.

Helga laughed at their facial expressions. "Guys, this is Relial. He's a really close friend of mine from Firnest." She explained. "Where's Echelon?" She asked him, and he shrugged with a happy smile.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Gerald grinned as he walked towards the studio with Arnold. "So that party at Rhonda's place… Man, that was some party, huh?" Arnold laughed.<p>

"Yeah Gerald. Sorry Abner chewed on your sleeping bag in the morning, though. He was just hungry." The blonde replied, ever quick to defend the undeniably strange eating habits of his pet pig. Gerald shrugged.  
>"Nah, man, I'm used to it."<p>

They laughed and entered the venue two minutes early for class. Most of the students were already there, plus one new face.  
>"Think he's the one who everyone in school was talking about on our way in?" Arnold asked his best friend.<p>

Gerald nodded. "Who else could he be? The man who rejected Kina William's, not to mention that he aired his sexuality in the open. He's a bold, bold guy." He added gravely. Arnold just stared at him. "What?" Gerald shrugged. "Gossip travels fast in this school, you know that."

Arnold just nodded and they walked up to their friends, who were speaking to the new kid.  
>Gerald grinned at the boy. "Hey, I'm Gerald." He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."<br>The boy took it with a strong grip and smiled. "Call me Relial. And you are?" He turned to Arnold.  
>"Oh. I'm Arnold," The blonde introduced himself.<br>Helga cringed as Relial smirked.  
>"Oh, I seeeeeeeeeeee." He said simply, dragging his e's.<p>

Helga wanted quite desperately to slap him.

Arnold was confused.

"Settle." Someone commanded as he walked into the place. At the tone, everyone did. Helga wanted to scream in excitement. She settled for glaring at Relial, who shrugged with a smug grin.  
>"Where's Miss Dean?" Gerald whispered to Phoebe, who shrugged.<br>The man heard. "That must have been the name of your previous design mentor. She got sick of all of you." He deadpanned at the front of the studio.

Helga resisted the urge to giggle. Everyone in the classroom was still with shock at their new teacher's appearance and personality except for herself and Relial.  
>"My name is Echelon." The man began. "And so, you may call me Echelon." He scribbled his name on the chalkboard. "Alternatively, you could also call me sir, teacher, mentor, or God." He turned around to face them again with a poker face. "It's really up to you. God would be nice, but Echelon suits me just fine."<p>

Echelon had raven black hair and onyx eyes like mirrors. He was rather short, but had a fit physique. Something about him commanded attention and obedience, perhaps his quietly demanding voice or his piercing stare. Either way, he possessed a formidable presence.  
>He was dressed formally in a black work shirt with a pale silver tie, black working pants with a leather belt, and black leather shoes to match. His tiepin gleamed, as did his belt buckle. Most noticeable about him were the faded puncture tattoos on any part of his skin that was exposed. He had one creeping up the arch of his neck, and even one down over his eye from his forehead.<p>

Some of the students, like Lila and Phoebe, gulped a little.

Some of the students, like Arnold and Gerald, grinned. The two boys even dared to exchange a thumbshake. Miss Dean had been a boring teacher.

Some of the students, like Lorenzo and Peapod, sat up in interest.

Some of the students, like Rhonda and Nadine, just stared in awe.

"You can't be over twenty..." Nadine unconsciously whispered, before clapping her hand over her mouth in what seemed to be horror.  
>Echelon turned around to face her. "Actually, I'm thirty two." He admitted in slight amusement, and the class stared at him in utter shock.<p>

"No WAY!" Eugene almost shrieked in disbelief. Then, he clapped his hands over his mouth like Nadine had done. "I mean… Gosh, that's unbelievable?" He mumbled between his fingers.  
>"Dude was born in a fountain of youth…" Sid said in awe.<br>Gerald rubbed his eyes. Then he smacked the side of his ears. He could not have heard that number right. Thirty two _could not_ have been right.  
>Rhonda continued to stare. "It's either the work of God, or a miracle of modern science." She declared. "I just can't decide which one. The minor lack in height aside." She added softly.<p>

Echelon, who was only 5'6, nodded. "The minor lack in height aside, but I can work around that." He said monotonously. He turned to Relial. "Liam, take attendance." He tossed the boy the clipboard and took a seat on the teacher's desk.  
>Everyone but Helga wondered about the relation between the two. Park and Eugene glanced at each other momentarily before returning their attention to their new teacher.<p>

Relial caught it and stood up without question. "Okay, let's see… Arnold." He began to read.

Feeling like he was in a movie of some sort, Arnold blinked. "H… Here." He said.

_'So you're Arnold.'_ Echelon noted internally with no change to his facial expression. Relial continued to read out the names without pausing.

* * *

><p>"Helga G. Pataki." Relial read out. He smiled at his friend, who beamed. Echelon looked up abruptly.<br>"I'm back here by the window, Echelon." She smirked at the new teacher, who lifted an eyebrow.

"Well well, Helga G. Pataki. I didn't even notice you sitting all the way there on the other side of the class." He intoned, and she smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."  
>Helga shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway?"<br>"I seem to be teaching Practical Design." Echelon sighed, thinking this was a rather stupid question.  
>"I can see that. Why?" Helga persisted.<br>"A favor. Believe me; I'm not happy about it." Echelon gestured to Relial. "Liam, continue."

And so Relial continued to read out name after name till he was done. No one was absent except for three girls, who commonly breezed into the classroom whenever they wished. Everyone was used to it by the second term.  
>The gang was here, along with several other students who usually clung together, even for projects and whatnot. Their names were Thyme, Ely, Sisera, Jeramael, Eve, and Aion. They were all from the same school previously, so in everyone's minds, the class was pretty much already streamed into cliques.<p>

"So, a few rules." Echelon glanced at them. "Rule number one – I don't care about any of you. Really. I'm truly not exaggerating. Except Liam. You all know him as Relial. And perhaps to a very small, miniscule extent, Helga G. Pataki."  
>Helga took no offense. This was practically a declaration of family relations for the man. Relial laughed, but stifled it quickly, blushing. Echelon glared at him before continuing.<p>

"Rule number two." He continued. "I'm an extremely private person, and I will not tolerate any rumors or discussion about me. Any comments related to me in any way, including but not limited to, my body, sexual orientation, age and particularly my love life, will not be appreciated. Even if any of it is true. If I can trace it back to you," He paused by Rhonda's table, correctly identifying her to be the gossip queen of the class, "And believe me, I _will_ -"  
>He looked up at the rest of them. "There will be severe consequences awaiting you."<p>

Rhonda gulped rather audibly. Thad could see the life slowly draining away from his girlfriend. She thrived and survived on gossip.

Echelon walked back to the front of class. "Rule number three; we will be working with sharp and dangerous instruments and materials. I will be allowing you to utilize laser cutters, printing presses, woodcut tools, and a number of heavy duty machineries." He picked up a sharp-looking cutter and twirled it between his fingers. "I will even go to the extent of providing them for you."  
>"Excuse me sir… but isn't that forbidden by the school?" Lila whispered.<p>

Echelon nodded. "That is correct, Miss Sawyer. But I am not like any other teacher. I am vastly different and will allow students more leeway as long as my rules are not broken. I am not here to treat you like mere students, but as student designers. I believe Practical Design should be more… Practical, don't you?" He shot them all a sardonic smile.  
>"However, closely connected to rule number one, I will not be held responsible for any missing appendages, cuts, burns, grazes, scratches, or any other form of physical injury that occurs in this studio, particularly if you fail to follow instructions or standard safety procedures."<p>

Everyone winced as he stabbed the blade into the wood of the table.

"Rule number four." He picked up a wooden meter rule and swung it to his left. Arnold ducked as it swung past the space where his head had been. Everyone gasped as the tip of the ruler stopped centimeters away from a student who'd just entered, Mikaelle's, nose.  
>Echelon lifted his head with an unamused expression on it. "I do not tolerate tardiness." He swiveled his head to glance at Arnold for a moment. "Good reflexes, blondie." He commented.<p>

Arnold, who had his hands poised over his head in slight fear for his life, nodded uncertainly with his eyes wide. He didn't trust himself to say anything at the moment. Then his eyes connected with Mikaelle's.  
>He shuddered a little.<p>

The girl blinked for a moment, cross-eyed, before she looked at the teacher. "Holy shit, teach, you're pretty fucking hot." She smirked.

He swung his ruler to point at the three empty chairs right in front of the classroom. "And you're pretty fucking not; now take a seat Regina George." Everyone laughed as quietly as humanly possible at the reference to the movie Mean Girls. Two of the latecomers looked shocked that Echelon had used a profanity, but after a few minutes of his introduction, the rest of the students were completely unsurprised. "That goes for the two of you as well, Gretchen Wieners and Karen Smith."

Two of the girls were all giggles by the time they sat down again. The third glared at Echelon for calling her Karen Smith, but took a seat nonetheless.  
>He glared at them. "Liam, their names please." He asked resignedly.<p>

"Mikaelle Hilt, Danity Tse and Cassidy Knowling." Relial read out, ticking the late boxes in the second column on the attendance clipboard.  
>Mikaelle and Danity giggled. Cassidy parted her book irritably and began to read from where she had left off.<p>

Helga lifted her head and bit her lip as she saw who Mikaelle was.

Arnold ducked his head.

Echelon nodded.

"Alright, students, let's get ready for some Practical Design." He said in a bored tone.  
>Several of the students beamed.<br>Echelon frowned. "I see you're all looking energetic. Fair warning, there will be no happiness in here; just Practical Design. So I thought I'd better warn all of you before you got really excited."

Most of the students sniggered.

"We're going to be designing a one-room apartment today." Echelon told all of them. "I'll be showing a few pictures of what I mean. After that, I'll list the requirements of your blueprints-"  
>"B… Blueprints?" Gerald's eyes widened almost to the point of no return. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He half shouted. "We haven't even designed a toilet before!" He choked.<br>Phoebe reached forwards and patted his back tentatively, worried he might have a heart attack.

Echelon lifted an eyebrow. "And what exactly HAVE you kids been designing?"

"Shelving units." Peapod said point blank.  
>Harold scrowled. "Tables."<br>"Doors." Eugene added with a wave of his hand.  
>Eve sighed. "Lampshades."<br>"Furniture handles..." Phoebe almost looked ashamed.  
>Ely spoke up. "Toilet seats." He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Lampshades? Furniture handles? _Toilet seats?_" Echelon palmed his face tiredly. "I think my brain just broke."

Most of the class snickered. Past his fierceness, Echelon was going to be a great teacher.

"Fine, due to the idiocy of your previous design mentor, it seems we will be put slightly behind schedule. We're going to have to settle for designing a bedroom with an adjoining toilet." Echelon decided, looking extremely irritated at his schedule being changed. "Everyone get out the following materials. Pencils – HB, 2B, 4B and 8B. Grid-lined paper, four sheets. Ruler. Eraser."  
>He switched on his laptop and hooked it up. "Let me see if I can show you Zaha Hadid's contemporary bedroom design. I have the night and day mock up images somewhere. Very futuristic. Fearon, another designer from New Zealand, does some brilliant work as well."<p>

Seventy eight windows of design materials filled the projector screen.

Everyone's eyes widened in wonderment. There were thousands of pictures in Echelon's own files and he flickered through the tabs in a systematic manner. The man looked up and smirked at their faces, taking out a stack of hard disks from his bag, all of them labeled very systematically.

"Welcome to Practical Design."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, teach, what do you do aside from teaching this stuff?" Jeramael grinned as he measured the circumference for his door to scale.<br>Echelon readjusted his rule so that it was in line with his wall sketch. "I write romance novels." He said with a straight face.  
>The entire class stared. "Seriously?" Jeramael whispered. In his own universe, he was being extremely discreet.<br>"No." Echelon replied. "Your door is fourteen centimeters too narrow." He stated, before walking over to observe Harold's work, whose hand promptly began to shake with nervousness.

Mikaelle raised her hand for Echelon's attention for just about the seventy fourth time.

"Liam, or Helga, please." Echelon massaged his temple as he scrutinized Harold's design. Helga stood up, having already completed her design and having it approved for an A-. She walked over to the girl's table as casually as possible.  
>Mikaelle looked up at her and sighed. "Go away, I'll wait till Mr. Sexy is free." She dismissed Helga rudely, smirking in Echelon's direction.<p>

The teacher sneezed suspiciously.

"I don't think so." Helga batted the girl's arms away and looked at Mikaelle's work so far. She rolled her eyes as Mikaelle hissed at her, annoyed. "Wow, Echo, I think this is something that actually _does_ warrant your attention."  
>Mikaelle brightened as Helga returned to her seat with a sad sigh. The girl was a lost case. Everyone was interested now, as Echelon picked up her design sheet and scrowled.<p>

_Hey Mr Echelon~ Call me, sexy! Or you could call me sexy too, both are fine by me!  
><em>

Her number was scribbled beneath the cursive sentence.

Echelon looked at the girl, who was smiling seductively beside him. He leaned against her table on one hand and sighed softly. "Thank you for your offer," He tried the polite approach. "But while I'm flattered, I feel it's my duty to inform you that your proposition fell into the hands of someone completely uninterested."  
>She was unperturbed by this.<br>He palmed his face. "Tell me, Michelle-"

"- It's Mikaelle…"

"Don't care – Tell me. Do you particularly like the letter F?" He asked, almost nicely.  
>She smiled and shook her head, in a daze. "Not really, why?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.<p>

Echelon took her sheet with him and crushed it into a paper ball. "Because it's what you're getting if you don't take this shit seriously." He glared at her fiercely, and then at the rest of them.  
>"Make no mistake about it; I will not hesitate to fail any of you. Not if your work isn't up to standard; or if you don't believe in your own designs." He said. "Practical Design isn't just a simple grade. As your mentor, I'm here to inform you, and <em>assure <em>you, that it will be anything BUT a simple grade. You're going to fight harder for your grades than you ever have in your life. Continue working."

The class did, frowning worriedly at their pieces.

Mikaelle and her two friends whispered amongst themselves and pretended to do some work.

Echelon opened up the paper ball from before and scrowled.

_'The abbreviation "Mr" should have a full stop after it.'_ He thought with a disappointed sigh as he crushed it again and tossed it into the paper bin. _'Stupid girl.'_

* * *

><p>Arnold looked up and listened intently.<p>

"Points for the drop-leaf table, blondie." Echelon said, pointing at a structure Arnold had sketched earlier. "Especially since your design of it is pretty unique. But there's just one little problem; think about your space now."  
>Confused, Arnold gestured to the table. "I did, isn't that the reason it's good to have a drop-leaf table?" He asked.<p>

Echelon nodded. "Yes, but not over here. Your window is on the other side of the room. This means not only that light comes in from the wrong side, but also that the space will feel small and cramped with artificial lighting. And that's because your table is also pushed right into the corner." Echelon pointed at the other end of Arnold's sketch. "Put the table over here, so that it drops directly under the window."

"But that's where the…"

"Sound system goes?" Echelon finished for him. "Good design aesthetically, but not a practical decision. With the sound system so close to the window, this design would be bad for people living in point blocks, where apartments are practically stacked one on top of another." He paused. "You know. Noise pollution?"  
>Arnold's nodded. It made sense.<br>"Which is bad. People are investing more and more in point blocks now, to conserve land space. If you can't sell your design to point blocks, you can't sell for much." Echelon added, before he looked over Arnold's design thoughtfully.

"Replace the drop-leaf table with the sound system, and vice versa. I'll consider this a minor edit since it's only the first lesson, and obviously your previous mentor taught you jack shit about real design work." Echelon sighed in annoyance as he took out a red Copic marker and graded Arnold's grid-lined sheet a B+. "Since I made one major edit and two minor edits to improve your design, you're two grades down from a distinction. Same grade as Liam, well done, blondie." Echelon said, walking to Phoebe's desk.

Arnold smiled at the man. "Thanks, sir."

Echelon paused and looked back at him. "No problem… Arnold." He said.

_'Good kid. Oblivious as all hell,'_ Echelon said as he watched Helga staring at Arnold with blatant adoration written all over her face, _'But a good kid nonetheless.'_  
>Relial smiled at him as he passed by. They exchanged a look.<br>There might be hope for Helga yet, if they had anything to say about it.

Echelon approached Phoebe. He remembered not her name, but her country of origin. "Okay, come on Tokyo, let's see what you have so far."

* * *

><p>What do you think? :D<p>

Echo and Relial are two of my favorite characters to write. Echelon and Relial have a long, LONG history. They can be super cute around one another, but at the same time they can be extremely volatile. I'll go a bit more into their back story in the coming chapters, after they've interacted with the characters a little more.  
>This chapter was basically to introduce the type of people Relial and Echelon are on a more superficial level. In the next chapter, you'll see that they're vital to the plot because of how close they are to Helga.<p>

Please review! PLEASE.


	9. Rejection

Delaroux here! Thanks for the reviews, views, faves, subscriptions and whatnot.  
>I hope all of you enjoyed the previous chapters. If anyone has any questions with regards to Echelon or Relial, feel free to bombard me. Other than that, please do enjoy the chapter (:<p>

* * *

><p>"Basically, Echo and I decided that we'd come over here because we remembered how indecisive you were about coming back to Hillwood, Helga." Relial smiled.<br>Echelon lifted a hand and added monotonously, "As always, Liam is putting words in my mouth. I assure you, I'm an unwilling party in all of this. He dragged me all 429, 700 miles." He defended himself.  
>Helga smirked as she drank from her mug of hot chocolate. "I thought you said you were here on a favor, old man?" She teased. Echelon's eyes glinted.<p>

"Yeah, that was a favor to Liam, what's it to you, pinkie?" He retorted.

Relial laughed and refilled all of their mugs, adding five little marshmallows in Helga's mug and an extra block of milk chocolate into Echelon's. And just like that, everyone was happy again. Relial possessed special powers that way.  
>Echelon lit a cigarette. Helga bummed one from him and they began to smoke in the enclosed room. Relial opened up the window slightly. "The place will smell of smoke, you two." He scolded, turning the air-conditioning off and the fan on, so that the wind blew the smoke out the window.<p>

Echelon grabbed Relial around his waist and pulled the man into his lap. He lifted his cigarette to Relial's lip, who took a small drag, blushing.

Helga smiled at them, stirring her hot chocolate. "Phoebe might drop by later, by the way." She informed them.  
>"That's Tokyo, isn't it?" Echelon asked contemplatively.<br>Helga sighed. "Yes. Phoebe is Tokyo." She facepalmed realizing how stupid that sounded.  
>Relial nodded. "She's okay."<p>

"Fine. So, any changes since you came back?" Echelon asked her, looking disinterested.  
>Helga shook her head. "Nope, still the same person." She smiled.<br>Relial sipped quietly, still a little embarrassed about being pulled into Echelon's lap so easily. More than that, he was embarrassed for actually staying there. But since only Helga was in the room, he supposed it was okay. "So the Arnold you talk about all the time… He's actually in our cla-"

Helga nodded, her shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"I had hoped that the principal of PS118 wouldn't remember me, so that the principal here would at least consider putting me into another class, but… I guess he remembered and put in a word, thinking it would be easier for me." Helga toyed with a thick band of silver on her index finger.

Relial sipped quietly.

Surprisingly, it was Echelon who spoke. "But you have other friends. Why must your entire life be centered upon him? We've spoken about this numerous times. Don't tell me you've forgotten, Helga." He lifted an eyebrow appraisingly.

Helga clutched the side of her head, frustrated. "God, Echelon, I know, okay!" She growled defensively. Echelon remained non-responsive and nonchalant, almost insultingly so, but Relial's grip tightened on Echelon's shoulder. He shot Helga a look that reminded her of the kind of people she was dealing with. To people who had been raised in an extreme environment like Relial, her reaction to Echelon's concern, however strange his brand of concern was, could have been taken as ungratefulness.  
>And Helga knew that no matter whom or what he was dealing with, Relial was fiercely protective of Echelon; and he wouldn't hesitate to do anything to resolve a situation if he thought Echelon was pissed off or even mildly annoyed. Even if it meant berating or even leaving any of his friends.<p>

She sighed and told herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired; my judgment is clouded. Ish." She admitted softly. Relial smiled at her and Echelon's thumb smoothed over Relial's thigh.

"You just need to give yourself a chance, Helga." Relial told her gently. "God knows why you look down on yourself so much."

Helga shook her head, her eyes glazed over with something that looked a lot like fear. "I can't. I just… there's just too much to digest, it feels like everything's happening too fast again." She clutched her head helplessly, and Relial gave her a pained look. "I still can't believe I'm really here. I mean, so much has changed and I'm… I'm here." She ended in a whisper.

Echelon sighed. "I accept that part of what happened to you in Firnest was my fault." He admitted. "Our dating one another was foolish as a distraction from what we really felt. I have Liam now; and now that I'm here, it's obvious to me that you're still obsessed about that blondie."  
>"The amount of time she spent talking about him back in Firnest already convinced me." Relial added with a small smirk.<p>

Helga rolled her eyes. "I used to have a shrine for the boy, guys. I think I've improved." She remarked, and Relial laughed softly, nuzzling Echelon.

"Still," Echelon continued, "Your choices you made while you were in Firnest shaped you to be the person you are today. Here, in Hillwood." He stroked Relial's back tenderly. "Are you going to throw that all away about something that happened so long ago? Something not even worth mentioning?" He asked steadily.

"… You know what happened with Nathan." She replied brokenly.

Relial expression changed dramatically at the mention of that name, and he glared at her angrily.  
>"Why do you have to do that?" He asked. "Why do you always care about that fucker? Do you measure every boy in the world to be like him? He's a jerk with no sense of common decency; why are you pitting him against every man you know!" Relial said sadly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "He's already behind bars, he's a fucking criminal! Isn't Arnold worth more to you than-"<p>

Echelon massaged his temple. "Liam." He said simply. "Do not cross the line."

Relial settled and straddled Echelon's waist, pouting childishly with his chin on the teacher's shoulder. "Sorry." He muttered.  
>"And watch your swearing." Echelon added.<br>Relial nodded apologetically.  
>Helga didn't say anything.<br>Echelon sighed and stroked Relial's back. It would look funny for the teenager to be in his lap to most people, since Relial was a head taller than the man, but to Helga it just looked right. She envied them both. More than they'd ever know.

"Helga."

She met Echelon's piercing gaze without word.

"When we were dating, I was attracted to you because I saw part of myself in you." He said with a straight face, not realizing how amazingly narcissistic that sounded. "You were ambitious, hardworking and intelligent. But there was one thing I admired about you, and Relial, for that matter, above all other things. Something that was very difficult for me to find myself."  
>Helga looked at him curiously.<p>

"The ability to love," The man cracked the smallest but most sincere smile he could muster, "And the one thing that we three share above all; the determination to never give up fighting for what we want."  
>Relial turned to look at Helga and he smiled at her. "Do you still love Arnold?" He asked.<p>

"More than anything." The answer was soft, but immediate and without hesitation.

"Then we're rooting for your love." Relial nodded genuinely at Helga.  
>Echelon kissed Relial's neck gently. "You have a long fight ahead of you. Don't let either one of us down."<p>

Helga smiled a little, feeling slightly better.

* * *

><p>"Ojama shimasu!" Phoebe said happily, a Japanese phrase akin to saying<em>, 'excuse the intrusion,'<em> entering the office. She gasped in horror. Relial was still straddling Echelon's waist, and Helga and her teacher were smoking. She closed the door behind her quickly and glared at all of them. "You should have locked the door!" She whispered furiously.

"Tokyo. Welcome to my office. And don't you mean something more like – we shouldn't be doing it in the first place?" Echelon raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Phoebe sighed. "My name is Phoebe. And obviously! You were smoking on school premises, in an enclosed room to top it off!" She declared.

Echelon lifted an eyebrow.

Phoebe blinked. "Oh, you mean the teacher-student relationship?" Relial nodded tentatively. Phoebe put her books down on the sofa and locked the door firmly. "Don't be silly." She dismissed.

Echelon decided he liked her a little more. Just a little bit.

Relial smiled at the half Japanese girl and turned to Helga. "Do we have any more hot chocolate?" He asked. She checked and sighed.  
>"Nope."<br>"It's okay, she can have mine." Echelon offered Phoebe his refilled cup from before. She smiled, feeling thirsty. Gripping the mug tightly, she inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate and felt much better all of a sudden.  
>"Thanks, sir."<br>Echelon nodded, watching Relial take a sip of his hot chocolate.

Helga positioned her cigarette on the ashtray momentarily and pointed at the ceiling. "Look up, Pheebs."

Phoebe blinked at her. "Excuse me?" She asked, confused as her friend's head inclined backwards to stare at the light fixture. It was a slight movement that caught her eyes. Echelon and Relial were currently kissing, and Relial was sharing his hot chocolate in a very intimate way.

"Oh…" She blushed bright red and looked up, flustered.

* * *

><p>"Arnold, what's wrong?" Gerald demanded.<p>

The blonde came down from whatever place he had been floating in and blinked. "Oh. Sorry Gerald, just feeling kind of distracted."

Peapod noted this. "Has to be Helga then." He said quite accurately, and Arnold whipped around to stare at him. The blonde hadn't even noticed the other teen was with them. Peapod lifted his hand and nodded. "See you guys later, I'm going to find Miss Davin." He turned down another hallway.  
>Arnold groaned in frustration. Gerald patted his arm sympathetically. "I can't possibly be that obvious." He looked at his friend for reassurance.<p>

"Sorry man." Gerald shrugged apologetically. "Obviously something happened at the party in the shed Lorenzo and Katrinka found you and Pataki in. No one knows what, but you've been off since then." He pondered this for a while. "Helga's better at acting than you are." He said conclusively.

Arnold glared at Gerald. "Not. Helping."

"What did happen though?" Gerald asked.

Arnold sighed and leaned against the locker beside Gerald's as his friend collected his books. "We… gravitated." He said vaguely.  
>"You what?"<br>"You know… Gravitated." Arnold made a show of his hands moving closer and closer to one another, his face slightly red with embarrassment. Gerald's eyes widened. As did the smirk on his face.

"Ooo." He taunted.

"Shut up, man!" Arnold shoved him.

Gerald lifted his hands defensively, laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm just playing. But then what happened?"  
>"I said 'we shouldn't do this.' It wouldn't be fair to Helga… or to Mikaelle." Arnold sighed.<br>Gerald made a disgusted face. "Mikaelle? Honestly, who gives a shit about Mikaelle, the girl's a bonafide slut."

"Gerald!"

"Well, it's TRUE." Gerald glared at his best friend. "She is. I don't even know WHY you like her." He grimaced.  
>Arnold sighed. "There isn't anything between us, and I don't like her like her, Gerald, you know that." Arnold stuck to his fourth grade descriptive skills when it came to romantics. It made him feel safe.<br>"Well, either way, she's still a slut. Face the facts, Arnold. You yourself saw how she was all over Mr. Awesome-Practical-Design-Mentor this morning, didn't you?"

"It was so obvious; I think people on the other side of the world saw it."

Arnold and Gerald looked up. "Aion?" Arnold's eyes widened.

The lanky teenager smirked. He had his arms around twin Asian students on either side of him, one female and the other male, and since Aion himself was of a mixed Asian descent, the three of them were stunningly beautiful and exotic looking standing side by side. "Yo." He said simply.  
>"What's up." Gerald greeted them. They both glanced at one another in curiosity about the two students on either side of Aion. Neither of them had ever seen them around school.<p>

"Nothing much. These beauties are Shi Min and Ki Min if you're curious; which I can see you are. One year younger, foreign exchange students from Thailand. That's why you haven't really seen them around." Aion introduced the girl and boy respectively. "We've got a… thing between us." He said vaguely in response to Arnold and Gerald.  
>Shi Min and Ki Min blinked in perfect synchrony.<br>"But that's another story for another day. Anyway, I've come to tell you guys that Mikaelle's planning something. I quote the movie_; she's a life ruiner_ – Particularly astute, that Echelon guy." He noted, remembering Echelon's reference to Mean Girls when speaking about the girl.

Gerald frowned. "Planning something?"

"What thing?" Arnold blinked.

Shi Min lifted her head. "My brother and I, we don't speak much. We listen to people. They say she wants Arnold to be her new boyfriend." She said bluntly.  
>"Actually, boy toy, if we're going into details." Aion pointed out kindly with a helpful smile.<p>

"What?" Arnold's eyes widened. "I never thought… but she never... there were no commitments, she didn't say anything! How many people know?" He turned to Gerald. "Our last date was a month ago," and then to Aion, "What should I do?"

"Don't." Ki Min declared. "She had plans for Aion dono." He referred to the teenager, who shrugged and leaned his head against Shi Min's shoulder. The girl nuzzled him in return while Ki Min intertwined his fingers with Aion's. "She has plans for you." The boy said with certainty, a cold look in his eyes as he spoke about Mikaelle.

Gerald and Arnold thought about this while watching the three of them interact with one another.

Aion's story was legendary, but touchy, so no one talked about it. He used to be a quiet and studious pupil in his first year at HS 118. After he had dated Mikaelle for a month though, the girl had tested positive on a pregnancy test.  
>Rumors spread like wildfire. It was Aion's word against hers. She declared they had unprotected sex because he'd forced her into not using condoms or the pill. He argued that they hadn't had sex once, and that she must have had an affair with someone else.<br>The matter was settled out of court, and apart from the school authorities. Mikaelle had an abortion. Everyone pitied the girl, who moped for a total of about four hours the day after the operation. Aion though, suffered through a year of immense bullying before he'd stood up for himself.

Violently.

And damn, the teen could send a message if he wanted to.

Even though no one dared to mess with the boy any longer, his reputation had been tarnished the moment Mikaelle had tested positive and screamed. He became a pathological flirt, renowned for it. It was his way of protecting himself, even though he himself had never quite put it that way. And most people didn't view the way he behaved as a form of emotional defense.  
>In all honesty, Arnold was wondering how Shi Min and Ki Min even got this close to Aion in the first place; most people just left him alone with the assumption he was a playboy.<p>

"Plans, huh…" Gerald narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this, Arnold."  
>Arnold nodded at his friend. "I don't like it either." He turned to Aion, Shi Min and Ki Min, smiling. "Thanks for telling us. Well, me." He ran a hand through his hair slowly.<br>"No problem." Aion laughed. Then, his expression changed as the hallway emptied of all other students. His eyes had a look of complete seriousness. He grabbed Arnold by the shoulders and looked directly into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Arnold Phillip Shortman."

Arnold's eyes widened at Aion's use of his full name.

"I know you're a good guy. I've seen the way you interact with people, the way you go the extra mile. If I'm not wrong, you've never particularly pursued Mikaelle in any way, even though she looks like she'd be a pretty thing to have on your arm, or at the very least, a good fuck." The attractive boy shrugged nonchalantly. "That makes you okay in my eyes. That being said, you've never really rejected her either. But if you remember only one thing from our conversation today, remember this."

Gerald lifted an eyebrow.

"It was having a heart in dealing with her that shot me in the face in the first place." He continued. "I tried to protect her, and she didn't exactly return the favor. She used me; so here's my advice -" Aion glared at Arnold with absolute hatred in his eyes for the girl.  
>Arnold shivered. He had never seen so much hatred for one person before. Suddenly, he doubted that the rumors around school had been conclusive. Even a tarnished reputation couldn't possibly lead someone into hating another person as ferociously. No, there had to be something more.<p>

"Whatever compassion you have for her right now, kill it. Trust me when I say you'll thank me for it later." Aion let go of Arnold. The blonde stumbled a little and leaned back against the lockers with a dull thud, eyes wide.  
>"Come on," Aion smiled affectionately at his friends (lovers?), and walked away with them calmly.<p>

* * *

><p>"That boy is strange." Gerald commented. "Although I've seen him at work; that boy can flirt with anyone... And anything. If you left him alone in a room long enough, he'd try to pick up a wall."<br>Arnold smiled hesitantly. "But he's a good guy. I don't think I ever fully believed Mikaelle's side of the story to begin with, if I'm being honest…"

"The boy just had Asian twins practically draped across his body." Gerald pointed out.

Arnold grabbed his book bag and shrugged, unconcerned. "You know that's just his way of… dealing with how things turned out early this year."  
>"I was wondering why he would suddenly talk to us… The private students usually keep to themselves. But I guess he has a valid reason." Gerald mused.<br>"I'm thinking if what they said about Mikaelle is... really true." Arnold thought aloud. "I mean, I wouldn't get into a relationship with her, I don't love her. But at the same time, rejecting her cold is…" He turned to Gerald. "I've never seen hatred up close the way I've seen it today, Gerald. He hated Mikaelle, with everything he had. You should have seen his eyes." The blonde shivered again.

Gerald thought about this silently.

"I guess maybe I'm just worried. But I know what I would and wouldn't do." Arnold smiled reassuringly at his friend, who grinned.

"That's my man right there." They did a thumbshake. Gerald turned to look at the classroom number. "Ours is next door, come on."  
>Arnold nodded and they made their way to their Literature classroom. Gerald opened the door and Arnold entered the classroom first.<br>He saw Helga look up and wave at him with a smile on her face. Arnold smiled back at her.

Then Mikaelle appeared in front of him, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>Helga's eyes opened wide, and felt tears instantly form at the corners of her eyes. She wanted badly to move, but she couldn't look away, no matter how much she tried.<br>Phoebe looked up from her book and gasped.

"Mmmph- Mikae..!" Arnold tried to pull away, but the girl had a grip on the back of his neck. Arnold felt Gerald giving him a hand, comically prying her fingers off one by one. He frowned at her.  
>Mikaelle gave him a sweet smile.<br>"Oh Arnold. I missed kissing you." She cooed, putting a hand on her hip. Her skirt, already obscenely short, rode up further. It revealed her midriff, since her shirt was a short crop top. In tall stiletto heels, Mikaelle stuck her impressive chest out and tossed her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder, trailing a finger down Arnold's toned arm. "Want to go on a date tonight?" She asked him with a wink.

Gerald's eyes narrowed. Phoebe stood up and blocked Helga's vision.

Arnold's eyes had a surprised look in them. Aion, who stood at the back of the classroom, half-snorted in disgust. Gerald shot Phoebe a look as the girl glared at Mikaelle and held Helga's hand protectively. Mikaelle wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and leaned up against him.  
>"Is silence consent?" She smiled coyly, putting a finger over his lips.<p>

Rhonda snarled something ugly. "You little minx…" She muttered, standing up. "Get away from Arnold, can't you see he's uncomfortable!" She yelled.

"Hey, shut up!" Danity said snarkily, popping her gum in Rhonda's direction.

Cassidy continued to read, unperturbed by her surroundings.

Sid stared at her.

Thad stood up and kissed the top of Rhonda's head. "Keep Calm and Ignore Them, baby." He said quietly.

Mikaelle laughed haughtily and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Curly, keep your girlfriend down. Not that she ever knows what she's talking about."

Rhonda's lips parted, probably to swear at Mikaelle in a million languages, but Thad covered her mouth with his fingers. Everyone in the classroom was watching the fight. Thad lifted his head and stared at the girl holding Arnold in a death grip.  
>"My name is Thad. And you're extremely lucky I don't hit girls." He said coolly, before he held Rhonda's hand and led her out of the classroom via the back door. The red-clad girl screamed obscenities all the way down the hall.<p>

"Back off, Mikaelle." Gerald sighed.

Mikaelle rolled her eyes. "God, G-boy, don't you get it? I only want to hear a response from Arnold." She smiled and pulled Arnold down, kissing him one more time. "What do you say, Arnold?"  
>This kiss seemed to wake Arnold up. He looked over Mikaelle's shoulder and saw Phoebe blocking Helga. Her teary eyes held a protective, worried and upset look in them. When he turned to Gerald, he saw concern for Phoebe reflected in his eyes.<p>

Aion watched him from the back of class.

He felt guilty for not saying anything before. To an extent, he was shocked that what Aion and his friends (again; lovers?) had told him was true, but his decision had been made on the spot. And what he saw now only firmed it up in his mind.

Who was this girl to make his friends feel shitty like that?

And who the fuck was she to make him feel _cheap_?

He slowly lifted his arm to his lips, and wiped them with his sleeve. His green eyes darkened. "Don't touch me, or come to me anymore, Mikaelle." He said evenly. "Whatever we ever had before this, however little it was… It's over now." He glanced once at Helga, then at Aion, before he turned to walk out of the classroom.  
>Even Regina George hadn't screamed as loudly as Mikaelle Hilt that day. The girl stormed out of the room in fury. Danity followed her, shooting a glare at everyone for good measure. Cassidy didn't bother to follow till Danity yelled at her, and even then she refused to take her eyes off her book.<p>

Aion chuckled softly, and Shi Min and Ki Min smiled on either side of him.

Helga cracked a smile through her tears as Phoebe, and surprisingly Gerald, hugged her tightly. Phoebe giggled till Helga eventually couldn't hold back, and the three of them laughed together about what had happened.

Her day just got a whole lot brighter compared to the morning.

* * *

><p>"I have no more interest in Arnold." Mikaelle declared hatefully in the female's bathroom. "But I refuse to let him treat me like that; who does he think he is?" She screamed.<br>Danity cowered as one of Mikaelle's arms struck out, almost hitting her. "Calm down, Mikey!" She squeaked fearfully. Mikaelle had a terrible temper. "You'll get him back."

"BUT I DON'T WANT HIM!" Mikaelle shrieked childishly.

Cassidy bookmarked her page and shut her book with a pained expression on her face. "Please, be quiet." She said calmly.

Danity glared at her. "Why are you ALWAYS reading, Cassidy?" She rolled her eyes.

Mikaelle narrowed her eyes at Cassidy. "Dane's right, Cass, put that stupid book away. Honestly, I don't even know why we hang out anymore." She snarled. "You're sort of attractive enough, I guess, but we don't even talk, or go shopping or anything anymore."  
>Cassidy, not remembering any time where she had done something like that, kept quiet. She kept her book clasped between her hands.<p>

Miakelle lost her patience and took out her anger on Cassidy, striking the book out of her hands. It flew several meters away and slammed against a wall.  
>Cassidy's eyes flashed.<br>"I have a solution." She said instantly.

Mikaelle lifted an eyebrow. "What, bookworm." She taunted.

"I know you don't want him, but there are a few plans you could come up with… to humiliate him." Cassidy offered. "School events are dime a dozen this time of the year. And Arnold and his friends always go for them. They're enthusiastic about these events."

Danity blinked. "You mean… do something in front of the entire school?"  
>Cassidy nodded.<br>"Isn't that kind of risky?" Mikaelle narrowed her eyes.  
>"If you intend to be caught." Cassidy walked over and leaned down to collect her book, dusting it off with her fingers. "If you don't… There are many ways to go about something like this."<p>

Mikaelle and Danity smirked at one another.

Cassidy settled down and opened her book again glad to have appeased them. Now, she could continue her reading without worries of being interrupted.

* * *

><p>Yes, Cassidy - as in the Cassidy Sid likes. She IS one year younger, she jumped a grade. Not that great with social situations, keeps to herself, and has a relatively low self-esteem. There's be a more in-depth analysis of her character, I swear.<br>Next chapter will be up soon ;)

Review please! I swear I work faster with them. I want to know what you enjoyed about the chapters and the story as a whole.


	10. Harassment

Delaroux here, things are getting a bit hard to keep up with in school and the office, so people will have to cut me some slack on updating everyday ): Sorry.  
>The title of this chapter should give you an idea of what's going to be covered, but it' likely not to be what you're expecting.<br>Shocker ahead, you've been warned.

* * *

><p>Helga took a short moment against her locker, Phoebe collecting her materials. "Have you got a spare calculator, Pheebs?" Helga asked. "I think mine's about to die any second; I'm going to get a new battery after school today."<br>Phoebe nodded. "You're lucky I always have a spare." She smiled, handing Helga a calculator from the Narnia in her locker. Helga always thought it was abnormal how much stuff Phoebe could fit into her locker. It almost disturbed her when she compared the tidiness of Phoebe's locker to her own locker.

_Almost._

"Hey sexy."

Helga lifted an eyebrow and turned around. A buff and muscular looking blonde was leaning against the locker on the other side of her, looking at her with crude hunger. Helga narrowed her eyes as Phoebe shut her locker with a slightly more threatening bang than usual. "What do you want?"  
>The boy smirked. "The name's Yael. I heard you're a pretty good lay." He said crudely, not to mention loudly.<p>

"You heard wrong." Helga snarled, her expression reflecting her repulsion. "In fact, I suck in bed. I suck so much that I'd probably _accidentally_ kick you out of it." She added snidely.

The boy laughed. "Cute, new girl. Very cute. But maybe you should let me be the judge of that." He leaned in close, and Phoebe saw a few more people taking attention.

"Not interested, now leave me alone. Come on, Pheebs." Helga turned to her friend.

Yael narrowed his eyes. He'd never been turned down quite so smoothly. As a member of the rugby team and one of the highest ranking seniors on the social ladder at HS118, he had slept with mostly every girl he'd wanted. And he wasn't going to let this girl get her way. "Why are you in such a rush?" He chuckled, and Helga glared at him. "Come on, I'm hot, you're hot… I think we'd be a great pair. In bed." He added, thinking he might have been misunderstood for wanting a relationship. And that just wouldn't do, would it?

"Like I said, not interested." Helga replied through grit teeth. Phoebe started to pull her away. She could see Helga was losing her patience.  
>Rhonda, Thad, Peapod and Nadine turned the corner and saw Helga and Yael having a staring match. "What's going on here?" Nadine demanded, glaring at Yael. She'd known first-hand how Yael could be.<p>

"Butt out, bug girl, this is between me and the blonde broad."

Nadine frowned and Peapod lost a little of his cool, taking a step forward. "What?" He growled lowly.  
>Thad stepped between Peapod and Yael. "Keep Calm and Cool It, Podster." He said. Peapod glared at Yael, who was focused only on Helga at this point, who honestly couldn't be bothered to give him any time of her day.<br>"We have class, Yael. If you don't mind, you could go be a douchebag elsewhere." Rhonda said irritably. Sid joined the group, eyebrows lifted, and Helga sighed. This was getting out of hand and she really didn't want to deal with this. Particularly not before a math test, or this early in the morning. She still had sleep in her eyes, for God's sake.

"Look, just back off. I'm going to go ace my math test now; I'll see you around the school, Yael." Helga said in a last ditch attempt to be civil. She glimpsed Arnold and Gerald watching from the other side of the hallway. Gerald was looking at Phoebe worriedly, while Arnold was frowning at Yael's advances.

But Yael didn't know how to take no for an answer.

His hand moved like lightning. His fingers caught Helga's chin in a death grip, his patience exhausted. "What's wrong with you, bitch? Are you even a girl? I'm asking you out and this is how you talk?" He glared menacingly.  
>Helga's eyes widened almost in fear. Rhonda screamed angrily at Yael to let go, and Phoebe's fingers curled around Yael's arm, trying to pry his hand away from her friend.<p>

Gerald growled as Yael pushed Phoebe away, her arm bumping against her own locker. She let out a soft groan and that was it. Arnold followed his friend as he stormed across the hallway. It was a long time since he'd seen Gerald this furious, and he knew his friend was going to beat the living shit out of Yael.

That was, till Helga snapped out of her trance-like state.

Her knee lifted and hit Yael in his crotch. Yael let out a very feminine scream of pain as he doubled over, trying to move away. But Helga was having none of that. Her eyes took on a scary flash of violence and she grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up to look at her. She lifted her knee again and hit him twice in the abdomen, knocking the fight out of him. He grunted in agony.  
>"I said I'm not interested." She snarled, punching him across the face. The students around them watched and some recoiled instinctively as she proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. "Do you UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?" She screamed angrily as she slammed him against her own locker, intending to hit him to within an inch of his life.<p>

Yael already looked too beat up to reply.

"What the fu- HEY!" Relial ran up to all of them, grabbing Helga, who kicked and struggled against him and he tried to pull her off the other student. She landed a good punch on Relial's jaw, but the redhead ignored it with frightening ease. "Hey, hey, hey. Come on." He said quietly in her ear. Helga's breath was heavy. Yael panted as she released him, sliding down to the floor. "Calm down, H. It's just me."  
>Finally, Helga stopped struggling and watched as Yael stood up, looking like he wanted to run away.<p>

"_What_ is going on here?"

Relial and the others, who had been stunned into silence, looked up. Echelon eyed the scene angrily, and everyone wondered just how long he'd been standing there and watching. Yael took this as an opportunity and turned tail, bolting away from the scene. One had to give the boy credit for bouncing back from a knee to the groin so quickly.  
>Echelon pointed. "Liam."<br>Relial nodded and ran after the boy. What surprised everyone was the fact that Arnold turned to follow him, chasing the redhead. Effortlessly catching up, they turned the corner and disappeared. Echelon sighed and turned to the students.

"I don't believe this is a movie screening. The rest of you are dismissed." He said coldly, and the hallway emptied of students, apart from Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Thad and Sid. Peapod had ushered Nadine away from the scene to rush for their next class together.  
>Helga lifted her head to look at Echelon.<br>He gave her a very disapproving stare as Arnold came back with Relial, dragging Yael behind them. The senior was screaming.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled furiously.

Echelon reached out and grabbed the boy's ear between his fingers. "I do not appreciate the scene you've caused, boy." He snapped angrily. The students watched as he dragged the boy toward his office. Yael was yelping in pain now. "If I had my way, you'd be serving detention for the rest of your school life. Helga, leave the school for a few minutes. I'll write you a note for your math test." He ordered, indirectly asking her to take a break and have a cigarette. "The rest of you; get to class." They heard him say as he left their sight.

Relial put an arm around Helga. "You okay?" He asked.  
>She shook her head and grabbed her bag. "See you guys later." She said, heeding Echelon's order-like suggestion. She disappeared. Relial saw Phoebe make to follow her best friend, but pulled her back.<p>

"But -!" Phoebe protested.

Relial turned to Arnold.  
>"Go after her." He said firmly, pointing down the hallway Helga had taken. Arnold blinked.<p>

"Me?" He said hesitantly. He wasn't sure what he could do for Helga. He'd always thought they weren't that close… or at least he'd thought so until recently. Even so, he wasn't sure how he could help her in this particular situation.  
>"No, your imaginary friend." Relial rolled his eyes and sighed, unstrapping the skateboard he had on his back and throwing it down on the ground. "Go blondie, your chariot awaits." He said, gesturing impatiently. "Number fourteen, Voltaire Street. East side. She usually takes Juniper avenue." He instructed in detail, and Arnold listened intently. "I'll get Echo to write you a note, too."<p>

Without delay, Arnold got onto the skateboard and took off for the nearest school exit. Everyone looked at one another.

"I hope they finally see it." Phoebe said, breaking the silence. Gerald laughed nervously.  
>"Yeah." He said simply.<p>

Thad shrugged. "They've managed to ignore it all the years of their life though; so we wouldn't know." Rhonda smiled and leaned into her boyfriend's arms.  
>"Hopefully not this time."<p>

Relial was trying to figure out his timetable. "Okay, who knows where the Bio-chemistry lab is?" He sighed heavily. Phoebe pointed to the door down the corridor. Relial trudged towards his lab with annoyance. "I hate this stupid timetable." He muttered irritably.

Sid slipped away.

* * *

><p>"That STUPID boy!" Mikaelle screeched. Cassidy covered her eyes, looking irritated as Mikaelle spun on her heels to scrowl at her. "You told me manipulating Yael was easy and that the plan was foolproof. Arnold was supposed to get beaten up while he defended that stupid girl, what happened?"<p>

"So it didn't go as planned. Big deal." Cassidy sighed. "Why pick the new girl anyway?" She asked.  
>Mikaelle rolled her eyes.<br>"First of all, she's not new anymore, Cass, she's been here a week. And second of all, I heard she has a thing for Arnold." Danity boasted, thinking it a huge accomplishment that she'd managed to get this information before Cassidy did.

Mikaelle nodded. "She looks at him like some lovesick bitch." She laughed cruelly and Cassidy tried not to wince at the shrill tone of it. "If I'm humiliating him, I don't mind humiliating the girl who loves him either." She added, her eyes glinting with malice.  
>Suddenly Danity looked less sure. "I thought we were only going to get Arnold… The new girl has people watching out for her… And I don't really want to draw attention to myself right now." She played with her fingers. "I don't wanna get kicked out of school."<p>

Cassidy noted that while Mikaelle had ever been suspended twice in the past, Danity had already been suspended three times, and any more huge mistakes would lead to her expulsion.

"Don't worry." Cassidy smiled uncharacteristically. "You won't get kicked out."

Mikaelle smirked and Danity nodded uncertainly. The two girls parted ways with Cassidy, since she said she was going to the library. The delicate girl walked alone towards her place of refuge.  
>Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pushing her against the wall. Her bookbag burst open and all of her books and school stuff spilt over the floor.<p>

Her eyes widened as she came nose to nose with Sid.

"What are you doing, Cassidy Knowling." He asked, his eyes narrowing.

She slapped his hands away. "I know you. You're in a few of my classes." She said quietly, collecting herself and her books.

Sid sighed before he gave into his instinct to help her and bent down, gathering some of her writing materials. "Close enough." He muttered, secretly rather upset that she didn't even know his name when he knew so much about her, having watched her for months. He collected several worksheets in his hands and shuffled them into a neat pile.  
>She looked surprised as he handed all of her things to her without comment. "T… Thank you." She stuttered, cursing herself internally for it.<br>Sid scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah… Well…"

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"How much of that did you hear?" Cassidy asked him softly. He shrugged non-committedly.  
>"Enough."<br>She stiffened and seemed to be putting on a mask of indifference as Sid looked at her intently. "Look, whatever you heard, I honestly couldn't care less about anyone in this whole school, so just mind your own business." She said coldly. Sid watched her with a hard expression on his face. "I certainly keep to mine."

"Except for the part that you don't." Sid said accusatorily.  
>She glared at him. "I have. Everything I do is just for me. I just want some peace and quiet. Everything else is secondary, and I don't need anyone in this school."<p>

Sid's eyes softened as he watched her. Everyone needed someone. He lifted an eyebrow, and seemed to be considering this. "… No one?" He asked her gently.  
>She shook her head determinedly. "I don't need anyone. Just…" She clutched her possessions tightly to her chest. "Just leave me alone. I want to be alone." She whispered the last bit.<p>

Sid put his left hand in his pocket. "Be my guest." He said frustratedly, gesturing down the corridor. She lowered her head and ran away, her blazer flaring out behind her. Sid was left to watch her retreating back, leaning against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position.  
>Lifting his knee, he rested his elbow on it and palmed his face. "Cassidy Knowling…" He sighed, frowning. "What the hell are you doing?"<p>

* * *

><p>Helga entered the house at a sprint, slamming the door shut. She dropped her keys on the floor and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She panted, utterly confused with how her slow, contemplative walk had somehow turned into the most desperate run she remembered in a while.<br>Walking to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water and brought it to her lips, taking large gulps. She slammed the empty cup down and coughed loudly, covering her mouth. Her lungs were aching. Her legs were cramping.

Her eyes were filled with tears.

'Stop this now.' She told herself, somehow managing to crawl upstairs to her room.

Helga lay down in her bed gently, almost as if she was scared either the bed or her would break at any sudden movement, and closed her eyes.  
>What happened today showed her that no matter where she was, Firnest, Hillwood or even Antartica, she wasn't able to run from her past. She thought deeply about what had come to pass in the nine years of her life in Firnest. So much had happened that just the thought of collecting all her memories together hurt her brain.<p>

She never could completely forget her love for Arnold, but God damn her to hell if she hadn't tried everything she could. At the age of fourteen, she had her first boyfriend. Jericho Conner; he must've been the sweetest man alive. Eighteen and beautiful both in personality and appearances, he had befriended Helga at school and had obliged her childish urge to get over Arnold.  
>She hadn't known that the 18 year old was mature beyond his years and was simply being himself - playing her game for her... And ultimately teaching her a very important lesson about being true to herself.<p>

Soon, she tearfully told him the truth. She didn't love him. It wasn't that Jericho wasn't a good boyfriend, no. In fact, Jericho was wonderful; he was going to study medicine and be a doctor to help sick children like his younger sister. He was kind, patient and altruistic - everything she wasn't, and everything Arnold was.  
>But still, he could never replace the boy she had dreamed of since her kindergarten... No, preschool, years. Something was missing, something so huge, yet so invisible. Something only she could feel, yet could not name. It had hurt so much to share everything with Jericho at the time, to admit how selfish she had been to the one person who cared for her, selfish for Arnold, someone who probably never spared a moment to remember her any more.<p>

Jericho kissed her forehead and held her while she cried, shielding her from the pain of being lonely for a while, cocooning the two of them away in his shared apartment with Alaine and Slaine.

She never knew how such kind people could come and go in her life, and how all these encounters seemed to only make her feel utterly inadequate for the rest of the world. But she brushed off these feelings and continued with her life.  
>She focused on her studies, doing better and better. She still met Jericho and his friends regularly for drinks and meals. Slaine and Alaine distracted her with their comical couple fights, penchant with small domestic animals and shiny things. Jericho set about his medical college exams, studying by her side.<p>

Echelon had been next. The man had casually slipped into her life, first as the employer of Jericho, then as a figure of authority to her; personally. He became close, eventually showing her more and more of his world.

He was always completely honest with her. It shocked her that Echelon had admitted to engaging in illegal activities the very first time she'd innocently asked if he was "doing anything bad". He told her straight, that inquiring about his work and knowing too much might place her in danger, and kept their relationship, and even their friendship prior, private for her safety.  
>She liked this honesty. She liked it very much.<br>It was how blunt Echelon was, how truthful, that drew Helga to him like a moth to a flame. She'd lied and been lied to all her life, and Echelon's blatant honesty and openness attracted her. It was refreshing and new.

He told her how much the human life was worth, and at the same time how little. Taught her how difficult real life situations were in a more vivid aspect. He was the one who had opened her eyes to so many things. His presence in her life was that of a mentor, not just in one aspect of her education like now, but her mentor in everything.

He cared for her, more subtly than how she cared for him, but she had learnt from the man himself to take all she had.

When they had dated, Helga was 17. Echelon was 31. They were relaxed in their dating, never trying, therefore never failing. But there was no excitement. No thrill, no passion. And Helga soon realized why; there was no love.  
>They were both meant for someone else. Echelon was meant for Liam, and likewise. It was clear as day that the man was only fearful of committing himself to being with someone... or losing the person he loved the most, especially as the price of his work.<p>

And herself for... Who? Whoever this person was, she readily accepted that it wasn't Echelon. Their relationship leaned more toward one of a familial variety anyway; perhaps close siblings (despite their large age difference). They parted easily, on good terms, admitting that their relationship was but a farce to distract them from who they really desired. Echelon and Liam entered a relationship.

And Helga was left to hate herself for loving Arnold yet again.

She swore off thinking about the boy. She threw away everything she had kept over the years in Firnest that reminded her of him. She distracted herself by piling so much work on herself that it nearly killed her. It certainly sent her to the doctors enough.  
>Olga insisted it was time for an intervention. She sat down with Echelon and Jericho, talking to them about Helga's obvious depression. They concluded that she needed someone, someone who would treat her well; someone they could keep an eye on.<p>

They found Nathanial. The man was several years older than Helga, six to be precise. But he was charming, good-looking and relatively studious and hardworking, the man seemed to have his head screwed on right.

Or so they thought.

The introduction went smoothly. Helga entered a casual relationship with the Nathan, dating him every now and then. He made her laugh, made her smile. She began to remember those moments with a fondness that she could relish. She began to think less of Arnold. Not forget, she never could, but think less of him. She focused on what she had. She was grateful.

She told herself that she had to be.

Then one day, it all came crumbling down.

A month and a half since they'd started seeing each other exclusively, and Nathan asked her to sleep with him.

She refused.

But it happened anyway.

Helga turned over and cried softly as she remembered his violation of her body over and over again, as she screamed in futility for the only person she ever truly wanted, Arnold, to come and save her.

* * *

><p>Yes, it's true. Nathanial was Helga's third boyfriend and he raped her. That's why she reacted so strongly when Yael touched her without her permission.<br>A bit more about Sid and Cassidy in this chapter, hopefully someone likes that bit.

Arnold and Helga's interaction in her room in the next chapter. Review! I love you all. Prompts are now being accepted too, for drabbles or for the story!


	11. Grateful

Delaroux here – Sorry for the later update than usual. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter, and continue to love this story!  
>Here we go, some sweet stuff up ahead. Chapter's a little short. To put things in context and remind you what's going on, we're at Helga's place after she left school, kind of upset about Yael.<p>

Please hate Nathanial together with me (:

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arnold stamped his foot on the tail of Relial's skateboard, catching it with his free hand as he wiped is forehead with the back of his other hand. He was rather sure this was the right address. Inhaling deeply, he knew there was only one way to find out.<p>

He jumped the gate, a common thing for him now, and walked up the drive steadily. He put the skateboard down on the porch and took another deep breath before proceeding to knock on the door.  
>His knuckles made weak contact with the door once before it swung open. His eyes widened. The door was unlocked? He frowned and looked around. It was only when he saw Helga's shoes in the entrance that he kicked off his shoes and stepped inside quietly, shutting the door behind him.<p>

He took in the look of the Pataki house slowly. He knew that Helga wasn't living with her parents, but this new house was in fact more tidy and homey than he had remembered Helga's previous home in Hillwood had been. He looked at the pictures and was gratified to find that as opposed to the past, where the pictures on the wall consisted only of Olga, Helga now had a few pictures up as well. He guessed this was because she'd mentioned she was living only with Olga now.

No one seemed to be at home, though.

He briefly wondered if Helga had maybe come home to change her shoes but quickly dismissed the idea. She was probably in her room. He looked up the stairs and hesitated only a moment before he climbed them slowly. Helga's new apartment had a loft design, and she must have taken the room upstairs; because he hadn't heard a thing while he was downstairs.

"Helga?" He called out.

No reply.

He felt along the walls and traced the soft patterns in the paper. 'Flowers…' He thought absently. It seemed so unlike the Helga he'd known, but somehow the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. She was new.  
>And he liked her.<p>

'IT!' He palmed his face and sighed internally. 'I like IT. The newness.' He corrected himself stupidly, distracted enough that he almost crashed into the last door in the house that he hadn't checked. Unfortunately, no sound was coming from behind it, and Arnold found himself wondering where he could go next if Helga really wasn't at home.  
>He tried the door knob, and the door opened noiselessly. He exhaled a small sigh of relief, but it immediately left him as he watched Helga's body shuddering with repressed sobbing.<p>

"Helga?" He said uncertainly.

The blonde girl whipped around wildly, her hand curled around a slim but lethal looking knife. It had a matte black handle, and a long blade of the same color. Arnold immediately put his hands up in the air. Helga gasped in surprise and quickly dropped the knife as though it was something filthy when she saw Arnold.

"How… How did you get in here?" She asked him, regaining her senses.

Arnold walked around the bed to sit on the side of Helga that didn't have the knife lying about somewhere on the sheets. "You left your door unlocked." He told her gently. Her eyes widened and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. It was only for a while; and I've already locked it for you." He informed her.  
>She palmed her face and picked up the sharp weapon from her bed,"sheathing it and placing it back under her pillow.<p>

"Where did you get something like that?" Arnold asked her curiously, referring to the knife. Helga lowered her head.

"I… bought it… it's for self-defense." She explained weakly. Arnold saw she had been crying and he frowned, looking away respectfully. Helga used the time he'd given her to wipe her eyes with her sleeves, sniffing a softly as possible.

"Against what?" Arnold asked with his back still turned to Helga.

Helga looked sadly at Arnold, wishing above everything else she could come clean to him. She wanted to talk to someone, anyone, about everything that happened. But she already spoke enough of it to Echelon, and she knew how Relial was always angered whenever she even mentioned Nathanial. She'd never told Phoebe; she had always been too scared of losing her friend to confide in her.  
>It made her sad.<br>"Against…" She began, not knowing how to end.

Arnold moved closer and put an arm around Helga. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me." He said close to her ear.

Helga put her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. How many times had she dreamed of something like this happening? That Arnold would hold her and comfort her, that he would whisper sweet words of acknowledgement into her ear. She couldn't hold herself back; she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried.

He soothed her by stroking her back, moving closer. He correctly assumed he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"We've got mail! Daddy says we have to go to HW, all of us. Trint, too." A red-headed man announced, tints of orange in his wild hair highlighted by the blades of sunlight that cut through the blinds in the room.<br>An albino man with long white hair tied back into a ponytail immediately replied, "Don't call him daddy, Slaine." He stood up and frowned. "I thought he beat you up for that."

Yet another man, seated at the desk, looked up and smiled. "Welcome back, Slaine. What did Echelon say?"

The redhead glared at the albino. "Jesus, Alaine, the man's been more of a father to me than anyone else, and I call him on it. I really don't give a shit if he doesn't like it, and neither should you." He shrugged callously and turned to the man at the desk as Alaine tsked impatiently. "Dad called, Jericho. He managed to catch wind of the whole Prison Break parody down here." He informed them with a serious face.  
>"Non-consensual oral sex and anal penetration from twenty four guards in exchange for escape. How ironic." Alaine said monotonously, before he shrugged non-committedly as if to say it wasn't his problem. "Why does Trint have to go? Someone hand me my hang drum."<p>

Jericho handed it to the man with a smile. Alaine was wonderfully talented when it came to music. He played whenever he was thinking, which meant Slaine and Jericho almost always came home to a beautiful melody.

Slaine looked down at a sheet of paper. "Something about his work over there. I don't really care. ROAD TRIP! Or rather, PLANE RIDE!" He gleefully ripped out four plane tickets to Hillwood city airport.  
>"Whatever Echelon wants, he gets. When does he want us there?" The doctor asked, smiling at Slaine's childlike excitement. Alaine stopped playing and looked up at Slaine attentively.<p>

Slaine shifted a little on the spot and sighed, visibly deflating.

"Okay, so you guys are really not going to like this."

* * *

><p>The next time Helga opened her eyes, it was close to evening. Arnold looked down at her and smiled gently. "You okay?" Was the first thing he asked.<p>

She nodded and sat up. "Yeah." Helga looked away. She didn't feel like she could face him. She felt like such an insecure, immature little girl. Sitting up properly, she ran a hand through her hair, trying to look casual. "When did I… How long was I asleep?" She asked instead, and he looked at the clock on her wall.

"Pretty long… Eight hours or so?" He replied.

Helga's eyes widened. She couldn't recall a night she'd slept so well. Even when her sleep was dreamless, it was almost never uninterrupted. "Wow." She whispered. At Arnold's curious gaze, she waved a hand in the air. "Nothing, nothing." She stood up and painted a smile on her face. "Olga's coming back soon. I should probably go get some dinner for the both of us."

Arnold just nodded, looking a little uncertain.

Helga lifted an eyebrow. "What?" She feigned nonchalance like a professional.

Arnold mirrored her expression.

"What?" Helga asked again, frowning now.

Arnold sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, Helga." He said.

"Okay." Helga shrugged and turned around, biting her lip as she walked to her door.

Arnold flung himself off the bed and ran over to where Helga was. His eyes were hard. "Why do you always do that?" He asked, honestly perplexed.  
>Without a context, Helga couldn't interpret his question. "What do you mean?" Her eyes widened as he moved his face close to hers, his grip on her arm not painful, but firm.<p>

"Why do you always pull away from people like that?" He asked. She shifted uncomfortably and pulled away from him slightly. He loosened his grip but didn't let go as he looked at her intently. "All those times when we were kids, we'd bump into each other tons of times, and the first thing you'd say was, 'Arnold!' before you called me football head and insulted me."

"I was just surprised-"

"No you weren't!" Arnold countered. "You didn't LIKE being mean, Helga, and I know and remember things that you think I don't. I remember who convinced her dad to let me build a float I wanted to build. I remember how you made friends with Patty when tons of people were just scared of her. I remember who helped me to find my cap." He gestured to his small cap that hung from his belt loop.

"But I-"

"I remember you throwing a word at the spelling bee." He chuckled despite himself, and she smiled a little. "Honestly, Pataki, who the hell spells qualm with an x?" He laughed fully now, a rich grown-up laugh. It was contagious and Helga found herself laughing, too.  
>"I don't know! It pissed big Bo- I mean, my dad, off though."<br>Arnold took her hand and sat her back down on the side of the mattress with a smile. "Speaking of family, what about you stopping your sister Olga from marrying that jerk she was engaged to? I remember that."

Helga smiled.

Arnold hesitated for a short while. "And… I know that Mr. Hyunh's daughter was only able to join him for Christmas… because you gave up those snow boots everyone would die to have."  
>Helga looked up in shock. How had Arnold known about that?<p>

"I um." He scratched the back of his neck. "I asked Mr. Bailey what changed his mind repetitively… He described you and said some name along the lines of Hilda… I kind of connected the dots." He glanced at her. "From your expression I can tell it's true."  
>Helga nodded slowly. "They were just snow boots." She smiled gently, interlacing her fingers in her lap. "I'd wear them a couple of months a year, sure; but I could do without them. Mr. Hyunh shouldn't have to do without his daughter."<p>

"Helga…"

When they looked at one another, something clicked into place. It wasn't magical, it wasn't like the entire world shifted on its axis, and it wasn't like an earthquake was rocking Hillwood to its roots. It was nothing like that.

It was soft. The moment was still. There were no fireworks or explosions – not even the tiniest, most miniscule sound. Silence seemed to stretch on for miles. Their subconscious minds were quietly at peace. They knew it was going to happen and hell, they agreed it was about fucking time.

Arnold kissed her gently.

Helga melted into the kiss almost embarrassingly quickly.

It was short, sweet and comforting. Their lips met, and just like that, they shared their first real kiss. Helga blushed beautifully, and Arnold smiled. They laughed a little after they parted. Their chuckles subsided when Arnold brushed a lock of hair away from Helga's face.

"I love it when you're honest about how you feel." He said softly. "You're such an amazing person, even though not many people understand you. And when you're humble even through insults people throw at you, all this time… It just makes you beautiful." He told her sincerely.

Helga hugged him.

He didn't know how much what he'd just said meant to her.  
>He still had no idea how he changed her life, every single day.<br>He didn't have a clue that she loved him.

"Thank you." She whispered, grateful for a number of things. Arnold smiled.

* * *

><p>The Shortman stayed till Olga called.<p>

"Little sister, I'm at Slausen's. I'll get us some takeout today and cook tomorrow, okay?" She said apologetically. "Work was terribly tiring today." Helga smiled. Olga always thought of her.  
>"Yeah, that's fine. Just get me whatever you're having. See you at home." She hung up.<p>

Arnold looked up from what he had picked up to read. "Olga?" He asked.  
>Helga nodded. "Uh huh. She's on her way back from work." She explained, putting her phone down on her desk. She walked over to the other blonde in the room and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you… Dear God, are you seriously reading my Elle magazine?"<p>

Arnold grinned sheepishly. "I uhh. Like perfume?" He tried cheekily.

"Sure you do." Helga retorted sarcastically, laughing as she sat down beside him on the floor. "I kept this magazine because my friends are in it. Remember I was telling you about Slaine, Alaine and Jericho?" Arnold nodded and she flipped the pages, before pointing to one of the pictures of a model. "That's Slaine. But this was when he hadn't changed his style of dressing."

"Wow. He looks like a rock star." Arnold commented. The man was dressed up real flashy in a fusion of what was liable to be his weight in leather, and several colorful accessories. Helga nodded.  
>"He'd appreciate you saying that. And believe it or not, his style actually managed to get more ruggedly flashy." She sighed. Arnold laughed before noticing something.<p>

"Weren't you wearing that necklace last Tuesday?" He pointed to the one Slaine had on. It was a thin metal disk decorated with a purple and blue dream weaver, with long thin feathers dangling from the lower end of the metal ring.

Helga smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She was inwardly shocked Arnold remembered something like that. "Slaine heard me saying it looked cool. So he stole it from the modeling company and gave it to me. Of course I didn't know he'd stolen it till months after." She chuckled. Arnold smiled as he watched her laugh. This was the happiest he'd ever seen her and for some reason, he treasured it deeply…

Maybe even more than he was supposed to.

Helga put her magazines back into a neat stack as Arnold stood up and stretched with a soft grunt of discomfort at sitting down so long. "Well – looks like it's time for me to go. The boarders are expecting me back for dinner." He checked his watch.  
>"Yeah. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Helga smiled up at him.<br>Their eyes connected.

"… Helga," Arnold got down on one knee and cupped Helga's cheek, "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I did before." He whispered softly, honestly confused. He had the urge to kiss her, but he didn't know if she wanted him to, and he didn't even understand the origins of his affection for her. Why did he suddenly have these feelings for Helga?

It was unfamiliar.  
>And scary.<p>

Helga smiled and put her hand over his. "It's okay." She replied, turning her head to press her lips to his palm gently, before she got up and let go of his hand. "Let's get you home." She told him.

Just like that, everything was okay.

Arnold walked through the Pataki house in a daze.

"Bye." Helga said as Arnold stamped a little on the heel of his shoe to get his foot fully in. She chuckled at the lazy teenage boy way of putting on sneakers and didn't notice as he reached out for her. She gasped softly in surprise as he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
>"I'll try my best to know what I'm doing, next time." He promised quietly as the street lights flickered on.<p>

_'Next time.'_ Helga took impeccable comfort in these words. '_Next time…_'

He kissed her forehead and smiled one last time before he left.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"I KNOW!"

"YOU KISSED ICE CREAM?"

"I KNOW!"

"FINALLY!"

"I KNOW!"

"Helga, you're a human being, please, do stop sounding like a parrot."

"Oh. Sorry, Pheebs."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"I KNOW!"

"YOU KISSED HELGA G. PATAKI?"

"I KNOW!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, MAN!"

"I KN- WHAT?"

"Nothing. So, baseball practice after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you Gerald."

* * *

><p>:D Plz dun keel me.<br>Anyway, I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts on the chapter.

Slaine, Alaine, and Jericho are minor characters, and won't be as fully introduced as Echelon and Liam, so no worries to anyone who thinks I'm getting too far out from the canon character list.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Photography

Delaroux here; thanks for coming back you guys.

I want to give another shout out to my dear friend and beta, Lyco Rogue. She's been a great beta and a wonderful reader of my story so far, and all of the mistakes I've made, I think, have been caught by her watchful eye. She's friendly, and a lovely person, and really appreciates my updates.  
>Love you, hun.<p>

And now, moving on to the story- Here we go.

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed with no incident, aside from Yael's sudden departure from HS 118. Echelon overheard people taking about things during class, but told them not to speculate and to continue working on their final projects. When asked if he had gotten Yael expelled, he refused to comment. This made him a hero in the eyes of <em>most<em> of the PD elective class.

The boys and girls of the PS 118 gang were slowly drifting into study groups according to their schedules to work for their finals, which were around the corner. Helga and Phoebe usually went to either of their places after school to study, and were sometimes invited to join Arnold and Gerald in their study group. Everyone was busy, and didn't really have much time to hang out. Not with finals in less than a month.

And therefore, nothing more happened between Arnold and Helga during this time.

"Silicon glue nozzles down. Stop all work and relax. Well done." Echelon intoned. "Class, we're going to take a short break before I dismiss you, so that we can all take a look at your finals. Leave them on the table in plain sight so that everyone can take a look at what you've created." He instructed, and everyone excitedly laid out their creations on their tables.  
>Everyone chattered as Echelon put on one of Benny Prasad's instrumentals. The smooth sounds of the guitar, harp, and bongo soothed them all, especially Arnold, who began to listen intently. Soon there was little conversation as they walked around the class.<p>

Over the past few Practical Design classes, Echelon taught the students how to design user friendly furniture and to implement several design theories into their final artwork, which would be a computer presentation with images of what their house would look like, along with the design process and concept. The deadline was today, before their finals began. Most of the work was done in studio itself, since he hadn't wanted to stress them out too much.

The mock-ups were a practice for the students to get a feel of their own design. He had brought with him to class several weeks before a huge package, which revealed a stack of artcard boards when opened. He showed them how to use it, and then gave them each two bottles of silicon glue and a penknife, telling them to get started making small 1:50 versions of their house design.

One would have thought this was a tedious and finicky project, but the students took it in stride and had fun playing with the card forms. They hadn't done anything like this before.

The classes following were lively ones as everyone exchanged slivers of artcard in the hopes of finding the perfect structure for their mock-ups. Even Mikaelle and Danity got into it, excitedly constructing circular hot tubs and walk-in wardrobes.

As everyone walked around, they were highly impressed with what their friends had created.

Arnold, Ely and Jeramael's mock-ups had an enormous sound system, and Gerald had a rec room for his friends to just come and chill in.  
>Phoebe and Cassidy's designs both had an enormous library in it, except that Cassidy also had a conjoint gallery. Helga had a large gallery for poetry and visual arts as well, with a smaller library.<p>

Aion and Sid both had basements, but for decidedly different reasons. Sid's basement was a bedroom, and Aion's was… also a bedroom, but it was clear who wanted to sleep in their bedroom, and who had other more interesting ideas.

Harold had a large kitchen, as some things never change. Patty, Stinky and Sisera wanted large gardens in their backyard. Patty had green fingers, Stinky wanted to keep a variety of animals, and Sisera wanted a place to paint in privacy.  
>Thyme and Lila wanted a beautiful sitting room for house guests. Eve wanted a nice set of guestrooms for the same reason.<p>

Rhonda wanted a huge room to entertain people in. She'd even made a bar and a pool table to scale. Thad's design actually mirrored hers almost to a tee, something no one missed. Rhonda had a lavish room for all her material possessions, and Thad's mock-up even had that.

Relial had a simplistic design that no one could find fault with, aside from an empty room. When asked, he smiled and shrugged. "A room for the both of us." When asked who the other person in "us" was, he just grinned and shrugged again.  
>Park and Eugene's designs were different, but both surprisingly along the same theme – zen-modern. Park's mockup even had a rock garden. Eugene's had a very nice water fountain feature down the side of the house.<p>

Lorenzo's and Peapod's designs included conspicuously large offices; obviously both of them placed a high priority on their future jobs. Katrinka had a large patio and a barbeque pit for gatherings, and Nadine's had a large room with glass aquariums in varying sizes, obviously meant for the numerous rare insects she collected.

Overall, everyone had obviously come a very, _very_ long way from designing toilet seats.

Echelon nodded at them all. "You don't have to bring your models home today, if you want to leave them in school. I know they're bulky. You can collect them after finals. The Hive studio will be closed to other students, but I will open it for PD students to have a place to study if they wish."  
>There was a loud cheer at this. Their own place to study!<br>Echelon eyed each project with a good mood.  
>"As a treat for coming such a long way from idiocy to a modicum of being real designers, your next lesson will involve studio photography." He decided. "I will provide your cameras, lights, tripods and other materials."<p>

No one took offense at Echelon's words, but Helga lifted an eyebrow. "Don't we need those really expensive cameras for studio photography?" She asked with disdain.

"DSLR's, to be more precise." Phoebe piped up, nodding. "We might have to work with the different settings, depending on whether or not there will be outdoor photography."

"There will be both indoor and outdoor photography. But I will have an external professional instructor come in to teach you. It will be…" He considered his next words carefully. "… A surprise," He deadpanned, "Since you will all have finished your finals by then. I'm certain you will all enjoy it. I expect you all to do exceedingly well for your studies. I'm sure you can all excel, if you put your mind to it." Echelon informed them. The students smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Now get out of the studio while I grade your projects."

* * *

><p>[Post-finals]<p>

Echelon briskly entered the classroom. Everyone blinked, confused. This was their homeroom period, not their Practical Design elective slot. It was next on their timetable, though.  
>"Welcome back from your finals." He congratulated them monotonously. A loud cheer erupted from all of the gang, but the teacher looked highly irritable. "I assume from the noise level that Liam aside, who is currently setting up a variety of things for me in the Hive studio, you are all here. Settle down. I have a headache. Its reason will be made apparent later on in the lesson."<p>

He waited till everyone had more or less settled down before nodding. "Good. Now you must be wondering why I'm not Miss Davin." He set his materials down, removing a tape measure from around his neck and rolling it up.  
>Most of the class responded on the affirmative.<br>"Yes sir." Lila replied for them all pleasantly.

"Well, she's pregnant and off to get married so that her baby won't be born out of wedlock." He replied blandly, with a dead bored look in his eyes.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at his straightforwardness and bluntness. Helga though, was already used to it and bent her head down, deciding to take a short nap. She was sound asleep in seconds, having been tired out from mugging over her finals.

"What?" Rhonda seemed to be taking this especially seriously.

Echelon lifted an eyebrow at their response, which he found completely melodramatic and unnecessary. "Although come to think of it, if they had the baby first, getting married now isn't so much preventing the baby being born out of wedlock as it is taking responsibility for their actions..." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But what do I know, I'm only omniscient." He sighed at the blindness of the world.

The class stared at him, unsure whether to laugh or to cry at the absurdity in that statement.

"Yeah." He nodded without a trace of hesitation. "Today, you'll be with me the entire day. I've cleared it with your other teachers. And by the way class, I was notified in advance that today was bring-your-brat-to-school day for all faculty members. So I flew in a few... People, from Firnest." He gestured behind him at his chair that was pushed almost all the way under the table. "This is my goddaughter…"  
>The class blinked, not really seeing anyone, or any movement. Echelon waited for a full minute before he sighed.<p>

"Okay, everyone hang on."

He walked around the table and pulled the chair out to reveal a beautiful little girl curled up on the large leather seat. She was dressed simply in a huge oversized hoodie and a pair of black tights tucked into pink sport shoes. He carried her up onto the table-top without any resistance. Her eyes were huge and unblinking as she woke up looked at everyone, shyly keeping quiet. "Her name is Trint Adali Conner, and I..."

"DAAAD!"

Echelon groaned in annoyance.

Someone clad in a large hoodie and sunglasses ran into the room and barrelled into the short teacher. Echelon grunted and shoved at him irritably as Trint giggled softly. The class was in shock. "Get off of me, you imbecile." Echelon hissed, as two other men, dressed identically, entered the room.

"Wow, this is quite a class..." One of them said, adjusting his sunglasses and looking around the classroom. "So many fine young men and women interested in design; it's exciting." He was smiling rather cheerfully.

The other man sniffed disdainfully as his eyes roved the classroom. "Is that a… beanbag chair?" His eyes flickered back to the teacher and there was ice in his tone. "God Echelon, is this a design studio, really?"

Echelon sighed in distaste at the man clinging onto him. "These are her... Her numerous guardians... It's quite a class, Jericho, yes it really is, Alaine, and Slaine, I urge you, _please_, not to touch me excessively." He finally managed to get the boy off him and neatly stepped away.

"Aw, why you gotta be so cold, dad." The man seemed to be hurt, and pouted childishly.

"And not to call me dad." Echelon sneered condescendingly, but there was no real harshness in his words. "We're in a school, you fools. Unless you want to be suspicious and conspicuous, remove the sunglasses and hoodies." He ordered.

"But..." Icy-cold-tone man protested.

"Now!" The man hissed. "So help me God, I will have the security check you for weapons just for the hell of it." He narrowed his eyes.

Slaine sighed. "We're fucked either way." He and the other two men slowly peeled their sunglasses away. The class gasped, and the girls especially loudly. The men were gaping and Alaine looked extremely irritated.  
>"YOU'RE MODELS!" Rhonda screamed excitedly as she pointed at Slaine and Alaine. "You've been in Elle, Vogue, and Fevaricci! And those Japanese modelling magazines, Bubble Pop and Kimim-" She gushed on.<br>"You were in Men's Weekly two issues back." Eugene realized as he stated intently at Slaine. "And on the cover of FHM Men."  
>"And this month's Women's Weekly." Patty snickered.<p>

Echelon frowned as Alaine and Slaine turned to glare at him. "Oh." He said in acknowledgement at their disguises, now pooled around their feet. "Sorry." He smirked, clearly not.

Jericho smiled rather happily. "I don't envy you two." He said rather unsympathetically.

Slaine grinned at Eugene. "Nice reading list." He turned to Alaine. "I told you our FHM shots were our best."  
>Eugene flushed bright red.<br>Alaine rolled his eyes passionately. "What the hell we were doing in Women's Weekly is what I'd like to know." He hissed.

Echelon turned to the men beside him, in a line now. "Everyone, this is Alaine Fortefrious. He is an interior designer and part-time model. He's drawn up plans for the house of Firnest's prime minister, and many other people in show business and Hollywood." Echelon indicated the most effeminate-looking and bad-tempered man of the three.

He was dressed in a white dress shirt with dark blue dress pants and leather boots. His most noticeable features were his pure white hair that was tied back into a high ponytail with a navy blue ribbon. He was beautifully petite and androgynous.  
>Alaine sighed as he stepped forward. "I wish people knew me more for my design work than modelling." He glared at all of them, particularly the ones who had spoken up earlier. "I prefer designing establishments the generic public can use though, like hotels and airports. Frivolous demands of the rich and famous aren't really my type of thing." He admitted carefully.<p>

"Whose house have you designed?" Arnold asked, interested.

Gerald grinned. "You done anyone we know?"

Alaine thought about this for a bit. "My latest celebrity project was one of Johnny Depp's vacation homes, in Cleveland, Ohio." He said, narrowing his eyes as though trying to remember if that was.

"Wow..." Nadine was a huge fan of Johnny Depp. Peapod smirked, knowing this about her.

Then Alaine turned to Gerald and smirked. "And yes, I'm pretty sure I've done people you know."

Gerald groaned as he replayed his question in his mind, realizing how it could have been taken. The class laughed loudly at him.

Echelon cleared his throat. "Listen up. That's Jericho Conner. He's a doctor who specializes in optometry and works sporadically in the ER of Firnest's largest private hospital. He treats children for free in his home clinic. Trint is his younger sister."  
>This man seemed the most pleasant and sane of the three, with kind eyes and a brilliant smile. He wore a long sleeved form-fitting turtleneck in a dark forest green, and black jeans that tucked into classy-looking sneakers. His glasses glinted on the edge of his shapely nose. His jet black hair hung over his eyes, and Trint giggled as he tried to blow it out of the way.<p>

Jericho stepped forth with a smile. "It's tough juggling my priorities between my job and everything else I do on the side, really, but I'm still pursuing a diploma in professional photography though. It's very fun, and I do a lot of Slaine and Alaine's photo-shoots." He admitted. Trint held out her tiny hands and Jericho obligingly picked her up with a smile. "And I love my little sister." He added.

Trint squealed delightedly as he carefully lifted her so that she sat on his shoulders.

"Aww." Phoebe cooed softly.  
>Patty smiled. "That's really sweet." She commented.<br>Trint giggled as Slaine blew a raspberry at her.

Echelon gestured to the last man of the three. "And that's Slaine, the cause of my aforementioned headache, and the bane of my existence. He's a professional asshole." He deadpanned. The class erupted in laughter as Slaine glared at them all playfully.

Slaine had fiery red hair and a grungey sense of style. Arnold knew now what Helga was talking about as he took his appearance in. He had on a white T-shirt that proclaimed, 'HATERS GONNA HATE' in bold print, with a jacket made of strips of cloth, seemingly held together with safety pins and prayers. His jeans were ripped and laced up the sides, and he had on combat boots that were laced in the tidiest fashion compared to the rest of his get up. His accessories altogether probably weihed as much as Trint herself.  
>"Dad!" He protested.<p>

"Alright fine. You all already know he's a model. He's also an exceptional pickpocket and a paid... Mostly paid... computer hacker."

Park's eyes widened. "Cool…" He whispered, impressed. The Asian was interested in technology, and as a gamer, SUPER interested in hacking.  
>Lila and Phoebe gasped. Illegal-ness! So much illegal-ness!<br>"Wicked." Lorenzo smirked. Katrinka blushed at how attractive he looked.  
>"So he mostly gets paid?" Sid asked, before thoughtfully adding, "Sir?"<p>

"Believe me kid; modelling aside, he has no fully legal profession." Alaine replied the boy. "Even if he's helping one person, he'll be screwing the other quite significantly." He added in a bored and slightly accusatory tone.

Jericho laughed a little nervously at what they were saying about his friend. "Slaine's talents are... Unique that way." He admitted cautiously.

Seeing his nervousness made Alaine and Slaine laugh. Echelon's lips quirked upwards in a small almost-smile. "And he's entitled to citizenship in ninety eight independent states and countries across the world because the government is highly indebted to him." The teacher added.

"Even if he's playing the field and ultimately working for himself." Alaine reminded them all.  
>Slaine was impressed, not to mention utterly content, with his introduction. "Thank you, thank you." He smiled at them all. He looked insanely attractive.<p>

"So that's all of them, and Slaine," Echelon held out a hand with a poker face. "Give me back my cigarettes."

The class gasped as Slaine laughed and retrieved the box out from his front pocket with a grin. They hadn't even seen his hand move, there wasn't even the slightest flash of suspicious behaviour.  
>"Whoops! Sorry, you know? Force of habit..." He said with a mock apologetic look.<p>

"I see." Echelon snatched his cigarettes back and lifted an eyebrow as he kept them in his own pocket. "Well, if that continues, I might have to hit you very hard. You know," He smiled rather wistfully, "force of habit."

"Pass!" Slaine remarked comically, and he pointed with a wide-eyed gasp of happiness. "And look guys, it's Helga! IT'S HELGA!"

Trint's face instantly brightened. "Where? Mom!"

"MOM?" The class' response was unanimous.  
>"WHAT!" Rhonda screamed for the second time. Phoebe covered her mouth with shock.<br>"Oh my." The Japanese girl breathed.  
>Arnold was too shocked to comment. Gerald tried to shake him out of his catatonic shape with no success. Nadine gasped loudly as Trint ran up to Helga and shook the blonde awake, who quickly recognized the young girl.<p>

"Wha-" She looked up in utter confusion and waited for the world to register before her face broke into a full on grin. "Hey doll! You guys! God, I missed you all to pieces!"

"And thus, I have ascertained someone was not paying attention in my class." Echelon deadpanned.

"Mom, Slaine was being mean to me on the plane."

"In case no one heard us earlier... MOM?" Thad yelled loudly, and Helga laughed.

"She calls me that. I took care of her a lot when we were in Firnest." She turned back to the young girl. "How was he mean to you, Tri?"

"He tickled me till I screamed." Trint complained, bundling herself conveniently in Helga's lap. It escaped no one's attention how easily Helga's arms cradled the small girl. It was obvious she was very used to taking care of the little girl. "It was embarrassing." She covered her face dramatically.  
>"Aw. Alright come here." Helga whispered something into Trint's ear.<p>

Trint grinned and stood up, walking back to the front of the class.

Slaine suddenly feared for his life.

"Helga, what did you tell her…" His eyes widened as the little girl jabbed her elbow against his inner thigh and yelped loudly. "ARGHHHHH! MERLIN'S BALLS!" He screamed rather poetically. "ALAINE, SAVE ME!" He reached out weakly for the petite man's help.

Alaine smirked. "No. This is pretty funny actually."

Jericho cheered for his younger sister and the class laughed.

"Hold him down!" Harold yelled, like a boss.

Stinky pounded his fist in the air. "You get 'im, girlie!" He laughed.

Echelon kneaded his forehead. "We are having a class!" He exclaimed, making all movement cease. "What are you three doing here anyway? I told you to proceed to the studio when the lesson started, which isn't for another twenty minutes." He glared.

"There was no porn in the staff roo- I KID I KID." Slaine cut himself off as Jericho dutifully covered his sister's ears and Alaine looked dangerously close to killing him. "We were uh. Bored." He said lamely.

Echelon looked at his class.  
>"Jericho will be teaching you all studio photography. Alaine and Slaine have a shoot, and the presence of these two hooligan models and one adult being in the school has been legalized by the principal."<p>

"Hey!" Alaine took offense.

Jericho just smiled, taking no offense.

Slaine took a little offense, but then again he couldn't really defend himself.

"Alaine and Slaine will be having a shoot for next month's issue of V.E.R.V.E, and I'd appreciate it if everyone was… Open-minded." Jericho said with a little chuckle.  
>Alaine rolled his eyes gain. "VERY, open-minded." He emphasized, glaring at Jericho for the first time.<br>"They'll handle it. It's just a job." Slaine shrugged.  
>Alaine and Jericho shared a look. The redhead probably hadn't read the modelling project brief yet.<p>

"All the cameras are in the studio." Echelon told them. "If you take good shots and take the assignment seriously, I'll let you have them. Not much use for me." Echelon added.

The class was speechless, including Helga. Echelon was so crazily unorthodox it was insane.

Nonchalantly, he continued. "Liam has been tasked with explaining all that has happened there to the rest of the students who are probably waiting in Hive. So we should get moving. But before we do, I'd like you all to pair up to the best of your abilities now." He turned to the three men and spoke to them in a business-like manner while waiting.  
>Trint bounded over to Helga and held her hand.<p>

Helga absentmindedly let her fingers curl around the little girl's fingers as Arnold walked over to her, smiling.  
>"Be my partner?" He asked, looking worried she'd say no.<p>

She nodded, still speechless.  
>Arnold smiled in relief and took her hand softly.<br>She felt gooey inside._ 'This is THE best day of my life.'_

Echelon, Slaine, Alaine and Jericho looked over at the pair. Jericho smiled and nodded, and Alaine said something no one could hear. Echelon agreed, and Slaine made a vague kissing motion.

* * *

><p>Arnold and Helga modelling in the next chapter ;)<br>Please tell me if you think I'm writing the story WAY too much on my own characters ): I tend to get carried away sometimes…

REVIEWS ARE MUCHOS APPRECIATED (: And I will write faster, promise!


	13. Idiot Couple

Delaroux here; holy crap life has been heavy.  
>I don't have much time to create a long arse author's note, but here's to Arnold and Helga modeling! -clinks a glass of warm milk- Because you can never ever go wrong with warm milk.<p>

Oh! And I'm thinking of writing an Invader Zim fic for the couple Zim and Dib, and also a Dannhy Phantom fic for the characters Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton. But I'm not so sure yet, since I'll be busy over the next couple of weeks. Oh well! Whatever happens, happens.

* * *

><p>They went through the technicalities like shutter speed, aperture, focal length, and whatnot quickly. Jericho was an excellent and patient teacher. It wasn't long before he was reading off pairs from a sheet of paper, and streaming them to head outside for a full on photo-shoot. "Arnold and Helga. Gerald and Phoebe. Thyme and Ely. Thad and Rhonda. Sid and Cassidy. Harold and Patty. Lorenzo and Katrinka." Jericho read out.<br>Slaine looked at the list. "Jeramael and Eve. Peapod and Nadine." He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Peapod?"

The boy in question waved a hand regally. The class erupted into laughter.

Alaine gestured for them all to shut up. "Stinky..." He sighed. The parents in this place, really… "And Lila. Danity and Sisera, Park and Eugene, and Aion and Mikaelle."

"NO." Aion scrowled angrily.

Alaine moved forward impatiently. "You want to repeat that, you tiny squirt?" He snarled.  
>Aion glared at him. "What did you call me, old man?"<br>Alaine looked horrified, then angry. "I am not old!" He turned to Slaine, who backed away looking a little frightened. "TWENTY EIGHT IS NOT OLD!" He almost shrieked.

Slaine glared at Aion. "Way to go, kid. An hour and you've found the one thing Alaine hates talking about."

Aion looked a little proud.

Stinky bent down to Sid's level and whispered. "Am I the only one who thinks it's queer how they both kind of look really similar…"  
>"But they're both insulting the other?" Sid completed his friend's sentence, eyeing Aion and Alaine's petite figures and long hair with fair colors. "Nope." He confirmed.<p>

Jericho stepped between the two men, both of whom were seething at one another.

"It's just for the day. Is it really a problem?" The doctor asked with a soft sigh. Aion nodded firmly and Mikaelle sniffed.  
>"I'd rather model with a troll." She glared at Aion. "Me, and the boy who irresponsibly impregnated me? Oh please, let me die first." She said spitefully, crossing her arms.<p>

Aion reached out to strangle her. Mikaelle gasped and took a step back in alarm. Arnold quickly grabbed his left arm, and Gerald his right. Relial caught Aion's hand and shook his head. The teen struggled for a while before calming down.  
>"Since we have no choice, you'll model with Trint." Jericho gestured to his younger sister, who dutifully walked up to the boy. Aion immediately smiled and kneeled down. His bi-polar attitude honestly frightened everyone sometimes.<p>

"Hey." He grinned.  
>Trint smiled bashfully. "H… hey."<br>"I like your hoodie." Aion complimented her.  
>"I like your hair." She replied easily, and just like that an alliance was formed.<p>

Mikaelle looked at Jericho expectantly.  
>"Miss, why don't you model with your friend Danity instead? And Relial can model with Sisera." Jericho decided. Everyone agreed it was a good set up, and soon the issue was resolved.<p>

* * *

><p>Helga felt Arnold's fingers brush against hers and turned to look at him. It seemed to be an accident on his part as well, but he quickly remedied this. Behind their backs, he let his fingers play against hers, and she smiled, responding in kind.<br>"This is going to be fun." She said happily. Arnold nodded; their DSLR's hanging around their necks.

"Alright everyone." Jericho said quite happily. "We're going to go through the normal procedures. Slaine and Alaine are off in that room changing," he pointed at a door, "And when they come out, I'll take a few test shots in the courtyard. Following that, we'll take a few nice pictures for everyone. Feel free to take pictures of everyone, and don't feel restrained to your own partne-"

"JERICHO, HAVE YOU LOST IT? YOU PIECE OF SHIT MANAGER, I CAN'T WEAR THI-"

"PUT IT ON! WE'RE CONTRACTED, THERES NO PULLING OUT!" Slaine's voice was thick with restrained laughter.

"YOU PUT IT ON, YOU GRINNING MOTHERFU-! UNHAND ME! YOU CLUMSY, STUPID, REDHEADED RUFFIAN-!"

There was a long pause before something shattered against the door, and Jericho politely excused himself. "I assure you all this occurs almost every time there's a shoot." He informed them kindly. Jericho paused to say a prayer at the door, before opening it and slipping inside. There was a loud tussle before the door opened again.  
>Slaine came out first, smiling at them all awkwardly.<p>

He donned a dark green 77th Street beanie and black Asian nerd glasses from the same shop. He had on a G2000 white work shirt, with a black River Valley school vest over it. An Avercie green tie with silver pinstripes complemented his eyes and beanie. His legs looked amazing in Levis straight cut jeans, and he wore black Nike school sneakers with bright green shoelaces. He was carrying a flashy red and orange Krumpler bag as well. A Tick-Tack rainbow-colored watch adorned his wrist.

"Very cool." He grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. "What do you guys think?" He asked the rest of them. "I really like this tie. It's so Slytherin." He laughed.

"Couldn't agree more." Helga smirked. She was a closet Potterhead.

"I love that bag." Arnold grinned, walking up to the man and taking a closer look at it. Gerald did the same with his vest.  
>Lila laughed. "You look ever so good, Slaine."<p>

Eugene was impressed and even Park smiled. As colorful as the ensemble was, it wasn't distasteful. Slaine adjusted his beanie and turned back to look at the door expectantly. He inhaled deeply as if bracing himself for war.  
>"Okay. It's going to be hard, but try not to comment, everyone." He said under his breath.<p>

They all looked at the door, waiting.

"I look like a moron." Alaine's voice was hard, cold, and angry.

Jericho's voice was soft, warm, and calm. "No, you look exceptional."  
>"Exceptional would be your head up Slaine's rear, Jericho." The albino growled snarkily as he stepped out, and everyone's eyes widened in shock at how ridiculously… good, he looked.<p>

Alaine was wearing his hear down, with several bobbi pins pulling his fringe to one side. He had on Optacle frameless spectacles, complementing his pixie-like face perfectly. His inner shirt was the same as Slaine's, but with a more form-fitting cut. He had on a dark blue River Valley blazer, with an Avercie limited edition black ribbon tie. His shoes were white Nike school sneakers, and he had a blue and white Krumpler bag. The same Tick-Tack watch Slaine had on was around his wrist.

He was, on the other hand, in a short John's Bay blue skirt with two white stripes running around the hem.

"There's a gender-switching machine in there." Thad said in awe. Rhonda elbowed his side and tsked.  
>Harold looked at Alaine thoughtfully. "Maybe that's his sister?" Was his brilliant conclusion. Patty sighed in a resigned manner.<p>

Echelon looked thoughtful. "You could pass for a real girl."  
>"Captain Obvious away, Echelon." Alaine snapped at the teacher testily.<p>

"You look good, Alaine." Relial complimented. "Don't worry."  
>Helga walked over and adjusted Alaine's make up a little, much to his irritation. "You look totally hot, Alaine."<p>

The man was inconsolable. "Let's just get this over with." He complained.

Slaine nodded. "Yeah, let's. It's coming to twelve and I'm hungry." On cue, his stomach rumbled. "Chop chop, people!" He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Excellent!" Jericho commented. They were all outside in the courtyard. It was a good breezy day for photography. "Slaine and Alaine will pose for a while so that you guys can take some pictures to get the hang of photography, and then we'll collate what we've got in my hard drive. After that will be lunch hour, and I want you guys to paparazzi everyone and each other to your hearts' content while taking your break!" He smiled.<p>

Slaine and Alaine got into position on top of a table in the courtyard. They sank into a professional mode and caressed each other like lovers. Jericho nodded in approval and stepped back, getting into position to take his shots as well. "Please begin your tasks."

_Click. Click._

Helga was having tons of fun as she caught Arnold taking pictures of her instead of Slaine and Alaine more than once. Arnold caught her doing the same too, sometimes.

Arnold waved a hand to get her attention. "Helga, maybe you should take Alaine from the back, then I'll do the same on this side with Sla-"

"Way ahead of you, football head!" Helga laughed as she ran around the models. Arnold smiled brightly. She looked so gorgeous.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Damn, chica, you ARE your brother's younger sis." Aion commented kindly, looking at a picture Trint had taken of Slaine's shoelaces.

Trint smirked, and seemed to be impressed with her own photography skills. "Thanks, I guess you're not bad, too." She said, about his tilt shift shot that he'd taken with a 500mm lens. He grinned.

"Not as good as you, my fair maiden."

_Click._

Gerald shot Phoebe an impressed look. "Phoebe, that's an amazing macro shot!"

"Thanks, Gerald! I think I'm getting the hang of this model thing…" Phoebe blushed. Gerald snapped a picture.

He whistled at Phoebe's beautiful face on camera despite her protests. "I'll say." He muttered, lifting an eyebrow. She blushed and he smiled at her, seemingly thinking about something.

_Click._

"Eve, you're gorgeous, darling." Jeramael said flirtatiously.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Not too bad yourself, Jerry hun. Now focus." She chided him.

"I am." He said, showing her his camera. It showed a picture of her ass.

She smacked his arm with a muttered curse and he laughed loudly.

_Click. Click._

"Peapod, look!" Nadine brandished her camera proudly.

Peapod smiled. "That's a very nice… bug." He said uncertainly.

Echelon sighed. "Nadine, Please make Slaine and Alaine work for their pay. The bugs will wait."

"Whoops!" Nadine grinned. "Caught! Come on, Peapod!" She took his hand and ran away. Echelon shook his head.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Beautiful, Alaine! That was a great pose!" Rhonda called out.

"What she said!" Thad said immediately after, nonchalantly shrugging off a punch Rhonda playfully threw at him for teasing her. They grinned at one another.

_Click. Click._

Patty blinked, mouth open. "Harold, look at that shot! You're really good at this!" She commented, surprised.

"Thanks!" Harold said, looking equally as shocked. He hadn't known he had the talent. They linked hands and smiled at one another before breaking apart and continued their assignment.

_Click. Click._

"Lila, I reckon you'd make a great model later." Stinky said under his breath, his lips close to her ear.

Lila giggled softly and turned to face her boyfriend. "I sure hope so Stin, ever so much!" She beamed. "It looks like awful fun!"

_Click._

"How do I change the ISO…?" Cassidy frowned, trying to play with the settings.

Sid walked over and put his arms around either side of her neck, taking her camera and showing her seriously. "Like this."

Cassidy blushed bright red and tried to pay attention.

_Click. Click. Click._

"You moron, take me properly!" Mikaelle hissed.

Danity sighed. "Okay, hold still then!"

"It's your hand that's shaking!'

"You change your pose every two seconds, I can't catch them all!"

Jericho set up a tripod for them dutifully as an instructor.

_Click. Click._

"You're a natural at this." Relial complimented, and Sisera shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I love photography. It's a real bundle of joy." She said with a poker face, and he laughed. She cracked a smile.

_Click._

Park took a look at Eugene's pictures. "These are pretty good." He smiled.

Eugene nodded softly. "The models get the credit." He said humbly with a smile.

The Asian boy drew closer. "Try changing the aperture for the next one." Park suggested, and Eugene nodded bashfully as Park's fingers discreetly caressed the small of his back.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Thyme, that's some great perspective right there… of his thumb!" Ely laughed teasingly. Thyme grinned widely.

"S'not like your pictures are any better! Look at that one!" He pointed at a picture of Alaine's knees.

Ely sniffed, faking sadness. "No one appreciates my art."

They grinned boyishly at one another.

_Click._

* * *

><p>"Well done, all of you. We'll take a break here, and when you guys get back from lunch, we'll make models of you all yet." Jericho smiled at them proudly.<br>The students cheered and chattered excitedly as they walked to the cafeteria, showing each other their pictures. Jericho smiled; they all seemed to be having quite some fun. Hopefully their good moods would carry on through the day.

"My neck hurts!" Slaine complained.  
>"My EVERYWHERE hurts." The albino in his lap snapped.<p>

Slaine and Alaine broke out of their poses, stretching and groaning.

Alaine glared at Jericho. "I don't know why I let you handle our contracts. You're practically whoring us out." He accused, and Jericho shrugged.  
>Echelon immediately took Relial aside and they had a little meeting with the three eccentric men on the side of the courtyard away from the school, under the shade.<p>

"You can't be serious." Relial scrowled, but Slaine only shook his head.  
>"Sorry, Relial. We're dead serious. And if we're still thinking straight the asshole's headed straight for Hillwood." The other redhead replied. Relial snarled something ugly and Echelon put his hand on his shoulder. The teen quietened, but a grim look still remained in his face.<p>

"I'm putting you three on a watch." The teacher instructed the two models and their photographer. "I don't want that psychopath anywhere near Helga." He sighed as he watched Helga and Arnold's fingers brush as they walked into the cafeteria, chattering on with the rest of their friends about their epic choice of elective. "She's trying to start over and I will not have mercy on the man if he shows up to screw it all up for her." He said emotionlessly.

Alaine glared at Arnold. "Is that football-headed kid going to rape her too?" The man asked, calling Arnold by the name Helga constantly referred to him back in Hillwood.

Much as he was cold and sarcastic all the time, he had a soft... Or rather, not so hard, spot, when it came to Helga G. Pataki. He didn't want her hurt, and it made him uneasy seeing how much she liked this Blondie boy.

"He seems like a good kid." Echelon confessed. "But by all means, try him." He added as an afterthought, smirking rather evilly.  
>"Don't mind if I do." Alaine reacted, with a sardonic smile.<p>

Slaine and Jericho exchanged a look of concern for Arnold's general wellbeing.

"If that will be all, we should get something to eat as well. For now, all we can do is watch out for Helga." Jericho signed. It upset him thinking how helpless he was in the situation. Helga was like his younger sister in many ways and like Alaine; he didn't want her hurt either.  
>Slaine nodded. "There's no use worrying about it. The man's dead either way. If he shows up, we could just haul his ass back to jail for crawling out." He added thoughtfully.<br>They stared at him.

"What?" He glared. "Can't a guy make an intelligent comment once in a while?"

"Sure, but it's pretty strange coming from you." Alaine said bluntly. The man adjusted his skirt, intending to get out of it and into his previous outfit as soon as possible. Jericho said he still had several shots to take, but had arranged for them to be taken in a proper studio.  
>Slaine pouted irritably.<p>

"Let's go join the others and get some lunch then." Relial stretched, and they all made noises of agreement.

* * *

><p>"Phoebe, wait a second."<p>

The half Japanese girl turned around in surprise as she heard Gerald racing to catch up with her. She had only just moments ago excused herself from the table to use the bathroom. Gerald put a hand on her shoulder and she laughed at how out of breath he was.  
>"So, have you been working out?" She teased him.<p>

"Oh… Yeah, all the time… Totally…" He panted, but then he looked up and shot her a smile. She blushed and he chuckled. "Listen Phoebe, I just wanted you to know that uh… I really like you." He said awkwardly.  
>Phoebe shifted around on her feet, determined not to make everything too easy for the boy. "I really like you too, Gerald." She replied as calmly as she could, despite her heart having a tap-dancing party in her ribcage. Gerald cleared his throat twice.<p>

"I mean uh. Really… Well, you know. Like you-like you." He said lamely.

Phoebe burst out laughing. "Like you-like you?" She repeated.

Gerald shrugged. "Arnold's words, not mine." He smiled. Her laughing at him had just broken the tension. He put his hands into his pockets. "Listen, do you want to go out with me?" He asked her seriously. "I've liked you since we were kids, you know. Kind of since we were nine, at PS 118. I can't really believe it myself, but hey, it seems totally legit. I mean, it's not like I really looked at anyone else the whole nine years, and..." He blabbered on.

Phoebe tiptoed and kissed the taller boy on his lips, cutting him off. Gerald put his arms around her and smiled. When they broke apart, both were smiling happily.

"AT LONG LAST!" Someone cried out. Phoebe and Gerald jumped a mile. "THE IDIOT COUPLE FINALLY UNITE AS ONE!" Thad stepped out from behind a row of lockers. The gang who were having lunch prior emerged from behind the same row of lockers rather sheepishly. Arnold smacked Thad's arm for blowing their cover.

"Damn you man." The blonde complained.

"Yeah, way to be sneaky, baby." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

Gerald pulled Phoebe behind him, who was turning red as a beet. "I never pinned all of you guys for voyeurs." He narrowed his eyes at them playfully.  
>Helga grinned and hugged Phoebe from behind, making the surprised girl squeal. "Congratulations, Pheebs! I mean, finally!" She snickered. The rest of the girls expressed their congratulations as well, crowding around Phoebe.<p>

Arnold walked up to Gerald and they exchanged a thumbshake. "Congrats, man." Arnold smiled at his best friend, who got him in a manhug. "It's about time, seriously. It's been nine whole years. Or is it ten?"

"Nine, I think."

Park laughed. "Well done."  
>"I agree with Thaddeus, it was about time!" Eugene grinned.<p>

Peapod clapped him on his back. "Yeah well, you guys prepare yourselves; I'm next. Nadine and I are going to become a thing. We'll be the best couple the school has ever seen." Nadine, having overheard him, stuck her tongue out at Peapod. He grinned. They were already on their way to being a great couple.

Lorenzo smiled at Katrinka discreetly, who was laughing at something Patty had said.

"This is pretty cool. What made you ask her?" Sid asked Gerald.

The dark-skinned boy smiled. His eyes darted to Phoebe for a moment before he looked at Arnold, who wasn't listening. "I wanted to be an example of how someone should chase what, or rather who, they want." He said pointedly, and all the boys nodded in acknowledgement as they stared at Arnold, who was obliviously watching Helga.

Phoebe smiled. A happy tear fell down her cheek and she giggled, ecstatic about Gerald asking her out. Helga hugged her tightly and Gerald threw an arm over Arnold's shoulder as they watched the girls. _Their_ girls.

"I… I think I really like her, Gerald." Arnold said quietly.

Gerald smiled at him.

"I see some double-dating happening in the near future, my brother."

* * *

><p>Slaine and Alaine were in the clothes they arrived in when lunch was over.<p>

Trint was bouncing cheerfully on Aion's lap when everyone returned. The boy was talking to Jericho about photography stuff. When the man noticed everyone was back, he nodded and ended his conversation with the teen.

"Welcome back. This time, you'll be modeling, all of you." Jericho smiled at the students chattered excitedly. Since it as after lunch, more students took notice of their outdoor photography session, and after knowing Slaine and Alaine were on campus, everyone was watching at one point or another. "So, let's have a couple of volunteers!" He smiled. "One boy and one girl, please."

Slaine pulled up Arnold's hand, and Alaine tickled Helga so that her hands shot up.

"Hey!" Arnold's head turned to see Slaine's wide grin.

Helga shrieked. "ALAINE!" She cried.

Jericho resisted the urge to laugh. "Perfect; Arnold and Helga, please, front and center." He let himself chuckle a little while he set up his camera and tripod.

"I'll kill you, Alaine…" Helga muttered.

Arnold laughed nervously, and looked away from Helga as he took her hand. "Uh… It's not so bad." He muttered, and Helga looked at their intertwined hands in shock.

Gerald wolf whistled. Everyone began to cheer, but Mikaelle grit her teeth angrily and left her camera on the table, leaving. Danity rushed after her, but Cassidy stayed. Sid smiled at her, but she just looked away. His good mood was undisturbed and he chuckled.  
>"KISS!" Rhonda encouraged, and Phoebe giggled as Gerald mirrored the action, taking her hand in his. Thad did the same for Rhonda, Harold for Patty, and Stinky for Lila.<p>

Helga blushed but smiled. Jericho put his hand on both Arnold's and her shoulder, and guided them to the large staircase leading back into the school. "Arnold, we'd like to see you after this." Jericho smiled in an overly nice manner at him.  
>Arnold looked up suspiciously. "We?"<p>

Jericho nodded towards Slaine, who smirked, and Alaine, who looked at him appraisingly.

Arnold gulped. "Okay." He replied quietly.  
>"Wonderful, Arnold, take the fourth step, Helga, you on the second. Slaine, help me position them." Jericho instructed.<p>

Slaine immediately tried to pull Helga on top of Arnold into a passionate couple position, and Jericho sighed heavily. "Alaine, please assist." He facepalmed.

Alaine pushed Slaine away with his hand over the redhead's face, making many people laugh, even though that wasn't his intent. He parted Arnold's knees and lifted his left foot so that it was against the railing. His right foot was on the third step. His right arm behind him to support his weight, and his left hand behind his neck. Alaine turned his head away from the camera, to his left.

He stayed still. Everyone whispered.

"Looking hot, Arnold!" Aion called out, and Trint's giggles set everyone off. "Spread 'em!" The teen joked, and Arnold struggled to hold his position, his shoulders shaking with soft chuckles.  
>"Stop laughing!" The petite albino man snarled.<br>Arnold stopped laughing, trying to look serious. It didn't work very well.

Alaine moved Helga so that her head rested back against Arnold's knee, which shocked both of them. Then, smirking, Alaine moved her head so that it leaned against his inner thigh. He was about to move her even more, when Arnold informed him with a nervous voice, "That might not be a good idea." This made Helga and everyone laugh.  
>"This is fine, Alaine." She told him.<p>

Alaine rolled his eyes. "Amateurs." He chided them, but obliged. He put Helga's knees together, but feet apart, and rested her left hand between her knees, with her right clutching her left arm. He inclined her head toward Arnold's… well, crotch, but made her look in the other direction.

He stepped back and looked at them for a long time before he nodded to Jericho, who smiled.

"Perfect. Don't move." The man said, snapping a few pictures from varied perspectives. "Look here," he said after a bit, snapping his fingers above his head, which automatically made them look. "Excellent… You're naturals."

Alaine looked scandalized for the second time that day, being the one who had positioned them. "The hell they ar-!"

Slaine put his hand over Alaine's mouth and laughed loudly.

Jericho smiled. "Now. I'm going to be generous and count to three, and you will be in a pose that's comfortable for the both of you. One…"

Arnold and Helga's eyes widened. They looked at one another in panic.

"Two…"

Helga scooted to her left sat up on the third step while Arnold leaned downwards. Arnold folded his arms around her shoulders and Helga pulled her right knee up, straightening her left leg. Her hands closed over Arnold's folded arms and they smiled sweetly at the camera with their heads inclined toward one another.

_Click._

"Three! Perfect." Jericho chuckled.

Helga and Arnold looked at one another and laughed. Everyone smiled at how happy they looked.

_Perfect_.

* * *

><p>Please review, and I will love you all and update faster.<p> 


	14. Brat

Delaroux writing again, and a shout out to all my reviewers.  
>100th reviewer gets a drabble, I promise! (:<br>I feel so blessed; I've just calculated my read count and found that every day, I have an average of 282 readers from all over the world! Thank you all who are supporting me.

Anyway, thanks for coming back- Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>One week.<p>

One full week had passed since the day he'd posed for a picture with Helga in front of the class, the whole damn school and God, and here Arnold was - Sitting in his kitchen and stupidly staring at a print of their photo. His thumb stroked over picture-Helga's cheek gently. He vividly remembered what Alaine, Slaine and Jericho confronted him about.

_"Listen kid, we have nothing against you." Slaine said casually as he lit up a cigarette.  
>"Speak for yourself." Alaine immediately retorted, but there was no bite in his words.<em>

_They were on the roof; it was the only place the models and their handsome photographer could escape to without being hassled by students and crazy women. Arnold had taken up a chair to put under the door handle just in case someone attempted to bother them._

_Jericho smiled. "But we do care for Helga. Very much."_

_Alaine nodded. "When she was dating Cho' over here..." He used a pet name to refer to Jericho, which Arnold found very curious. "… We got to know her better. She's rough, obnoxious, socially inept…" Alaine threw out negative traits none of them could deny Helga possessed. Jericho stepped in front of him and cut him off.  
>"But she's also a passionate person. She's not selfish, and always thinks of other people, even if it doesn't look like it when you first get to know her. She's a tender person."<em>

_"With a mean sense for character." Slaine grinned._

_"Except that one time." Alaine muttered. Jericho and Slaine's eyes darkened._

_The men were silent for a while and this prompted Arnold to ask, "What one time?"  
>"That's Helga's story to tell, not ours." Jericho said, and he lit up a cigarette up as well. Alaine took one of his and they smoked freely on the open rooftop.<br>Arnold watched them and waited for someone to say something._

_"Listen, blondie." Slaine said. Arnold briefly wondered why everyone was suddenly calling him that. It wasn't like he'd just gotten blonde hair yesterday. "We think Helga's… Ur... Infatuated with you." He said, seeming to take good care to say the right words.  
>"Infatuated is rather mild." Alaine mumbled under his breath.<br>"What?" Arnold looked at the petite man.  
>"Nothing."<em>

_"Our point is… Don't hurt her." Jericho asked Arnold. For the first time, the man looked serious and he wasn't smiling. "We were with her from her second year in Firnest onward… and we've gone through a lot together." He confessed._

_Slaine looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "She'd told us once, 'if my life were a horse, I'd shoot it' – And at the time, it was easy to see she'd meant it."_

_The three men watched as Arnold's brow furrowed. He didn't like thinking about Helga in depression, or wanting to end her life, ever. He waited for a while to gather his thoughts before he spoke.  
>"It's been a long time since I've seen Helga." He told them. "The last time I saw her, we were both nine; just kids. She used to bully me a lot, and-"<em>

_Slaine barked a short laugh. "Kid, you've heard of playground syndrome, yeah?"_

_Arnold nodded. "Where someone teases the other person a lot to get their attention, because they can't find another way to… to…" He looked at the three of them, his eyes widening a tad. Slaine's lips were lifted in a smirk, Jericho was smiling and adjusting his spectacles, and Alaine… Alaine was looking stoic and unimpressed with Arnold.  
>"Wow, blonde boy, you live up to your hair color." He said snarkily.<em>

_"Is your sole purpose of being here to mock me?" Arnold asked Alaine tiredly, kneading his forehead._

_Alaine nodded. "More or less."_

_Slaine chuckled. "Alaine's a sweetheart, he's just misunderstood."  
>"All the time," Jericho added as Slaine and Alaine stood on either side of Alaine.<br>Alaine wasn't sure which he was more insulted and shocked by, the fact that he'd been called a sweetheart in front of a stranger, or the fact that he didn't protest._

_Arnold looked at their united front suspiciously. "There's something about you three." He commented quite accurately.  
>Slaine smirked. "You mean between us three." He stated.<br>Arnold nodded carefully.  
>Jericho inclined his head in reply to Arnold's query. It was the only answer he was going to get, and Arnold took it.<em>

_"I'm just confused about what you three want with me... If Helga likes me, she should talk to me." Arnold said rather uneasily, and Alaine stepped forward with a scrowl.  
>Jericho countered him. "And if you like Helga, you should talk to her." He replied coolly.<em>

_Arnold's eyes widened fully, meeting their gaze._

_He lowered it. It seems he really was as obvious as he'd like to believe he wasn't. It was enough of an admission for the three men however, who looked at each other with triumph in their eyes over Arnold's head.  
>"Basically, we just want to make sure you're not a fucking prick of a jackass." Alaine said blatantly, and Jericho sighed.<br>"What Alaine means is -"  
>"That we're worried about our little sister." Slaine jumped in with a smile. "We just want to know if she's in good hands over here."<em>

_Jericho nodded._

_"So I have to gain your approval?" Arnold said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Slaine grinned._

_"Not really Cho's and mine, just Alaine. Cause' we're pretty much 'Hey, it's her life and all,' so… Alaine's the only one you've got to make happy, yeah." The redhead said, putting an arm around the man. "Isn't that right, princess?"  
>Alaine glared at him in warning, which Slaine blithely ignored. "That's correct." He turned to Arnold and smirked.<em>

_"What do I have to do?" Arnold asked steadily._

_Jericho lifted an eyebrow. The teenager looked determined and focused. He smiled and turned to Slaine, who nodded at him. It looks like Helga picked a good boy this time.  
>All this time.<em>

_"What does Helga like, Cho'?" Alaine asked, leaning back against the photographer, who hummed for a moment in thought.  
>"Balloons."<br>"What kind?"  
>Slaine answered this time. "Helium ones."<em>

_Alaine nodded and looked at Arnold. "The three of us are coming back to the school to collect some important documents from Echelon next week, on Tuesday during your Practical Design lesson." He intoned. "I want to see you bring two… no, three hundred helium balloons for Helga, or don't bother to go to school at all." He said with a cocky smirk._

_Slaine whistled lowly, as Jericho winced. "Princess, don't you think that's a little…"_

_Jericho yanked Slaine back by his collar as the back of Alaine's hand almost got his right cheek for not heeding his warning about the feminine nickname. "Unwise, Slaine. Unwise." The oldest of the three advised, and Slaine put his hands over his mouth. Jericho turned to Alaine. "Are you sure? That sounds like quite the challenge, Alaine."  
>"It would be pointless otherwise." Was the bratty but expected reply. "He should be thankful I didn't decide on a number in thousands."<em>

_Arnold had stopped listening after "three hundred helium balloons". How the hell was he going to do that! Hillwood wasn't that huge of a city; there probably weren't even that many helium balloons around where he lived!  
>"Do you accept?"<br>"Yes." Arnold said, almost automatically, before he slapped his hand to his face, groaning. Alaine laughed maliciously._

_"Some entertainment from this city, at long last." The albino said._

_Arnold was almost certain this man was born to make his life difficult. Slaine and Jericho looked at him in sympathy._

'Three hundred helium balloons, by Tuesday…' Arnold said with his head in his arms. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was Saturday night, 8pm. He was beginning to think he had truly lost this one; that he had run out of time.

"Hey, Shortman! Lookin' a little gloomy, I see." Phil said loudly from behind him. Arnold jumped and hid the photograph he held carefully under his hand. His grandfather came into the kitchen chortling. Arnold looked up to face him and smiled weakly.  
>"Hey grandpa. Yeah... kind of, I guess."<p>

"What's the matter, Arnold?" His grandmother asked, sitting down next to him. Arnold smiled at his loving grandparents and immediately felt a little better.  
>As a child, he had wanted his parents so desperately. He still wished that they would be with him, but he'd accepted that it would be unlikely. He hadn't given up; more like he had come to terms with his life and appreciated what he had and who was with him.<p>

"A girl," he told them honestly to their immense amusement. "Helga G. Pataki. She used to live around here, do you remember her?" He asked tentatively.

"My memory is as sharp as ever, Arnold!" His grandmother shot him a toothy grin. "That uni-browed girl with the pink bow, right?" Gertie asked just to make sure, and he nodded in amazement. Considering his grandmother was someone who could mix up the dates of Thanksgiving and the Fourth of July, he had to admit he was highly impressed she had managed to remember who Helga was.

"Oh yes, that girl. She leaves quite the impression." Phil chuckled. "But I thought her daddy was the beeper man?" Phil scratched his chin. "Didn't the whole family move their shindigs to another town years ago?"  
>Arnold nodded. "And now she's back… and she's really changed." He admitted to his grandparents, who looked at the situation pensively.<br>"How so, Arnold?" Gertie asked him gently.

The teen shifted in his seat and sighed. "She looks different… But more than that, she acts different. She used to torment me a lot, but she hasn't done that even once since she came back." He confessed, and his grandfather nodded. "If fact, she's been really nice…"  
>"Do you like the girl, Arnold?" Gertie asked slyly, and was surprised when Arnold didn't even bristle at her tone.<p>

"… Yeah. I think I do."

Phil clapped his hands together gleefully. "So, what's stopping you, Shortman?"

Arnold sighed and stood up. "Three hundred helium balloons." He replied, and he quit the kitchen. His grandparents shot each other confused, and then worried looks as their only grandson continued moving through the house, deeply troubled.  
>As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he looked down at the picture in his hands and muttered angrily under his breath.<p>

"Not to mention my lack of balls."

* * *

><p>Gerald's eyes bugged out. "T… Three HUNDRED?" He yelled.<p>

Arnold nodded miserably.

He hadn't been able to sleep that Saturday night, and had opted to sneak out of the boarding house via the roof. He pulled on a hoodie after calling Gerald, and made his way over to the Johanssen place post haste. Once he had settled in his best friend's room, he confided in his friend about what Jericho, Slaine and Alaine had spoken to him about. Gerald had initially been excited about Arnold's intention to confess to Helga, but was then hit by the whole three hundred balloon thing.

"By Tuesday. I looked hard all week; no one would sell canisters to kids. And they get really expensive, too." Arnold said, frustrated by his lack of options. He had been so determined to prove Alaine wrong.  
>He'd even travelled out to the city to look for helium suppliers for those huge parties! But no one would sell them to him, and buying tiny canisters of Helium for three or four balloons would cost him almost five times the price if he bought them from a supplier; Arnold just didn't have that kind of money.<p>

"I'm sorry, man. I don't know how I can help." Gerald sighed.

Arnold shook his head. "There has to be some way." He frowned. Gerald watched as his friend paced up and down the length of his room, deep in thought.

"Dude, you really, _really_ like Helga G. Pataki?" Gerald asked him as casually as possible.

Arnold stiffened a little and kneaded his forehead, sitting down beside Gerald's bed and leaning back against the frame of it. "… I never thought I'd say it, but yes. I do like her. I don't love her, I don't know if it'll happen, but I do like her."

Gerald smiled at his friend. "Like-her like-her?" He chuckled.

Arnold punched his best friend's arm, feeling a little better as he smiled. He'd finally admitted it to himself, and even to his best friend. He shouldn't have any problems having feelings for Helga. He liked whoever he liked, and he wouldn't let any insecurities get in his way. He was no longer the young naïve boy who thought people had to be in love before they dated. He was older now, and knew that sometimes feelings grew over a period of time when you really got to know someone.  
>"I think so." He smiled, tipping his head back. Gerald flicked his forehead and they smirked at one another.<p>

"So." Gerald began to think hard, throwing his bed covers behind him. "Who else could we try?" He scrowled. "I'd try Fuzzy Slippers, but he and I kind of lost contact back when we were sixteen."  
>"Why?"<br>Gerald shrugged. "I don't know. Slippers just… un-fuzzed." He said nonchalantly. Arnold looked at him funny for a while, before sighing and nodding.  
>"I don't know… I asked Ernie if he knew anyone who worked in the industry but he says he doesn't deal with anyone in that line." Arnold frowned as he nibbled his lower lip in thought.<p>

Gerald's eyes brightened with adventure. "How about we find the people who work in labs? We could intercept a truck that delivers helium to those science labs on the south side, and steal four canisters of Helium, no problem! They won't even miss it!"  
>Arnold sighed. "Gerald, I think they'll miss it, and you've been watching too much of that cop show again."<p>

"Man, that used to be our favorite cartoon." Gerald sniffed, feigning annoyance. Arnold smiled at him and thought about who else they knew that was resourceful.  
>Resourceful…<br>Who could be resourceful enough to bring in things at the last minute? Who had contacts, not to mention extensive street knowledge, or business knowledge at least? Who could help him? Who would...

"Hey Arnold."

The blonde boy looked up and saw Gerald staring at his Practical Design project, which he had taken home that very day. Arnold's eyes roved over the model and how sturdy it looked, even with just the simple use of artcard and silicon glue.  
>Artcard… He looked up at Gerald and smirked. And silicon glue!<p>

"Are you thinking… what I'm thinking?" The-dark skinned boy said cheekily.  
>Arnold smiled as an affirmative reply, and they did a celebratory thumbshake. Arnold hoped this would work; it was his last chance.<br>He would show Alaine.

The important thing wasn't that you entered the relationship with full on love to begin with, because that rarely if ever occurred. Arnold had learnt over time that the crucial thing in a relationship was respect, trust, the willingness to try, and the patience to wait.

And God, was he willing.

* * *

><p>"May I hel- Woah, blondie?" Relial said, dressed simply in a black tank top and skinny jeans. He lifted an eyebrow. "How did you figure out where Echo and I lived?"<br>In the corridor on the seventh floor of the Vietta Hotel, Arnold was requesting help from Relial and Echelon. "I… over heard him talking to you in the hallway. It was empty and I don't think you guys knew I was there."  
>Relial's eyes hardened.<p>

"I didn't tell, don't worry." Arnold replied his silent question quickly.

Relial paused to consider if he believed the teen, before he closed the door. Arnold blinked, but figured that Relial had to ask Echelon if it was alright if he came in. Soon, the door opened again, and Relial moved aside and let Arnold in.

"Blondie." Echelon addressed. The man was wearing a white working shirt that was tucked in, but had most of the buttons undone, with stylish leather jeans. Relial took a seat next to him on the luxurious couch. Arnold sat across them on the chaise lounge. "What do you want? It's the weekend." He said appraisingly.

"Helium." Arnold said, feeling nervous but looking at Echelon straight in the eye.

Echelon didn't react to this. "Yes, it's a gas that was discovered in 1868, titled after the Greek, _Helios_, for the sun. I don't understand your point." He ended. Relial smiled at Arnold, who looked at him as if to ask if Echelon was like this ALL the time.  
>"Wow, you're sarcastic." Arnold chuckled.<br>Echelon smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere, blondie. Now, what was that about helium?"

"I need it in large volumes. And Helga's always depicted you as a very resourceful person." Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "I've gone all over Hillwood, but no one sells canisters because they think it's kind of dangerous." Relial smiled.  
>"What do you need it for?" He asked.<p>

Echelon pulled the lithe redheaded teen against him and pressed his lips against the back of his neck. Arnold smiled a little awkwardly. He didn't have any problems with homosexuality, but did feel a little strange when it came to seeing his teacher and fellow classmate engaging in public displays of affection. "That's none of our business." Echelon said firmly, and Arnold seemed relieved by this. The teacher turned to his student. "When do you need it?"

"Tomorrow." Arnold said, determinedly meeting Echelon's eyes.

The raven-haired man chuckled. "How many canisters."

"Four industrial sized ones." Arnold replied immediately. He'd calculated.

Echelon nodded. "Done."

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise. "Done? Y… You…"

"Yes?" Echelon answered him boredly. Relial smiled and leaned up against the teacher, who put an arm around his waist.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I need the helium for?" Arnold asked cautiously.

Echelon shook his head. "That's not my business. Besides, I don't think you're stupid enough to inhale it to make your voice ridiculously high, allegedly for fun, which is more than I can say for Slaine." The man sighed had happened when Jericho and Alaine decided to throw Slaine a small birthday party a year ago. It distressed him when Slaine referred to him as "daddy," then went around committing these stupid deeds.

Arnold smiled brightly. "How much will the canister cos-"  
>"I have it covered." Echelon said stoically. "Consider it a good faith present. You have done exceptionally well in your Practical Design elective." He informed Arnold, who smiled widely.<br>"Really? I did?"  
>"You didn't hear it from me." Echelon said seriously, but one could tell he was joking if they knew him well enough. "Liam, show Arnold to the door. I have more work to do and his presence here will disturb it." He said bluntly. Relial nodded and reluctantly rose from his comfortable position.<p>

"Thank you sir. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, and I won't inhale the helium." Arnold said, trying not to laugh. Echelon waved dismissively at him, and Relial smiled, leading back to the door. He turned to Arnold.  
>"Thanks for coming to us for help, Arnold." He said politely.<br>Arnold nodded, somewhat dazed. "I can't believe he didn't even ask me what the helium was for." He muttered.

Relial smiled at Arnold mysteriously as the blonde put his shoes back on and got up, standing outside in the corridor. "Arnold, we're very close to Slaine, Alaine and Jericho." He confided, before he shut the door softly.

* * *

><p>"He'll never do it." Alaine scoffed, as Slaine pulled the petite man into his lap. Jericho rescued the popcorn bowl.<p>

"You're always far too critical, Alaine." Jericho scolded mildly, and sighed as the albino looked at him with a pout. Alaine crawled over and laid half in Slaine's lap and half in Jericho's lap. He seemed content after a few moments of wriggling, and settled for the movie they were about to watch – Shawshank Redemption.  
>Because Alaine loved Morgan Freeman's movies, Slaine loved prison-set movies, and Jericho loved his models.<p>

Slaine chuckled as Alaine held his hands out for the popcorn bowl. "You're being hard on him, Alaine." He said. "Not everyone spoils their lover like how Cho' and I spoil you."

"In addition, there are two of us, which meant a hundred and fifty balloons each. Arnold will have to collect those three hundred balloons all by himself." Jericho smiled, proffering a glass of kool-aid in his right hand, which Alaine took a sip of. Slaine took it afterwards and drank deeply to force down a mouthful of popcorn.

Alaine sniffed contemptuously. "Helga deserves to be spoilt after so many years of having no attention from the people she needs." He replied, leaning back against Jericho as Slaine ran a casual hand over his knee. "If he can't do it, then he's not going anywhere near our sister." He insisted.

Jericho kissed the top of Alaine's head. "You are still being too harsh on him, my Spartacus." He chuckled. Alaine leaned back and sighed, unable to deny the nickname.

It was a long time ago that Jericho dubbed him Spartacus, a joke at how he was able to play both Jericho and Slaine like puppets whenever he wanted something, as Spartacus was dubbed the Greek king of the slaves – And Alaine Fortefrious was of Greek descent.  
>No one minded strange nicknames being thrown around now and then...<p>

As long as they were alone in private.

"I am harsh on him because I care… marginally, for Helga." Alaine justified, and Slaine shrugged.

"I don't really care. I'm expecting him to show up, although I think that will be with less than the intended number of balloons." Slaine shrugged. He wasn't going to butt into the situation. He pitied Arnold, but it wasn't his problem. He was just that way. "Pass me a beer, Jericho."

Jericho nodded and smiled. "I'm sure he can do it." He tossed his redheaded lover a beer can, careful not to hit Alaine, who was very comfortable in both his and Slaine's laps. "All three hundred."  
>"You are revoltingly attracted to that bitter stuff, Hermes. It's gross." The Roman God of thieves, of course, was Slaine's allotted nickname. Alaine frowned as Slaine chugged deeply. The taste disgusted him and he sighed wistfully. "I'm not kissing you later."<p>

Jericho laughed full on as Slaine looked annoyed for the first time in the entire day because of this. "Sounds like Hermes just got denied night entertainment."

"Means I'm all yours, Cho'." Alaine smirked at the photographer, who chuckled. Slaine glared at Jericho and snarled.  
>"Oh HELL no, Sparta-boy. I am not giving up your fine behind just because I took a can of beer. Besides! Beer's the nectar of Gods." Slaine insisted.<p>

Alaine blanched and made a choking sound while Jericho threw a kernel of popcorn at Slaine for upsetting Alaine. Too bad the redhead just caught it between his teeth and savored it.  
>They paused to reflect on their childishness for a moment, and each man smiled to himself.<p>

"Back to what I was saying," Jericho adjusted his spectacles. "I believe in Arnold."

"You can't be serious, Shen." Alaine sighed, referring to Jericho with his nickname – the Chinese God of medicine, Shen Nung. "He will never do it." The albino protested. "But since you believe in him so much, I hope for something interesting to happen on Tuesday morning after our early photo-shoot." The man took a piece of popcorn and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment.

"I don't really care." Slaine reminded them.

Jericho leaned his cheek against the top of Alaine's head. "I still say you're being too hard on him, Alaine."

"I refuse to acknowledge any of his other pathetic efforts unless he fulfills this one measly expectation."

* * *

><p>Alaine's such a bratty little princess ;D<br>BUT HE'S SO CUTE. So it's okay. Plus he has his reasons for acting this way around Slaine and Jericho; and he is never like that with ANYONE else. Ever.

Anyway, review! And I will try to get on with the next chapter asap (:


	15. Bully

Delaroux on the keyboard; I'm illustrating a very real issue in this chapter. It gets a little heavy, so I just wanted to warn everyone.

There are a lot of canon characters! I can't focus on them all. So don't mind if I zoom in on a few, and leave a few more minor couplings out. Helga and Arnold will be the main couple in the next chapter, it will be ALL to them, but in this one, I just had to write about this. I'm sorry.  
>I want to apologize for letting my OC's become somewhat too focal in the story. I won't do it anymore, I promise.<p>

It's just… something really fucked up happened in my life the other day, and I got really angry when I came home. I wrote about it in accordance to what happened to me. I hope you guys won't mind. If you want to know what happened then…  
>Just put me in Park's position after you read the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey... HEY!"<p>

"W- WHAT?" Arnold awoke with a start. He looked around him wildly and registered that it was still the middle of the night. Groaning, he wondered if he'd just had a nightmare, but couldn't remember. He checked his customized alarm clock and sighed. It was only 5:30am.

"Nice room, Blondie."

Arnold almost died of a heart attack as a man leaped onto his mattress, staring at him as he drew close. "Easy to break into... But nice nonetheless." Fingers rose to the top of the scarf concealing the man's face to pull the material down, revealing a very mischievous grin from none other than Relial.

"Relial, what are you doing here, it's the middle of the night!" Arnold said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.  
>"Not really, it's way past the witchling hour." Relial educated him, wagging a finger. He took a gander of Arnold's room, looking impressed by his sound systems. "Echo wanted me to make a personal delivery. Said that you'd want this helium stuff as soon as possible." His eyes twinkled, and Arnold sat up, almost fully alert now.<br>"Already?" The blonde gasped. It had barely been twelve hours since he'd asked for Echelon's help. Relial just nodded and stood up fully. He was dressed in full black from head to toe.

"They're over there in the left hand corner of the room." Relial said brightly.

Arnold looked up and moved the covers away before he moved them back in self-consciously. He'd stopped sleeping in pajamas and in boxers years ago, but Relial had already caught sight of his plain black fitted boxers.  
>"You sleep in boxers?"<br>Arnold grew red. "Yeah…"

Relial lifted an eyebrow as he moved to stand up straight. "Echo and I sleep nude…" He thought aloud, and Arnold grew redder. "Isn't it uncomfortable in boxers?" He asked Arnold, honestly curious.  
>"Uh… no. It's comfortable enough." Arnold replied with an awkward look.<p>

Relial smirked. "Eighteen and still shy. You know, I couldn't afford that decency since I was six." He grinned boyishly. Arnold detected a hint of truth behind those words, but his mind was too hazy with the plea for his body to crawl back under the sheets to address the issue.

"Hmmn... So let me get this straight, you managed to break into my house at 5:30am, and brought in four industrial sized canisters of helium all by yourself? Through the roof?" Arnold asked in disbelief, running a hand through his tousled hair. Relial chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, what of it?" He smirked cheekily.

Arnold sighed in defeat. "Thank you for coming, Relial."

The redhead checked his watch and nodded. "Echo will be expecting me; I'll see you in school Monday." He said, moving to the door of Arnold's room.  
>Arnold nodded and flopped on his bed, exhausted. "Okay. How are you even so cheery, anyway…? It's not even 6am!"<br>Relial shot the blonde an intense stare before he slipped out the door.

"The monsters never sleep, Arnold…"

Arnold suddenly sat up. Relial didn't know where he kept his keys, how would he get out of the house? He started to get up, pulling on a pair of comfortable jeans. He walked downstairs. Might as well get himself a glass of warm milk; he always felt especially thirsty whenever he woke up in the middle of the night.

Relial was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Saturday mornings were the best. Park smiled when he woke. "Baby?"<p>

A mess of red curls rustled under the covers with a soft groan and Park chuckled. Eugene poked his head out of the sheets and smiled at Park, his eyes dazed with sleep. "Hey." The klutz greeted. "Good morning."  
>Park kissed the top of Eugene's head. "Morning."<p>

"What time is it?" Eugene yawned and sighed contentedly as Park put his toned arms around him, pulling him closer. Park checked the clock and squinted. He really did need to use his glasses more regularly. He made out the time to read a little before ten.  
>"Around 9:50." Park replied, and Eugene nodded, snuggling against his boyfriend.<p>

"Are your parents home yet?" Eugene asked, and Park shook his head, sighing frustratedly as he ran a hand through his own tousled raven locks.

"No, Eugene, you know what they're like." He said softly, and Eugene nodded. Park's parents commonly worked from five in the afternoon till the following morning, and when they didn't, they played these Asian gambling games, like Mahjong and Chinese Chess. Yesterday night, they had an off day and probably wouldn't be back before twelve noon.

Eugene wished that Park's parents would consider how their son felt about them being home so little. Since school let out late at four now, Park rarely saw his parents, and he wished that Park had a family who tried to be home more to spend time with him, like his own.  
>But he should have known the moment he'd woken up in Park's comfortable bed. Eugene bit his lip thoughtfully as Park sighed and leaned into him. Park would never allow his parents to see Eugene.<p>

Eugene lifted his head and closed his eyes as Park kissed him gently. Tenderly. He had never been treated with so much care and love in his life, not by anyone else.

It was always Park.

Eugene stifled the pain that rose in his chest, and lowered his head to hide his face in the crook of his lover's neck. "I love you, Park."  
>"I love you too, Eugene."<p>

They were both tired of hiding; and they knew that.

They just didn't know what to do _about_ it.

* * *

><p>Arnold sighed heavily as he lay down on his sofa. Soft jazz music streamed in from his sound system, but for some reason he still felt unsettled. It was strange because he had become so… Entirely consumed with thoughts about Helga.<br>What she was doing. Where she was. What was she thinking about.

Was she thinking about him at all?

'God damn it.' He thought with an audible groan. He didn't want to feel so confused, but he did. He had always seen Helga as an overly aggressive bully, who made his life a living hell.  
>And now, even after a few months since her return from Firnest, even after they'd become friends again from the very same day she'd come back, he couldn't help but feel that it was still hard getting used to her. Getting used to not being bullied.<p>

It was nice though. That Helga changed. He could admit that much. She was mature, more feminine, and she had a lot more depth than he'd seen in her when they were both children. It was like…  
>… It was like she'd gone through so much more than he had in the last nine years. Arnold hated to think it, but sometimes he still felt like the same boy he was nine years ago. Naively optimistic in so many ways, refusing to accept that some people could just BE mean, could just WANT to hurt others. He was still living his life ninety percent in the clouds.<p>

But Helga wasn't. And the more Arnold thought about that, the more it was easy to find Helga so… Attractive.

He turned on his side and frowned. 'I like her.' He told himself rather forcefully. Closing his eyes, he felt denial tapping his mind. 'I like her-like her?'  
>He relaxed a little. Maybe that's what it was. Truth be told, he hadn't told Gerald the truth when his friend had come over the first time. Back then, he'd still been a little reluctant about accepting his feelings. Arnold had put most of his thoughts about Helga on hold at that moment, and just wanted to focus on proving Alaine wrong.<p>

Because he hated to be wrong.

He'd impulsively told Gerald he had feelings for Helga, because after explaining to his best friend the source of the challenge, Gerald had very naturally assumed that Arnold had feelings for Helga. And for a long time, he just didn't want to accept that he liked Helga G. Pataki. The girl who tormented him when they were both younger.

'But she's so much more than a bully now.' Arnold told himself thoughtfully, remembering how he'd comforted Helga a few weeks prior. He blushed a little, but smiled at the memory. It was shocking how much of an effect one kiss could have on him. She had looked so frightened before she got angry at Yael, and Arnold felt an urge back then to just run over.  
>And force feed Yael a few nails.<p>

He opened his eyes and winced at the brightness of the sky and the clouds. 'At least now I know where all of that came from. Helga's nothing like a bully anymore… And she's a good kisser.'  
>He wanted to slap himself, but was worried that he'd look strange if someone came into his room in two seconds.<p>

He flipped over on his back and beamed at the sky. There was only one path to take, then.

'Tuesday better be a great day,' he thought, 'to confess.'

"ARNOLD! I got your stuff, man." Gerald grinned widely, opening the door to Arnold's room.  
>"Careful Gerald, you don't want to sound like a drug dealer in here. The police have the place bugged." Arnold said in mock fright.<p>

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I'm quivering in my socks. Oooh, aaah, oooh." He said, making little nervous twitchy gestures. Arnold laughed and held out his hand. Gerald sat on top of Arnold's stomach, making him grunt loudly, before dropping a packet into Arnold's hand.

"Balloons, check." Arnold lifted three large packs of balloons from the floor next to the sofa, a hundred in each, and all in different pastel colors. "Helium – Check." He looked over at the canisters. "String… Check." He waved the packet in his hand around like a small flag.

"You sure you don't want me to stay, Arnold?" Gerald offered one more time as he got up. The other teen shook his head with a smile, trying to regain his breath.  
>"Thanks, Gerald, you're my best friend, but I think this is something I have to do this on my own." He sat up. "Oh, and thanks again for bringing the strings from the postage center… I paid you for those, didn't I?"<p>

Gerald shook his jeans pocket that chimed with several pound coins. "Yeah, you did. Don't worry about it; post center was on my way back."  
>"Alright then. Want me to walk you down?"<p>

"Nah. I'll let myself out of the house." Gerald nodded at him with a heavy sigh for his friend. Poor guy had to finish three hundred balloons Monday night; they'd deflate if he tried to start sooner. "Good luck, Arnold."

* * *

><p>Monday came quick.<p>

Park smiled as he walked through campus, adjusting his headphones as he walked, books in one hand. "All lies entwined around your soul, in your chameleon halo… It's all in your head, but it's not your role, you've got to get away from the dark…" He hummed along to Chameleon Halo by Entwine. It was one of his favorite songs by them.  
>He paused to check his watch and wondered if he could drop by Echelon's office later to pick up a few more design journals between classes. He wanted to keep up his good grade in PD elective. "Ahh, but I told Arnold I'd go for Baseball during break." He remembered with a frown. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. "What to do, what to do…"<p>

As he pondered this, someone snuck up behind him.

He turned around a moment too late and the side of his head clashed against a hardcover book. He winced and went down, his books and notes from his previous calculus class spilling across the grass. His reading glasses flew several feet away, and he watched as someone crushed the frame under his foot.  
>Looking up, he sighed internally as he saw three buff teenagers smirking at him.<p>

"Hey, fag." One of them greeted.  
>Park stiffened.<br>"Yeah that's right, _fag_, we've seen you snogging some redhead behind the science building. It's that new kid isn't it?" One of them sneered.

'As long as it isn't Eugene, as long as it isn't Eugene...' Park glared at them and sat up. 'Yeah, what I'd like to know is what you idiots were even doing anywhere near the science block. What an insult to the actual students who take their classes seriously.' He thought, brushing soil and a blade of grass off his shoulder. One of the other boys kicked him in his side and he growled angrily, landing a meter away.  
>Of course, he'd anticipated this would happen someday. He and Eugene had been sneaking kisses around the school for quite some time now. He just didn't expect them to do it so openly, right out in the courtyard by the school cafeteria.<p>

They laughed. "What, the faggot can't defend himself?" Jerk number two said.  
>"What do you expect?" Jerk number three smirked. "Fags don't fight. They spend all their time dressing up and ass fucking." He snorted.<p>

Park closed his eyes and counted to ten. It didn't work, but he began to get up again. Slowly. He didn't want to antagonize them; he didn't want to fight them. He hated violence. He was once again kicked down against the grass.  
>Losing his patience, Park sighed. "Look seniors, what do you want."<p>

"How about some money, faggot?" Jerk number one spoke up again, and Park took his wallet out, shrugging.  
>"Take it."<p>

The boys thumbed their way through Park's wallet, finding a good fifty five in there. They frowned at him in suspicion. "Don't you be ratting on us now, faggot." Jerk number two warned him. Park rolled his eyes behind his long fringe.  
>"Can I go now?" He asked, just trying to maintain peace by not commenting in reply.<p>

"We decide when you get to leave, FAGGOT!" Jerk number three yelled, attracting the attention of several kids around campus. Some even emerged from classrooms. Many people gasped. Some of them even looked bloodthirsty, particularly some of the boys. The girls just looked sickened by the violence as the three boys proceeded to beat Park up badly, who didn't even lift a finger to defend himself.

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"Stupid… fucking… FAG!" One of them, Park wasn't keeping track any longer, emphasized each word with a kick to his abdomen. He coughed up some blood and saliva.

"PARK!" Nadine screamed as she leaned over the railing. She immediately pulled back from the railing and ran towards the staircase. Peapod dashed after her quickly. Most of their class followed suit.  
>Arnold rushed up with Gerald by his side, both of them from the cafeteria. Helga and Phoebe arrived on one end of the scene, Eugene at the other.<br>Helga stopped short at the edge of the concrete, holding everyone back from stepping onto the soft grass. Eugene's eyes were wide with horror.

"FUCKING COCKSUCKER!"  
>"You don't belong here, HOMO!"<br>"FAGGOT!"  
>"Too fucking WEIRD to get a girlfriend?"<br>"Nah, just too fucking UGLY!"  
>"Assfucker!"<br>"No, bet it's ASSFUCKED!"  
>"Oh yeah? Asian kid likes to TAKE IT UP THE ASS?"<br>"Get out of the school!"

Eugene opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came.

Park suddenly turned to face the bullies with hatred in his eyes.

All three of them took a smart step back, seeing Park, for the first time, for how ferocious he could really be. There was a reddened glint in his eyes as his fists clenched, and the three bullies suddenly didn't feel so tough.  
>Park, the easy-going half Korean, half American kid. Lithe and slender, didn't seem like he could take anyone, or that he wanted to, in fact. Never created trouble for anyone before; a good kid. Pacifist to the core. Always preferred to stay in the background; content where he was. Just wanted to blend in, and minded his own business.<p>

Out the corner of his eyes, he saw Eugene. The redheaded boy that no one saw. Looking on in shock, fright, and utter incomprehension. Park spat out a mouthful of blood, ignoring the pained feeling in his side.  
>Eugene slid to the cold concrete floor, his knees on either side of his slightly spread thighs, and his hands between his legs.<p>

Park closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from going to his boyfriend.

Eugene was crying.

All Park wanted was Eugene to be happy. And it had always been Eugene. Park wanted no one else. What was so wrong with that?  
>Suddenly, just because he liked a boy, everything had changed?<p>

Fine.

Then he would change.

Park felt anger like he never had before. Eugene crying had been the last straw to break the donkey's back, and a dam of fury rushed forth. Every moment of frustration he'd ever experienced - at prejudice, bigotry and narrow-mindedness, took hold of him and his fists clenched. His nails dug into his palms and drew thin crescents of blood.  
>He had death in his eyes.<p>

"If you ever touch me again, talk to me again, even BREATH NEAR ME again, I promise you, will _kill_ the three of you." He snarled, "And by the time I'm through, I swear to make sure there will be _NOTHING_ left of you to bury in the ground." Park picked his bag up, plucking his wallet from the hands of one of his tormentors, and turning to go.  
>'Anywhere,' He thought. 'Anywhere but here.'<p>

Park discreetly looked one last time at Eugene, who watched with a heavy feeling in his heart. They made eye contact and both of them were stunned at the deep sadness reflected in the other's eyes.  
>The clumsy boy took a step towards the courtyard and Park immediately looked away. He didn't want to direct everyone's attention to his lover. What Eugene had just witnessed… It could have been him. And it WOULD be him, if Eugene wanted to show the world who he really loved.<p>

They'd _crucify_ him.

Eugene stopped moving towards Park and closed his eyes. He looked away, tears streaming down his face openly. He wiped his tears on his sleeves and ran away from the scene, crying silently, but so sadly.

Park's heart broke.

Helga chased after Park, shoving the three bullies aside, but he jumped all obstacles in his path like a professional free-runner. Elegantly, he landed on his feet each time and didn't hesitate to vault over several fences and even cars. He was off school compounds in record time, strolling furiously in the opposite direction of his home. He needed to take a walk. He needed to think.  
>Everyone was then left to come to their own conclusions about what had just happened. There was gossip streaming through every corner of the school before the teachers had gathered enough sense to invite their students back into class.<p>

As for whether or not Park had truly meant what he said to his tormentors, no one doubted it.

Not one person.

* * *

><p>Yup.<p>

But I told you, I wanted to illustrate a very real issue. Bullying is no small matter, verbal abuse, physical abuse, and emotional abuse. And I personally believe that anyone who subscribes to homosexual behavior braves the worse of bullying.  
>Not everyone is as open as us here on FF-net. It makes me sad but it's true. So everyone who reads this, I hope you understand why I just had to write the chapter.<p>

There will be a happy ending, but it'll just… take a while. Park and Eugene might not be in school for a while; in the meantime, next chapter will go to Helga and Arnold only.

Please review. I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter.


	16. Balloons

Delaroux writing here – not much to say except...  
>OH MY GOD IT'S HERE, IT'S FINALLY HERE.<p>

PLEASE read and review. Two reviews till I offer a one-shot drabble!

* * *

><p>Park and Eugene stayed home, the former brooding, the latter crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"I never thought he'd actually do it."<p>

Gerald smirked at Alaine. "My boy's a hardworking and determined man, Mr. F sir. He'll be wanting to talk to you later about how he showed you up."  
>Thad opened up one of the windows. "ARNOLD! YOU HAVE A LOT OF BALLOONS!" He yelled. Rhonda clipped him upside the back of his head.<br>"I think he knows, Thad." She chided.

Helga gasped as she looked out the window.

Arnold adjusted his cap, before he smiled nervously at her.

"Three hundred fucking balloons overnight." Alaine breathed. "I don't believe it."

* * *

><p>[Monday night]<p>

Arnold went to his room the second he came home from school on Monday. "Grandma, grandpa, don't wake me up, okay? I'll be up late after my nap, uh... Studying for a test!" He shuddered awkwardly as he lied through his teeth. He hated lying, but he was too embarrassed to tell them he was going to be up overnight filling balloons to impress a girl. After all, he knew that they'd only tease him about it, so he spared himself the agony.

His grandparents nodded. "Sure, Shortman!  
>"I'll leave some dinner for you in the microwave, Arnold!"<p>

He smiled and dumped his things on his couch in his room, closing the door. Undressing, he thought ahead for his goal.  
>Three hundred balloons.<br>School began at 8am tomorrow. He intended to wake up by 11pm tonight, and the time was 6pm.  
>That gave him five hours of rest before he got to start on Operation balloon.<p>

He nodded to himself and set his alarm clock, positioning it on the other side of the room so that he'd have to wake up to turn the ringer off. He had a lot of work to do, and it wouldn't do if he overslept. As he closed his eyes, his last thought was how Helga would react to his confession tomorrow.

* * *

><p>[Present time]<p>

Lorenzo opened the window at the back of class, and Jeramael the one in the middle. Everyone leaned against the side of the classroom, looking at Arnold from inside the studio. Echelon even opened the window closest to the teacher's desk. "Arnold, you are late." The teacher deadpanned. Relial laughed loudly, knowing that Echelon wasn't at all upset, and was actually even a little amused.  
>Arnold grinned widely. "Sorry, sir. Just proving a point." He said a little smugly, looking at Alaine in a very pointed manner. The albino smirked at him before turning to Slaine and Jericho.<p>

"The two of you better bring me three hundred and one balloons the next time."

Jericho came very close to despising Arnold at that moment. Slaine was pretty much already there, shooting Arnold a heated glare.

Helga was still staring. "Wow..." She breathed. Phoebe smiled at Gerald, who was giving Arnold a thumbs up.

Balloons were tied to every available surface in the courtyard. The trees, the benches, along every fence and shrub. Every balloon had something written on it.  
>Mikaelle squealed loudly. "Arnold, you're such a romantic!" She shrieked excitedly. Clearly, she was under the delusion that Arnold had done this for her.<br>Oblivious to the implications of his actions on the rather dense girl, Arnold smiled. "Thanks, Mikaelle." He replied with a nervous chuckle, before he turned to look at Helga in the eye.

Helga stiffened in anticipation. Her heart was beating wildly. She shouldn't be doing this to herself, believing... Hoping. It wasn't for her. It couldn't be her. It never was. This couldn't be happening for her...

"Helga." Arnold breathed warmly.

_'Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. Mother of God.'_

"Y... Yes..?" She stuttered, hating that she had.

Arnold smiled. He moved closer to the window, holding out a light yellow balloon. "Uhm. I'm really not good at this sentimental stuff. But… This is for… every time you've made fun of my head." He read the sentence on it. Everyone laughed, Arnold included, and Helga blushed - embarrassed that everyone was reminded of her being a bully in the past. Arnold grinned and adjusted his cap.

A light orange one. "For every Cheese Festival we've missed." He muttered lowly. Helga took the balloon in a daze, still in shock that this was for her, and Phoebe giggled, letting it loose in the studio.

He read off a red balloon next. "For every time you've made fun of my shirt, calling it a skirt..." He laughed, and this made her smile. Their fingers brushed as he gave her the string to another balloon. She blushed prettily.  
>"For that time we uh... kissed in the school play." Arnold blushed furiously now, passing Helga a light silvery balloon. Helga grinned a little at Arnold's shyness.<p>

A fuchsia balloon. "For your signature colour… and your pretty bow." He said, curling his fingers around a lock of hair that was pinned back by her pink bow hairclip, which she now wore every day. He cupped her cheek and smiled.  
>She took the bright pink balloon and let it loose in the classroom, staring at him with flushed cheeks.<p>

He reached behind him, where three more balloons were floating, tied to his belt loop. He loosened another and pulled it down, next to her eyes. "I couldn't find a colour anywhere close, but your eyes are blue, so... This one is for your eyes." He said, letting it loose in the classroom itself.

Helga felt wetness at the corners of her eyes. She turned to Phoebe as Arnold turned to retrieve another balloon. "Phoebe," She hissed. "Pinch me."

Phoebe goggled. "It's no dream, Helga. Gerald told me all about it on the phone on Sunday." She confided. Helga blinked at Gerald rather stupidly, and the dark-skinned boy grinned in reply, shrugging.

"This one is for how much you've changed and grown... And how much I like that." Arnold breathed lowly. He reached out for one of Helga's hands and she quickly obliged him, sticking her arm out through the window. "I never thought the person I'd end up asking this to be my girlfriend."

Helga felt a little faint. 'Love sure is a scary thing,' she thought absently, wondering if she could actually be, medically certified, in shock.

Arnold smiled as he loosened the last balloon, tying it around Helga's ring finger tenderly. It was a dark green, the colour of his eyes, and had the words Football head' and 'my IT girl' scribbled on it in cursive. She couldn't believe he'd even remembered that time she modelled when she had almost forgotten it herself.

"Helga, will you… be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>Helga looked at him dumbly, her lips parted in shock. "I.. Urk." was all she managed, as she stared at her ring finger. A neat little bow was tied around the base of her ring finger, and when about a minute passed without anyone saying anything, Arnold began to shift awkwardly.<p>

"Right, okay… So I guess I should come into class no-" He began sheepishly, feeling the initial pangs of rejection.

Helga pounced on him, jumping right out of the window. He yelled in surprise as she landed on top of him, and instinctively rolled over so that she was pinned under him.  
>She straddled his waist and smirked, pushing so that she was over him again. He cheated and tickled her mercilessly once he gathered his wits. She screamed bloody murder, but found comfort as he finally pulled her into his lap, holding her close in the midst of three hundred balloons. Panting with their little tussle, Arnold laughed and brushed Helga's hair behind her ear, pinning it back up for her with the use of her hairclip. She grinned and retrieved his cap off the ground for him, fitting it back on snugly.<p>

"You're mushy." She declared rather appropriately.

He raised his hands and smiled. "Guilty." Was his plea.

Helga leaned into his warmth and he wrapped his arms around her. "... I love balloons." She confessed in a whisper, sounding childlike and beautifully fragile. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead gently.  
>"So I've heard." He smiled and nodded meaningfully to Alaine when she shot him a questioning look.<p>

Helga blushed and nodded her thanks. The albino sniffed arrogantly, but you could tell he was pleased by his involvement in the grand scheme of things; particularly with the way Slaine and Jericho each had a hand rested on his shoulders, proudly squeezing.  
>"Echelon and Relial helped me a little with getting this much helium... Well, a lot." Arnold watched as she looked at the green balloon attached to her finger, floating above them. "And Gerald helped me buy the strings from the post office..." He trailed off as she pulled him into a hug.<p>

"Thank you." She said softly, and Arnold felt the wetness of years against his neck. He inhaled the scent of her hair and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You're welcome." He smiled as he kissed her gently.

* * *

><p>"And thus, the OTHER idiot couple have finally united as well… This is so Disney." Thad deadpanned, and Rhonda rolled her eyes, leaning into him as he put an arm around her.<br>"Finally!" She smirked. "I mean, the Gods were wondering if they accidentally put you soul mates on different planets after all this time and NO action." She chided them.

"Finally is right." Relial smiled. Echelon simply nodded in agreement. It was truly about time.

Phoebe and Gerald smiled happily at their best friends. "I'm so happy for Helga." Phoebe whispered. "She's wanted this for such a long time…"  
>Gerald tightened his grip on Phoebe's hand and chuckled. "I know, Phoebe. Trust me; I think we all saw it coming miles and years away."<p>

Aion waved a little flag made of a meter ruler and Jeramael's overshirt.

Lila clapped her hands together, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "That's ever so romantic!" She said excitedly. "Three hundred balloons, I mean… wow!"  
>Stinky looked a little worried about maybe having to do the same, but hid it with nervous laughter and a hesitant, "Yeah!"<p>

Sisera watched, looking rather bored. Jeramael, Thyme and Ely catcalled.

"KISS!" Thyme and Ely chimed in unison, throwing a hand out to either side of them in sync.

"SEX!" Jeramael encouraged, punching a fist in the air.

"DON'T." Sisera discouraged immediately, clipping her brother upside his head for his stupidity.

Patty smiled. "I'm so glad for you Helga!" She called out, and Harold put his arms around her waist.  
>"That's really great, Arnold! Bet you're hungry after filling all those balloons!" He yelled, and Arnold laughed sheepishly.<p>

"Kind of, yeah…"

Lorenzo smiled and was a little surprised when he felt a hand brushing his. He saw it belonged to Katrinka, thinking it was a mistake… but the blush on her face soon told him otherwise, and he took her hand in a bold move. She smiled at him shyly.

Sid turned to look at Cassidy, who was smiling a little at the scene over her book. It looked adorable; she was trying to peek without looking like she was interested… except that her book was upside down. Sid chuckled and her head whipped around to find him watching her.  
>He walked over and turned the book the right way up. "You're adorable." He whispered in her ear. She blushed in furious embarrassment as he walked away with a laugh.<p>

"Arnold, you ASSHOLE!" Peapod yelled, stunning all of them. Arnold's eyes widened in shock as Peapod seethed.  
>"What did I do?" The blonde asked in alarm.<br>"The next couple was supposed to be NADINE AND I!" He said, trying not to break out of his angry façade into laughter, even though everyone was already laughing. "We have a TIMELINE to keep here! Have you NO SHAME, man." He ended in a Jamaican accent.

Nadine threaded her arm around his, grinning. "I say we try to keep as close to the twisted chronological couple list in your mind, cutie." She winked, and it took everyone a moment to realize she'd just agreed to be Peapod's girl, after more than a YEAR.

Peapod smirked at Arnold. "Okay, I changed my mind. I owe you one, man."

"Isn't that sweet?" Slaine grinned at the star couple, who were getting up with embarrassed looks on their faces. Jericho nodded with a chuckle.  
>"Yes, it truly is." The photographer said.<br>"If all of this nauseating sweetness continues I'm going to have a cavity." Alaine complained with a regal toss of his long hair, before he threw out the back of his trench coat. He dropped a stack of papers on Echelon's desk and gave the teacher a meaningful look before he turned to Slaine and Jericho. "Let's get moving."

They nodded and moved to follow him.

"I _knew_ you were out to steal him."

Everyone paused at the statement, slowly moving to stare at the source of the comment.

Mikaelle stood with her hands on her hips, unimpressed. Danity was inspecting her nails and surveying everyone's heated expressions with amusement in her eyes.  
>Rhonda snarled. "I've had just about enough of all your bitchy comments, little miss ugl-"<p>

"Don't you two have something better to do, like pick out toe lint?" Aion cut in, glaring at Danity and Mikaelle. Jeramael held him back just in case he snapped, and Helga was trying not to react to Mikaelle's words. Arnold stiffened at her tone.  
>"That's fine, new girl." Mikaelle ignored Rhonda's and Aion's comments. "You can have my <em>leftovers<em>." She smirked smugly.

That did it.

Slaine held Gerald back in the blink of an eye. The dark-skinned boy looked ready to murder her, at the end of his patience. "I can't BELIEVE you!" He yelled.  
>Phoebe stepped forward. "I honestly don't know how anyone can stand you; you can test the patience of a tree." She said in an angry tone. "Ever since day one, you've been nasty and mean to Helga. She's my friend and I want you to leave her alone."<p>

"Doesn't matter." Helga stepped into the classroom, her green balloon bobbing above her head. Arnold stepped in behind her. "I don't care what you think of me. Can't possibly be half as bad as what I think of you." She said calmly.

Mikaelle lost her temper and shrieked angrily, lifting her hand and swinging it across Helga's face.

* * *

><p>Arnold stepped in, and his head snapped to his left.<br>"ARNOLD!" Helga screamed, as her boyfriend stumbled against the desks. He had underestimated the power of a woman's backhand slap.

He shook his head and got back up, indicating he was alright. He looked at Mikaelle stoically. "You know, Mikaelle, there are times where I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world." Arnold said calmly.  
>Mikaelle blinked, and then smirked smugly as she missed the past tense in his words. "Well there you go, I knew you'd come to your senses, Arno-"<br>"And there are times I'm lucid." He added. Her eyes hardened and se lifted her other hand, intending to hit him again. He caught her wrist and pulled her close to stare at her in the eyes, which widened with sudden fear.

He had never been this aggressive with her.

With anyone.

"I gave you one free hit for anything I may have done against you. I don't know what, nor do I care." He growled lowly. "But you tried to hit Helga. She's MY girl now," He put an arm around Helga, both protectively and possessively, "And no one _ever_ takes issues with her without having issues with me."

Helga tried her best not to melt, but she already had in her mind.

Mikaelle glared at all of them, who were standing behind Arnold and Helga and looking on supportively. Danity tried not to look intimidated, but you could see her subtle movements towards the door. Clearly she was slightly more intellectually inclined, having enough sense to realize it was time they high-tailed it out of there unless they wanted to get hurt.  
>Badly.<p>

Jericho stepped forwards. "I think it's time to go, Miss Mikaelle." He said softly, taking her by the shoulders.

She didn't get the hint and lashed out at him angrily, feeling lower than she ever felt in her life. Her classmates hated her, Arnold hated her, and if they did, she didn't want to lose her popularity status by getting dragged out of her own classroom either. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed.  
>Alaine caught her arm and tried to pull her away from Jericho, who was dangerously close to getting socked in the face. She broke away from the slender albino and ran to the board, grabbing a piece of chalk and throwing it at him.<p>

Alaine stood shock still as a piece of chalk hit his trench coat slightly below his left shoulder, and cracked on the floor. White dust scattered all over the dark tapered suede material.  
>Slaine winced.<br>Jericho hissed.  
>Relial gasped.<br>Echelon shook his head silently.  
>And despite herself, Helga sighed. That was a really, really bad move.<p>

"Have you no honor?" Alaine hissed angrily, taking off his coat and laying it carefully on a table. "No decency? No DAMN BRAINS?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "You don't attack with fucking chalk, you DUMB BITCH; all you did was just ruin my favorite coat, and for that, you die." He pounced with every intention to drag her out of the studio by her internal organs.

"ALAINE, NO!" Jericho yelled. It was the only time anyone had seen him lose his composure since he'd arrived in Hillwood. Slaine released Gerald and dived forwards to knock Alaine back over Echelon's table. The albino screamed indignantly.  
>"I'LL KILL HER!" He growled. "You BITCH; there won't be enough of you to run through a fucking SIEVE once I'm done with you!" He screamed.<p>

Danity quickly got up and took Mikaelle by the arm, leading her out of the studio hurriedly. The danger of Alaine's unbalanced personality was too much for her to take. Mikaelle glared at all of them, but allowed herself to be dragged away with one final comment.  
>"I <em>WIll<em> get you, Helga G. Pataki."  
>Cassidy shut her book with a quiet snap, and stood up. She looked at all of them and at Sid particularly, before she slipped out after her two "friends".<p>

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Alaine yelled.

Helga rushed over worriedly, holding Arnold's hand to watch the situation, and winced. The rest of the class followed and watched Alaine clawing at Slaine and Jericho, refusing to give up. "Ah!" She yelped as Alaine's hand nearly grabbed her slim undone tie, moving back. "Keep him down!" She scolded anxiously.

Slaine snarled at her, a slap mark on his right cheek. "Can you NOT yell at us?" He glared.

Jericho panted as he pulled Alaine back against him, trapping the man's movement with his arms around Alaine's shoulders. He had two long parallel scratches on his neck. "Yes, Helga, please don't yell. It's unbecoming - plus we just survived a very near-death experience." He told them all seriously, his eyes glazed over with adrenaline.

Alaine panted and huffed angrily, his cheeks tinted with anger. "I will find her and rip out her throat... AND use her larynx for shoelaces." He pouted unconsciously at Jericho and Slaine.

"Not during school curriculum, please. Teachers do have enough paperwork as it is - without having to punish someone who isn't even attending the school." Echelon said in monotone. His class was so dramatic, it was kind of annoying.

"When I find her." Alaine snarled.

"After school hours, Alaine." Jericho panted, trying to come to a compromise.  
>Alaine got up, flicking dust off his shoulders. "I'll give her a five minute head start." He said, thinking he was being very generous.<br>"Lunch period." Slaine said firmly, hopping up and leaning against the teacher's desk. Echelon swatted him away. The students watched their conversation as if it were a tennis match.

"That's FOREVER from now." Alaine glared at Slaine.  
>"About five hours." Relial informed them, looking at the time.<br>"ForEVER." Alaine emphasized stubbornly as he glanced at his prized coat, a sad look in his eyes.

Jericho considered how devastated Alaine must be, and lifted an eyebrow. "At least wait till the students break for their recess or something."  
>Alaine frowned at the man suspiciously. "How long is that."<p>

"Thirty minutes from now." Arnold announced, in a bit of a daze.  
>"Twenty-eight." Phoebe corrected. "… To be exact." She mumbled.<p>

"Done." Alaine agreed shortly, glaring at all of them for good measure. "I hope you all know I'm not this fucking kind every day." He declared, before striding out of the classroom with a determined step. "She definitely went this way..."

Slaine and Jericho followed him dutifully, palming their cheek and neck respectively. Echelon shook his head after the door clicked shut.  
>"I do not envy those two."<p>

Arnold put his arms around Helga and kissed her on top of her head. "I'm sorry all that happened." He said, feeling shitty. After all he had done, the day and mood was still ruined because of Mikaelle's screwed up attitude.  
>Helga looked up at him thoughtfully, before smiling.<p>

"I'm your girlfriend now." She said, leaning into him. They fit perfectly. "Nothing can ruin today; no thunderstorm, no hurricane, and definitely no bitchy ex-girlfriends." She whispered gently. He smiled at her and they shared another kiss.

* * *

><p><em>He looked across the street at the small house.<em>

_Number fourteen, Voltaire Street._

_He set down a pair of binoculars and picked up a cup of cold instant coffee. His hair was tousled, his clothes were tattered. His body was aching, lacking rest. His eyes were bloodshot._

_This man was crazy._

_The sun set and his cold coffee was still untouched. She entered the house and greeted her sister, they talked, they ate, they slept. He looked at his watch and tilted his head aside. She slept early today. It must have been an exciting day at school._  
><em>He picked up his binoculars and scrowled. She was smiling in her sleep, for the first time since he'd started watching her.<em>

_HOW **DARE** SHE!_  
><em>SMILE?<em>  
><em><strong>WITHOUT<strong> HIM?_

_He paused in his thoughts for a moment, before he laughed at nothing and waited. Like he had been doing for the past month. He would wait, and wait, and wait._

_Till she felt safe._

* * *

><p>WOW THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE.<p>

The easiest part came to me when I wrote about Alaine's obsessive need to hurt Mikaelle. I'm just so used to writing them. (My OC's.) But it was such a fun chapter! I had to write Arnold defending Helga. He sounded all protective, aww.

Please review!


	17. Disturbed

Delaroux here; this chapter was fun and disturbing for me to write. My plans are formed, my plotlines set. All that's left is how much you readers respond to the story.

Be warned, things get dark before they get light. But don't worry. IT's not all angst; I'm just saying it's definitely not all rainbows and ponies.  
>REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what every single one of you enjoys in each chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>[One Week Later]<p>

"You ready?" Arnold smiled.

Helga nodded, and took his hand a little nervously. She was going over to his house to meet Arnold's grandparents for the first time. Well, properly. Not counting all the times she _just so happened_to be in his house. You know, on accident.

They walked down the street. Arnold was whistling rather happily, and Helga felt like turning back to sit on her bed with a tub of ice cream between her knees. She kept silent even though there were many things to compliment about the day. It wasn't too warm, or too cold. The clouds were framing the sunset beautifully, and colors shot across the sky in a race.  
>"Helga?"<br>She was startled for a moment, before she laughed nervously. "Uhm. Yeah?" She replied, running a hand through her hair.

Arnold frowned and put an arm around her. "Is anything wrong? You're really quiet." He said softly, and she shook her head with a smile.  
>"Just a little worried about meeting your grandparents…"<br>"Don't be." Arnold stopped walking and put both hands on her shoulders. "They're really nice! I swear… And the rest of the boarders are a little… Eccentric," he tried the word out on his tongue, "and you'll… get used to them in no time." He added a little hesitantly. "But you know they won't be there tonight! Just you and me, and my grandparents…"

Helga smiled. Arnold was getting more and more nervous as well, it seemed. She felt a little bad for making him worry about her.

"It's not really them I'm worried about… more of me, I guess." She chuckled and took his hand, walking in the direction of the boarding house again. Arnold frowned.  
>"Why?"<br>Helga rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Arnold. Come to think of it, if I weren't myself and I was someone else, I'd want nothing to do with anyone like me, either." She smiled and laughed like it was a joke, but Arnold didn't think it was very funny. He sighed and pulled her so that his body heat could warm her a little as the sun fully set and night came.

"Well Helga, I like you." He said quietly, still hesitant about approaching any topics of love. "And I promise, everyone will love you." He smiled and kissed her palm. "Even if they don't, it won't make me like you any less… So don't worry about a thing and just enjoy yourself, okay?" He asked of her.

She looked at him, a little surprised as the honesty in his eyes before her own blue orbs softened and she nodded gently. "Sure." She whispered, and they walked to Arnold's house in a compatible silence.

* * *

><p>"CORPORAL! YOU'RE LATE!" Gertie screeched, as she opened the door. Helga jumped quite a bit and Arnold looked at his grandmother, a little embarrassed at how strange she was for once.<br>"Grandma!" He hissed.  
>"And you've brought the Major, I see!" She beamed at Helga, whose eyes widened as Gertie drew up close and scrutinized her thoroughly. She seemed to accept what she had screened, and beckoned them indoors. "Welcome to the barracks, soldiers, now we need to refuel your tanks with some good ol' army mush!" She grinned toothily, and Helga laughed as she walked in before Arnold.<p>

Arnold just blinked for a second, and he closed the door cautiously after the animals had a chance to run into the house. Then he wondered why Helga was a Major while he was a Corporal.  
>Then he felt a little silly thinking about it in the first place.<p>

"Pookie, we're not soldiers, this is not army mush, and this is NOT THE ARMY!" Phil tried to convince her, before he waved at Helga. "Hey there." He said, looking a little awkward, before he noticed Arnold come in and smirked. "Hey, Shortman! THIS is your little girlfriend?" He waved at Helga disbelievingly. She smiled and waved back.

Arnold sighed. "Grandpa, we're eighteen. I don't think we're little anymore." He hinted, and Phil nodded sadly.

"Sadly." Phil said. "But it's a good thing we don't have to feed you anymore, you were a messy eater!" He lifted a fork and brandished it with a fierce stare. "You'd pick up your spoons and hold it like a sword at anyone who you didn't like… BAM!" He poked the fork suddenly. Helga took a step back behind Arnold, who was thoroughly un-amused.  
>"Grandpa…" He groaned.<p>

"We've got evidence, too." Phil looked at Helga and beamed. "We've got his baby pictures." He smirked.

Arnold's eyes widened. He knew that his grandfather would NOT hesitate, not even for a moment, to spare a thought for his grandson's social life, pride, or dignity. "GRANDP-"  
>"We've got one of our little soldier crayoning the side of the house; wanted to turn the house green, he said!" Gertie rejoined the conversation, after just finishing dinner. "And one of him in the bath, too!" She added slyly.<p>

Arnold wanted, quite desperately at that moment, to crawl into that little area behind his sofa in his room, and to just stay there. For a very, _very_ long time.

Helga stepped forth past Arnold and reached out a hand to both of them. "Helga G. Pataki." She introduced herself. "I think we'll get along juuust fine." She smirked at Arnold, who groaned and palmed his face.

* * *

><p>"These roasts are great!" Helga complimented.<p>

After striking up an alliance with Arnold's grandparents in exchange for his baby pictures, Helga had gotten along with them just fine. Arnold, on the other hand, was dreading every second that drew closer to the inevitable.  
>The roasts <em>WERE<em> pretty good though. And each bite took his mind off his impending humiliation for about two seconds.

Before they had dinner, Phil and Arnold were forced to put on an eye patch each, and Helga and Gertie to sling plastic swords around their waist. While the ladies were the empire, Arnold and his grandpa were allegedly pirates; and they were on opposite teams, Gertie explained, for the night.  
>For what, no one knew.<p>

"Eat your heart out, soldier, we may be at war, but rations are aplenty tonight!" Gertie laughed a little madly, and Helga struck an extremely goofy pose alongside her.

"Victory to the empire!" The teenager called out, brandishing a plastic sword from her hip. Gertie laughed in delight and jumped up on the table, donning a fake monocle with an excited expression.  
>"The pirates will never get us!" She replied.<p>

Helga nodded firmly and sat down on the table top, crossing her knees beside Arnold, who calmly continued to chew. She pointed her sword at Arnold's eyepatch. He drew back a little and put his hands up. "Their surrender is inevitable!" She declared, and he resisted the urge to laugh.

"Just plundering your er… Army mush here." Arnold said awkwardly, trying to look a little more fearful even though all he wanted to do was kiss Helga; she was being so accommodating to his grandparents' insanity. Plus, she was being playful and adorable.  
>He loved it. She caught him looking at her and smiled at him, in a <em>'hey, what can you do, right?'<em> sort of way. He caught her wrist firmly as she pulled away, and she looked at him in surprise.

He pulled her down and kissed her soundly on the lips. She smiled and returned the gesture after getting over her initial shock. Gertie and Phil held hands, before Phil playfully broke them apart with a wave of his hands between them.

"Alright kids, we're still here." He grumbled feeling a little protective of not only Arnold, but Helga as well for some reason.

Gertie hooked her monocle onto her collar button and waved a fork in the air. "Major, you are fraternizing with the enemy!" She scolded, and Helga returned to her side of the table dutifully. "That is against the rules!" She reprimanded.  
>"Rules are meant to be broken, Admiral." Helga grinned at Gertie, who smirked back.<p>

Arnold looked at his food with a smile and continued to eat. Phil sat down beside him and elbowed him in the side with a sly; 'you the man!' look. Arnold laughed and Helga took another piece of roast.

"All this good mush must be really putting a dent in the military's budget." Gertie commented seriously.

* * *

><p>"Dealbeaker!" Helga announced proudly, and Gertie cried out with glee.<br>"We defeat you pirates again!" She put a hand down on the Monopoly Deal cards triumphantly. "Victory for the empire!" She and Helga high-fived.

Now everyone knew what Gertie had in mind when she was dividing the four of them up into separate teams.

"Shortman, we have to place all of our doubloons on the next game." Grandpa told his grandson seriously, who nodded gravely. The empire, Helga and his grandmother, had been beating the pirates, him and his grandfather, for far too long. They were losing all their Oreo cookies... Doubloons... To the empire! He determinedly shuffled the cards.

"The empire will win, and then we will lock you up in our stockades!" Gertie proclaimed proudly, and everyone laughed.

Helga pictured herself locking up a defenceless Arnold in a dungeon and keeping him for herself selfishly. She grinned at the image, shooing it out of her mind before things got decidedly x-rated. Arnold was thinking the exact same thing, but he couldn't hide the blush on his face.

"Let the games begin!" Phil said, determined to win those doubloons back! Gertie stared him down and put an arm around Helga's shoulder.  
>"As long as the empire has Major Pataki, you pirates will never triumph!" She said, adjusting her spectacles, before looking at the hand she was dealt. She smirked at Helga, who returned the look. Arnold and Phil narrowed their eyes at one another and they continued to play intently.<p>

* * *

><p>"GOD, I love this series." Helga said tearfully. Arnold looked at her in surprise before he chuckled. Seemed like Helga had much more of a heart than she let on, crying at a series like this.<br>She and Arnold were cuddled in front of the couch on the floor in a pile of blankets, Helga nestled comfortably in between Arnold's legs. Phil and Gertie were sitting on the sofa, Gertie with her legs crossed Indian style, and Phil with his legs over the side of the couch, his head in his wife's lap.

"M*A*S*H is a television program of inspiration from generation to generation." Phil said, "Better than all those nonsensical jargon you see on TV nowadays. I've seen more than a thousand reruns of that spongey yellow thing that lives in a pineapple now. What's that? " He asked Arnold thoughtfully.  
>Arnold and Helga burst out laughing.<p>

"Spongebob Squarepants?" Arnold managed to say.

"That's right, the only living thing under the sea that needs a bathtub." Phil grinned, before he excused himself to head to the loo. He'd had raspberries sometime in the day, apparently, and was regretting it as he always did.  
>Gertie passed the popcorn with a grim face as Captain Pierce sat down outside his tent, the Swamp, tiredly rubbing his eyes after forty-eight straight hours of meatball surgery. "Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce." She said gravely. "I worked with him once in Korea."<p>

Arnold restrained his laughter. "M*A*S*H is a TV program, grandma." He pointed out carefully.

Helga smiled and took some popcorn out the bowl in her lap.

"Well, I don't know about that, Arnold, I once met Major Margaret Houlihan." Helga said very seriously. Arnold looked at her skeptically. She stuffed a piece of popcorn through his slightly parted lips in annoyance before continuing her story.  
>"Yeah, it's true!" She turned around to look at Gertie, and at Phil, who had come back from the toilet. "Major Margaret Houlihan was at the M*A*S*H cast reunion a couple of years ago… along with tons of other people. The event was in Firnest, and Jericho was there as a student photographer, an apprentice, you know." She smiled at Arnold and leaned into him.<p>

"So you got to meet all the characters, then?" Phil asked, looking excited as a child.  
>Arnold chuckled and rested his chin on top of her head.<br>"Nope, I snuck in and only got to meet Major Houlihan." Helga admitted, turning her attention back to the television set. "But I did see Alan Alda!" She added, smiling.

Gertie and Phil gave each other identical wide-eyed, open-mouthed stares, and Arnold put his arms around Helga with a grin.

"YOU SAW CAPTAIN PIERCE! OH I MISSED HIM!" Gertie shrieked.  
>"ALAN ALDA? THE REAL ALAN ALDA!" Phil shouted with glee in his eyes.<br>Helga turned around and nodded at them. "Yeah… He really does like martinis in real life, too." She confided in them. "Extra dry… like a desert." She smiled, feeling a little nostalgic.

Arnold interlaced his fingers with hers, and Helga closed her eyes, leaning back with a contented sigh.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad, right?" Arnold smiled, walking his girlfriend home. Helga swung their hands in the wind, smiling as they reached her front gate. Olga waved at them from the porch, having settled there out of concern for Helga; it was late and dark outside. She was glad that Arnold had been allowed by his grandparents to walk her younger sister home.<br>"It was fun." Helga laughed. "Your grandparents are seriously cool." She grinned.

Arnold smiled and stopped outside the gate. "You might just be the first person to say that." He told her truthfully. "Lots of people just think they're really strange." He admitted with a little chuckle.  
>Helga turned to face him and kissed him gently. "I like them." She smiled. Arnold pulled her closer, his arms around her waist. "They're very nice."<p>

"Well, they love you too, I can tell." Arnold replied, chuckling. "Great move back there, telling them about meeting Alan Alda."

"Good night, Arnold." Helga told him, resting her forehead on his chest. Arnold kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Good night, Helga."

* * *

><p>[Two days later]<p>

Echelon sat before the fire. He and Liam had opted to get a proper house instead of the hotel, since they intended to stay in Hillwood till it was absolutely safe for Helga.  
>Something it definitely wasn't at the moment.<p>

He thumbed through the stack of papers in his lap with a frown on his face, and sighed heavily. These were the same papers that Alaine set on his desk the day Arnold and Helga became a couple, more than a week ago.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, coming over to lay down beside Echelon. The teenager leaned back with his head resting against Echelon's side, and the man moved his arm to rest over Liam's shoulder, draping over his torso lazily.  
>"There is a discrepancy in the behaviour of a mad man." Echelon said ambiguously. "I…"<p>

His phone rang, disrupting him. Liam retrieved it soundlessly, and handed it to his lover. Echelon kissed the top of Liam's head and picked up the call. "What is it." He asked it like a statement.  
>Slaine's voice filtered through the call. "Well, good evening to you too." He replied, before his voice hardened and he spoke seriously. "Dad, he's taking notes now. Calling someone…"<br>Alaine connected his Bluetooth of the call, opening the call three-way. "The movement of his pen indicates a numerical pattern." He added helpfully.  
>"How many numbers?" Echelon queried.<br>"Eight." Alaine replied instantly.

That was the number of digits in a Firnest number.

"It's too difficult to make out what numbers from here though." Jericho took over Slaine's cell, as the redhead fumbled with the recon gear.  
>"Maybe we should risk going down there, one of us?" Alaine suggested thoughtfully, not looking up from his binoculars. "Look, he's making another call. Maybe he called an operator before, to get a number of a contact."<br>"Someone could go as a plainclothes officer, ask him why he's been there for a few days..." Jericho nodded thoughtfully.

"No." Echelon had replied. "I don't want any of you to draw attention to yourselves. It's too early to risk losing any of you yet."  
>"But dad-" Slaine protested.<br>"We are fully capable of-" Alaine sniffed arrogantly.  
>"Perhaps-" Jericho was the only one hesitant in his tone.<br>"No." Echelon was firm. "Watch for movement. Report to me. If he ever leaves his car or moves it, follow." He cut the call and scrowled angrily.

"He's here." Liam pointed out rather redundantly. Echelon nodded, admitting to it. He hadn't told Liam because he knew how much the boy hated Nathanial Cuvos.

"He has been here for a couple of weeks, according to Blackbird Bauer records." Echelon confided as he flipped a page.

Liam shifted in his arms and Echelon sighed. "What are we going to do?" Liam asked him softly. "We can't just let him continue watching Helga." He wrinkled his nose a little defensively. "That's kind of disturbing."  
>"It irritates me that Nathanial Cuvos takes me lightly. At the trial, I spoke to him and told him I wouldn't stand aside if he attempts to ever touch Helga again." Echelon threw the stack of papers on the floor and pulled Liam on top of him. He thought for a long time, running his fingers through Liam's thick red hair.<p>

"Helga could get hurt." Liam said quietly as he nuzzled the neck of his lover. "I'm worried." He confessed.

Echelon made his decision. He picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Hello." He greeted.

_"I'm not in Flite11 anymore, E. Haven't been in two years."_ A feminine voice hissed defensively. No greeting, not that Echelon had expected anything. _"What do you want?"_

"A final favour. Consider this a gift… big enough to cover the Christmases and birthdays of the rest of my life." Echelon informed her, and she seemed to be considering his proposition. "This will cancel all your debts to Flite… and the debts of your young lover."  
>This got her attention.<p>

_"Start talking, Echelon."_

"I need you to come to Hillwood, and bring your young lover. He will be put into quite a substantial amount of danger. I want him ready to help us, and you'll understand why this exchange might be difficult after I send you a few papers."

_"Understood."_ The voice replied curtly, _"I will only accept the job after discussing it with him."_ She said firmly, and Echelon nodded.  
>"That is fine." He cut the line.<p>

"Echelon..." Liam looked at him.  
>"I know that you know who Sherilyn's lover is. If you know my plan, than you will NOT interfere." Echelon ordered, and Liam shivered at the authority in his tone.<br>"I'm just wondering if that's the only optio-"

"No." The teacher considered this, "You know I could always have him killed." Echelon said icily. "But Helga deserves to see all that we have sacrificed for her, and she will understand how much she needs us." The teacher said stubbornly.  
>Liam smiled and leaned up, kissing Echelon. "You're very possessive when it comes to the people you care about." He interpreted.<p>

"Very." Echelon replied, "Even more about the person I consider my lover." He added, before they moved to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Nathan watched Helga walk back into her house from school, his eyes gleaming with malice and jealously. 'That fucking bitch,' he thought spitefully, thinking about how Arnold was her boyfriend now. 'I'll teach her to forget all about me.' He thought to himself as he smashed his can angrily in his fist. He cursed loudly as he cut his hand, but soon dissolved into deranged giggles as the warm red seeped over his palm and onto his tattered jeans.<em>

_His phone rung, an ancient default tone streaming through the car. Just like that, it was enough to make him angry again. He picked it up with his good hand, rubbing his cut hand on the upholstery. "Who is it?" He glared at his dial tone._

"It's me, Alex."

_Nathan's voice softened._ "Alex, Alex, Alex… I knew you'd understand." _He smiled affectionately, as though the other was right there in the car with him._

_The voice on the phone paused for a long time._ "I thought about the deal you made with me about a couple of days ago." _Alex coughed tentatively. Nathan watched as the lights went out in Helga home, and smirked at the teenager who went about making his way back to his own home. Her boyfriend. By Gods, the thought of her being with anyone else other than himself made him positively sick._

_"And?" Nathan asked impatiently._

_Alex seemed certain of what he said._ "I'll do it."

_Nathan laughed, excited about part of his plan working out. "When will you be here?" He said gently, almost as if Alex would change his mind if he sounded any harsher or impatient._

"Couple of days, maybe. I'll take the express train to the main airport; then a plane."_ Alex replied Nathan, who nodded._

_"As soon as possible, Alexander. This plan won't work unless you're by my side; you know your place in it." Nathan's voice hardened drastically._  
>"I kno-"<br>_"And you know your place as my son."_

_Alex paused for a long time._  
>"Yes father."<p>

_Nathan listened to the dial tone for a full minute dully, the phone poised against his ear, the blood dripping down his fingers, warm, fresh blood, over dried blood. Cool blood._

_His blood._  
><em>In his mind, Arnold's blood.<em>  
><em>Helga's blood.<em>  
><em>Whose blood?<em>

_He laughed and sucked the tip of his index finger clean, using it to end the incessant dial tone on his phone._

_Alex was coming._

_Alex was coming._

_Alex was coming._

_Finally; everything would be perfectly aligned, all ready, for his plan._

* * *

><p>"Thank you for accepting the job, Sherilyn."<p>

_"Don't fucking mention it. After this, we are done with Flite. Forever."_

"Good luck with your mission."

_"Good luck with your life."_

* * *

><p>OH MY JSDKGCBAJBSDBC GOD.<br>Btw, Alex is Nathan's ADOPTED son. Because he's married, and his wife wanted children, but she was barren. Nathan is currently only 27 years old, though.

Please review. I NEEDS TO HEAR EVERYONE'S REACTION!


	18. Spy

Delaroux writing.

WHO THE HELL IS ALEX? Well, Alex is Nathanial Cuvos' son. He is 19 years old, and entered one of the years in school a year late because he had a spinal injury when Nathan 'accidentally' hit him. Or so the man said. He still has problems with it. Nathanial has basically factored in Alex as a part of his plan to hurt Helga.  
>Basically, this chapter moves quick, but only with the intention of moving the plot forward, because I'm sure everyone hates Nathanial as much as I do, and I really want to see how everything turns out myself!<p>

(I'm a terrible writer. I never have my chapters pre-written; just write them as I go along. Bad, bad writer. Don't learn from me, kids.)

So anyway, please, PLEASE, ask any questions you may have. I'd LOVE to hear from any of you, even if you're addressing an issue that you don't understand. It makes me happy people care. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>[Sunday]<p>

Alex Cuvos stepped off the plane with a feeling of dread engulfing him. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to do this. When his father had called him a few days ago, his first instinct was to tell his girlfriend. He didn't want his father to control him again. He had gone to jail because of him, and had only recently gotten let out on good behavior... And bail.

And yet, here he was.

He sighed heavily. _'This is the last favor.'_ He comforted himself._ 'The last favor…'_

"ALEX!" Someone yelled.

Alex looked at his father in distaste. It was no secret that his hatred for the man ran deep. The only reason why he went to Hillwood was because his father had told him about this little plan of his, before threatening his life, and the lives of their entire family, if Alex didn't cooperate.  
>Alex fully believed Nathan Cuvos was capable of killing his own flesh and blood... AND he had the resources to do it. His father was a dangerous, dangerous man.<p>

"Dad." He greeted. His father looked rugged and a little worse for the wear, but no other signs showed him that his father was living any less comfortably than he had been in jail.

Nathan looked around him a little anxiously. "We can't speak here. You know my… situation." He hissed, referring to his fugitive state from the prison in Firnest. Alex nodded and allowed himself to be herded toward a small white van. It was obvious from the look of it inside, not to mention the pungent smell that his father had been living in the van for a couple of days at least.  
>"I just stole this new van." Nathan said proudly. "The old car got on my nerves, and I wanted something new when you got here." He said rather blandly, and Alex nodded absently as he settled in the back seat. He wanted to be as far away from his father as possible, so he tried to look busy with his bags. "You know the plan." Nathan asked it like a statement, and Alex nodded.<p>

"I know the plan. This girl…"

"Helga G. Pataki." Nathan sneered at him in the rearview mirror. "She will be in the school I'm enrolling you in. You'll be known as Alex Curie. Your first class with her is some design fuck shit." He tossed a sheet of paper carelessly behind him, and it revealed a timetable when it was scrutinized. Almost every box was circled; he assumed that meant he was in a lot of the same classes that this Helga girl took. "Don't disappoint me, son." Nathan said quietly.

Alex didn't reply.

The car screeched to a halt and Alex drew back just in time as his father's hand closed around his neck. His eyes widened in fear as bloodshot eyes pierced his baby blues. "I said, DON'T. DISAPPOINT ME, SON." He growled lowly, and Alex nodded fervently.

"Okay dad." He coughed as the pressure increased slightly. "I won't disappoint you."

Nathan drew back and smiled widely. "Good." The car continued on his way.

Alex massaged his neck gently, grateful that it was still intact.

_'The last favor…'_

* * *

><p>[Monday]<p>

"Class, we have a new student in our elective. His name is Alex Curie. Be nice to him, blah blah blah. Sit your ass down, Alex." Echelon said, bringing out a collection of art materials.

Everyone looked at him curiously as he sat down. Alex had light blonde hair, his eyes were blue. He was a typical boy next door; handsome and slightly shy looking, and Danity immediately took note of this, beginning to move her chair over to him. Gerald slid himself in between them, smirking.  
>"What's up, Alex. I'm Gerald." He extended a hand and grinned.<br>Alex nodded. "I guess everyone knows my name huh… But hey, Alex. It's great to be here." He said politely, shaking Gerald's hand with a smile.

"I'm Arnold, these are the rest of the guys, and those are the girls." Arnold gestured appropriately, and all of the gang waved back happily. Alex grinned and waved.  
>"Where did you come from?" Lorenzo asked politely, and Alex grinned.<p>

"Firnest."

Echelon looked at Alex over Lorenzo's shoulder, hard. The boy almost wilted under his hard gaze.  
>Helga took notice and sat up. "No shit – Really?" She asked excitedly. "I'm Helga, I stayed in Firnest for nine years." She confided, and he nodded. "Which side were you from? I was in South."<br>"North," Alex replied automatically. "I guess that's why I never saw you around." He smiled apologetically. Helga waved his apologetic look aside and Echelon went back behind his desk, organizing a few things.

Relial was strangely quiet through the entire exchange, till now. "So, have you been here long?" He asked casually.  
>"Not really, just a day or so." Alex laughed meekly. "My dad… He sent for me, so I had to come."<br>Harold lifted an eyebrow. "Sent?"  
>Alex nodded.<br>"You some kind of rich kid?" Sid asked curiously. "No offense, Lorenzo." He turned to smirk at his friend, who shrugged genially.  
>"None taken."<br>"Not really," Alex replied carefully. "Just… I don't know. It's hard for me to say no to my dad."

"He beat you or something?" Relial asked him harshly. Echelon glared at the redhead, who immediately felt guilty. "I mean… Are you scared of him, or is he mean to you?" He rephrased the question into one of genuine concern.

"Nah." Alex smiled at all of them, Helga particularly. "He's just my old man, you know? I can't leave him in a town all by his lonesome." He said.

Helga looked at him curiously.

Alex chuckled. "He's a great guy." His eyes glazed over a little, looking almost as if he was far, far away.

Echelon broke up their introductions. "Alright girls, you're all pretty and I'm sure you'll all play together during break time." He deadpanned, making everyone laugh. "Now, bring out the following materials; sketchbook. Acrylic paints. Brushes. Penknife. Etching tools. Blotting pape-"

Alex shot a discreet glance at Helga and sighed.

_'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

><p>[Tuesday]<p>

"What happened in school today?" Nathan asked Alex, his eyes focused on Helga as she walked up the path into her house. Alex was surprised as Nathan started to drive away, but obviously only after Helga was indoors.  
>"Nothing much… where are we going?" He asked his father, who drove steadily.<p>

"I rented a place." It was the only answer the teenager got. He watched as the van dodged into narrow alleys and dark streets, cruising along deserted areas with relative ease. He jerked a little as the van came to a stop and shuddered at the cold wind that greeted him when his father opened the back of the van, indicating that he should get out.  
>"What for?" Alex asked. He had been under the impression that they were basically living out of the van till Nathan finished… whatever he had come to do.<p>

"This is the place you will bring the girl." Nathan's eyes were harsh as he glared at his only son. "I will wait behind that pillar in the van, and I want you to tie her up."  
>"I..." Alex began to protest. "She might be too fast for me, I don't know if..."<br>Nathan put a hand on Alex's shoulder, gripping it painfully. "Son, you won a yo-yoing championship four years ago, huh?" He recalled.  
>Alex blinked, but nodded gently, trying not to react to the pain from his shoulder.<br>"Use those skills somehow. I've seen you yo-yo almost with your entire body, I'm sure you'll figure that out." Nathan instructed vaguely. "Anyway, after that, I'll take you all up to the room. Oh, and Alex, there has been a slight change of plans," He added with a sadistic glint in his eyes, "I want you to take her boyfriend down here with her. So you will have to tie him up as well." He let go of the teen's shoulder.

"Arnold Shortman?" Alex asked, massaging his shoulder as he lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Anyone who touches what belongs to someone else is a thief." Nathan laughed maniacally, and Alex took a step back in caution as Nathan began to lean against the wall. It was the beginning of another one of his psychotic episodes. "He will pay for what he has done, he HAS TO PAY." Nathan insisted, and Alex lifted his hands up as his father moved closer, his eyes turned to him.  
>"Yes dad."<p>

Nathan picked up a discarded iron hammer and thrust the metal head against Alex's side. The boy groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Nathan swung the wooden handle of the hammer across his son's face. "SAY THAT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" He screamed crazily, his eyes wide and reddened with fury. He brought the hammer down a couple more times. "HE HAS TO PAY, HE HAS TO-"

"HE HAS TO PAY!" Alex yelled, shielding himself from any more blows. "HE HAS TO PAY!"

Nathan stood up and walked away, leaving Alex on the ground as he restarted the van. "You're just a filthy little daddy's boy." The man muttered insanely, and Alex slowly got to his feet. The teen held his side as he wobbled unsteadily back to the van. He didn't know what his father wanted from him. As he touched his bleeding lip, he wasn't sure he'd ever know.

* * *

><p>[Wednesday]<p>

"What the fuck happened to you!" Gerald swore uncharacteristically as he saw Alex's bruised jaw and forehead, and his split lip. Phoebe elbowed him and he muttered an insincere, "Sorry babe."  
>Alex smiled, trying to push the memory of Nathan beating him out of his mind. He had spent the rest of the night awake, paranoid that he might literally die in his sleep... and not the peaceful<em> 'adieu world!'<em> type of way. "Just a small fight with one of my brothers…" He laughed at Gerald, remembering this was the boy with an older brother. "You know how that is, yeah?" He grinned convincingly.

Gerald nodded grimly. "Hells yeah, I feel your pain."

A lady walked into the classroom. "I'm a new trainee substitute teacher, and my name is Sara… Your teacher is sick today, so I'm filling in." A teacher spelled her name out on the blackboard with a forced smile. "I'm going to distribute your assignments, before I group you into pairs for the project."  
>The class groaned collectively.<br>"Can't we group ourselves?" Rhonda rolled her eyes, and the teacher shook her head.  
>"Sorry kid, rules are rules." She gave out the papers, and started pointing to people and grouping them up. "You, and you. You and you, you and that kid behind him. Uh. You," She pointed at Helga, "and you." She pointed at Alex. She moved on. "You, and you. You, and-"<p>

Alex moved beside Helga and smiled a little nervously.  
>"What's wrong?" Helga asked him with a smile as she read over the project brief. He shook his head with a small laugh.<br>"Sorry; just kind of nervous. I want to fit in, you know? But yeah… I guess it's going to take longer than my third day." He grinned, and she nodded.  
>"Oh yeah… " She said. "Took me a really long time, and even now I bet tons of people don't like me." She whispered, and he smiled charmingly.<p>

"I can't imagine why; I mean… you're a really nice person." Alex smiled shyly, and Helga blinked before her eyes softened. She still wasn't used to being recognized as a… Nice, person.  
>"Thanks…"<p>

Arnold looked over at the pair and frowned. Gerald turned to him. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
>The blonde teen didn't know. But there was something off about this kid, and he didn't know how to put it into words. Honestly speaking, he hadn't even quite put his finger on what was wrong with Alex Curie in the first place... And he didn't want to sound like he was being overly suspicious. "I don't know… I mean, Alex and Helga…" He whispered, and Gerald grinned.<p>

"Someone's jealous." He teased.

Arnold laughed a little uncertainly. "Maybe…" He thought aloud, hoping it was so.

* * *

><p>[Thursday]<p>

"Alex."

The teenager had dreaded this. Nathan was staring out the window with a pair of binoculars, at Helga's room. The time had come for his father to post an ultimatum, he was sure of it. "Yes, dad?" He gulped inaudibly.  
>He was right. "If you fail within the coming Wednesday to isolate her and her boyfriend, just the three of you, at the venue we agreed, I will kill your younger sister." Nathan said calmly, never taking his eyes off the house. Alex drew back as though scalded by hot water.<p>

"But dad… She's your daughter too." Alex whispered.

Nathan didn't hear him.  
>Then Alex relaxed. There was nothing to fear. This was the last favor, the last favor. After this, there would never be anything to fear. Nathan was not going to lay hands on his younger sister, he couldn't let him. He wouldn't allow it.<br>"I'll do it." Alex nodded firmly. "You'll see…" He trailed off, feigning uncertainty.

Nathan nodded. It was the only confirmation Alex got that his father had heard him at all.

* * *

><p>[Friday]<p>

"When the chemical is dripped over the specimen, you'll see that a portion of it immediately turns a certain color. This is the color you want to document in your answers. Remember this; the FIRST color, not the second - Which will appear in about thirty seconds." The teacher explained, and Alex's eyes strayed to the substitute teacher who had given out their English assignments on Wednesday.

She was seated in the far left corner of the room, on the basis of observation. When she caught him staring at her, she smiled at him. He blushed a little at being caught not paying attention, and turned his eyes back to his lab teacher.  
>Helga nudged him. "Alex, I was thinking, we have our project to get to work on; it's due next Friday." She pointed out, and he nodded. He had been wondering when she'd want to get down to doing it properly for real.<p>

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "When do you have the time to work on it?" He asked tentatively. She thought about it for a bit.

"How about next Tuesday?" Helga adjusted the bow clip in her hair and grinned. "I have a date with Arnold on Monday, so that's definitely out… and Olga usually wants to do something together with me on the weekends." She added thoughtfully.

Alex shrugged. "I'm cool with anything. We could do it at my place, though it is still kind of filled with boxes and stuff. My dad and I haven't really had the time to unpack." He lied convincingly. Helga nodded sympathetically.  
>"Hey, don't worry about it, Olga and I took quite a bit to unpack all our stuff, too." She took down some notes from the lesson, and the homework, before turning her attention back to Alex. "How about we do it at my place instead?" She smiled.<p>

Alex gulped internally.  
>Was this the time to act?<br>Say yes?  
>'The sooner you finish this, the sooner you can leave that psychotic fuck.' He thought to himself, and he shut his eyes, letting out a small breath as he braced himself for one of the greatest lies he had ever uttered in his life.<p>

"Sure," he smiled. "That sounds great."

Now he just had to figure out how to get her to bring Arnold along.

The bell went and Helga grinned. "I'll see you soon, Alex, have a great weekend!" She shouted, as she practically flew out the door. He waved at her retrieving back and lowered his head, trying not to explode with everything he felt, and everything wanted to say.  
>"I'll try…" He whispered, pulling his papers together, pulling <em>HIMSELF<em> together, and walking out behind her with a smile.

Arnold glanced at Alex as he walked out after Helga from the Chemistry lab. She smiled at her boyfriend and waved, drawing his attention away from Alex Curie. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey." She greeted jovially. He nodded.  
>"How's your English project coming along?" He asked, probing a little. He was, what he'd like to call, anyway, worried about her.<p>

She grinned. "We haven't actually started…" She admitted a tad guiltily. "But we did agree to work on it next Tuesday."  
>"Where?" Arnold took her books with his right arm, and wound the fingers of his left hand around hers.<p>

"My place."

"Your place?"

Helga nodded. "His place is still kind of all messed up from his move over here and…" She sighed and looked at Arnold when they came to her locker. "Look Arnold, Gerald told Pheebs who told me, okay. I know you're kind of worried about him." She said, with a slightly guarded look.  
>Arnold didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset her, so he stayed silent and put an arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned back against him. "There's just something about him…" Arnold persisted. "I'm worried about you." He said, kissing the side of her neck. She sighed in contentment.<p>

Helga shut her locker and leaned back against it, wrapping her arm around his neck instead. "Arnold, there really isn't anything, believe me… I'm sure Alex is just a nice guy. And besides, he hasn't done or said anything that would make me believe he likes me, either." She added with a sly smirk.

Arnold tweaked her nose. "Someone's assuming I'm jealous."

"Correction. Three people assuming you are; myself, your missus, and my missus." Gerald's voice carried over from where Phoebe's locker was, and Helga laughed, saluting him and her half Japanese friend. Phoebe waved and Gerald smirked. Arnold groaned.  
>"I knew I had a reason for that superglue in my room, Gerald." The blonde boy muttered, and Gerald laughed loudly.<p>

"No superglue's gonna keep my mouth shut, Arnold. I'd still sign language everyone into submission." The Johanssen declared, accompanied with several erratic hand gestures that meant absolutely nothing.  
>Arnold grinned, and started leading them all to the cafeteria. "Come on, I'm starved." He smiled at his friends and girlfriend, even though he was lying.<p>

When he had glimpsed Alex Curie watching them behind the metallic corners of the school's lockers, he had already lost his appetite.

* * *

><p>[Saturday]<p>

"I'm telling." Jericho decided firmly, and Echelon sighed heavily.  
>"Jericho, I URGE you strongly, to reconsider." The man emphasized, and Jericho stood up, pacing. "We cannot jeopardize the plan, everything is in place and we are well informed. The intelligence is accurate; nothing will go wrong." Echelon assured the doctor, who looked at Trint, sleeping on the lounge.<p>

"How can I relax?" He asked, sitting down across the man he admired more than anything. Alaine, and surprisingly Slaine, were quiet as the conversation carried on. "What if this were happening to Trint... would you allow the same thing to happen to her?" Jericho pleaded. "Helga is like our sister. We have let this man trail her in secret for weeks now. Weeks!" He wanted to shout, but did not want to wake his younger sister, angel that she was.  
>"We should tell Helga, Echelon." Alaine agreed almost meekly, in the delicate situation. Liam kept silent, but he agreed with them as well.<p>

Echelon turned to Slaine, who shrugged almost nonchalantly.  
>"You know me, dad, it's your call."<br>Alaine, Jericho and Liam shot Slaine a look, subtly despising his wishy-washiness. Slaine lifted up both his hands apprehensively. "Woah guys." He hissed. "You all knew I was always loyal only to dad's decisions." He defended himself.

"But still loyal to your heart." Echelon added to Slaine's words, and then poured himself a shot of tequila, growling. "God I hate it when you boys make me sound like a Disney movie." He snarled at them, downing the drink with a low groan of, "God, that's good." He sat down and looked at them all. "Slaine; what does your uh... heart tell you. Should we let Helga know about this, or take care of it behind the scenes till it comes to the final show." Echelon asked tentatively.  
>Slaine thought about it.<br>"Let's tell her." He decided. "Not the full plan, with Sherilyn and whatever, but... I think she should know Nathan's around."

Echelon nodded his approval and turned away, silently leaving it to them to let Helga know.

Alaine kissed Slaine hard and Jericho smiled. Liam followed Echelon to the study dutifully, and watched the man vent by smashing a great number of things.

* * *

><p>[Sunday]<p>

"Hey Olga." Arnold grinned. "I'm here to pick Helga up, is she ready?" He asked, glancing at his watch. 8:47pm.  
>Olga smiled. "She's up in her room, putting together all her sleepover things, I assume." She let Arnold in, and he thanked her by inclining his head. "You're not going to get up to anything... are you?" She asked him slyly, making him feel awkward.<br>"N- No, of course not..." He stuttered. "I mean, Gerald and Phoebe are going to be there too, and..."

"Olga, you're making him uncomfortable." Helga smirked as she came down the stairs from her bedroom. She had a small bag, and had taken her sleeping bag separately. "Ready?" She asked Arnold, who nodded. They were headed over to Arnold's place for a sleepover with Gerald and Phoebe.  
>Arnold tuned to Olga, holding Helga's sleeping bag for her as she fumbled with her keys. "Do you want her back in the morning, or should I go straight to school with her?" He asked, and Olga turned to her younger sister.<br>"Do you have a change of clothes for school, Helga?" She asked with a smile.

Helga nodded.  
>"Why don't you both go straight to school, then." Olga said, and Arnold nodded.<br>"Thanks, Olga!" Helga grinned.  
>"Good night, Olga." Arnold smiled.<br>They started to walk away and Olga waved from the porch. Then she went indoors and Arnold and Helga were left alone to the cool night breeze.

"This is going to be fun." Helga grinned. "Gerald got the movie?"  
>Arnold nodded. "Some are from my own collection. We couldn't really decide between any movies, plus Phoebe doesn't really like anything too spine chilling, so we just bought all our movies together in my room. Gerald actually took some from his sister and mom." He thought off the top of his head. "We have... Love Actually, It's Complicated, Lake House, Leap Year, quite a few romantic comedies..." He chuckled.<br>"What other genres?" Helga smiled. Phoebe would like a romantic comedy, but she liked something with a bit more action.  
>"We have those intelligent ones, like Inception, and some psychological ones like-"<p>

Helga paused as her phone rang. She set her bag down on the pavement and dug around in it till her fingers closed around the cool metallic exterior. "Hello?" She answered cheerily, picking up her bag again and moving along the way with Arnold.  
><em>"Helga? It's Alaine. Don't stop moving."<em>  
>She paused for a second, her frown pronounced. "What's going on?"<br>_"Don't look around, stay relaxed and continue walking forward."_ Alaine seemed to be fumbling with something, and a whistle of wind greeted her ears._ "You're being watched."_

Helga froze. It was like she had been shocked still. Arnold immediately put an arm around her. "Helga?" He whispered.  
>"Where?" She muttered into the receiver.<br>_"5'OC,"_ Alaine said._ "Don't look. Do what I say. Continue walking, keep talking."_  
>Helga held Arnold's hand tightly, shivering as she began to walk again. "I shouldn't. We're going to Arnold's house." She whispered, and Arnold took her bag as well. Helga didn't look like she was feeling very well all of a sudden.<br>_"I know, for a sleepover. Tokyo and Hair boy. Keep walking. Trust me, you know I will never hurt you."_ Alaine said, uncharacteristically softly.

Helga closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "A..." She tightened her grip on Arnold's hand. Her hand shook and her heart pounded heavily. "A, who is it." She asked it like a statement, and although she was sure she knew the name that was coming, she had to hear it for herself.  
>Alaine paused for a very long time.<p>

_"... Nathanial Cuvos."_

* * *

><p>Oh no.<br>Please don't kill me. A lot of this chapter was on Alex, but if anyone can figure out the plot, I'd be VERY impressed. Nathan's plan is to use his son to trap Helga and Arnold and bring them to Nathan, who will do God knows what. -shrug- You'll have to read on to find out what happens.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Talk

Delaroux here.

**Ages [now]:**  
>Hey Arnold! gang - 18<br>Relial - 18  
>Echelon - 32<br>Slaine and Jericho - 29  
>Alaine - 28<br>Nathan - 27 (I know there was a discrepancy earlier when I accidentally wrote 24. Sorry! I changed it already. I confused Nathan with Sherilyn for a moment there.)  
>Alex - 19<br>Sherilyn - 24

* * *

><p><em>Que Sera Sera.<em>  
><em>Whatever will be, will be.<em>  
><em>The future's not ours to see.<em>  
><em>Que Sera Sera.<em>

* * *

><p>Helga dropped her phone.<p>

_"Helga, Helga G. Pataki, you fucking jolly well pick up this phone RIGHT NOW!"_ Alaine yelled. But Helga didn't respond, except to wrap her arms tightly around herself, crouching down. Suddenly, every shadow seemed ten times longer. Every dark alley seemed ten times deeper. And every howl of the wind was ten times louder.  
>She was frightened.<p>

"No," She whispered, closing her eyes, trying to lose herself in the world behind her eyes. "No, no, no, God no, please..." She repeated like a chant, and Arnold knelt down beside her. Tears streamed down the sides of Helga's face, terror presenting itself in her eyes, which were shut tight as she cried. Her shoulders shook, and Arnold abandoned all thoughts except to wrap his arms firmly around her.  
>What had done this to her?<br>Fuck.  
>He picked up her phone and snarled angrily. "Who is this?"<p>

Alaine sighed._ "Now's not the time to bite my ass off, blondie. Now let me talk to the girlfriend. It's crucial that I-"_  
>"She's not feeling very well at the moment." Arnold snapped angrily. "I think you're just going to have to wait." He reached out to palm Helga's cheek, but she was so terrified that she didn't respond except to recoil away. Her eyes darted around wildly.<br>Where was Nathan now? Behind that corner? In that car? Across the street? Behind that gate? She didn't know. She rocked herself back and forth on the balls of her feet and whimpered softly in what sounded almost like pain, but was just plain horror.  
>Arnold's hand felt like it burnt as it caressed the air where Helga's cheek had been.<p>

_"Pass the phone to her."_

"I won't." Arnold said firmly and protectively, till Alaine lost his patience.

_"Arnold Phillip Shortman,"_ Alaine snarled. _"How DARE you cut me off! You can kiss my ass with that righteous over-protectiveness you're displaying. This is important. I'm sure Helga will explain all of this to you, so just pass the phone to her."_ There was some fumbling over the line.  
>Arnold narrowed his eyes at the receiver, but conceded that the Greek had sounded ridiculously serious. He pressed the phone to Helga's ear.<br>"No..." Helga pushed his wrist weakly. She couldn't talk to anyone right now.

_"YES."_ Slaine replied, taking over the conversation._ "Helga, calm down. We're here."_  
>"Slaine?" She whispered.<em><br>"That's right, sweetums, it's me. Come on, Helga, we need you to get up. We won't let him hurt you, you know that."_  
>"He'll find a way..." She whimpered brokenly, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Arnold pulled her close to him in a strange half-hug. She flinched in the beginning, but soon leaned into the embrace and tried to take comfort in his now familiar scent. Arnold felt her tears on his shirt and kissed the top of her head.<p>

_"No, he won't. We won't let it happen. We are very close to trapping him legally,"_ Slaine lied smoothly, _"So I want you to carry on as per normal. Alaine, Jericho and I are always watching out for you. We won't let the prick out of our sight."_  
>She shook her head gently, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I... I can't.."<br>_"Yes you can."_ The redhead insisted. _"The only reason we let you know is because we're confident you can do what we say. There's too much at stake here, you know that. Look to your left."_  
>She did. She saw Arnold's worried face. He smiled a little when she watched him, but any idiot could see through that smile. He was worried for her. Very worried. She leaned against him and shut her eyes, feeling tired and weary. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to carry on like everything was alright, because it honest to God, truly, wasn't. She was terrified, and she just wanted everything to go away.<br>_"Tell him, Helga; tell him everything."_  
>"Slaine, you know I can't do tha-"<br>_"Yes, you can." Slaine said. "You can. Now get up, pick up all of your things, and walk."_

She did. Slowly, but she began to move along the sidewalk. Arnold dutifully picked up her sleeping bag and interlaced their fingers, gripping tightly. She returned the gesture.  
><em>"Smile."<em> Slaine commanded, but gently. _"We'll remain contactable."_The line went dead.

They walked in silence for awhile.

"Helga..." Arnold began awkwardly.

She hung her head. "Later." She promised, and she shot him a small, fragile smile. "I promise... Later."

* * *

><p>"I loved that movie..." Phoebe smiled.<p>

They ended up watching It's Complicated. Gerald stretched and grinned. "That Meryl Streep is a damn good actress, if I may say so myself." He commented. "She's flexible in what she plays in all her movies."  
>Arnold nodded with a small smile. "Yeah... she was great in that one show about a nun or something..."<br>"I think you're talking about the movie Doubt." Helga informed them softly. Phoebe yawned and nodded.  
>"That movie was shot in 2008... It was such a huge hit. She was amazing in that film, it shows her versatility as an actress, I was really impressed." The half-Japanese girl said tiredly.<p>

"Someone's sleepy." Gerald smiled and kissed his girlfriend. Phoebe blushed, but nodded gently.  
>"I guess I am..."<br>"Maybe we should all get some rest; tomorrow's a school day." Arnold suggested, and they all nodded.

Helga began to set out her sleeping bag, although she wanted nothing more than to sit on Arnold's sofa and think. She was too tense to even try to get any sleep. Arnold watched her unroll her sleeping bag with a grim face. The entire night, they had been hanging out with Phoebe and Gerald. Playing board games and cards, watching movies and talking. Which meant that because they were never alone, they hadn't had a chance to talk.  
>He took her hand and flushed a little as he pulled her to sit down on his bed. Gerald and Phoebe were resting under their sleeping bags, laid out neatly side by side. They were facing one another and away from where Helga and Arnold were.<br>Helga turned to her boyfriend with a questioning gaze.

"I'm not going to let my girlfriend sleep on the floor..." The blonde boy said awkwardly, turning a little red.  
>Helga smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. "What do you suggest then?" She chuckled a little. Arnold was so adorable when he was embarrassed, as compared to his usual easygoing and calm nature. His flustered side really made him look so childlike; Helga loved it.<br>Arnold smiled and moved back against the side of his bed, laying down. He made a space for her beside him and patted the pillow.

She nibbled her lower lip nervously, slightly hesitant about getting in, but she reasoned with herself. This was Arnold. She slowly lay down with her back to his chest. She settled so that there was some space in between them, but Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair and kissing the back of her neck.  
>Helga shivered.<br>"Whatever's coming... I'll still be here for you." He promised her quietly, stroking her hipbone gently. Slowly. Rhythmically.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

><p>Helga woke up.<p>

She turned to look at Arnold. He hummed softly, and nuzzled her shoulder as she smiled. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist, losing their tight embrace from before when he had sank into sleep earlier. She lowered her head and gently kissed his forehead, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.  
>She didn't deserve this.<br>All her life, she had only loved one boy, and fate had dealt her the cruel hand of never being enough for him. She was sure he would never love her. Not after this. She slowly untangled herself from him. When she sat up, Arnold had a frown of discontentment on his face, but he turned over in a fitful sleep and curled his body tightly against a pillow. Helga smiled, just barely, and walked over to her overnight bag.

She took out her cigarettes.

Sneaking back over the length of the room, she reached the foot of Arnold's bed and gently got up on it, climbing upwards. She unlatched the 'door' to the roof and climbed out, trying to make as little noise as possible. From what she could see, all three occupants of the room remained relatively undisturbed. Except for the fact that Gerald let out a rather loud mumble of, "Little sisters are a pain..."  
>She pulled the 'door' shut and allowed it to remain unlocked. She didn't intend to stay up here alone, after all. Reaching into her pack, she picked out a cigarette and lit it up with her lighter. She exhaled softly and slid her lighter back into the box with her cigarettes, leaving the pack on the table as she walked close to the edge of the roof. She thought the better of standing too close to it.<p>

She wouldn't put it past Nathan to still be watching. The man was insane.

She closed her eyes.

"Helga..." Arnold's voice said softly.

She whipped around and curled a hand around her ear, pushing stray locks of hair over her shoulder in a smooth gesture. "Hey..." She whispered, calming herself, and he walked over slowly. They gently hugged one another because of Helga's cigarette, but once she made sure she wasn't going to burn him, they hugged each other tighter.  
>Like they were each other's lifelines to the world.<br>"What are you doing up?" She asked. "Did I wake you?" Helga had an apologetic look in her eyes, but Arnold shook his head.  
>"The bed was cold." He smiled a little.<p>

Silence.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked her, kissing her temple.  
>Much as she'd like to say yes, she prided the new post-Firnest Helga to be honest, and she shook her head gently. Tears slipped down the sides of her face again and she shivered slightly. He watched as she took another drag of her cigarette. Her fingers quivered and the cancer stick dangled dangerously. He took her hand and walked over to a comfortable spot on the roof, where they would be mostly shielded from the night wind. He sat down and made it so that she sat in between his legs.<p>

He let her lean back against his chest, and watched as cigarette ash flickered in the little light of the night.

For a long time, neither of them spoke.

Helga finished her cigarette and closed her eyes after stubbing it out and throwing it over the side of the house. Arnold immediately put his arms around her shoulder, and she turned so that she could bury her face in his neck. He kissed the top of her head gently. "... Helga, about what happened on the way here..." He prompted softly.  
>She nodded.<br>"I know, I promised to tell you." She replied.

Fear consumed her.  
>He might never want to be with her ever again. How could he? Half the time, she didn't want to be herself, how could she expect someone like Arnold to love her for who she was... all she had gone through, and what she had become?<br>But Slaine was right; she loved him. And if she were to tell one more person in the world, it would have to be him. Arnold needed to know. Deserved to know. Whatever happened after this, she had to deal with it.

Even if it crushed her.

* * *

><p>"When I left Hillwood when I was nine, I already had a major thing for you." Was how she began.<p>

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before he relaxed. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.  
>"What, no reaction?" She probed.<br>He shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I mean... No clue on my end, not at all... not the little pink book, not Cecile... And definitely not that God damn parrot." He chuckled and kissed her softly. She nearly melted in his arms, but willed herself not to be distracted from their topic of conversation. "You could fool me when we were younger," He confessed, "I admit I was blind to a lot of things. But you can't fool me anymore." He smiled at her kindly. "I'm happy you liked me... Since so long ago. Kind of flattered, even." He added teasingly.

She nuzzled his neck, finding warmth when she had none. "I was really brokenhearted when I left home." She confessed. "And I couldn't forget you..." She clutched his hand as it moved to cover hers. "... Even till the time I came back." She smiled at him. Arnold kissed her nose.  
>"Well, I guess I'd be kind of brokenhearted if you did, you know?" He laughed softly.<br>Helga grinned. "What sorcery is this?" She joked a little. "First flattered, then brokenhearted? You've got more moodswings than me on my period."  
>They laughed.<p>

"... I had two boyfriends when I was in Firnest." She told him, and they reverted back to their serious mood. "I tried to forget you," She laughed brokenly. "Believe me, I tried so hard..."  
>"Jericho... And?" Arnold asked her gently, already knowing about her prior relationship with Jericho.<br>She blushed a little and made sure he couldn't see the blush on her face. "Echelon." She said, feeling extremely silly.  
>Arnold stared at her.<br>"HUH!" He exclaimed, and she put her hands over his lips deftly.

"SHHHH!" She pleaded, looking around them wildly to see if any lights were coming on in the opposite and adjacent buildings.

"BUT... BUT HE'S OLD!" Arnold said in his own defense, pulling her hands down with her wrists. "He's thirty two!" The teen hissed.  
>"I KNOW!" Helga whispered furiously, "Will you CALM DOWN! I'll explain!"<br>Arnold waited expectantly with an unconscious pout on his face, and Helga sighed.  
>"We were just trying it out and stuff. In the end, he was more like an older brother-"<p>

"A REALLY older brother..." Arnold pointed out rather childishly.

Helga grinned. Arnold was so jealous she was surprised he wasn't green. "Yes, he was." She smiled and nuzzled him. She felt him wrap his arms around her possessively. "Anyway... I dated Jericho first. Then Echelon for a while... But both times I was just trying really hard to forget that I had feelings for you." She admitted, and he kissed the top of her head. "I just... couldn't..." She trailed off.  
>"I'm glad. If you had, then we wouldn't be together like this." He told her gently, and she nodded, closing her eyes. "I know you changed, and that can't have been the end of your story, Helga." He paused for a short while, before he sighed. "What happened on the way here... you reacted to something much more than your past, if your past consisted of only everything you've just told me."<br>She nodded. "There's more."

"So tell me."

Helga looked up at him and only just then, he noted that her eyes were filled with tears. He palmed her cheek and let the warm wetness of her tears touch his hand as he wiped at her tears. "I'm scared." She told him. "I don't want you to hate me..." She whispered, and he brushed his fingers over her eyes.  
>She shut them dutifully.<br>He pulled her close to him and kissed her tenderly. She moved against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with desperation. Their passion, at this dark hour, was unrivaled by any other.  
>It was them, then the world.<p>

When she next opened her eyes, Helga saw Arnold's smile. His special smile for her. He held her firmly. She almost believed he loved her. She almost believed he would never let her go.  
>"I will be here... for you." He promised her again, and she smiled back shakily.<br>She would try to believe that, she really would.

* * *

><p>"... After Echelon and I broke up with one another, on really good terms... He immediately got together with Relial." She smiled and Arnold could see genuine happiness for them in her eyes. It marveled him that she could be so loving towards people; and it shocked him to think he could never tell before now. "I was sad... but not because I loved Echelon." She laughed and turned to look at Arnold with a wide smile. "I never felt that way for him... We were just wasting our time trying to forget who we really felt for."<br>He kissed the tip of her nose.  
>"I guess I was envious." She chuckled a little. "I still am, you know? They're so in tune with one another." She continued. "It's kind of like... their relationship is an unconscious type of thing. Same for Jericho and Alaine... And Slaine." She blinked a little. "I know a lot of gay people." Helga frowned contemplatively.<br>Arnold laughed.  
>"Jericho's bisexual though." She informed him.<br>He lifted up a hand defensively. "Did NOT need to know that." He scolded lightly, and she smiled.

"That breakup was when I was seventeen. When I was almost eighteen, I met a man named Nathanial." Helga shivered a little. "Nathanial Cuvos..."  
>Arnold nodded, before he tightened his embrace with her so that she would be warmer, mistaking her to be cold.<br>She looked at him with a small smile, touched by his concern. "We dated for a really short period of time..." She lowered her head.  
>"I thought you only had two boyfriends, Echelon and Jericho?" Arnold queried.<br>Helga shook her head.  
>"I did only have two boyfriends. Nathan wasn't really my boyfriend." She said rather ambiguously. Arnold cocked his head at her and lifted an eyebrow, a silent request for her to explain her words.<p>

"He was really nice to me." She started her reasoning. "We went out quite a few times, and he did all the things right, you know? He paid for stuff, he picked me up from my house, he did... everything..." She felt her eyes water. "But he... he had a family, he had a WIFE! And KIDS! Two of them... One of them, I heard, was my age..." She shook her head, an overwhelming feeling of guilt engulfing her. Arnold frowned and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her.  
>"You never knew." He tried gently.<br>She shook her head again. "But I should have... I only found out almost a month after everything," a shudder coursed through her body, "ended." She whispered.

"What ended?" Arnold persisted, but gently of course. It wasn't in his nature to probe, and he was already feeling uncomfortable prompting her to talk, even if she was going to tell him.  
>"The trial." She looked up at him and shook her head. "Nathan and I dated for around a month, and..."<br>"And..."  
>She sat up and turned around so that she was facing him. Helga closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. It was time to come clean; she was prepared.<p>

_Que Sera Sera._  
><em>Whatever will be, will be.<em>  
><em>The future's not ours to see.<em>  
><em>Que Sera Sera.<em>

"He raped me."

* * *

><p>PhWOAR.<br>There we go~ She finally told him.  
>Trying to make each chapter as OC-light as possible, because I still want this to be a HA! story.<p>

Please review, guys. I want to thank my amazing beta, who's finally back from her hiatus, Lyco Rogue! And of course all reviewers, particularly those who take the time to write really detailed ones. I love you all, please continue to enjoy the chapters!


	20. Fright

Delaroux here.  
>Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter; this long chapter will hopefully make you all love me again. More Arnold-heavy towards the end. I hope no one kills me for writing this chapter the way I did.<p>

Oh, and by the way, a lot of people have been asking about this -  
>I said in chapter 17, Disturbed, that Nathan was Alex's ADOPTIVE father. Oui, they are only 8 years apart, because Nathan's wife wanted a child who she could relate to. And Alex was quite old by then, close to the time where children would have to leave the orphanage and make it on their own, so she took pity on him and they adopted him.<p>

I just finished reading my PM box and the reviews. And I am a little upset.  
>Firstly, I do adore all reviewers and pm'ers; this hasn't changed. I'm just sensitive about some of the more tactless comments I've received. Basically, I will not share whether or not I wrote the scenes of the previous chapter based on personal experience or otherwise. That is my business. For those who were genuinely concerned, thank you. I am fine.<p>

Secondly, I know my story is OC heavy. If you don't enjoy the story, please don't continue to read it if you wish. I'm confident enough of my writing and of my readership.  
>Most of my stories are OC heavy because when my stories tie into violence, I don't like making villains out of the characters already in the show, particularly if I know that the canon characters are literally incapable of dealing out any sort of violence whatsoever. And this is Hey Arnold!. There aren't any characters I can see what would be cruel or violent, which would make my entire plot piss off down the drain.<p>

Now - enjoy this longass chapter.

* * *

><p>Arnold shook his head sadly.<br>Helga looked at him for a long time, before she hung her head. She should have known that he'd never accept her after she shared that with him.

He reached out a hand and took hers, quietly staring at her. She felt tears run down her cheeks and he stroked his thumb over her knuckles. His eyes were hard with hatred and she had never seen anything more intense. Not in her entire life.  
>"And he's here now?" Arnold asked her.<br>She blinked.  
>"W… What?" She stuttered.<br>"This Nathanial Cuvos character... He's in Hillwood now? He's stalking you?" Arnold questioned incessantly, pulling on Helga's shoulders. She looked at him and nodded gently. He sighed softly and kissed the back of her hand, his eyes closing. Helga ran her palm over his cheek, and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, leaning against him and feeling everything all at once. Arnold's breath on her neck, his lips against her forehead, his arms around her. It was overwhelming. It felt amazing.  
>If she had a choice, she'd never want to move.<br>He shook his head. "No. You told me. And that means a lot to me." He said quietly. She looked up at him, confused by the myriad of emotions that chased each other across his eyes. Anger, pain, shock. Hatred, worry, and even desire. Arnold still wanted her, after everything was said and done. He still wanted to stand by her.

"But he..." She began, not knowing how to end. He shook his head.  
>"You made a mistake." He told her. "And that's okay." He stroked her back gently.<br>"But..."

"It's not your fault."

And Helga thought she knew Arnold pretty well by now; she knew he was kind. She knew he was the type to put others before himself. But she also knew that right here, and now, that wasn't the case. He didn't stand by her out of obligation, but out of... something a whole lot more. He held her with everything he had…

Including his heart.

"I love you." She blurted out.  
>Arnold kissed her soundly, drowning out everything else but her desire for him. She put her hands on his shoulder to steady herself, and he had one hand on her hip, the other at the back of her neck. It was one of their most passionate kisses yet.<p>

"I love you too." He finally confessed.

* * *

><p>[Monday]<p>

"Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki, please report to Mr Echelon Rivera's office immediately." The announcement blared.

The couple turned to look at one another.  
>"What's all that about, you two?" Phoebe asked curiously, and Arnold shrugged while Helga smiled.<br>"Maybe we got really bad grades for our PD elective." She grinned.  
>Arnold elbowed her and chuckled. "Or really GOOD ones."<br>Helga held his hand. "Always looking on the bright side." She teased him, and Arnold nodded.  
>"Someone has to." He said wisely. Helga turned to him and both of them agreed on that more than anyone would ever know at the moment.<p>

"You guys better get going then."

Everyone turned around to see the source of that familiar voice.

"PARK!" Rhonda exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Damn, you had us worried! Where IS that klutz, anyway? He hasn't been in school either... Do you know what happened to him?" She questioned like a machine gun. Thad gingerly removed her from Park's person, who smiled at him thankfully.  
>"Eugene and I are..." He trailed off awkwardly, before he smiled at Helga and Arnold. "Congratulations. I heard you two are an item now." He said gently, and Helga nodded uncertainly. Arnold put a hand on his friend's shoulder worriedly.<br>"Yeah, we are, and thanks... You sure you're okay, Park?" Arnold asked.  
>Thad stepped forward. "You know dude, whether you're into dudes or chicks, we're still your friends, right?" He said rather seriously. "I mean, it's cool with us. You should have just told us earlier." The other guys nodded at Thad's words, all mumbling in an affirmative fashion.<p>

Park just smiled.

Arnold patted Park's shoulder one more time. "We have to go, man." He took Helga's hand in his, and began to walk in the direction of Echelon's office. Helga gave Park a little wave and followed her boyfriend.  
>Her hand was shaking.<br>Arnold kissed her cheek. Everyone stared at them and Helga blushed a little, but she appreciated his gesture more than anything.

When they reached the office, Arnold knocked on Echelon's door. Helga turned the doorknob and entered. Unsurprisingly, everyone was there. Relial, Slaine, Alaine and Jericho, too. "Sit." Echelon ordered. Arnold and Helga looked around and Helga blinked.  
>"Where?" She asked. Relial was seated on Echelon's desk, facing the man. Slaine and Alaine were seated on both the chairs in front of the desk, and Jericho on the armrest of Slaine's seat. Echelon looked around and shrugged.<br>"Okay, don't sit then." He took back his request. "We have to talk about Nathanial Cuvos. I assume she's told you everything, Blondie." He asked Arnold, who nodded. "Good. Helga, there's nothing much to say to you except that you're safe, that we're watching, and that I received an anonymous note from Cassidy Williams that Michelle is going to try and screw up your relationship with Arnold by planting a stolen watch in your bag and making you out to be a thief, or something equally juvenile."

Arnold stared at him. "Stolen watch? Michelle? Wait." He thought about it. "You mean Mikaelle?"  
>"If the note was anonymous, how do you know it's from Cassidy?" Helga blinked.<br>Echelon shrugged. "Yes, stolen watch. Mikaelle, Michelle. Tomato, tomahto." He turned to Helga. "I have my ways. Just be careful with your book bag in school."  
>Both of them nodded.<p>

Alaine looked at all of them. "We're just here to drop off some papers." He dropped a stack of papers on Echelon's desk.  
>"This is for BB Bauer." Jericho indicated. "The papers underneath are for their team of... diplomats, coming in on Thursday."<br>"There's something in there on your cigars as well..." Slaine walked over and filtered through the papers, before holding up a sheet. "Here. You just have to sign here, here, and here. Then everything will be taken care of. They'll come in by the end of the week."

"Leave it to you to talk about the simplest issue." Echelon commented.

Relial turned behind him. "What about Flite's new proposal for a sub-alliance with Blac- BB Bauer?"  
>"Already taken care of." Echelon answered. "I spoke with Virel and Con, we'll take care of that when we're back in Firnest."<p>

"You're leaving?" Helga asked, panicking. She couldn't be left here alone, not with Nathan still loose out there. Slaine smiled and bounded over, hugging her tightly.  
>"No way in hell; not till all of this is over." He reassured her, and Arnold looked at Echelon.<p>

The man nodded. "And it WILL be over." His eyes darkened ominously. "Soon."

Alaine, Slaine and Jericho got up. "We'll be going now." Jericho told them all. Echelon nodded and shooed them away. Slaine opened the window and they got out of it, Jericho first, then Slaine.  
>Alaine sighed and chambered through. "I can't believe we're sneaking out of a school office." He muttered, and Helga smiled at them, waving. Arnold sat her down in a chair, and then plonked himself down beside her.<br>"Bastards." Echelon said, screening all the papers in his hand. "Liam, take this contract back to Alaine and tell him I don't want 75% clearance every month with Bauer, I want 100% or nothing. And make them firm up clause 45.1, or I won't be signing. Jericho will know what to do. Give him Sherilyn's office number, we'll use her as a liason." The teen nodded and exited through the window, chasing the three men. Echelon turned to look at Arnold and Helga. Hard. "So."

"She told me everything yesterday night." Arnold started. "Well, this morning."  
>Echelon nodded. "Good, so you know that Nathanial Cuvos is in Hillwood." He handed Arnold a piece of paper so that the blonde could get a good long look at how the man looked like. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was 6'4.<br>"I..." Helga began.  
>"Save it." Echelon growled. "Your little stunt on the sidewalk alerted him to the fact that larger figures are playing in his twisted little game. I knew we shouldn't have told you." He glared.<p>

Arnold stood up.  
>"Listen, sir." He said. "I like you. You want to help Helga, and sound like you've got some kind of power in the legal system or whatever."<p>

"What the- _legal_ system!" Echelon interjected, a disgusted look on his face. He struggled to find any words for a long time. "Ew." He finally decided to say.

"But I do know you're cool, witty, and straightforward. Which is great. I've never met anyone like you, and I respect you." Arnold admitted. "You pretend not to care for anyone but yourself and Relial, but you do care."  
>Echelon lifted an eyebrow. "I do?"<br>Helga looked at her boyfriend out the corner of her eye.  
>"But despite how great you are and all, Helga's been through a lot." Arnold continued, ignoring his design mentor. "And she doesn't need you to talk to her like she's a pawn in some chess game of yours." He said, sounding rather angry the more he spoke about it. "My girlfriend is terrified of what's happening. She doesn't know anything and maybe it would have made things easier for you if she had been kept in the dark, but I for one am glad that she knows now. Because now that I know," He held Helga's hand tightly, "If anything ever happens, I can at least go to the authorities in time."<p>

"Oh CAN YOU, boy?" Echelon laughed, almost mockingly. "The authorities were the very FUCKtards that let the man escape from prison in the first place! I don't say it was an oversight, because Nathanial Cuvos BOUGHT himself freedom by allowing himself to be a fucktoy to twenty seven guards and correctional officers." The teacher stood up and met Arnold eye to eye. Well, almost. He was a little shorter. "The authorities are pathetic." He commented. "All it took for that pathetic excuse for a man to gain a tool of escape was a quick fuck for some desperate men. And you can't trust a thing these men promise."

Arnold couldn't retort.

"So what do we do now?" Helga whispered.

"We wait." Echelon said immediately. "The next time he makes a move, we'll get him."  
>Arnold remained unconvinced. "And Helga will be safe till then?" He persisted.<br>Echelon nodded. "I swear on that." He turned to face Helga. "I swear on Liam's life." He said, very gently. Arnold was taken aback at how his demeanor changed in just a second. It dawned upon him how much he cared for her, and he felt a little better. At least there was someone fighting for her.  
>For them.<p>

Helga nodded, meeting his eyes.  
>"I believe you." She said softly.<p>

Arnold watched her stand up, and they made to leave the office. As they made it to the door, Echelon sat back down and palmed his face. "Helga." He said.  
>They both turned around at his voice.<br>Echelon looked up. "Things may get very... messy." He admitted. "I apologize if they do. And when that time comes, I want you to remember that I swore to keep you safe." He asked of her. "No matter what, I will not let Nathanial Cuvos take advantage of you again."

She nodded, and they left the office.

Echelon looked down at his papers and groaned softly. 'Nathanial Cuvos,' he thought with a very calm, accepting sort of hatred, 'You have put me four entire days behind schedule... And tonight, we settle our score.'

* * *

><p>[Tuesday]<p>

Alex Cuvos was an observant young man.

Over the course of Monday's school duration and the past few hours of classes, he had already noticed a behavioral pattern. Whenever Helga and Arnold took classes together, they made sure to sit side by side. Arnold was always on the side closer to the door.  
>When they didn't have classes together, Helga kept close to her best friend Phoebe, or Gerald. Only when she absolutely HAD to, she would sit with anyone else. And they were usually people she seemed to know well, such as that red-headed girl Lila, or that popular girl, Rhonda.<br>When classes like these ended, Arnold was always outside the door to pick her up. And being the observant young man he was, Alex knew that Arnold NEVER left a class early unless he had to. And in order to be right outside the door when the bell went, he would have had to cut some class time from each of the classes he took separately from Helga. And that wasn't something he would normally do, not for his friends, or for her.

_'Tell-tale signs,'_ he thought. _'So many of them.'_

"Hey Helga, could I talk to you for a minute?" Alex smiled awkwardly after one of their classes.  
>Arnold tightened his hold on Helga's hand.<br>Helga turned to look at her boyfriend reassuringly. "Alone?" She asked him, and Alex nodded hurriedly.  
>"Just for a second."<p>

Arnold looked at Alex pointedly and forced a smile on his face. "I'll be right over there." He gestured, and Helga nodded thankfully. These past couple of days, she hadn't been able to separate herself from Arnold. At every waking moment, he tried his best to be by her side, and it comforted her.  
>"What's up?" She asked Alex in a light tone.<br>Alex shifted a little. "My dad... I kind of let slip that I didn't want to invite you over to our place because of all the unpacking and stuff. But..." He wrung his hands nervously. "... He kind of told me that we were Curie's and all that, that we could neaten the house up and we had nothing to be ashamed about. My dad... he's really prideful sometimes." He ended softly.

Helga put a hand on his shoulder in concern. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. It sounded like Alex's father was a pretty fierce guy, and she hoped her friend was alright. After that little incident when he came to school with bruises all over his face, everyone was on high alert. After all, no one wanted one of their peers to be experiencing... parental abuse.

Alex smiled. "Sure. It's just... would you mind if we did the project at my place tonight?" He sighed heavily. "I don't know, I just think my dad would prefer it after I told him, I'm really sorry about that..." He trailed off.  
>Helga nodded. "Sure, we can... Uh, I'll be with Arnold before that, so..." She shot a look at Arnold, who was pretending not to listen in on their conversation. He lifted an eyebrow and went over to join them.<br>Alex hummed for a little bit, looking thoughtful. "Well, I'm sure we can still get our work done if he wants to come as well, why don't you bring him along? Then at least he could walk you home if we end up working till late." The teen suggested.

Arnold looked at Helga.  
>She smiled brightly, glad that she wouldn't be left without her boyfriend. She turned to him and Arnold nodded almost imperceptibly.<p>

"Sure, it sounds like a plan." Helga replied with a happy nod.

"Where will you guys be before seven?" Alex asked. "I'll take you guys back to my place."  
>"Probably Helga's place." Arnold told him.<br>Alex hummed again. "I don't know where that is; sorry Helga." He lied seamlessly.  
>Helga tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, and used Arnold's back as a table as she scribbled down her address. "Here. You can take bus number eighteen, it goes to the stop just opposite my place... Or you could take number three if you're coming from the other side of town. That one stops a couple of blocks away, but it's the closest." She smiled.<br>Alex nodded and left them to one another in the hallway. "Thanks!" He called over his shoulder, with a small wave.

"It's a good thing I'm going with you. And that he isn't going to do the project at your place." Arnold said.  
>Helga nodded.<p>

If only they knew how wrong they had been.

* * *

><p>"Good job, son." Nathan complimented.<p>

_"Thank you."  
><em>  
>Nathan was dragging a surprisingly heavy chair into the room. "Bring them both here at seven. I will have the place ready by then." The man ordered.<p>

_"Yes father."_ Alex replied obediently.

Nathan cut the call and pulled a rocky wooden chair into the room with one hard tug. Looking around, he smiled in a rather insane manner. He had prepared everything days ago, and this was just a moment he used to admire his own handiwork. Sound-proofed to within an inch of its life, the room successfully kept yells and shouts for help in. He had made Alex stand in the room to test the sound proofing quality.  
>Two long lengths of sea quality rope was hooked around one of the numerous boiler pipes running through the room.<br>The best part? He had installed six locks on the door. They locked automatically the second the door was shut. And no one, he knew, would be able to get in or out once they were trapped inside without his consent.

Picking up a hammer, he nailed the four legs of the chair into the ground messily, testing his body weight against the back of the chair. It didn't budge a millimeter. He grinned contentedly and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.  
>Just a few more locks, he decided, and everything would be ready. He picked up three and walked over the the door with a drill. Everything had to be perfect.<p>

After all, he was going to greet the girl who destroyed his reputation, his family, and his life. All because he wanted to have some fun.

He laughed a little.

_'What a waste.'_

* * *

><p>[6:29pm]<p>

Alex knocked on Helga's door and stepped back a little as it opened. A tall blonde lady was standing there, with short blonde hair. He assumed this was... "Olga?" He guessed with a shy smile.  
>The lady smiled. "Hello, that I am! You must be Alex, Helga's told me about you." She stepped aside. "Please, come in. I'll let her know you're here." Olga invited, and Alex nodded politely, stepping in cautiously. He removed his shoes with haste and smiled as Olga hurried up the stairs, calling her younger sister.<p>

He looked at his watch.

"Hey Alex." Helga greeted as she descended the stairs. Alex shot her a little wave.  
>"Hello-lo." He replied goofily, and lifted a hand in greeting to Arnold as he came down the stairs after her. "What's up, Arnold." He called.<br>Arnold smiled at him. "Hey, Alex."  
>Helga grabbed a set of keys and slung her bookbag over her shoulder. "Ready?" She smiled a small smile. Alex noticed that Arnold never let go of her hand. It was almost an unconscious need by now, he knew that, for them to stay connected somehow. Judging by his conclusions earlier on in the day about them knowing something was wrong, this must be how they decided to deal with it. To stay together at all times.<p>

They were royally screwing themselves over.

Alex smiled. "Ready."

They walked to the bus stop across the street to wait for bus eighteen. "So you live on the East side of the city?" Arnold asked, and Alex nodded.  
>"Yeah, we just got a new apartment, one of those high-rise building things, you know?" He lied through his teeth as the bus drew up to them.<br>Helga nodded. "Yeah, I know about those." They boarded the bus. "Aren't the apartments kind of small and cozy?" She questioned.  
>Alex shrugged. "It's okay... I mean, I haven't really had time to settle. In fact the place isn't really finished. Literally, my dad told me something about the city council putting a budget on things, so they're only renting out flats in two of the high-rise buildings till the budget negotiations come to a close. Then there will be more construction work on the other blocks. So the entire estate is unfinished and kind of a mess."<p>

By gods, he almost convinced himself he was telling the truth.

Helga nodded thoughtfully.

Alex checked his watch. 6:46pm. It was almost time.  
>"We're here," He announced soon enough. Arnold and Helga grabbed their bus passes and nodded, walking to the front of the bus and disembarking. Alex walked them into an estate, rounding several corners. Helga looked at Arnold nervously, but he just smiled at her.<br>"Don't worry," he whispered. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm here."  
>Helga nodded and continued after Alex. The entire area was deserted and somehow it disturbed her. But she had already agreed to go to Alex's house, and she didn't want to make any comments. After all, he'd already told them about why the area was like this on the bus.<p>

The three teens reached the void deck of a block when Alex paused. He looked at a pillar pointedly and dug into his pocket without Arnold and Helga seeing. "Sorry guys," He distracted with a light signature Alex laugh. "We may have taken a wrong turn." He pulled the string of a yo yo over his middle finger and tightened it.  
>Helga laughed despite herself. "Got lost in your own estate. Rich, Alex." She grinned.<br>Alex turned around and smiled sadly. "What can I say? I'm sorry."

Arnold narrowed his eyes a little, but was caught off guard even so.

Alex's face became an emotionless mask. He flicked out his wrist and his heavy steel yo yo caught Arnold up the side of his head. Arnold yelled loudly at the pain, and Helga screamed loudly in realization. Alex darted forward and threw a fast chop over Helga's neck. Her scream was cut off half way and she fell limply into Alex's outstretched arms. Arnold got up and came at him, cursing in anger.  
>Dodging a hard-looking punch, Alex lifted his knee and got Arnold in the abdomen. His wrist flicked out again and Arnold yelled as the string tightened around his right ankle. Alex pulled and Arnold fell on his back. Grunting, Arnold winced in pain. Alex used this opportunity to deliver the same hand chop he dealt to Helga to the side of his neck. Arnold's eyes widened for a moment, before he felt the world darken, his eyes closing no matter how much he willed himself to remain conscious.<p>

Alex unwound his yo yo from Arnold's ankle and retrieved it in his other hand.  
>Had he been too harsh?<p>

Nathan emerged from behind the pillar Alex had been looking at a while ago, holding two lengths of rope. "Well done." The man said delightedly, and Alex hung his head.  
>"Thank you." He croaked brokenly.<br>The man held onto the ropes, and seemed eager to return to the privacy of his rented room.  
>Oblivious to his son's inner battles of his personal morals, Nathan moved forward and took Helga, swinging her crudely over his shoulder. Alex carried Arnold piggyback style, and they began to make their way back into the building. Nathan whistled happily, and Alex felt sick with disgust with every step he took.<p>

* * *

><p>Arnold woke with a start.<p>

His ankles were bound to the legs of a chair. His wrists to the arms of the chair. Even his neck was secured tightly to the back of the chair. He struggled roughly against the ropes, but they were tough and his efforts only hurt him. He could barely move. His throat felt extremely dry. How long had be been... He looked around him.  
>Dim and hardly lit, except for the candle on a crate close to him. He tried to make out what he could of his surroundings. A small room, he knew, because when he tapped his foot on the floor, the echoing was loud and fast. Dirty as far as he could see, and probably unpainted. Pipes ran the corners of the walls, and he could see a radiator close by.<p>

A figure was laying on the floor. He made out long blonde hair, and the shiny glint of a hairclip with a pink bow.

"HELGA!"

"It's no use."

Arnold's head jerked upwards and he snarled at the approaching figure. He recognized that voice. "Alex Curie, you fucking asshole, I knew there was something about you." He cursed at him. Alex looked emotionless. There wasn't a trace of his signature smile. He stepped closer so that Arnold could see him properly.

He was bruised all over.  
>Alex's lip was busted open again, and he had blood running down one side of his face from a head wound. His collarbone was cut so badly Arnold doubted the scar would ever go away. His unbuttoned shirt showed his torso was littered with slashes, most of which were still bleeding. Others were caked in dried blood. He jeans were cut in some places, and almost fully stained in blood. Alex showed his first sign of physical weakness as he stumbled slightly, nearly falling forwards.<br>He coughed, and a mixture of blood and saliva littered the floor. In spite of his current situation, Arnold wanted nothing more than to help Alex, if only because he was obviously in immense pain as he clutched his left hip tightly.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Alex coughed again. "My father, he..."

"He what?" Someone answered menacingly. Alex instantly kept his mouth shut. The room was suddenly lit with an electric bulb and Arnold winced as he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light. Someone laid a hand on Alex's shoulder, making the teen turn and shudder. Arnold instantly knew who this was as he stepped over Helga's flinching body. She was waking up, maybe because of the bright light.  
>"Nathanial Cuvos, you SICK FUCK!" Arnold yelled angrily, struggling again even though he knew it wouldn't be any use. "LET HER GO!"<p>

The man just laughed at his efforts to get free.

Alex turned away from Nathan, shaking his hand away. "I did what you said, let me go." The teen demanded angrily, wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth.

Nathan shook his head. "You're not done till I say so." He said hardly, backhanding Alex. The teen screamed as his injured arm pressed against one of the boiling pipes, burning his skin. Nathan ignored the sound of his own son's cries of pain. Arnold, now knowing that Alex obviously hadn't done this out of free will, cursed at Nathan and tried to move again, but to no avail. Nathan kicked Helga's side brutally to wake her faster, making her groan weakly.

Her eyes fluttered open.  
>"ARNOLD!" She screamed in terror, looking around herself. When her eyes connected with Nathan's, she screamed again. "NO!" She screamed in despair, struggling against the ropes tying her body, but Nathan had pulled her hands behind her back and tied them to her neck. She only managed to choke herself, and she coughed loudly, horror filling her eyes. She tried to yank her hands forwards carefully, but the rope around her wrists, and her ankles, were tied to a wooden fixture nailed into the floor. "No..." She whimpered brokenly. "No, no no no no..." She chanted under her breath, tears already coming to her eyes.<p>

Arnold shouted in rage. "HELGA!"

Nathan laughed. "Missed me, sweet pea?" He taunted.  
>She shook wildly, her breath coming in pants. Alex turned away from the scene, feeling ill. Arnold looked at Alex, wanting to give the boy some form of sign to let him go so that he could help her, but not once did Alex even turn to glance at him.<p>

"LIKE A HERNIA!" Helga yelled at him, suddenly livid and mad with hatred. She jerked her head away from his grip. She wasn't prepared for his hand, that came down across not her face, but her head. She tumbled back onto the ground and groaned in pain as her elbow jarred the wooden fixture she was bound to.  
>"YOU ASSHOLE!" Arnold shouted, jerking forwards. "HELGA!"<br>"ARNOLD!" She cried out, scared witless as she whimpered softly in pain. Her elbow was badly scratched by the coarse wooden fixture.

Nathan turned to Alex. "Son."

Alex gently touched his injured arm and prayed his father wouldn't say what he was probably about to.

"... I want you to rape her in front of her boyfriend."

* * *

><p>DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME.<br>Reviews please, next chapter will come out soon because it's all action-packed and awesome and stuff.


	21. Justice

Delaroux here.

Without further ado...

* * *

><p>"NO!" Arnold yelled. He was dealt his first blow of the night as Nathan stormed over and gave him a rough uppercut that grated his teeth. For awhile, he saw stars and could barely hear Helga's scream in the room. Alex stood still as he watched. It was like he was someone else entirely, Arnold knew, nothing like the Alex they had known before. Helga closed her eyes, willing this all to be a bad dream.<br>She would rather wake up terrified like this for every night in the next ten years than have Arnold suffer because of her.  
>"PLEASE!" She screamed desperately, her fringe hanging wildly over her face. "HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could, listening to Arnold's pained grunts as he was dealt another punch, this time to his left cheek. Nathan stopped abruptly and laughed. Arnold took the reprieve to regain his breath; he hadn't consciously been aware that it was something he had lost.<p>

"That's right, you bitch!" He yelled at her. "SCREAM!" Nathan ordered, pulling her head back with her hair. "You useless little slut, that's all you can do. And none of it will work. This room?" He walked over to one of the walls in the room and tapped against the wall with a knuckle. "Completely soundproof." He bragged proudly.

Alex walked behind Arnold silently and made a show of tightening his ropes. He winced as his arm tensed awkwardly against his movements. Arnold turned around to glare at him, but his eyes had lost heat when he saw Alex's expression.  
>The boy looked as devastated as Arnold felt.<br>Helga's shoulders sagged and more tears ran down the side of her face.  
>Their last chance was gone.<br>Arnold spat out a glob of blood onto the ground. "Helga..." He whispered.

She turned around to face him.

"On Liam's life." Arnold reminded her gently, and Helga's eyes widened.  
>Arnold remembered.<em><br>"I swear on Liam's life... when that time comes, I want you to remember that I swore to keep you safe... No matter what, I will not let Nathanial Cuvos take advantage of you again."_  
>Echelon's words.<p>

Nathan didn't like that there was something being exchanged that he didn't understand. He started to walk towards Arnold.  
>Helga swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat, and turned to Nathan. Her look made him stop in his tracks. "Let him go," She demanded fiercely. "Let Arnold go."<br>Arnold's eyes widened. "What the FUCK!" He yelled. "Helga, are you nuts?"

Nathan smirked at them. "Trying to protect your little boy toy, Helga?" He chided her as if she was a child, and he tutted and shook his finger. "No, I don't think so." He said patronizingly, before he walked over and kicked Arnold in the gut. The teen groaned in pain as his head hung forward, the ropes preventing him from doubling over as his body instinctively told him to. "You've touched something that belongs to me, kid," he snarled at Arnold, pulling his head back with a hand entangled in his blonde hair. "And now, you're going to fucking pay." He hissed.  
>Helga struggled, losing her composure. "LET HIM GO!" She screamed. "LET HIM GO!"<p>

"DON'T BE NOISY!" Nathan yelled, turning his attention to her and slapping her across the face. She felt her lip begin to bleed and cried in pain, but mostly terror. Nathan's head spun to look at Alex. The boy took a step back. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed. "I TOLD YOU TO FUCK HER!"  
>"But I..." Alex's eyes widened in fear.<br>Nathan strode forwards and took the back of Alex's neck, ramming his head against a wall. Once. Twice. Thrice. "You will do as I say." He growled lowly in the teen's ear. Helga and Arnold tried to inch closer to one another as the insane man focused on his son. "You will FUCK her, you fucking COCKSUCKER, and you WILL make her SCREAM!" He ordered. Alex moaned in agony as his head was bashed one final time against the hard plaster. "NOW." Nathan ordered, turning around to look at Helga and Arnold again.

Both of them stilled as Alex stepped forwards, his eyes downcast.

"No." Arnold hissed. He struggled harder than ever, rope burning against his body roughly. The abrasions were causing his skin to tear, and small rivulets of blood stained his neck, arms and ankles. He ignored the pain and continued to struggle as Alex neared Helga. "NO!" He shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
>Helga looked so small.<br>He had never seen her so fragile and vulnerable before now.  
>"Close your eyes." Alex whispered to Arnold, so that his father couldn't hear. "It's going to happen."<p>

She watched with dead eyes as Alex removed his shirt, her mind only faintly registering how bruised and battered his body was. With his shirt completely off, it was obvious how much suffering he had gone through under Nathan's thumb for God knows how long. Helga shivered wildly as Alex knelt down in front of her, his hand reaching forth to unbutton her top stoically.  
>The second his hand touched her collar, she screamed and moved away, crying.<p>

Alex closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "Please, please, please..." Helga chanted under her breath, but soon even that died. She turned to look at Arnold, who was still struggling to get free. Nathan was still laughing at the non-existent hilarity in the situation.  
>Alex reached forth one more time. He began to unbutton Helga's shirt again. He got to the third button, exposing the top of her bra.<p>

This time, she was still. She was too frightened to move.

"ALEX, I WON'T FUCKING FORGIVE YOU!" Arnold yelled.

Alex turned to face him. "I don't need your forgiveness." He said bluntly, before he pulled Helga's shirt off her shoulders.  
>Nathan smirked at Arnold's look of horror.<br>"How does it feel, huh?" The man sneered at Arnold. "Maybe this will teach you boy, not to touch what isn't yours." Arnold's head lowered and he looked at the ground, trying to suppress his urge to cry at the hopelessness of everything. Nathan walked behind Arnold and held his head up, forcing him to watch as Helga's shirt came off completely.  
>Alex discarded the shirt callously beside him. His eyes flickered to his watch.<br>"You sick son of..." Arnold cursed, watching the scene with dread.

Helga's eyes were dead.

Alex pushed Helga so that she lay down on her back. Her body was almost like a mannequin, falling into position whenever it was told to. She didn't care... No. She didn't want to care. Because if she did, everything would be too familiar. Too much. She no longer remembered anything else. She only wished Arnold didn't have to see her like this, terrified, cowardly.

Resigned.

Her mind was disengaged.  
>Alex hovered over Helga. "Scared?" He whispered. It was an honest question, so on impulse, she nodded once, but said nothing.<br>The boy smiled and turned to look at Nathanial.

"Good thing this was all a set up." He commented.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open easily. A lady rushed in and clocked Nathan in the face with a nicely executed roundhouse kick. If she had been off aim even a little, Arnold's head might have suffered some serious brain damage. Chuck Norris could learn a thing or two if he'd been in the room.<p>

"Alex!" She shouted, and instantly the teen was by her side as Nathanial sat up, groaning loudly.  
>"Sherilyn..." He nuzzled her happily, and she kissed the top of his head. He chuckled at his father's outraged look. "Surprise daddy," he sneered spitefully. "Your filthy little fuck toy grew a pair while you were in jail!"<p>

Nathan yelled as he got up, charging toward his son. Arnold yelled in anger and warning, but Alex swung his right leg, catching Nathan right in the face and sending him back a couple of meters. "FUCK YOU!" The man screamed, wiping his mouth.  
>"NO BLOODY THANKS!" Alex laughed loudly, as Sherilyn fussed over his injuries, kissing a nasty graze on his shoulder.<br>Slaine sauntered into the room, holding up a hand as he quite conveniently kicked Nathan in the ribs with his steel toed boots. The man let out a howl of pain.

"Seasons greetings, motherfucker." He greeted Nathan with a sneer. "We're here to aid the protagonists... Call us side characters." He cut away the ropes binding Arnold to the wooden chair easily. He flew to Helga's side and pulled her shirt back over her body. When she continued to shiver, he removed his own shirt, putting it over her shaking body as she feebly struggled to get up. Arnold shook his head and they stayed on the floor, cradling one another with relief.  
>Arnold stared at the woman who was embracing Alex Curi- Alex Cuvos. "You're... You're Miss Sara! From school!" he exclaimed, and she nodded with a kiddish grin.<p>

"Welcome to the underworld, kid. We do things sneaky." She said, before dealing Nathan a lethal stab in the leg with the heel of her stiletto. It ripped clean through his jeans and right into his flesh. The man screamed and watched as blood poured from his wound. "And that's for my boyfriend, you jackass." She snarled angrily.  
>Alex wrapped his arms around her tiredly, but he was smiling.<br>Slaine watched, amused. "Hey, that's handy. What is that, a Jimmy Choo?" He grinned.

She smirked at him. "Better. Custom leather make with a diamond heel. Call it a BB Bauer bonus; our uniforms fucking rock."

"I know what I'm stealing for Alaine this Christmas."

Sherilyn wrinkled her nose as Arnold pulled Helga into his lap, kissing her deeply and stroking her arms to warm her. "Don't you mean buying?" she asked.  
>Slaine shook his head. "No, definitely meant stealing."<p>

Alaine and Jericho walked in casually. "Echelon and Relial are on their way up." Alaine informed them all, and Jericho moved to Helga's side to examine her. He was a doctor, after all.  
>She refused to let Arnold go, who was stroking her back soothingly. Trembling, she curled her legs in and Arnold cradled her in his arms.<br>"F- F- Fuck." Helga managed to stutter, before she buried her face in Arnold's neck.  
>He kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Hello." Echelon's voice filtered in. He was wearing a dark hood, same as Relial, who entered right behind him. The door slammed shut. Relial stepped on Nathanial as he walked in.  
>Nathanial cried out in pain, whimpering after the teen decided to step off his side.<br>"He's weaker than I thought." Alaine sniffed.  
>"He's lost quite a bit of blood." Alex pointed out, gesturing to the man's bleeding shin and then to the diamond heel of his girlfriend's shoe.<p>

Alaine looked impressed.

"I'm buying you that for Christmas." Slaine promised him, and Sherilyn smirked.

"Don't you mean stealing?"  
>Slaine held his hands up innocently. "Nope, definitely meant buying." he grinned.<p>

Nathan growled in rage.  
>"How nice it is to see you again, Nathanial Cuvos." Echelon said.<br>"FUCK YOU!" Nathan yelled, trying to get up to hit Echelon, but his injured leg made him stumble. Relial kicked him and stepped on the gushing wound with all his strength. Nathan screamed in agony.  
>"I don't think he remembers me." Echelon said in a matter-of-fact tone from under his hood. Relial smiled at his lover despite the fact that he was torturing someone under his foot.<br>"No one can forget you, Echo."

Alex stepped forward, untangling himself from his girlfriend. "You know dad, when I was seventeen, I wanted a real job." He snarled at his father.  
>Nathan spat a glob of blood on the ground. He wrenched his leg away from under Relial's foot and groaned. "Real job? You wanted a paper route." He snarled condescendingly.<p>

"Right." Alex said. "Instead you whored me out, had me selling drugs and got me thrown into jail. You ruined my life, you scumbag," he bent over and took the collar of Nathan's shirt, slamming the man's face against his knee. "All that wouldn't have happened, IF YOU'D LET ME HAVE THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING PAPER ROUTE!" the teen yelled, and Nathan groaned in pain as he was pulled up by the strong teen, and bashed one last time against the wall.  
>When Alex let go, Nathan slumped against the floor weakly, coughing roughly.<p>

He took Sherilyn's hand. "Let's go, honey." He said gently. "Do you want to go see Venice next? Maybe together with Rome."  
>Sherilyn smiled. "We've already seen Rome, baby."<br>Alex was silent.  
>"But it couldn't hurt to go again, yeah?" Sherilyn nodded softly and she gripped his hand tightly, leading them out. At the door, she paused. "I'm done with you, Echelon. No more after this." She turned to glare at Echelon.<br>Woman had balls.

Echelon nodded. "Wait in the car. There's a first aid kit in the glove compartment, if you want to use it." He informed them.  
>The door slammed shut and Nathan glared at the remaining occupants.<br>"How did any of you get in here?" He scrowled. "I made sure we'd be undisturbed, I used all eleven locks I built into the door!"

Slaine shrugged rather casually. "Hey, one thing you've gotta know about me. When it comes to picking locks and sucking cocks, I'm the man." He said mockingly.

Alaine smirked. "He's right."

"On which count?" Slaine laughed, as he watched Relial kick Nathan across the eye gleefully.

"Both, though I'm much more acquainted with that second talent of yours." The Greek smirked.

"Helga." Echelon smiled at her gently. Her head lifted slowly and Echelon inclined his head toward Nathan. The man proffered a gun. "Shoot him, please."  
>She took it, in a daze. Her fingers curled around the handle.<br>"NO!" Arnold yelled, stopping his movement of stroking her back and putting his arms around her. It startled her, making her drop the gun in her shock at the sudden movement. "Are you insane?" He shouted. "How could you ask her to do something like that?"

Relial bristled and stepped forward, teeth bared. His canines were sharp, Arnold noticed, something he hadn't realized before.  
>Echelon sighed at Helga. "Still not a killer..." He muttered. He put a hand on the back of his lover's neck, and this seemed to settle Relial, who backed down.<p>

"No." Jericho commented. "Echelon just doesn't want Nathan to have the same opportunity to hurt other people again."  
>Echelon shook his head. "While I'm honored to be painted in such an altruistic light, it's really not that." he chuckled as he looked at Nathan. He removed his hood. "I just really don't like him." He shook out his black hair and stared blankly at everyone.<br>"Y... YOU!" Nathan's eyes were wide as plates.  
>"Me?" Echelon smiled. "Oh, so you do remember me." He chuckled, walking closer to Nathan.<br>Nathan pulled back, terror filling his eyes. "DON'T COME CLOSER!" He yelled... No. He _begged_.

Arnold soothed Helga in his arms. "It's okay..." He said softly, kicking the heavy gun to one side. Relial picked it up, just as Nathan made a last-ditch attempt to choke Echelon. He knew that if the man didn't die, he was definitely going to. But he never banked on Relial. Calmly, the redhead lifted the gun and fired.  
><em>BANG<em>.  
>Arnold jumped, and Helga was startled out of her stupor by the sound.<br>Nathan screamed, a bullet wound clean through the palm of his hand. If Liam had gone off aim even a little, he would have shot his own lover in the neck. Instead of dwelling on that, he lifted his gun again. "How dare you even touch him." He said calmly, stepping in front of his lover. "Filthy..."  
><em>BANG<em>. "Little..."  
><em>BANG<em>. "Fucking..."  
><em>BANG<em>. "Bitch!"

Nathanial Cuvos bled from his hands and feet. Falling to the ground, he was gutted. Unless he miraculously sprouted wings, he would never make it out of the room. If he did, probably not alive. "AH!" He whined, watching his blood drain from his body as Liam stepped next to Echelon, pressing his body against his silently. "AH, FUCK!"  
>"Liam, that's not very nice." Echelon scolded.<br>"Sorry Echo..." Relial hung his head, not looking very sorry about it.  
>"Look, on that last shot, you only grazed his foot." Echelon gently took the gun from Relial. "You missed, see? We'll have to fix that."<br>_BANG_.

Nathan screamed.

"How's that soundproofing working for you now, Cuvos?" Echelon taunted with laughter. "You think you're so goddamn smart, don't you." He smiled as Relial pressed a kiss to the back of his ear. It was a turn on to the redhead, whenever Echelon was domineering, and especially when he was dangerous.  
>"Please," Nathan begged. "Let me go back to jail."<br>"That didn't work out very well the first time." Alaine reminded everyone, examining his nails coolly.

Echelon chuckled.

"Why is Nathan so scared of Echelon?" Arnold asked in hushed tones, looking up at Jericho and Slaine, on either side of him and Helga.  
>Slaine grinned. "Ever heard of Flite 11, kid?"<p>

Flite 11.  
>Arnold's eyes widened in realization. Flite 11 was a global crime syndicate. There was a huge report in every paper in the world the morning after a massacre between them and another gang years ago... Blackbird 21. Everyone knew that the syndicate existed, but after the massacre, everything had gone so quiet that the world were eventually forced to forget, to let it go.<br>Even the media hadn't a hope in the world finding anything more about the operation than had been literally coerced out of the few members apprehended by the police. The rest had taken cyanide at the last moment before capture to avoid questioning, as they had literally been trained to do.

"You mean... You're all in Flite 11?" His expression betrayed his shock. No wonder Echelon had been so disgusted by his comments about the man having power in the legal system.  
>Alaine and Slaine laughed. Jericho smiled.<br>"Arnold, my daddy's better than that, come on." Slaine chuckled.

Echelon smiled at Arnold as Relial strung Nathan up to a boiler pipe with a length of the sea rope the man had used on Helga and Arnold before.  
>"I run Flite 11."<p>

* * *

><p>Arnold had no words.<p>

"YOU'LL GO TO JAIL FOR THIS!" Nathan yelled in fear, trying to make them rethink their actions.  
>"I doubt it." Echelon immediately retorted.<br>Slaine was more playful. He walked over. "Maybe, but hey, if we're all going to jail, I want to make good use of my time before I check out my jail cell. So maybe we'll go to jail for this," He kicked Nathan roughly, repeating the action over and over again with his hands in his pockets. "And this, and this, and this..." He punctuated each 'this' with a kick.

Meanwhile, Jericho finally managed to pry Helga and Arnold apart, and was tending to Helga first. A while after he had started his examination gently, she threw her arms around him and cried openly, choked words not making any sense. "Scared, Arnold and... Alex... So much... Tied up... Blood... Help me..." She managed brokenly. Jericho closed his eyes and stroked her back, gently whispering soothing words into her ear.  
>Alaine sat down behind Helga and hugged her awkwardly. He caught Arnold staring at the awkwardness in their embrace. "What? Jeez, I'm so sorry," He mumbled. "I'm not very good at this."<p>

Echelon held up a hand. "Slaine." He said, and the man stopped kicking Nathan.  
>"I was having fun dad." He muttered, but he stepped back nonetheless.<br>Jericho left Helga sobbing softly in Alaine's arms and went up to Arnold. "Alright?" He asked the teen quietly. Arnold nodded, watching as Helga shook.

He walked to Nathan and Echelon put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want to do with the man?" He questioned. Arnold turned to Helga and Echelon understood. "You want her to decide his fate, don't you?" He chuckled. Arnold gave him a short nod and Echelon sighed heavily. "She's not going to want me to kill him." He sounded slightly sad.  
>"Don't." Helga said softly.<br>"Why?" Arnold asked. He was surprised at his own question. So was everyone.

"Damn." Slaine grinned. "Boy's lost his conscience already. Jericho, you owe us some money."  
>Jericho stared at Arnold, but forked out a fifty each for Alaine and Slaine.<p>

Helga looked at her hands. "I want him to do time." She whispered. "I want him to get life imprisonment." She said, looking up at Echelon.  
>"I can do that." Echelon said. He turned and kicked Nathan in the face. The man was almost unconscious with blood loss. "Hear that, dipshit? You're gonna rot in a maximum security correctional facility till you die."<p>

Relial picked up a gun. "No. He deserves to die." The boy declared angrily. "Helga, kill him. Don't let him free." He insisted.  
>Arnold stepped in front of Helga as she was about to reply. "She doesn't want that. Leave her alone."<br>"He's just going to get paroled." Relial spat. "He'll go free. He'll hurt everyone he knows."  
>"Liam." Echelon said, kneading his forehead.<br>"Echo, don't you see?" Relial pleaded. "Surely you can understand where I'm coming from..."  
>"Liam," Echelon repeated, stretching out his hand. Relial quietened and pressed the gun he picked up into Echelon's hand. "It's what she wants." He told the teen, who dutifully nodded after a very long time.<p>

"I still think he should die." Relial muttered rather gracelessly.

"You're obsessed with killing all rapists." Alaine stated truthfully. Arnold watched as he stood up and Helga did the same, unsteadily. He moved over and put an arm around her protectively. "I agree with you. But while I'm appalled no one believes in the law of equivalent exchange anymore," Alaine stated, "We shall have to accept the bastard is going to live." He scrowled at Nathan.

Echelon thought about this. "... Equivalent exchange..." He said under his breath.

"I want to just go." Helga said. "Olga, she'll be worried."  
>"Damn!" Arnold slapped a hand to his forehead. "Grandpa! Grandma! It's way past twelve!" He groaned.<p>

The other men in the room found it extremely strange both Arnold and Helga could actually think about their grandparents and older sister respectively after their recent ordeal, but made no comment about it.

"Don't worry. You'll both stay with us tonight." Relial informed them. "Echo called both your people and stuff, told them we're doing an overnight Practical Design project. You know, like night photography or something." He smiled. "You can clean up tomorrow after some proper rest... Just skip a day of school."  
>"Handy excuses." Jericho chuckled.<br>Helga removed Arnold's shirt and pulled it over his head, surprising him. After it was back on and he turned to her, she was smiling a little at him. "It's going to be okay." She said softly, and he nodded firmly.  
>He would make sure of that.<p>

Nathan whimpered. "Kill me." He said hoarsely.  
>"OH NO." Echelon glared at him. "NO YOU DON'T." He turned to Jericho. "Save the man, make sure he lives to see another day." He laughed harshly in the man's face. "You're going to prison buddy. Where the criminals just looove rapists like you. In fact, they like fuckers like you so much that they want to stick theirs upside your ass anytime they can."<br>Jericho set to work.  
>Nathan groaned weakly. "Kill me," he repeated. "Kill me..."<br>Echelon took his cellphone out of his pocket, dialing a number quickly. "Orion." He said.  
>"That's our chauffeur." Relial lifted an eyebrow.<p>

"I have a feeling I... know what he's going to do..." Arnold said, a little hesitantly.  
>Echelon laughed. "Come upstairs. I'll drive us back."<br>Slaine knew what was coming. He herded Arnold and Helga toward the door. "You guys don't have to see this."  
>Arnold shook his head firmly. He wanted to stay. Helga remained by his side.<p>

After a few minutes, Orion arrived.  
>"Yo~!" He was a stocky, dark-skinned young male with a grin that seemed to match his confidence. He entered the room with ease, since Slaine had already opened the door and had his foot wedged between the door and the frame. "What's up-" He hissed at the scene, and the sight of Nathan. "Ew." He said simply.<p>

"Orion, I'll give you ten grand to teach this man a lesson." Echelon said.

The driver leaned against the door frame with a laugh as Jericho packed up his medical things. "That an order, boss?" He smirked.  
>"You could take it that way."<br>Relial left the room. He didn't like hearing about rape-related exchanges. Alaine decided to leave with him.

Orion scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Arnold and Helga, coming, strangely, to the correct conclusions about the situation. "A lesson huh..." He muttered. "But what if he's a lousy lay?" He whined.  
>"He probably is." Echelon chuckled. "Why do you think I'm offering you ten grand?"<br>"Come on, Mr. E!" Orion laughed loudly. "That's goddamn pocket money to you!" He thought about it for awhile. "Twice that and I'll do it."  
>"Twelve grand." Echelon replied.<br>"Seventeen."  
>"Seriously?" Echelon muttered. "I thought you'd screw anything that moves. Fine, I'll give you fifteen grand. Take it or leave it."<br>Orion smirked. "Done. Painless or painful?"

"-FUL." Arnold said forcefully, surprising himself once again. His fingers were pressing into Helga's skin, and she turned to look at him. Arnold was livid as he stared at Nathan's bleeding and quivering form, still adjusting to the amount of medication Jericho had administered to his body. "Painful." He said again.

Echelon smiled. "Well, you heard the boy."

Orion clapped his hands together. "Leave it to me. And what about after I'm done?"  
>"Leave him here." Echelon instructed.<br>"Use these." Slaine tossed him a pair of handcuffs.  
>Orion grinned. "Same old Slaine." He commented, swinging the handcuffs around his middle finger. "You never change, always taking this crap around with you."<br>"Man's gotta take care of himself on the streets." Slaine replied ambiguously.

"Right." Orion walked over to Nathan, cracking his knuckles. "See you guys later."  
>"You have till dawn." Echelon took Helga's arm, moving her out of the room. The rest followed and the door slammed shut.<p>

Nathan's eyes snapped open as Orion knelt down in front of the tied up man.  
>"Heard you escaped jail with your ass intact after twenty seven fucks." He said crudely. Nathan struggled weakly with what little strength he had, but Orion's strength rivaled even Slaine's. He ripped the man's shirt off and chuckled.<p>

"Don't expect it to be intact after 6am."

* * *

><p>"I feel no remorse." Arnold said quietly.<p>

Helga looked up at Arnold. Nothing had been said the entire way back into their part of town. Alaine, Jericho, Alex and Sherilyn were seated in the seatless trunk of the car. Alaine had already fallen asleep, his entire body cradled by Jericho's. The man ran his hand through Alaine's soft silken hair as they waited to reach Echelon's home. Sherilyn was staring out the back window as Alex rested quietly with his head in her lap, thinking about their future now that Nathan would be gone in prison for sure.  
>Slaine was sitting on one side of Helga, and Arnold on the other. They were in the backseat. Slaine was being unnaturally quiet, in deep thought, with his eyes staring out of the window in a dazed fashion. Arnold had Helga leaning on him ever since they got into the vehicle, and both of them had been asleep for a good part of the journey. Obviously, both of them were awake now.<p>

"What do you mean?" Helga asked, not looking at him.  
>She knew.<br>"Just now, I asked why you didn't want to kill him... And I even stood by when... I mean," He paused, palming his face. "I knew what was going on, I knew that when we left Orion was going to rape Nathan and I..." He looked utterly confused and lost. Who could blame him? It was as though every moral code he had ever believed in had cease to exist at that moment in time. And now, looking back, it made him feel rather sick.  
>Helga palmed his cheek. "Arnold..." She whispered.<br>"Am I bad?" Arnold asked, himself more than anyone. "Am I a bad person?" He looked at Helga, trying to find the answers in her eyes.  
>He found none.<p>

"You aren't bad." Echelon answered from the driver's seat. Relial was seated next to him, in the passenger's seat. They too, had been quiet the entire way, till now.  
>Arnold shook his head. "I watched a man get beaten up. I WANTED to hit him too." Arnold admitted, looking shameful.<br>A, "Mmmph..." Came from the backseat, and Slaine leaned backwards over his chair to kiss Alaine on the forehead. He reached over the seat and held the albino's hand. It seemed to settle the petite man, who turned a little and continued to rest.  
>"But you didn't." Slaine said, facing Alaine and Jericho. "Which is more than I can say for myself." He added quietly.<p>

The car was silent.

"You're not bad." Relial said suddenly. "Just angry."

"You're beginning to believe in a new brand of justice." Echelon commented. "But we didn't kill the man. We're turning him over to the..." The man shuddered. "... Authorities."  
>"Will he stay behind bars?" Alex muttered from where he was.<br>They were quiet again, for awhile.  
>Echelon sighed. "It's going to take some more negotiation and work, but yes."<p>

Alex and Sherilyn kissed. "Good enough for me." The lady said softly. No one could see or hear her crying, or even feel her crying, except for Alex. She was crying for him, after all. "Because if I ever see that man anywhere outside a prison again, I don't care how much he's wanted alive and suffering, I'll put him in the ground."  
>Slaine lifted a hand. "Count me in."<br>"Ditto." Alex mumbled.  
>"I'll dance on his grave." Relial added to that.<p>

Helga smiled against Arnold shirt. She had people who loved her, cared about her. "Thank you all." She said in a very choked tone. Arnold stroked her back; it was a gesture that comforted both of them.  
>Jericho smiled and patted her on the shoulder.<br>Slaine reached over awkwardly with his other hand, crossing his arms. He patted her head a couple of times.  
>Alex smiled at her from where he was, and Sherilyn nodded softly, inclining her head.<br>Relial reached behind him and gripped Helga's shoulder tightly, before he turned his gaze to interchange between the road and Echelon.

"Everything's going to be okay." Arnold whispered.

She nodded and leaned up, kissing him gently. He pulled her closer and kissed her possessively, wantingly. Breathlessly, they parted.  
>"I love you." Helga told him, with relieved tears in her eyes. Everything was okay. Arnold was fine.<p>

"I love you too." Arnold told her. "Always."  
>Promised her.<p>

She leaned against Arnold again and rested easy.

* * *

><p>FUCK THAT WAS LIKE THE HARDEST CHAPTER EVER...<br>Please review. I'm so fucking tired. I'll write all my thanks in the next chapter... -waves tiredly-


	22. Reading

Delaroux here!

It's interesting! All the reviews so far have been positive. I'm surprised no one was able to connect Alex and Sherilyn, but pleasantly surprised. I enjoyed writing the previous chapter a lot, so I hope everyone who read it had a great time! It was fun writing Slaine in the previous chapter, but you can really see that while he casually kicks ass, he also hates himself quite a lot. He's a poor baby, that one of mine ):

Anyway, hereon out, I'm going to resolve the school issues and focus a lot more on the HA! characters. Particular couples to look out for would probably be Park and Eugene, Sid and Cassidy, and of course our very own Helga and Arnold. Other character couples will come into play too, and OCs will become more minor figures. I'm sure everyone understands why they had to be so major up till now, sorry about that!

Anyway, let's have fun and let this story go out with a bang, shall we?

* * *

><p>"Alright." Echelon opened the door and sighed heavily as he watched everyone file into his house. Just that morning, he and his Liam lived alone. Slaine, Alaine and Jericho had been on stakeout, and were required to live as close to their subject as possible. Alex had been forced to live with Nathanial, and Sherilyn put up at a hotel most of the time. And for now, everyone would be crashing at his place, including Arnold and Helga.<br>He sighed rather unhappily, and Relial put an arm around him, coming in last and shutting the door. "We can't have sex tonight." He told the teen sadly.

Relial looked at everyone with hardened eyes. "Everyone out." He demanded jokingly.

Helga smiled at him. "Aww, poor you. No night entertainment." She teased Relial lightly, who pouted like a child.  
>"Alright, here's the deal. Ladies, you each share a room with your man." Echelon said carelessly. "And the three of you," He turned to Alaine, Slaine and Jericho, "You three can take the living room. It's cold weather right now, but there's a fireplace, and I'll put out a few spare mattresses or futons or something."<br>"Ah, yeah." Relial patted a fist against his other palm. "We have a few of those Japanese mattresses, you got them on Thursday. For today?"  
>Echelon shrugged.<br>"I'll go get them..." Relial offered readily, moving to one of the storage rooms in the house.

Slaine grinned. "Just like a wife..." He called after Relial.  
>"Just for that, you're not getting a futon!" The other redhead replied.<br>Alaine patted Slaine in sympathy.

Echelon took Arnold and Helga by the shoulders. "Rules in my house. No yelling, no fighting, no making ANY incessant noise, which includes moaning, groaning, and or any other sounds associated with pleasure. Which leads me to my next prohibition; No sex in this house. Obviously, that rule doesn't extend to myself or Liam." He told them all kindly.  
>Slaine rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah dad, take away all the fun."<br>"... Does that mean..." Alaine began, "That if we're quiet..."  
>"Just don't stain the carpet, it's Persian." Relial answered for his lover, walking back into the room.<p>

Echelon herded Helga and Arnold out of the room. "You heard Liam." He said to the people left behind him. Silently, he took the two of them down a long hall, and turned right into a nice, spacious guest room. Helga felt like she was at a hotel. He closed the door of the room and faced them. "Are the two of you alright?" He asked.  
>They looked at one another.<br>"I don't think so." Arnold replied him honestly.  
>"But we will be," Helga added, with a very small smile. "I think we just need a little time." Arnold nodded gently.<p>

Echelon ran a hand through his hair. "I understand. You're both young. Not everyone should be exposed to things like these, especially not when they're your age. I'd like to think there is, at least, some innocence left in the world." When Helga turned around, he pressed two cigarettes and a lighter into Arnold's hand. The boy wanted to push them back, but Echelon had already turned away. "Good night." He left the room.

"None of these guys are good with affection..." Arnold noted absently with a small frown, carefully palming the cigarettes and lighter.  
>Helga chuckled a little. "They're just not used to it; it's difficult to lower your guard, the way they grew up and stuff." She told him, before walking over to the bed. Arnold sat down beside her and she leaned against him. For a long time, they stared at nothing, trying to come to terms with what they had just experienced together. "... Do you think I'm a bad person?" She asked, mirroring his question in the car earlier.<br>He shook his head. "No. Just..." He kissed her gently, almost carefully. After an experience like that, you'd want to be careful about showing affection. "... Believing in a different brand of justice." He quoted Echelon, and she nodded softly.  
>"Maybe..."<p>

"You're not a bad person, Helga. You've been through a lot, an you did what you could do to make it through." He said truthfully. "It's not like you chose to go through all that you did."  
>Helga just nodded. "You wanna sleep?" She asked him, and Arnold paused for a moment.<br>"Sure." He said, "But first..." He showed her the cigarettes in his hand with a blank look and she smiled.  
>"How did you know?" She asked.<br>"Know what?" He blinked.  
>"That... I really needed one." She took one from him and kissed him softly. Taking the lighter from his other outstretched hand, she walked to the window and threw it open, lighting her cigarette immediately after.<p>

Arnold stared at the cigarette in his hand.

Helga smiled at the dark blanket of night outside the window. "He wants you to smoke it, you know."  
>"But I think he knows I don't smoke." Arnold stated, walking over to join her.<br>"I know. I think he knows, too." She leaned back against him.  
>Arnold watched as she blew out a puff of smoke and waited, knowing that she wasn't done speaking. He was right, of course. Even though they had only been together for a short time, they had known each other for a long time. Unconsciously, they had learnt each other's mannerisms, and just how to predict some things.<p>

"It's how he shows he cares. Giving people things, helping them silently, griping about all the work he actually does have to do the entire time. He doesn't really know how to show affection, otherwise." She told him. "Echelon told me he went through a lot of the same things I did, and more. I don't doubt him." She paused and turned around, hugging Arnold. He inhaled the smell of cigarettes that clung to her body and kissed her neck gently. "It's difficult for him to trust people." She muttered. "And because of that, he doesn't know how to show he cares too well."  
>Arnold watched her stub out her cigarette and looked at the one in his palm. He proffered it to her. She took it from him and chuckled, lighting it up, too. Arnold smiled as she leaned against the railing, looking more relaxed than he had seen her the entire day.<p>

It irked him that some part of him was relieved to know that right now, Nathan was getting an equivalent punishment back in that room they had been rescued from. He was still uncertain about everything he had gone through, from the fact that he was so protective of Helga that he would risk his own life, to the fact that he had been sorely tempted to hit and hurt Nathanial Cuvos himself.  
>He had <em>ASKED<em> for the man to get a taste of his own medicine... _painfully_.  
>Somehow, he felt like during that brief period of time, he hadn't recognized himself.<p>

How could that not bother him?

But it was all over. And watching Helga smoke, a soft orange glow lighting up wisps of her hair that swept forth because of the wind, calmed him more than any cigarette would. She looked so natural. She was beautiful, and he knew that after everything that had happened, she was here with him.  
>Maybe she was still not going to be able to trust anyone for a long time, even him, but he would understand.<br>As long as she was _HERE_ with him.

By Gods, he loved this woman.

Before he knew it, she was almost done with her cigarette. She was spacing out, he realized, probably thinking about everything that had transpired, too. For a while, he was worried she would have it all coming back to hit her hard now, that she would break down and cry.  
>But then she turned to him and smiled gently. And he knew everything was going to be okay, except...<p>

"Will it be difficult?" Arnold asked quietly. "For you to trust anyone again?"

She looked at him and smiled, stubbing her cigarette out.

"Not you." She said honestly. "Let's go to bed."

They went to bed.

* * *

><p>[Three days later]<p>

"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL, DAMN YOU!" Helga yelled.  
>Arnold put his arms around her waist, trying to stop her from smacking Echelon all around. "Helga, calm down!" He requested.<p>

"Calm down!" She glared at her boyfriend. "I'm BORED! There's nothing to do in this house anymore! We've watched all of the Harry Potter movies with Alaine, TWICE. Our bodies have been checked once EVERY hour because Jericho is paranoid we got some kind of weird permanent damage. We've played poker with Slaine after every meal in the day, KNOWING we won't win!" She sighed and tried to ignore the sound of Slaine sniggering in the background.  
>Someone punched the redhead and he coughed, keeping quiet.<br>Relial sighed. "We're just worried Helga. Are you sure you're ready to-"

"Liam is, of course, speaking for himself. I already made the excuse that you and Arnold would be here for a study camp, and I've already submitted a three day MC for you at the school. That covers Wednesday till Friday, so that you only have to return next week." Echelon informed them. "It would be easier for me if you went back to your room." He informed Helga as kindly as he could, which wasn't very kindly, as it was only 7am in the morning and he himself was trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes.

"We can just say we cut out of the camp or something! And that we got better at school." Helga pleaded.  
>Echelon sighed. "Why so eager to go back?" He asked. "You could take this as a holiday." He added.<p>

"I JUST WANT SOME NORMALITY BACK INTO MY LIFE!" Helga screamed. "I NEED ROUTINES!"

Everyone's eyes widened at her outburst.  
>Liam had stepped in front of Echelon.<br>"Get ou-" He hissed, before he stopped himself. "Sorry." He apologized, unprompted. It had been an instinctive reaction for him to defend his lover.  
>Arnold was standing in front of Helga as well, looking rather protective. But his eyes softened when Relial apologized.<br>Helga hung her head, feeling rather bad about yelling. But she was honestly extremely frustrated about being treated like a piece of glass.  
>Echelon stepped away from the group and put on his coat calmly, grabbing his car keys. "I'll see you at the school, then." He informed them. "Liam, come."<br>Relial went.

Arnold caught up to the pair at the door. "Hang on... Are you angry?" He asked Echelon softly. The man thought about it for a long time, waiting for Relial to lace up his stylish black leather combat boots. He put his own matte brown shoes on, and looked at Arnold in the eye as he switched his laptop bag from his right hand to his left.  
>"No."<br>He turned to leave. Arnold put a hand on his shoulder, fearing just a little for his life. He really didn't want the teacher to be pissed off at him, but he cared even more for Helga. "I'm not very convinced about that." He informed the man, trying to sound like he lacked the fear he felt.  
>"So be it. I don't live to please." Echelon replied him, shrugging his hand off callously. He sighed when he saw Arnold's worried face. Honestly, the boy was like a kicked puppy; no one could be mean to this kid. "Listen Blondie. I've known Helga a long time. She'll understand. I'm not pissed, I'm just... concerned, that the two of you need more time to get over this whole Nathan ordeal. But obviously, she's going stir crazy in my house, so if she wants to go to school, by all means." He turned to go.<p>

Relial smiled at Arnold over his shoulder as he followed the surly design mentor. "I'm sure you could both find something in the house to wear." He called back. "Alaine and Slaine used the room upstairs to store all their modeling stuff, so have fun grabbing anything! See you in second period."  
>They drove off and Arnold looked at the house in fear.<br>He had seen the way Alaine treated people who fucked up his clothes.

He wasn't sure he wanted to support Helga about this whole going to school thing anymore.

* * *

><p>[At HS 118]<p>

"Sid, focus! Continue reading where Derrick left off!" Mr. Vix scolded. Sid, who had been stoning, stood up as any student was supposed to every time they read a passage, and turned behind him.  
>"Where are we?" He asked quietly, and Derrick pointed to a passage on the worksheet.<br>"Here." The boy answered boredly.  
>"Jesus, Derrick, when a student asks a question like that, DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Mr. Vix shouted comically, palming his face. The class was laughing, and Sid smiled as he began reading the passage. The teacher sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face, too.<p>

"I want to know what you ache for, and if you dare to dream of meeting your hearts longing." Sid read aloud. "It doesn't interest me how old you are." He turned to smile at Cassidy Knowling. She blushed a little, but turned away immediately. "I want to know if you will risk looking a fool for love, for your dreams, for the adventure of being alive."

Alex, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, looked up from his Batman graphic novel and smiled, thinking about Sherilyn and their age gap.  
>Coincidentally, Relial was sitting beside him, thinking about his own lover with a grin. '<em>Doesn't interest me how old you are, huh?<em>' He pondered about Echelon.

"It doesn't interest me what planets are square in your moon." Sid continued. His eyes softened as he lost himself in the passage. "I want to know if you have touched the center of your own sorrow," He read quietly, his voice deepening. "If you have been opened by life's betrayals or have become shriveled and closed down from fear of further pain." He looked up at Mr. Vix with questioning eyes.

The teacher gestured for him to go on.

He turned to Cassidy subtly. "I want to know if you can sit with pain, mine or your own, without moving, to hide it, fade it, or fix it." He read, his hands gripping the paper tightly. "I want to know if you can be with joy, mine or your own; if you can dance with wildness and let ecstasy fill you to the tips of your fingers and toes without cautioning us to be careful, be realistic, or to remember the limitations of being human." He smiled widely.  
>Cassidy was staring openly now, her pen poised for taking notes, but she took none. Enraptured by his reading, she listened intently without moving her pen.<p>

Sid nodded at her and read the next part, hitting home. "It doesn't interest me if the story you are telling me is true..."

Her eyes widened as his eyes pierced hers with a look that shot right past her heart straight into the raw nerves.

"I want to know if you can disappoint another to be true yourself; if you can bear the accusation of betrayal and not betray your own soul." He turned to look at Mikaelle and Danity meaningfully, who were sitting in front of her. She turned to look at them as he did, and her head hung forward slightly as she stared at her hands. "I want to know if you can be faithful and therefore trustworthy."

Cassidy and Sid stared at one another for a long time. The class' whispers got louder and louder till Mr. Vix couldn't take the gossip anymore.

"That is enough, thank you Sid... And Cassidy." Mr. Vix said, and everyone snickered. "Seriously though, kids. Literature is an amazing thing, students." He continued to tell them, "And this passage was taken from the book, _The Invitation, by Oriah Mountain Dreamer_." He picked up a book off his desk, revealing it to be the very book he had just named. "Some people turn to literature to provide them with beautiful and inspirational words, especially for very special occasions like weddings." He smiled.  
>"You're being a sap, teach." Someone called from the back of class.<br>"No he's not." Alex said, rolling his eyes.  
>Someone else laughed. "Yeah he is, Curie, literature's for pussies."<br>Mr. Vix lifted a hand. "I will not have the female reproductive organ slandered in my class." He said with a serious face. Everyone laughed.  
>"Whatever it is, books are bo-ring." Mikaelle emphasized with a snicker.<p>

Cassidy turned around, shaking with anger. She hated whenever anyone insulted the beauty of words. It was her ultimate comfort, her sweet escape. Didn't anyone else understand how beautiful books were, how much they impacted people? How just someone's words to you could save your life?  
>"Socialist beasts." She glared. Everyone stared at her. "You're trapped by media, by lions that cage your soul. You write not from your own mind, speak not from your own heart." She seemed to be reciting a passage herself.<br>"Cass, sit down!" Danity turned around and hissed.  
>Mikaelle turned around and glared at Cassidy threateningly.<br>"I will not be suppressed," She said in return, standing up in defiance. "I will not be silent. The world, they have held victory far too long for comfort, they have restrained us and held our own tongues against us!" She said.

Relial clapped. "Hear hear!"  
>Sid smiled and clapped encouragingly along with the redhead.<br>"Our minds have doors, as do our hearts. But they have been open all this time, and now the scum lines the walls of every facet that makes us." She whispered. "If we do not own our souls, who does?" She paused for a moment, looking forlorn and sad. "But the world, of course. We are a broken society, a defeated generation." She smiled as Alex started to clap as well. "We must fight! To close our doors on the foolish and the anonymous."  
>"I hear that, sister." Gerald smirked.<br>Phoebe wanted to dance. She settled for reaching out to pat Cassidy's hand and nodding in agreement.

"The world holds billions like we. All of us just the same." She trailed off and began to sit down. "I will not be suppressed, nor silent, because I will not allow me, to be part of a mechanically world machine." She ended, resting her hands in her lap with a cute, pouty, firm lip.

Most of the people in the room broke out in cheer, and Mr. Vix looked highly impressed. "That's good, Cassidy!" He complimented, and she turned a brand new shade of red in embarrassment. She hated being the center of attention, but couldn't help herself when it came to her books. "Where did you quote that passage from?" He asked, reaching for a pen so that he could write it down.  
>She mumbled something.<br>"What?" Mr. Vix squinted, tapping his ear to tell her he couldn't hear what she had said.  
>"I wrote it..." She muttered.<p>

The school bell went.

"Great reading, bookworm." Aion flirted, patting her shoulder playfully before he left.  
>Jack, another student, winked at her one his way out.<br>Kina Williams waved at her. "See you, Cassidy! Inspiring stuff!" She called, smiling as she exited the classroom.  
>"Great stuff." Gerald complimented her with a grin.<br>"That was amazing, Cassidy." Phoebe smiled. She bent down a little and whispered into the girl's ear, nudging her in Sid's direction. "Go get him!" She joked.  
>Cassidy wanted to retort that she didn't know what Phoebe was talking about, but no words came.<p>

One by one, students patted Cassidy's shoulders and complimented her till she felt almost ill with the onslaught of attention. She wasn't used to it and by the time only a few people were left in the classroom, she was slumped over her table with her head in her arms, an inexplicable exhaustion upon her. She turned her head to look at Sid, blushing a little.

"That was cute, Cassidy Knowling." Alex smirked at her as he walked by the table. He turned to look at Sid, who was packing his books and stationery into his bag. "Dude, if you don't move quick, I'm going to pick her up." He joked. He knew no one took him seriously even if he flirted; everyone knew that he was in a highly committed relationship - they just didn't know with whom.  
>Sid scrowled at him playfully, walking over in a hurry. "Yeah right, Curie, in your DREAMS." He retorted, and Cassidy gasped as Sid threw his arms around her from behind. "After my reading in class, I think I've made it pretty clear Cassidy Knowling is mine." He added.<br>Cassidy blushed, gripping her books tightly to her chest. "I'm not yours..." She muttered, not convincing even herself.  
>Sid whistled and chose to ignore her quite obviously, looking in the other direction.<p>

Alex waved at them. "I'll see you two around." He smiled, walking in the direction of the staff room to find 'Ms. Sara'.  
>"Wicked prose, Cassidy!" Relial smiled as he walked by her table to the door. She looked at him with a blush on her face, and quickly looked down at her lap, but Sid caught her smile. He chuckled. The sound echoed in the classroom, empty except for the two of them. He dipped his head and looked at her blushing face upside down.<br>"Pleased, are we?" He teased her.  
>"Shut up..." She muttered, her face turning redder. She started pushing her things into her bag, gathering up her materials and trying to go. Sid stood upright properly again. "I told you a long time ago to give up..." She began. "The next class will come in..."<p>

Sid walked to the class entrance and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Problem solved." She gasped as he walked back and took her hand. "You didn't though." He said seriously.  
>She looked away from his eyes. He was looking at her so intently. She never experienced this before, her heart was beating fast. She bit her lip, but didn't let go of the teen's hand. "Didn't what?" She asked.<br>"You didn't mind your own business." He told her, holding up a note.  
>She looked at it and looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "That, I..."<br>"You slipped it into my locker," He stated, and began to read from it. "_Mr Echelon, please tell Helga and Arnold to be careful. Mikaelle wants to put a watch in her bag, and she wants to make Helga look like a thief. I'm worried Arnold might believe it. Signed, Anon._"

She glared at him, but her eyes held no fire. "How do you even know I wrote it?"

He dropped the note on the floor.

"You just told me."

He pulled her towards him, kissing her gently. She was shocked at first, not knowing how to respond. She had never been kissed before, ever. But as Sid cupped her cheek with his hand, she wondered how she had never done this earlier.  
>It felt so good.<br>Or maybe that was just because this was _Sid_.  
>Closing her eyes, she leaned into his arms. He put them around her, holding her tightly. "I... I never..." She blushed, completely embarrassed by her lack of experience.<br>Sid smiled. "Hey." He tilted her chin up and kissed her nose. "Me neither." He admitted, and he immediately leaned in to kiss her again.

She put her arms around his neck this time, tiptoeing a little. Sid truly had undergone a growth spurt, now a full head taller than her. She recalled seeing him when he was still her height the year before. "Since when did you think you liked me?" She asked him quietly, ignoring the sound of students outside the classroom. She was, uncharacteristically, not bothered by it at all, even if she'd usually leave the classroom as soon as possible.  
>"When I was fifteen." He answered honestly, also ignoring the other students.<br>Her eyes widened. "... Three years?" She whispered, not daring to believe it.  
>He smiled and held her close.<p>

"I liked you since way back, even when you still had braces." He chuckled. "I remember when you had red and green braces for that one Christmas, by the way." He teased her. She turned red. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Very festive."  
>"S... shut up." She glared at him, but smiled as he nuzzled her ear like a playful puppy. They kissed one last time, lightly, before the knocking got too loud to ignore.<p>

"WHICHEVER JOKERS ARE IN THERE, I'M UNLOCKING THE DOOR!" A teacher yelled from outside. "AND WHEN I DO, YOU'RE IN FOR A LIFETIME OF DETENTION!"

Sid laughed as Cassidy panicked.  
>"What are we going to do! Oh, I'm late for my pure Math class..." She told Sid worriedly, who unlocked one of the windows at the back of class.<br>He grabbed her bag for her, and then his own when he ran by his table. "Come on, princess. Time to bounce." He winked as he climbed out, and then he stretched a hand into the classroom for her to take. Cassidy frowned at him.  
>"You can't be..."<p>

The door opened.

She dived out, grabbing his hand. He kicked the window shut and they landed on the grass, Cassidy on top of him. They stared at each other for a long time, listening to the sounds of the world all around them, before Sid smiled.  
>Cassidy did, too.<p>

And then, they seemed to laugh for hours.

* * *

><p>There was SO much fluff in that I think I'm going to puke :D<br>I wrote Cass' monologue, which was prolly why it sucked peanuts.

Please review!


	23. Bigotry

Delaroux writing.

Shout out to the readers, reviewers, and beta - the ever lovely Lyco Rogue.

This chapter is longer than normal. I want to go into the lives of as many couples as I can, but I think I'll just be focusing TONS on a few couples in particular. The rest will probably get like, half a chapter or something? Maybe.  
>This chapter is damn long because I got really into it. Park and Eugene... I don't know how to explain it. Some of these things I've written in Park's POV, I've experienced. And this couple really speaks to me and helps me think about what happened in the past, so I ended up writing a lot more than I thought I would.<p>

Since it's a HA! canon character couple, I hope no one minds... Let's jump right into it.

* * *

><p><em>People change. Their environments, their personalities, even their relationships.<em>

[Sunday night]

Park was drunk.

His drinking friend, Jun, was a Jamaican senior in school. They got along nicely, met once in a long time for pool and drinks. Although, over the past week and a half, Jun and Park had seen each other to drink together more than they had seen each other collectively in months. They had met through a track and field meet. "Hey dude." The taller dark-skinned boy asked. "Dude, I think you better go home, man." He cautioned Park, who waved his friend away.  
>"One more tequila." The Asian boy ordered, and the bartender looked at Jun worriedly.<br>Jun inclined his head and shrugged.  
>Park looked up and stared piteously at the bartender.<br>The man poured him another shot and shrugged. "It's your money, kid." He muttered, and he knocked it down on the table.

Park fumbled around for his wallet, and it seemed like he was searching all of his pockets but the right one. Jun put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "It's okay, Park." He said. "I'll get this one." He said, and Park groaned, burying his head in his arms.  
>"Fuck, Jun. What the hell am I doing?" He asked.<br>The senior shrugged. "I have no damn clue, bro, you tell me."

Park ran a hand through his hair as he took the shot with his other hand, sans the lemon and the salt. He needed to feel the bite. "Dude, you ever been in love?" He asked with a bitter laugh.  
>"If this is about your homo thing at school, man... You know I'm just me. I don't chill with any one else's side but my own, you know that." Jun told him. You had to be delicate with drunk people, Jun knew. He smiled as Park looked up at him with a questioning look, as though he was trying to judge Jun's level of sincerity through his drunken state. "Hey man, come on. I'm Jamaican. We're boss at not taking sides with anyone." He reassured his drinking buddy.<br>Park was too far gone. "I feel like shit." He commented.  
>"Yeah you would," Jun replied. "You've downed almost an entire liter of tequila, I'm frankly surprised your body ain't rejecting any of it yet." Jun admitted, as he watched Park bury his face in his hands. The teen closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Park, what is all this really about?" Jun asked him.<p>

"Eugene." Park answered instantly.  
>"Eugene?" Jun lifted an eyebrow. "Eugene who?"<p>

Park kneaded his forehead, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Fuck, that's the first time I've said his name in days." He whispered, letting his tears fall.

Jun looked at his friend and sighed heavily, feeling badly for him. "Hey, Park, come on man." Jun muttered. "Let's get you home, bro."  
>Park looked at Jun and nodded brokenly. He was so tired he didn't know what to do, and allowed Jun to usher him out of the bar. "Eugene is the boy I love." He told Jun with a drunken laugh. "He's in all my classes. Shorter, redhead, clumsy as hell?"<br>Jun nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. Unlike Park, he hadn't drank a full gym weight in alcohol, and he could still see the road straight. On the other hand, he was worried about the upholstery in his car. Park had proven that he was able to keep his drink down all the time in the past, but this time Jun was honestly not sure if his friend would make it. "Yeah, I've seen him." He told Park, who looked at him with a lopsided smile.

"Don't take me home, Jun." He smiled at his friend. "It's dark there." He said vaguely. Jun turned to face Park at a traffic light.  
>"Then where do you wanna go, man? My place?" He asked.<br>Park laughed, gripping his knees tightly. "Take me to my other place, Jun." He pleaded. Jun lifted an eyebrow and chuckled, playing along.  
>"Yeah, you got that address memorized, buddy?" He asked jokingly.<p>

Park nodded seriously. "Sycamore Avenue, third block from the end... Number seventeen." He muttered.  
>That was near his place, Jun realized. He turned the corner sharply. "You got it, brother."<p>

When they reached, Jun shifted the car into parking and he turned to Park. "You got an apartment here for crashing or something?" He asked.  
>Park didn't move except to reply, "Yeah, you could say that."<br>Jun watched as Park got out of the car, and he followed suit worriedly. Maybe Park would puke on the way, and this was a pretty good side of town. He didn't think they'd appreciate the smell of puke in the air when they woke up in the morning. But Park just sat down on the sidewalk and looked up at a window. The light was on.

He sat still for almost a whole fucking hour.  
>Just on the sidewalk, with his elbows on his knees, he stared emptily at the window for the longest time. Every time a subtle movement in the room caused the light to fade even a little, or a shadow came to the curtains, his breath caught sharply in his throat and he felt a little more ill.<p>

Jun looked up when Park stood up, stubbing out his cigarette. He'd smoked quite a few while waiting, just to alleviate the boredom. He looked up at the window Park had been staring at and noticed that someone had turned the lights off. Park reentered the car and closed his eyes, leaned back in the seat. He looked tired and defeated.  
>There were tear stains on his face.<br>"Jun, be a brother. Let me rest here, please." He requested in a small voice.  
>Jun looked at Park worriedly. "In my car?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Man, you're welcome to crash at mine, you know that." He told Park.<br>The Asian boy shook his head. "Jennifer is there," He replied with a sad smile, referring to Jun's girlfriend. "Go home, Jun. Go home to her and love her." He said quietly.

Jun left his car keys on the dashboard and walked the remaining way back to his apartment.

The time was 4:03am, and Park closed his eyes in the car.

* * *

><p>[Monday morning]<p>

"Park, you look like you've been eaten by a wolf and shit down the wrong side of the hill."

Park looked up at Lorenzo and laughed. "Sup bro." He grinned, looking dazed. "How's you and your lady?" He waved cheerily at Katrinka, who waved back uncertainly over Lorenzo's shoulder.  
>Lorenzo took hold of Park's arm and frowned at him, pulling the boy close and sniffing subtly. "Park," He asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it for himself. "Have you been drinking?" He asked. Katrinka looked at the boys worriedly. "Did you come to school with a hangover?"<p>

The Asian teen laughed. "There's no hangover if you never stopped drinking, my man." He smiled at Lorenzo, gesturing to a small bottle he had in his pocket. Lorenzo dug into the boy's jean pocket and pulled out the flask, flipping the catch and unscrewing the cap. He sniffed that as well and groaned at the scent. "Fuck, Park." He swore uncharacteristically, handing the bottle to Katrinka, who sniffed it and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Is that Bacardi 151?" He asked.  
>Park smiled without replying.<br>He wasn't sure, actually.  
>"God damn." Lorenzo snarled, grabbing Park's hand and walking away with him.<br>"Hold on to that for me, will ya?" Park yelled over his shoulder at Katrinka, who sighed and kept the flask in her bag before anyone saw it.

"What's going on?" Helga asked, rounding the corner with Arnold.  
>Katrinka thought about whether or not she should tell them, but knew that Helga and Arnold could keep secrets. She took them aside and softly whispered to Helga. "Park's drunk."<br>Arnold overheard and he frowned worriedly. "Is he alright?" He questioned, and Katrinka shrugged, fishing Park's flask out of her bag. She handed it to them. Arnold tried to open it, but didn't know how to. Helga took it from him and opened it easily.  
>"Slaine has one of these..." She explained, when Arnold glanced at her opening the catch so familiarly. She sniffed it and sighed. "That alcohol's got to be at least 80%..." She told them with certainty. Arnold took a whiff and frowned, testing the weight of the flask and then peering into the opening.<br>"There's also very little left." He noted, screwing the cap back on.

"Where'd they go?" Helga asked Katrinka, who shook her head gently, implying she didn't know.  
>Arnold looked up in thought. "I think I know." He said, taking Helga's hand and leading her away. He tossed the flask back to Katrinka, who neatly caught it in her bag and turned the other way.<br>"Later!" She called behind her, walking to her next class.  
>Arnold took Helga to the roof.<p>

Lorenzo was gripping Park's collar and shoving him against the wall.  
>Arnold dashed forward, pulling them apart. "Lorenzo, what the fuck!" He exclaimed, shocked at his friend. Helga walked to Park and touched a very light bruise on his face. Park laughed and shook his head genially, walking forward and putting a hand on Arnold's arm.<br>"Don't." Park said with a grim smile. "Lorenzo and I were just talking."  
>"He had you up on the wall..." Helga argued.<p>

Park shook his head, holding up an unsteady hand. Helga stopped talking.  
>Lorenzo stepped forward, sighing. "Park, we're best friends, man." He told the teen sincerely. "I know you're not that great at being open about your feelings, and hey, neither am I. But I have enough compassion in me that I will not stand by and watch you crawl into a bottle, and pickle yourself solid." Lorenzo pushed Arnold's arm off him and poked Park in the shoulder. "You talk to him, or I will." He said threateningly, and Park looked away. Without a backward glance, Lorenzo walked away and slammed the door to the entrance back into the school building.<p>

Park sank down onto the floor with a heavy sigh and he hung his head, leaning back against a wall.

Helga looked at Park with a piercing stare as she walked forwards. Arnold glanced at her kneeling down in her ripped jeans. "Somehow... I get the feeling you're not as drunk as the rest of us think." She said softly.  
>Park smiled at her. "If you're thinking that way, then obviously you're not part of the 'rest of us' that you mention." He retorted rather smartly, and he let his head knock back against the concrete behind him. Arnold sat down next to him.<p>

"Why are you drinking, Park?" He asked worriedly.  
>Park chuckled. "Because I'm thirsty." He replied jokingly. Helga was holding Arnold's hand, and Park looked down at their intertwined fingers with a bitter smile. "See, that's something I want." Helga and Arnold looked at their hands and blushed a little; they hadn't even realized they had taken each other's hand. It was an unconscious thing now. "I'm so messed up." He whispered, clutching his head and feeling his eyes moisten.<br>Helga and Arnold looked at one another.  
>"Who is it, Park?" She asked him.<br>Park smiled at them. Tears fell from his eyes and for the first time, he began to cry silently in front of other people. His fists clenched.

"It's Eugene."

* * *

><p>Eugene looked at the floor around him tiredly. Thousands of crunched up paper balls littered the floor. He had not cleaned his room in several days. His mother cracked open the door. She poked her head in. "Eugene," She called, before she entered the room. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.<br>He didn't answer her.  
>She walked over to his bed, sitting down. "Eugene, you can't stay at home forever."<br>"I'd like to try." The boy whispered.  
>The lady closed her eyes and pulled her son into a gentle hug. "Oh Eugene. I'm sorry about Park." She whispered. She felt Eugene shaking softly and shook her head. When Eugene had told her about everything that had happened in school, she had initially thought that the incident would blow over soon. But then a day off school turned into two days. Which turned into three.<br>And now Eugene hadn't been going to school for almost a week.

"Mom, I know you came in to ask if I'm hungry." He told his mother, who nodded. It was around lunch time, and that was what she had originally intended to ask him. "I'm okay, really. I just want to be alone right now."  
>"You've been alone for the past week, Eugene." His mother pointed out accurately. "I know you need your space, but you're my son. And I want you to know I'm always here. I'll leave you to think for now, but you can't be alone too long, you hear me?"<br>Eugene hung his head and nodded in agreement. He knew she was right.

She left the room as someone rang the doorbell. "I'm coming!" She called as she ran down the stairs, preening in the hallway mirror. She always tried her best to look good whenever she answered the door. She opened the door a crack and smiled. "Yes?"  
>Her smiled faded.<br>Helga and Arnold were on either side of Park, who was the only teen out of the three she recognized. "Oh my..." She gasped. Park looked absolutely terrible. She frowned and dipped her head slightly, looking at Park in the eyes. "Park?" She whispered softly, before straightening up and opening the door wider. "Please, come in." She invited them quietly, and Arnold and Helga nodded grimly, entering the house.

They went in to the living room, where Park sat down on the sofa in a dazed manner. Arnold and Helga sat on either side of him, and Eugene's mother in the armchair adjacent to them. "Hello," Arnold greeted her. "My name's Arnold, this is my girlfriend, Helga. We're Park and Eugene's friends from school."  
>Even now, Helga's heart still fluttered whenever Arnold called her his girlfriend. "H... Hi." She smiled at Eugene's mother.<br>The lady nodded gently. "You may call me Mrs. Horowitz. What happened?" She asked, looking at Park.

Helga sighed. "He's drunk." She looked at Park, who was staring at the ground.  
>"He came to school and we kind of cornered him because we were worried about him..." Arnold explained quietly. Eugene's mother nodded.<br>Park looked up at Eugene's mother. "How has Eugene been?"  
>"I'm not sure you're in any condition to inquir-" Eugene's mother frowned in concern.<br>Park shook his head. "Is he okay?" He sat up properly. "I know he doesn't like staying cooped up at home, but I haven't seen him anywhere for days. He's not replying my text messages or taking my calls either. How is he doing?"  
>Helga and Arnold looked at one another. "He's more sober than he looks." Arnold told Mrs. Horowitz helpfully.<p>

"I can tell." Eugene's mother smiled. "Park, I'll admit I've had troubles when it comes to my son's sexuality." She confessed readily. Park hung his head a little, not sure if he was liking where this was going. "When he first introduced you as his boyfriend, I was skeptical." She paused and seemed to be thinking deeply. "I remember thinking all of this wasn't going to last."  
>"Has your impression changed at all?" Park inquired quietly.<br>She nodded. "In extremes. I still don't know if it'll last, but everything has been much easier knowing who he's with." She smiled gently and took Park's hands in hers. "Knowing he's with a careful and responsible boy like you." She said truthfully, and she patted his hand as she saw his eyes fill up with tears. She patted her own eyes with her sleeve, finding them a little wet, too. "He's been troubled." She whispered to him.  
>Park looked up at her. "May I please see him?"<br>Mrs. Horowitz nodded. "I think that'd be best."

Helga and Arnold decided to leave, smiling encouragingly at Park. "Good luck, Park." Helga whispered in his ear as she hugged him.  
>Arnold grabbed Park's shoulder. "You're not getting your alcohol back, by the way." He told Park sternly, referring to the flask in Katrinka's possession. Park flushed a little and Mrs. Horowitz laughed.<br>"I like you already, young man." She told Arnold with a conspiratorial grin. She closed the door.

Park went upstairs to Eugene's room.

He turned to look once at Eugene's mother, who smiled at him and nodded toward the door, gesturing for him to go in. Then, she left him to himself.  
>He stared at the door.<br>Should he have come? What if Eugene wanted to break up with him? He hadn't replied his texts or answered his calls. He hadn't heard anything from the boy since the incident a week ago. He put his hand on the door knob and suddenly felt ten times less sober than he was five minutes ago. His head burned.  
>Or was that his heart?<p>

He opened the door and entered.

He watched Eugene sit up. The boy's hair was more messed up than ever, even compared to his hair after they... you know... made love. He was in white cotton pyjamas with long sleeves and pants. Park recognized those pyjamas. He'd bought them for Eugene a few months ago on a whim. He looked tiny in them, just the way Park liked it. "Park?" Eugene whispered.  
>Park walked two steps forward.<br>Eugene stood up from his bed, dropping the pen and stack of paper he had in his lap. The sheets scattered over the floor, covering tons of paper balls.  
>Park ran forward and dropped on his knees, suddenly unsteadily. He put his arms around Eugene's waist and inhaled the boy's familiar scent. "Fuck, Eugene..." He whispered, gripping Eugene's fragile body to himself tightly. Eugene looked up and saw his mother at the door.<p>

She smiled and closed it.

"Park..." Eugene said brokenly, putting his arms around the teen. His eyes filled up with tears. He cupped Park's face in his hands and stroked his thumb over the boy's lips. "Park, have you been drinking?" He asked, frightened of the answer. He knew that Park's father was sometimes violent when he drank. He wasn't afraid that Park was going to hit him or anything, no... He was frightened Park had done anything to hurt himself.  
>Park looked up at Eugene defeatedly. "I need you, Eugene." He whispered, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave me."<br>Eugene felt Park tightening his grip on his body. "Park..."  
>"NO!" Park shouted, and Eugene shuddered at the pain in his voice. "Please..." He almost whimpered. "Please don't leave me." He repeated.<p>

Eugene knelt down beside Park, crying on the ground. He started to sob. "Okay..." He cried. "I won't go anywhere. So you can't..." He choked and paused for awhile. "So you can't leave me too, okay?" He cried out, flushed with embarrassment.  
>Park kissed Eugene's forehead. The redhead looked so tiny, wiping his tears on his sleeves and sniffling. Park thought he looked adorable. "I won't leave you." He said softly.<p>

"You promise?" Eugene asked.

"I promise." Park replied.

* * *

><p>Park woke up hours later in Eugene's bed with his arms wrapped around his favorite redhead, topless, and loving it. He buried his nose in the crook of Eugene's neck and inhaled. How had he survived the past week without this? He didn't even remember how he'd gotten off the floor onto Eugene's bed, but he didn't care. What he DID care about though, was the fact that all the alcohol he'd taken without food was killing his head. He sat up a little, causing Eugene to stir. "Sorry." He apologized.<br>Eugene smiled at him. "Need asprin?" He asked with a chuckle.  
>Park nodded sadly, like a kicked pup.<br>"It's on the table... mom woke me for a bit when she brought in a couple after we fell asleep." Eugene yawned, looking at the time. "Which we have been for about eight hours, by the way." He informed Park kindly, who groaned.  
>He sat up fully and took the asprin, hoping they'd work as soon as possible. He smiled back at Eugene, who planted himself on Park's back, draping his arms over his boyfriend's torso. Park kissed Eugene's palm. "Eugene..."<p>

"I'm sorry." Eugene said softly. "... I wanted to write to you, but I... haven't been very successful..." Eugene trailed off lamely. Park looked around at the paper balls littering the floor and chuckled, picking one that was right by his foot up.  
>"I can see that much..." He teased, making Eugene blush. He read one aloud. "<em>I'm sorry. If it hadn't been for me<em>- What is this shit?" Park frowned, cutting himself off.  
>Eugene stared at the floor. "That day... outside the science block, I was the one who told you to kiss me. I said it was okay, remember?" The redhead said.<p>

Park leaned back, massaging his temple. "Eugene, they don't hate that I love you." He said gently. "They hate me because I like a boy. Okay?" He explained calmly. He would kill those bullies for putting so much distance and hesitation between him and Eugene. "They're scared, because we understand love a lot better than they do. It isn't something restrained by gender. That's what they don't know. That's what they're afraid of."  
>Eugene kept silent for a long time.<br>Park pulled Eugene into his arms. "I love you. It doesn't have to be that complicated." He whispered, kissing the top of Eugene's head.

Eugene smiled and blushed.

Yeah. Maybe, just maybe, things didn't have to be so complicated after all.

* * *

><p>[Tuesday Morning]<p>

"Ready?" Park smiled.

Eugene laughed and kissed Park's cheek. "Ready." He replied confidently.

Park slept over at Eugene's, after checking it was alright with his parents, of course. They agreed it would be good for the boys to spend a night together, given their obvious withdrawal symptoms with the lack of contact they'd had over the past week.  
>Since he hadn't brought over any clothes, Park was borrowing Mr. Horowitz's shirt for school. It was a plain white working shirt, and he donned the jeans he had on the day before. Eugene decided to match his boyfriend and was wearing almost the same thing.<p>

They walked downstairs and Eugene's parents smiled at them both. "Morning, boys." Mr. Horowitz greeted them.  
>"Good morning." They said in unison.<br>"I'll wash and iron your shirt, Mr. Horowitz. Thanks for lending it to me." Park said politely.  
>"Much obliged." Mr. Horowitz lifted his coffee mug in a grateful salute.<p>

Eugene's mother smiled. "I packed a lunch for both of you." She said cheekily. Park and Eugene walked over and looked into the box curiously. Eugene's mother commonly packed lunches for her son, but this was the first time she mentioned she'd packed one for Park, too.  
>It was a Japanese bento set today, with rice of course. On Eugene's rice, she'd spelt out Park's name with a heart shaped fishcake on it, and on Park's rice, she'd spelt out Eugene's name with the same shaped fishcake beneath it. Eugene blushed when Park laughed. "Mom!" He hissed.<br>Park smiled as he picked up the lunches. "Thanks, Mrs. Horowitz. I'll eat it happily."  
>"Good luck at school today." She told both of them, kissing Eugene on the forehead and hugging Park. "Behave yourselves." She warned them jokingly, before they left the place with a wave each.<p>

Entering school was a daunting, but excitingly so, affair. Everyone stared as Park took Eugene's hand confidently. They were at Eugene's locker before they knew it, though, and things seemed to be going smoothly...

Arnold ran up to the couple. "AWESOME!" He yelled. Park jumped visibly, and Eugene dropped all of his books in his shock.  
>Thad ran up beside him. "EPIC!" He shouted.<br>Sid joined them. "WICKED!" He grinned.  
>Gerald walked over. "GROOVY!" He burst out.<br>Stinky beamed, walking up behind them. "GREAT!"  
>Peapod walked up casually before he gave his input. "BRILLIANT!"<br>Relial popped out of nowhere. "AMAZING!" He beamed.  
>Alex chuckled. "SICK!" He yelled. Then, he added, "In a good way."<br>Harold smirked. "I'M HUNGRY!" He exclaimed.

They stared at him.

"What?" Harold shrugged. "I am."

Lorenzo chuckled as he parted the group. He walked up to Park and Eugene, who were quite frankly, overwhelmed with the support they were getting. "I'm so proud of you guys." Lorenzo grinned, put an arm around each of them and hugging them. Park slapped him on the back, and Eugene hugged him gratefully. They were so lucky having such good friends. "You okay now, then?" He pulled back to ask them both.  
>They nodded.<p>

"I'm awesome." Park chuckled.  
>"Wicked, actually." Eugene retorted.<br>Park shrugged. "Well, I'm feeling groovy."  
>Eugene nodded. "I'm great."<br>"I'm actually pretty damn brilliant." Park smirked.  
>"Yeah well, I'm a-ma-zing." Eugene said flippantly.<br>"I'm sick." Park deadpanned.  
>Eugene thought for awhile. "Really?" He jokingly touched Park's forehead.<br>Park nodded, looking rather pathetic for a moment. "And I'm feeling quite hungry." He grinned cheekily.  
>The boys all laughed as Park and Eugene joined hands, smiling sweetly at one another through their playful banter.<p>

"Yo~!" Nadine shouted from the other end of the hall. She barreled into Eugene and laughed, hugging him. Eugene smiled. "How's our favorite redhead, huh?"  
>"I resent that..." Relial muttered jokingly. Arnold nudged him playfully and they laughed.<br>Helga laughed, coming up behind him and joining hands with her boyfriend. "Glad to see you guys worked everything out." She greeted Park and Eugene.  
>"I STILL can't believe I hadn't seen this coming!" Rhonda gasped, and Thad put his arm around her.<br>Phoebe put her arms around Gerald's waist from behind. "Congratulations, you two." She said pleasantly.  
>Katrinka threw something at Park. The Korean boy neatly caught it; it was his flask. "Don't even try it." She winked, "It's empty."<br>Park laughed.  
>Patty hugged Park and Eugene in turns. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" She beamed.<br>Lila sidled up against Stinky, cocking her head with a smile. There were tears in her eyes. "Oh, you two are an ever so lovely couple." She whispered.

Cassidy walked past them. Sid caught her blushing for a little while before she came over. Everyone in the gang were shocked as she held her book tightly in her hands, almost shaking with nervousness. They knew Sid and her had something going on, but they didn't think she would actually come over to talk to them. "... 'Grats..." She mumbled.  
>Sid went insane, throwing his arms around his girl. "AAAAAH, she's just the CUTEST!" He yelled. Everyone burst out laughing as Cassidy tried to punch him in the face. He caught her fist and pulled her, kissing her neatly on the lips. She blushed and muttered something under her breath. Park chuckled and walked forwards, still holding Eugene's hand.<br>"... Thank you." He smiled kindly.  
>She turned away, but smiled a little, too. She wasn't sure, but maybe she could make friends with these people.<p>

The hallways cleared of gossipers and onlookers as someone broke through the crowd.  
>"What is going on here? Please separate your hands." A stern voice said from behind the whole group of close friends.<p>

Everyone immediately separated their joined hands on impulse, spinning around to face the teacher that was standing a few meters away. She appeared to only be looking at Park and Eugene, though... Very pointedly. But when Eugene pulled away on instinct, Park held on tight. Eugene looked up at him.  
>Park looked scary. He had angry eyes as he stared at the teacher, Ms. Slovaski, but more importantly, at who was behind her. It was one of the bullies that had hit him the week before. The bastard was smirking so wide, Eugene was surprised his face was intact. The teacher cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Didn't you hear what I said?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.<br>"I did." Park replied readily. "I'm just not doing what you say."  
>She narrowed her eyes. "Detention, for you and your... your..."<p>

"His _what_?"

Everyone spun around in the other direction.

"Echo!" Relial blinked.  
>Ms. Slovaski frowned. "Mr. Rivera," She laughed flippantly. "You know students aren't allowed to show public displays of affection..."<br>Echelon chuckled, walking closer. The group parted as he came closer. "Hilarious." He said with an amused smile. "You came from the staff room, Ms. Slovaski?" He inquired.  
>"Yes," The teacher nodded. "There's still some coffee left, if that's what you wanted to know."<br>"And you're telling me," Echelon ignored her coffee statement. "That you didn't see one student couple fraternizing from the staff room to here? No Ms. Slovaski." He smiled, seeming to find the entire affair quite funny. "That's interesting, because my office is just a corridor away, and I've already seen at least seven heterosexual couples on the way here."

"Heterosexua-" She lifted an eyebrow, and then frowned angrily. "What exactly are you insinuating, Mr. Rivera?" She asked in a warning tone.  
>"That you're a bigot." Echelon said simply.<br>Thad hissed. "Burn." He whispered. He'd never liked Slovaski; this was just another reason to dislike her.  
>"I assure you, I am not a bigo-" Ms. Slovaski tried to laugh it off.<p>

"I doubt." Echelon interrupted smoothly. "Because if that isn't the case, you're telling me that all the way here, you only had eyes for one couple; the only couple that happens to be openly homosexual in this school." He chuckled and put a hand over his mouth, hiding a condescending sneer. "Interesting, Ms. Slovaski, are you a horse? Because it sounds as though you are using some very effective blinkers..."  
>She gasped. "Such... such rudeness!" She glared at Echelon, before turning away. "The dean will hear about this, Mr. Rivera, don't you think he won't!"<p>

Echelon shrugged. "I'm quitting anyway." He pulled down an eyelid with his index finger and stuck out his tongue at her. "By the way, the staff coffee SUCKS!" He smirked.

Everyone, particularly the PD elective group, looked at Echelon with admiration.  
>Eugene hugged Echelon hesitantly. "Sir, I think I might love you." He said in awe.<br>Echelon winced as Relial pried Eugene off his lover as casually as possible. "Ooo." He hissed. "Personal space, kid. Personal space. Oh, and you," He pointed at the bully Park had been staring down earlier. "I'd watch my back if I were you. I don't like your face." He commented easily. The bully's eyes widened in shock at the teacher's callous conduct. Echelon looked at Relial without a moment's pause. "Liam. Come." He put out a hand.

No second thoughts. Relial took it. They walked away.

Park lifted his eyebrow. "Best. Teacher. Ever." He commented simply.  
>The rest could only nod, stunned into silent agreement.<p>

_People change. Their environments, their personalities, even their relationships. Even now, after so long, it starts here._

* * *

><p>Wish I had parents like Eugene's.<p>

Sorry this took longer than I thought it would... fanfic net kind of deleted half my chapter when it asked me to re-log .-. I was all "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and fanfic net were all like "YEEEEEEEEEEAH." I was more pissed than you were, for sure. Review, please! This chapter really did take a lot out of me.


	24. Chick Night

Delaroux here - There's a Facebook group called Something to Return to Discussion, basically I talk more about the OCs and try to get inspiration from people who do like my story... Beta Lyco Rogue, MY SAVIOR, was obviously the first one on it. She's lovely, talk to her in the flesh! Hehe.

Anyway, onto it. The chapters are more fluffed up and smooth now, since the drama between Helga and Nathan is over. Now, let's delve into the secrets behind every clique's...

* * *

><p>"CHICK NIGHT!" Rhonda screamed excitedly, and she threw a pillow into Patty's unamused face. "Except for you, Eugene." She winked at Eugene, who laughed and shifted a little. The girls knew that Park was headed for the Bro Night at Lorenzo's place, so she had decided it would be cool to invite Eugene over for their Chick Night.<br>Eugene laughed and waved regally.  
>"Honorary chick." Katrinka awarded him the title, and he nodded approvingly in good sport. The rest laughed.<p>

Helga laughed and opened a bottle of bubbly champagne. "Chick Night it is, and it's long overdue!" She smiled.  
>Phoebe nodded, but deigned to point out, "We had finals, that's probably why."<p>

"Oh... do you think Cassidy's gonna come?" Lila asked doubtfully. She thought that the bookworm would get along with them all nicely, but she was extremely shy. Katrinka shrugged, proffering a glass. Helga filled it up.  
>"Maybe?" Katrinka said. "I mean, Sid and her are pretty much official. They were holding hands all over the school yesterday." She giggled.<br>The rest of the girls nodded affirmatively.  
>"Okay, so this is the night we all spill the dirty." Rhonda tried to cackle evilly. "Come on girls, let's do our nails." She said immediately after, and everyone laughed at the sudden shift in mood. "Nadine, did you bring everything?"<p>

Nadine nodded, grinning. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a large plastic bag. Everyone's eyes widened at the size of it. "Makeup, everyone." She said grandly.  
>"So that's why you were collecting my stuff over the week!" Helga said, looking flabbergasted. Nadine laughed.<br>"Yup!"  
>Phoebe's eyes brightened. "Is that matte nail polish?" She asked, scooting over as Nadine set the bag down. She sifted through the items in the bag, reverently holding up a bottle of dark blue matte nail polish. "I thought they didn't make these anymore!" She blinked.<br>Rhonda smirked proudly.

"They don't," The Lloyd informed them. "I got that limited edition last month. They stopped production the month before that, so I had to fight for it!"  
>"With who?" Patty wrinkled her nose.<br>Rhonda waved a hand casually. "Some thirty year old..."  
>They all laughed.<br>"So let's all share!" Rhonda continued, as Phoebe popped open the matte blue polish. Helga looked up curiously. "We'll begin with Patty. You and Harold, I mean, how did THAT happen?" She lifted an eyebrow, and Patty smiled.

"Well, it's ironic you're asking, Rhonda." The girl replied. Eugene leaned over and stole a marshmallow from an open bag. "Everything kind of... began in your house."  
>Rhonda went a little green.<br>Patty's eyes snapped open as she replayed her words in her own mind. "NOT THAT KIND OF BEGAN!" She hurriedly correctly, looking flustered. Helga burst out laughing.  
>"Wasn't it you and Harold who advised Rhonda to change her brand of lubricant?" Helga winked slyly at Patty, who turned a shade of red herself. The rest of the girls giggled. "Nice going, Patty. Real smooth, now we know you and Harold have already done the AHEM, huh?" She joked.<br>"Shhh!" Patty pleaded.  
>Lila took pity and quietened the other girls. Nadine sprawled herself on the carpeted floor.<p>

Eugene smiled. "So you made friends with Harold in Rhonda's house?" He asked vaguely.  
>Patty nodded. "Yup. During one of your fourth grade parties, actually." She laughed. "God, that seems like a long time ago."<br>"Nine years is a pretty long time." Katrinka pointed out.

They all pondered this silently. It really HAD been nine years...

Helga sipped her champagne as Patty continued her story. "We hung out and stuff, and then one day he just asked me to head to Slausens with him." She grinned. Nadine cooed at the innocence at the time. "We were only thirteen, I didn't really have an idea of what he wanted..." She laughed at the memory herself. "The next time I said we were such great friends, he got so emo."  
>Helga burst out laughing and Phoebe smudged her pink fingernail polish all the way up her arm. "Oh SHIT!" She yelled, still laughing. The rest of the group burst out laughing at this, too.<br>"Obviously he'd be upset." Eugene chuckled. "He probably thought he was being really obvious."  
>Patty nodded, trying to stop her laughter at Helga, who was already cleaning the polish off her arm.<p>

"Oh, OH!" Nadine picked up a green bottle of nail polish and white one. "Which?" She whined a little.  
>Patty, Helga and Lila pointed at the green.<br>The rest pointed at the white.  
>"Why not both?" Eugene laughed. "I'll do them for you."<p>

They stared at him.

"My mother runs a manicure and pedicure salon." He deadpanned. "You won't believe the amount of practice I've had with this."  
>Katrinka smiled. "I've been to that salon! You mom's really good at it, too."<br>Eugene chuckled and started painting Nadine's fingernails. "I'm better." He smirked.  
>The girls snickered at Eugene's confidence.<p>

"What about you, Nadine?" Lila asked sweetly. "You and Peapod?"  
>Nadine laughed, watching Eugene paint. "Me and that dork? Not much of a history there... So it's only been three years. We didn't really get to know one another till we were both fifteen..."<br>Rhonda smirked. "Don't lie, Nadine. You know he's liked you since I created that dating thing."  
>Helga half snorted. "I remember that. It tortured me for nights." She rolled her eyes. "Hundred percent truth, indeed." She sneered. She put her fingers together mimicking the action of a chatterbox paper toy. "Pick a number please?" She said in a high voice. The rest of the girls and Eugene burst out laughing. "Pick a color please!"<p>

"It was pretty accurate!" Rhonda retorted, looking a little ticked. "You and Arnold did get together, and so did Nadine and Peapod!" She argued.  
>They couldn't argue her logic. Eventually the laughter stopped.<br>"Anyway," Nadine smiled, "I was feeling pretty down after I broke up with Terry." She sighed. "That boy... such an asshole."  
>The rest of the them giggled.<br>"Peapod came up to me in the hallways and asked if I was okay. I was still feeling kind of upset over the whole thing, and then Terry walked by with Samantha Greene." Her eyes hooded darkly and she hissed the girl's name. Rhonda laughed. "I kind of burst into tears and stuff and Peapod was just... there, you know? So I was crying on his shoulder..." She paused. "Not literally, he was still kind of short then."

Phoebe giggled. "He grew though."  
>"Not much." Nadine teased. "He's still only a few centimeters taller."<br>"A five cm height difference is the best height for kissing." Eugene stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone stared at him. Eugene was surprising everyone tonight! "What?" He shrugged. "It's true. Too bad Park and I are sixteen cm apart."  
>"How do you even know something like that?" Rhonda half snorted. She held up a bottle of dark red and bright red nail polish. "Which should I go with?"<p>

"The darker..." Someone said.

Lila looked up and beamed. "Cassidy!"  
>There she stood, and Sid smirked at them from behind her. "Yo~" He greeted.<br>Rhonda narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here, Sid? This is a chick night." She accused him teasingly, brandishing her bottle of nail polish. "Girls only!"  
>Sid held up his hands in an<em> 'I'm innocent!'<em> sort of way, before his eyes looked rather pointedly at Eugene.  
>"Exception - Eugene." Helga added helpfully.<br>Eugene waved and pointed at himself. "Honorary girl." He explained simply.  
>"Apparently..." Sid agreed with a lifted eyebrow.<p>

Everyone laughed as Sid and Eugene stared at one another.

"Just here to drop my girl off," Sid told them, not being able to resist calling Cassidy his girl. "Don't mind me." He smirked as he kissed Cassidy on the cheek, before darting away.  
>Cassidy swatted at him irritably, but she had a blush on her face. When she turned around to face the group though, she was instantly nervous again. She wished Sid could help her talk to them and stay the night. But then again this was Chick Night...<br>Plus one honorary chick.  
>"Hi..." She muttered under her breath, shifting a little.<p>

"She's all nervous..." Helga snickered. Nadine bumped her arm playfully and Helga messed up her nails again. "Damn it, Nadine!" Helga laughed.  
>Phoebe put the pink nail polish away, looking at Helga's smudged pinkie with disdain. "I give up." She said in a mock defeated tone.<br>"Sorry Pheebs..." Helga half snorted.  
>Phoebe decided to try one last time, picking up the nail polish again.<p>

Cassidy smiled as Patty made a space for her. She sat down in between Lila and Patty, settling. "I'm Cassidy Williams." She said rather lamely. "Hi..." She repeated.  
>They chuckled and introduced themselves, too.<br>Finally, Helga introduced herself. "I'm Helga G. Pataki; G for Geraldine. You can call me Helga." She grinned.  
>Cassidy nodded. "I know; you're the one Danity and Mikaelle don't like." She slapped a hand over her mouth in complete horror. What had she just said? Why had she said that? Oh God, she was terrible at this EQ social interaction thing, no wonder she had so few friends! They'd never like her now, and to think she was determined to try to get along with these girls for Sid...<p>

Helga reached forward, nearly upsetting the bottle of champagne in the middle of the circle. "I know." She patted Cassidy's hand with a shit-eating grin. "Ain't the world a beautiful place?"

Cassidy stared at her. Wasn't she mad? The rest just grinned. They were used to Helga's easygoing attitude by now. "Wait, we were talking about Park and Eugene." Patty reminded them.  
>Eugene chuckled. "I was hoping you guys had forgotten." He admitted.<br>"No way, mister!" Rhonda exclaimed.  
>Eugene smiled. "What do you guys want to know?"<p>

"How long have you been together? I mean, I couldn't believe the redhead Park was kissing behind the science building those jerks were talking about was you..." Katrinka lifted an eyebrow. "I thought it was Relial. I mean, there were rumors flying around and stuff, but Relial never bothered to comment on them..."  
>Most of them nodded in agreement, except Phoebe and Helga.<br>Lila put a finger on her pouty lower lip, thinking. "Although now that you mentioned it, it all makes sense..."  
>Cassidy nodded. "Relial and Mr Echelon would have wanted to keep it secret... So maybe that's why Relial never confirmed the rumors. It'd probably only draw attention."<br>"Relial and Mr. Echelon! I mean... Wow." Rhonda emphasized, her eyes wide as saucepans.

Helga laughed. "They've been an unofficial item for years." She confided. "Don't tell them I told you, though."  
>"But that age gap..." Cassidy bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Wouldn't there be some kind of... tension?" She trailed off.<br>Lila smiled, dragging the bag of nail polish over to herself and Cass. "Guess not, they seem ever so close." She opened the bag. "You want to pick a color?"  
>Cassidy smiled and reached in.<p>

"So... Park and I have been dating for four years." Eugene started out.  
>"FOUR?" Rhonda exploded. She got up and slammed her palms down on the carpet, almost ruining her nails. "FOUR... YEARS?"<br>Helga burst out laughing at Rhonda's reaction, causing Phoebe to smudge her pinkie. The Japanese girl looked at Helga's hand in dismay and sighed. "Okay, SERIOUSLY?" The Japanese girl sighed. "I really do give up." She said in a defeated tone.  
>"Sorry, Pheebs." Helga snickered, still trying to stifle her laughter at Phoebe's frustration.<p>

"Four years." Eugene confirmed nonchalantly. He lay down with his stomach on the floor, painting a small white petal on Nadine's thumbnail. "When we were fourteen, it was just experimenting. Park had seen this other boy he was interested in and everything. I was kind of..." He paused, trying to find the words.  
>"Out there?" Katrinka offered.<br>"Open?" Nadine tried, careful not to move her hands.  
>Eugene chuckled. "Both. So when Park came to me, I was curious myself, you know?" He smiled and moved on to Nadine's next fingernail. "We were kind of casually understanding what it'd be like to date a guy. We did all the usual stuff, movies, picnics, all of it."<br>Rhonda smirked. "First kiss?"  
>Eugene laughed. "In school, when we were both fifteen."<p>

"Shit!" Helga's eyes widened. "No way!" She was impressed.  
>Cassidy narrowed her eyes, painting her fourth nail. "Are you being serious?" She looked up.<br>Eugene laughed and nodded. "Yup." He smiled. "Anyway, Park and I dated till we were fifteen before we had a huge fight. We didn't speak to one another for a week."  
>"What happened?" Phoebe asked, eating a marshmallow. She handed the bag to Lila. Patty picked up the caramel popcorn.<p>

"Park took a girl out on a date. It was harder for him to come to the conclusion I did when I was younger, you know... About being gay." Eugene explained. "So when he began to honestly feel... things for me, he tried to turn it around by dating a girl." Eugene smiled tenderly.  
>Katrinka chuckled.<br>"Trying to exalt his manhood or something?" Patty rolled her eyes.  
>Phoebe and Lila smiled.<br>Eugene laughed. "That's what I think, yeah."  
>"You seem pretty happy about it." Rhonda lifted an eyebrow.<br>"It's just a memory. After that short break up of sorts, Park and I got together for real." Eugene explained, before he capped the white nail polish. "There; all done up!" He smiled at Nadine, who looked down at her nails. The rest of the girls leaned over.

"Damn!" Helga gaped.  
>Katrinka smirked. "Eugene, you are a gentleman and a scholar." She complimented. Eugene took a bow, laughing.<br>"That's really, really nice!" Phoebe beamed. "Look at those swirls!"  
>"That's ever so beautiful, Eugene."<br>Cassidy tapped Eugene's shoulder while the rest of the girls fawned over Nadine's nails. "Uhm..." She began. Eugene looked at her questioningly. She blushed. "I'm sorry, it's nothing." She shook her head, moving back to her seat.

"No, no, hey come on." Eugene turned Cassidy around so that she faced him. "What's up?" He smiled.  
>Cassidy shifted. "Could you help me... do my nails?" She twisted her hands together. "I'm not very good at doing them, you see..." She put out her hands for him to see. The strokes were slightly shaky and uneven. Eugene smiled.<p>

"Of course! I'd be happy to."

* * *

><p>"I don't know, I mean, I kind of liked him for awhile..." Helga lied through her teeth.<p>

Phoebe snorted. Then she covered her face in embarrassment at making such an unfeminine noise.

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and looked completely disbelieving.  
>Nadine waved her hand. "Yeah right, Pataki." She laughed.<br>"I, Helga G. Pataki, swear on my life that this is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Helga said solemnly.  
>"Uh uh." Rhonda shook her head.<br>Cassidy giggled. "No offense. I still don't believe you."  
>It was Helga's turn to share. When they asked her about Arnold, she tried to pass her turn to someone else, but no way were they having it. In the end, they were going to force it out of her one way or another.<p>

"Okay, okay." Helga sighed. She turned a little red as she fiddled with the nail polish bottles. "I've liked him since we were kids."  
>Lila giggled. "And how far does 'kids' go back to, Helga?" She asked innocently.<br>Of all the times for Lila to pull an 'I'm innocent!' look on Helga, she did NOT appreciate it now. The blonde girl sighed. "Since were in preschool." She muttered. Phoebe tried to stifle a giggle at Helga's discomfort about finally having to share her so called deepest, darkest secret. At least it was, when they were nine.  
>Rhonda smirked. "Aww." She said simply.<br>Nadine nudged her best friend. "Rhonda!" She scolded.

Helga sighed. "I was having this shitty day, okay? And he caught me outside of the preschool, drenched to my bones, and he put an umbrella on top of my head. And commented he liked my bow." She laughed at the memory and smiled.  
>Patty lifted an eyebrow.<br>"Your bow...?" Eugene asked, on all their behalves.  
>"Because it was the same color of my pants that day, you see." Helga stated in a matter of fact tone, as though it explained everything. "I was wearing pink pants that day, and oh, he was just so cute. He walked in and I was like... Okay, that's the boy I want to marry." She beamed, before realizing what she just said. She narrowed her eyes at all the smirking girls and lifted a finger. "What's said in this room, stays in this room." She demanded. "All of this confessing stuff between us? Never happened." She emphasized.<p>

The rest of the girls muttered affirmatively, most of them beaming. They never knew Helga could be so CUTE.

"On my honor as a scout!" Nadine promised.  
>"Nadine?" Rhonda kneaded her forehead. "You were never a scout."<br>Nadine lifted a kernel of caramel corn. "Close enough!" She declared.  
>"What about you, princess?" Patty asked Rhonda teasingly. "I mean, back in fourth grade, I bet you'd put a hole through anyone who suggested you and Curly would get together." She said, quite truthfully.<br>Rhonda smiled. "Curly and I, huh... Well, Thad, I didn't even realize he was Curly." She laughed and examined her dark red nails. "He went away for a year or something, I don't remember exactly what happened... Except that he had one hell of a growth spurt, changed his haircut and got new spectacles. And I couldn't even recognize him when he came back to school."

Helga chomped on a few chips. "Hmmn... I think Pheebs told me he had a bit of an accident in that year and his leg was completely busted or something."  
>"Yes," Phoebe nodded. "Thad had a car accident early in the year, so his parents let him take the year off before he came back. But he was always keeping up with schoolwork, so he didn't need to repeat the grade." She added thoughtfully. The rest of the group mumbled about this.<p>

"Anyway," Rhonda continued, "When he came up to talk to me like we were friends, I was kind of shocked. I mean, I didn't think I'd ever met him before." She laughed, and Nadine giggled next to her.  
>"You stuttered." Nadine reminded her, and Rhonda swatted her best friend.<br>Helga smirked at Rhonda. "He was that different?"  
>Rhonda nodded seriously. "OH yeah. He was completely different. Not only had his looks changed, he was completely unlike the Curly I remembered; annoying, clingy, yadda yadda." She waved a hand flippantly. Then he put it in her lap and smiled. "So when he DID tell me he was Curly after our first kiss, I completely freaked out."<br>Patty chuckled. "I remember you making up an excuse to go home halfway."

Eugene nodded. "Me too; you just suddenly left and Thad looked so upset next to Park and I, I knew something had happened between the two of you."

"THEN he cornered me; in my own house too." Rhonda grinned at all of them. "We talked for hours but ultimately, he shot me the point that while I never fell for Curly, it was a package deal with falling for Thad. And that Thad and Curly were both him at different stages of his life."  
>Cassidy smiled. "That's a good point." She informed Rhonda.<br>The diva nodded. "In the end we decided to give it a shot... I don't regret it." She admitted.

"That's ever so sweet." Lila beamed happily, and Katrinka nodded.

"What about you, Cassidy?" Helga asked Cass, who reddened and shifted a little.  
>"What about me?" She blinked as innocently as she could.<br>Rhonda smirked. "Nice try, girl. Now spill the dirty. How long has this thing between you and Sid really been going on?" She asked, leaning in close.

Cassidy backed away slightly in alarm. "Uhm... for Sid, three years..."  
>"And for you?" Katrinka waved a chip threateningly.<br>Cass swallowed and coughed a couple of times before she replied. "Uhm, around three weeks?" She admitted guiltily. The rest of the group stared at her for a moment, before they all started to laugh. Cassidy smiled hesitantly. "I mean... We didn't talk much or anything, so I didn't know he had a thing for me... Not till he became super obvious about it this year, anyway..."  
>"He did, didn't he?" Helga pointed out suddenly. "And he's like, all over you, lucky girl."<p>

"As if Arnold isn't all over you..." Phoebe muttered.  
>Helga's jaw dropped. "PHEEBS!" She shoved at Phoebe, who giggled traitorously.<br>Eugene smirked. "You're one to talk too, Phoebe!" He scolded her jokingly. "This is the first time I've seen you and Gerald not holding hands?" He teased her.

Patty brandished her spoon. "And Park is always ten meters away from you, Eugene?" She chuckled.  
>"Oh Patty. Harold is always by your side as well!" Lila giggled.<br>"And Stinky is commonly apart from you, Lila?" Katrinka added sweetly. Lila blushed a bright red.  
>Rhonda laughed condescendingly. "Oh Katrinka. Lorenzo? Cannot take his hands off you!" She fluttered her hand like a fan.<br>"And Thad can take his hands off you, I suppose, Rhonda?" Nadine smirked.

Cassidy lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know if you should be saying that, Nadine... I mean, I've never seen Peapod more eager to throw himself at someone."  
>Nadine narrowed her eyes. "It's on." She glared.<br>Cassidy and her engaged in a staring match which was eventually broken with a giggle from Cassidy.

Eugene smiled, leaning back and closing his eyes for a second. "We're so lucky." He smiled.  
>The girls watched him relax, thinking about their boyfriends and how lucky they really were. Finally, Helga leaned back beside Eugene and chuckled.<p>

"Yeah we are."

* * *

><p>SORRY IT'S SO LATE PLEASE REVIEW.<p> 


	25. Bro Night

Delaroux here, and yay, more people are in the Facebook group for this fic!

I love you all, sorry it took awhile, but I have a ton of deadlines and submissions on right now. Anyway, this is another REALLY long chapter; enjoy MY perspective of every clique's Bro Night. If you thought_ 'That's a lot of drinking!'_ in the last chapter... This chapter's gonna shock you xD

* * *

><p>"Dude, pass the tequila."<p>

Park reached over and took the tequila from Thad's side, handing it to Gerald by the neck.  
>Lorenzo lifted an eyebrow. "Not taking any, Park?" He asked. He wasn't encouraging the boy, but he wanted to know if Park honestly didn't want to drink. After all, the boy had shared with him privately that he was embarrassed about coming to school only half sober, and Lorenzo didn't want Park to feel compelled against drinking because of that. After all, he felt, personally at least, that it wasn't bad to drink to unwind...<br>It was just pretty bad to get pissed drunk.

Park smiled and shook his head, handing over a bucket of ice. "Nah man." He replied easily with a chuckle. "Me and tequila, our relationship is pretty rocky right now." Lorenzo nodded; fair enough.  
>Arnold took a glass. "You could have it with a mixer, if you want." He offered. "Sprite, Coca cola... Water?"<br>Park lifted a hand to signal no in reply.  
>Shrugging, Arnold took his drink on the rocks. Gerald lifted his arms jokingly.<p>

"Woah, watch out guys." He pointed at Arnold knocking back a shot. "We got a badass over here."

Arnold elbowed Gerald with a laugh.

"So!" Lorenzo smiled at the faces of his guests. "Welcome, one and all, to Bro Night. Post exams, it's time for all hell to break loose!"  
>"I reckon that's the best thing I've heard all term!" Stinky grinned.<br>"Hear hear!" Relial saluted. He'd been invited, along with Alex, who sat between Peapod and Harold.  
>Lorenzo chuckled. "Some house rules, gentlemen." He flicked out his index finger. "Number one; don't secrete any strange body fluids on my flooring. Alcohol, water, blood, saliva or semen. It's parquet and I assure all of you, I love my flooring way more than I love any of you." He joked.<p>

"You PRICK!" Peapod feigned anger. "You love your floor more than me?" He swept a hand through the air dramatically, narrowly missing the tequila bottle. "Relationship, OVER!" He declared, and everyone burst out laughing, Lorenzo included.  
>"You said I was the ONLY ONE FOR YOU!" Thad glared at Lorenzo, pointing at Peapod, and throwing another hand down to gesture at Lorenzo's parquet flooring. "YOU WERE THREE-TIMING ME, YOU JACKASS?" He yelled.<br>Lorenzo nearly died laughing. The rest of the boys were pretty damn close, too.

They calmed down after a few minutes. Lorenzo sighed, regaining his breath. "Alright, fellas, just kidding. I love you guys to hell and back, but seriously, nothing on my floor." He told them. "I'm a little anal about it, I know... Sorry 'bout that."  
>They all nodded, shrugging. It was just a floor; they could deal with that.<br>Lorenzo put up another finger. "Second and last thing; everyone needs to have fun tonight." He smirked. "If I see anyone skulking in a corner being a loner, I may have to kick you out." He threatened.  
>Alex chuckled. "I'll drink to that threat." He declared, lifting his glass. One by one, the rest of the boys raised their glasses and knocked back a mouthful. Alcohol for all of them, and coke for Park. Relial looked around and lifted an eyebrow.<p>

"Yo, where's Sid?" He asked.  
>"He's on the way -" Peapod replied, reaching for a mixer. "He wanted to drop Cassidy off at Rhonda's place."<br>Arnold lifted an eyebrow. "Drop her off?" He questioned.  
>"Obviously it's love, then." Harold pointed out. "I only pick Patty up and drop her off if it's on the way."<br>"No going out of your way, ever?" Gerald asked, picking up the bottle of tequila and refilling the shot glass. He poured it into his larger glass and got himself some coca cola as a mixer. "I try to fetch Phoebe home if she stays late at my place." He confessed.  
>The boys muttered approvingly.<p>

Harold lifted his hands up. "Hey, it isn't my fault. It's pretty much a requirement now."  
>"A requirement?" Stinky asked curiously.<br>"Yeah, seriously. She always says she doesn't want to inconvenience me, so now I literally HAVE to tell her where I'm at before she tells me where she is." Harold sighed heavily. "Couldn't pick her up if I tried."  
>The boys shared a group laugh.<br>"It's totally sexy though," Alex noted truthfully. "I like a woman who doesn't need me to ferry her around all the time." He thought about Sherilyn making her way around on her own and felt a little proud of her. then he thought about how hot she looked on a bike and coughed.

Arnold chuckled to himself, knowing who Alex was thinking about. Relial just smiled.

"Who ARE you with?" Thad asked curiously. "You've been hiding it all this time, man. You're too mysterious, dude. Not cool." The teen managed to actually pout, making Alex laugh.  
>"Me?" The 'Curie' smirked. "I think the real interesting stories are around the circle tonight, particularly the other blonde over there." He looked pointedly at Arnold, who blushed a little. Gerald crawled forward over the floor and clinked glasses with Alex in agreement.<br>Relial half snorted. "Now THAT'S a story I'd like to hear." He encouraged.  
>Arnold shifted nervously. "Come on, guys." He pleaded with them to stop teasing him.<br>Peapod lifted an eyebrow, reaching for a bag of chips. "Seriously though Arnold. You have to admit it's a pretty huge turnaround from the way things were." He chuckled. "I remember when she was tormenting you every single day."

Thad nodded. "It was almost as bad as Rhonda and I." He said, smiling with the wave of nostalgia that came over him.

Arnold nodded with a soft chuckle. "Yeah... It's a pretty huge change."  
>"I can't believe so much time has gone by." Peapod frowned. "Seems like only yesterday Nadine was wearing her hair in eight tight braids."<br>Gerald laughed, smirking at Thad. "And it seems like only yesterday Thad over here was into the bowl cut scene."  
>"Shut up, man..." Thad punched Gerald playfully.<br>"Oh, you want a piece of this?" Gerald lifted his arm and stuck a macho man pose, making everyone laugh.

"But if anyone should win an award for hugest turnaround, it'd be Helga." Arnold admitted. Everyone nodded absently. "I mean... she's changed so much. When she returned back here to Hillwood... When she came home..." He trailed off.

"Man, I didn't even recognize her."

Everyone turned to the door.

"I reckon you took your time, Sid!" Stinky grinned.  
>"Welcome to my house. Have fun and don't get anything on my floor." Lorenzo welcomed him, and Sid dropped his overnight bag where everyone else did, walking to join the strange circle they had in the center of the room. Sid nodded in response to Lorenzo's words and watched Arnold pouring a shot.<br>Gerald high-fived Sid. "Hey man, Cassidy alright with the other girls?"  
>"Oh brother," Peapod rolled his eyes with a half snort. "Next thing we know, we're referring to them as Our Women."<p>

Park cleared his throat meaningfully.

"And boy." Peapod added hurriedly, as Arnold held out a shot to Sid. The latecomer lifted an eyebrow as he picked up the shot.  
>Arnold laughed. "You're late and you have to drink."<br>Alex smirked. "Arnold's our bartender today." He informed everyone, who nodded in agreement. Sid knocked back the shot and hissed.  
>"Damn, what IS this?" Sid asked, and Lorenzo took the bottle by the neck.<br>"Blue label." He commented.

"Woah woah woah, back to Helga." Relial chuckled. "Arnold hasn't quite evaded us yet."  
>Arnold sighed heavily.<br>"What man, spill." Gerald smirked. "My man here's been digging dirt on Helga from my girl and Rhonda for years, apparently." He told the rest. Everyone cheered and Arnold felt even more embarrassed than he'd been in the beginning. His face was red, and it wasn't the alcohol.  
>"Damn you, Gerald!" He punched his friend. "I was just asking how she was doing. I wasn't in contact with her or anything..." He complained.<p>

"Oh, so all of that was friendly concern?" Harold teased. Alex reached over and they high-fived.  
>Arnold rolled his eyes but decided to be honest. "There was something about Helga that always fascinated me. I mean, she was really mean to me in the past, but she had something about her, I just knew it. Even when we were only nine." He smiled. Gerald patted his back encouragingly. "Anyway, when she came back I was stunned that I recognized her and no one else did." He shifted a little as Peapod poured him a jager. "And just these few months, learning so much about her..." He trailed off, sighing a little. "It just, you know... made me happy."<br>Thad chuckled. "She definitely had one of those personality overhauls. I was pretty freaked out at first."  
>Harold nodded reverently. "She complimented all of us at Rhonda's party and I was pretty surprised." He commented. Peapod nodded. "She used to call me pink boy and fatty and everything." He informed them.<p>

Relial laughed hard. "Well, Helga and I had a rocky relationship to begin with..." He smiled. Arnold knew why, of course; Echelon. But no one else knew that Helga and Echelon had dated, so he kept his mouth shut. "She was kind of rough around the edges, but I guess her time in Firnest was good for her."  
>Alex lifted his glass as Stinky poured some Coca cola into his drink. He mixed it with a stirrer. "Hear hear." He commented simply.<p>

"But she changed," Arnold continued with a smile. "And well... I couldn't help it... I fell in love."

"Awww." Peapod teased. He got a pillow in the face for it, and Thad instinctively snatched the liquor away from Peapod.  
>"Arnold, I've got nothing against you throwing a pillow around, but this is BLUE fucking LABEL." He scolded, feigning anger. "It is good and expensive liquor and I will make you do body shots off Gerald if you try something stupid like that again."<br>Gerald grimaced. "Oh, hell no."  
>"Ew." Arnold winced.<br>The boys grinned at one another goofily.

"What about you, Thad?" Lorenzo smiled. "You and Rhonda, that was another weird couple I NEVER in a million years would've thought up."  
>Thad shrugged. "When I had that little accident in the fifth grade, I took a year off. You ever watched National Geographic, guys?" He asked, and they nodded affirmatively, several of them mumbling about watching Shark Week. "Yeah well, think caterpillar and butterfly. I went under metamorphosis." He chuckled.<br>"I didn't recognize you when you came back" Peapod admitted.  
>Thad sighed and knocked back a shot of tequila. "Yeah," He hissed at the heavy bite in his tequila, "And apparently, neither did Rhonda." He laughed. "I thought it was a dream come true, you know? Just a few months and the girl of my dreams - all over me." He boasted a little.<p>

"Check out Casanova over here," Lorenzo smirked, jerking a thumb at Thad.  
>Thad spread out his arms like Jesus and bowed.<br>The guys laughed.  
>"Then what happened?" Alex lifted an eyebrow. Thad and Rhonda were attached at the hip. He never thought that once upon a time, they were completely apart.<br>Thad shrugged. "We started talking. I found out she wasn't just a materialistic, bratty only-child. And she found out more about me." He smiled fondly as he remembered all the conversations they had. "Before I knew it, she and I were dating. And I still couldn't bring myself to tell her I was the same bowl-headed, irritating stalkerish kid I was in the ninth grade that she hated with a passion." He chuckled.  
>Relial poured himself a glass of water. He didn't want to get too drunk; he wasn't sleeping over and he had to bike it back to Echelon's place. "But you told her eventually?" He asked.<br>Thad nodded. "Yeah, and as predicted, she completely flipped." He grinned.

"She left school halfway." Park noted thoughtfully. "I remember that, Eugene and I were sitting in the same class and you came in totally emo'ed out. And Rhonda left school? I mean, there was definitely a connection."  
>Thad shrugged nonchalantly. "So I went over to her place after school. She didn't want to open the gate, so I..."<br>"Jumped the wall?" Arnold finished his sentence.  
>"Yup." Thad chuckled.<br>"The red one beside the garden, right?" Arnold added.  
>Thad nodded and they fist-bumped one another. "How did you know?"<br>"When I broke up with Lila," Arnold paused and looked at Stinky, who motioned for him to continue with a smile. The boy obviously didn't mind, especially not after all this time. "... Rhonda was the one who kind of helped me with being friends with her again. So I usually didn't wait for her to open the gate, it takes ages."  
>Thad nodded again. "But that time, I had no choice." He laughed and shrugged. "So I jumped her wall and thought, why stop there? So I hoofed it up to her bedroom on the third floor, too."<p>

Relial whistled and Alex chuckled. "Respect." The blonde saluted, lifting his glass.  
>Thad sipped, feeling thirsty. "We spoke for hours... then we decided to make up and everything. One of those couple fights, you know."<br>Gerald rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. "You two NEVER seem to have those."  
>"Phoebe is an extremely mild-mannered girl, Gerald." Relial reminded the dark-skinned boy, who nodded in agreement.<br>"Which keeps me on my toes anyway," He smiled. "We haven't really fought, but we disagree sometimes."

"And how did THAT happen again?" Sid smirked at all the boys, and then Gerald. "I don't see you sharing."  
>Gerald, unfazed, lifted an eyebrow. "Oh Sid, I'd shoot that right back at you, but you've told us about a million times over the past week about how you harbored Romeo feelings for Cassidy Knowling and I have had ENOUGH of it." He spread his arms out in a huge X and Sid laughed good-naturedly.<br>"Yeah, she's the bomb." Sid left it at that.  
>Park smiled.<br>Stinky patted him on the shoulder. "I reckon I can only be happy for you, Sid." The tall boy grinned. "Though I never knew you were into her."  
>Relial reminded them with a lifted hand that Gerald was supposed to share, and they quietened.<p>

"What I got for Phoebe went WAY, WAY back." He shared. Arnold poured him a Jack Daniels with Coca cola and he sipped it. "I knew I liked her since we were what... eight? Nine?" He chuckled as Arnold elbowed him playfully. "Anyway, I can't remember a time when I never liked her. " He chuckled.  
>"That's cute." Alex said. "Is there any tequila left?"<br>Relial sighed and Park chuckled. "Random." The Asian commented.  
>"Yeah, over here. Last two shots, let's go." Arnold took a shot with Alex and they smirked at one another.<br>"How about you, dude?" Sid gestured at Lorenzo.  
>Stinky beamed. "Aww, that's right! We don't know much about you and Katrinka, 'cept that you got together and all!" The country boy remembered.<p>

"It happened so quick, I'm not sure myself." Lorenzo shook his head.

"Come on." Thad laughed, shifting back to sit between Peapod and Relial. "There's got to be a story."  
>"Thad, pass me that bag of chips." Park requested.<br>Lorenzo smiled. "No story, sadly. I liked her for awhile, since early this year. She's real smart, and she's got a good head on her shoulders."  
>"Early this year..." Harold thought about it. "Isn't that when you had your braces out, man?"<br>Lorenzo nodded.  
>Sid suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh God, man. You didn't put off getting together with her till you got your braces out so you could kiss 'er, right?" He blurted, and Lorenzo turned red. The rest of the guys turned to look at Lorenzo and they started laughing as well at how scandalized he looked.<p>

"No, I didn't!" Lorenzo protested hurriedly.  
>Alex patted the boy's shoulder with a laugh. "Come on, Lorenzo." He teased. "You were what, seventeen? It's a very hormonal age." The blonde smirked.<br>Lorenzo sighed heavily, resigned.  
>"Drink! You perv, you." Harold shoved a shot at him, and Lorenzo took it, faking a look of annoyance. The rest laughed.<br>"We have to drink for being late, drink for being a perv... soon we'll have to drink for breathing." Sid remarked sarcastically, and Gerald clapped.  
>"I'd live in that world, man." He said.<p>

Park finally decided to have a drink. "Make it easy on me, man." He told Arnold, who nodded and poured Park a larger quantity of mixer. The Asian leaned forward and accepted the drink, taking a sip.  
>"What about you, Stinky?" Arnold smiled. "When did you get together with Lila? It was all kind of hushed up too, and you never really spoke about it."<br>Sid smirked. "Yeah. She just walked up to you one day and you kissed her on the cheek? I mean, shit."  
>The other boys laughed, including Stinky.<p>

"Well, I reckon we started dating after her and Arnold already became good friends." He said truthfully. Peapod leaned back against the bed, and Thad sprawled lazily on the floor to listen to the tale. "I liked her for a long, long time."  
>"How long?" Arnold asked, honestly concerned. He'd hate to think that Stinky had feelings for Lila all the way through the years, especially when they'd been dating.<br>Stinky laughed. "Don't feel bad, but i liked her since fifth grade."  
>"Shit." Arnold breathed. Stinky doubled over and laughed at the look on Arnold's face.<br>"SHOT!" Relial announced, pouring Arnold a measure of Blue Label. The rest of the boys laughed as Arnold dutifully downed his punishment.  
>Alex shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, Arnold. I don't want to be offensive, but you can be oblivious."<br>"Can be?" Relial snorted. "It's borderline stupidity." He joked.

"Hey!" Arnold chuckled.  
>Gerald shrugged. "They're right though. I mean, you and Helga..." He sighed heavily. "We all knew it was bound to happen less than a week into the time she came back." The rest of the boys nodded affirmatively and Arnold had the sense to look a little ashamed of himself.<br>"Stop getting sidetracked!" Peapod scolded all of them. "It was just getting good!" He turned back to Stinky, causing the rest to do the same.

"Anyway... I 'fessed to Lila." Stinky chuckled in his cute, dorky way. "She blushed nine days to Sunday."

The rest of them stared at one another.

"The fuck is nine days to Sunday?" Alex whispered, wrinkling his nose like it was stinky. No pun intended.  
>"I don't know. Friday?" Relial rolled his eyes. He had already accepted he'd never understand Stinky. In fact, he was perfectly content being the city street boy he was, and letting Stinky be his own country born and bred self. Enigma Stinky was what he referred to the teen as in his head, and he was totally fine with that.<br>Thad motioned for Stinky to continue again.  
>"We thought about it for a long time, we were both fifteen. At first I think she ain't that into me right?" He laughed and drank some, his head tipping a little. "So after a couple'a months, I told her it was okay and I'd stop waiting."<br>"What did she do?" Arnold asked.

"Kissed me." Stinky replied simply.  
>Gerald threw his hands up. "WOAH!"<br>Alex, Peapod, Harold, Arnold, Relial and Park did the same. "WOAH!" They shouted at intervals.  
>"We got a badass over here." Peapod quoted Gerald, and they all laughed. Stinky smiled.<br>"Yeah, she said she was just worried about Arnold and stuff." Stinky confessed, making Arnold shift a little. "But it had already been over a year; we were almost fifteen. So she eventually said yes and we've been together from then."

Relial smiled. "How cute and innocent."

"I don't see you sharing. You and Mr. Echelon was the most shocking." Park scoffed, filling his glass with water.  
>Relial waved a hand dismissively. "Ahhh, teacher and student romances, you know how that is." He winked at everyone, and when they were laughing, he shot Alex a distinct smirk. The blonde shook his head, biting back his comments about Sherilyn and himself.<br>"Since?" Peapod asked curiously.  
>"Forever." Relial nodded, answering immediately. "... He basically took care of me for a very long time. And I was a street kid in Firnest. You guys don't want to know what that's like."<p>

Alex chuckled. "Work? Oh, let me tell you about the work." He reached for the vodka. "Whoring gets you thirty for handjobs, fifty for blowjobs, seventy for a full screw. Kinks have a separate tab." He said crudely. "You stole or were stolen from. You beat, or you were beaten." He downed a shot as Relial looked away. The rest of the boys listened in an entranced horror. "Money made the world go round. It was eat or be eaten on the streets; you did what you had to do to live. Whore yourself. Steal ANYTHING. Sell drugs. And sometimes, hurt other people. A lot." He seemed casual talking about it, but there was an undertone of bitterness.

The boys thought about it for a long time.  
>Relial smiled. "Alex is right; we had to fight for our lives." He chuckled and high-fived Alex. The blonde boy lay down and put his head against Relial's thigh. "But Echelon took me in when Slaine dragged me off the streets... Sort of. I lived with the whole group for a long time, and that's when I fell for him."<br>"But he's almost twice your age." Peapod noted.  
>Alex shrugged. "I'm dating an older woman. Why's is such a great thing for dudes to date older chicks, and yet in other cases like when a dude or a chick is dating an older man, people are like, WOAH NOW?" He yelled, startling all of them. Peapod laughed.<p>

"You don't have to tell everyone that you're dating an older woman."

* * *

><p>Alex looked up and beamed. "Baby!"<p>

"Baby?" Park lifted an eyebrow.  
>Sid leaned back, eyes wide. "Daaaaaamn." He hissed, looking at the woman.<p>

Sherilyn had not removed her helmet, and was speaking through a built in voice scrambler. In full leather, she looked hot, sexy, and rugged. She had just come from a small side job Alex wasn't involved in. There were very small bloodstains on her boots and jacket that no one could see from her prior activities. Alex got up and wrapped his arms around her, and sniffed gingerly. She knew he could smell the blood on her and internally cursed his acute sense of smell. "Yes, it is." She informed him.  
>Alex sighed. "One night, no action except the bed. Can't we do that?" He whined. "Just once?"<br>The figure's shoulders were shaking and the biker seemed to be laughing. "Sure." She replied.

"Shit, is that Megan Fox?" Gerald lifted an eyebrow as Lorenzo's mother appeared in the doorway, looking a little wary. Lorenzo stood up politely, and the rest of the boys did so as well.  
>"Mother?" Lorenzo asked.<br>His mother lifted an eyebrow as Alex and Sherilyn linked hands. "This young lady told me that she was here to pick up two people." She gestured formally at Sherilyn, who nodded.  
>"Alex, and Relial." She turned to the redhead. "It's time to go."<br>Relial nodded and picked up his things. "I'll see you guys soon, this was cool."  
>Lorenzo's mother smiled and left them.<p>

"Why do they have to leave?" Arnold asked Sherilyn with a smile. He knew who she was.  
>Sherilyn watched Relial and Alex knock each other's glasses, and finish the rest of their drinks. "I want my boyfriend in my bed, and so does Echelon I suppose." She said bluntly. She leaned down and grabbed the bottle of vodka. "Don't judge, we can be clingy." She tilted the neck and began drinking.<br>The boys stared in awe as she consumed alcohol with a vengeance.  
>"Shit." Park gasped.<br>Alex laughed and everyone's eyes widened.

"Speak for yourself, Sherilyn."

Relial looked up and laughed. "Echo!" He smiled. "I said I could get home on my own." He reminded the man.  
>Echelon tossed a bottle to Arnold, who caught it neatly. "It was on the way. I was at the bureau, settling some... important legal affairs." He looked meaningfully at Relial, Alex, Sherilyn and Arnold. "Anyway, that bottle's a gift. I'm leaving Hillwood soon."<br>The rest of the boys broke out into a collective, "NO WAY!"  
>"Aw man, come on!" Harold pleaded.<br>"Our next mentor is going to suck fish." Park complained.  
>Lorenzo crossed his arms. "And no way is he, or she, gonna be as fun."<br>Arnold nodded. "You've made Practical Design YOUR course, Mr. Echelon." He said. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement. "I mean, don't you want to stay? Continue teaching... Impact students' lives? Carry on your own legacy?" He smiled brightly.

Echelon thought about it for a moment.

"No." He replied. "Not really."

They stared at him.

"My next class will be my last. And I'm leaving Hillwood in a week and a half. I'll see you boys around, and about all this drinking..." Echelon smirked at them as he picked up Relial, throwing him over his shoulder. The redhead yelled. "... Just don't get caught."  
>"Echo!" Relial complained.<br>Sherilyn led Alex out, who shot a wave over his shoulder. "Later," He called out.

The door clicked shut.

"That was insane." Stinky blinked.  
>Sid waved his hands around dramatically. "WHAT just happened?" He asked.<br>Arnold chuckled. "We just received a bottle of Black LABEL 1847 THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED OHMYGOD!" His eyes widened, and his speech went faster and faster in shock. He reverently took in the label on the bottle Echelon had thrown to him. Lorenzo scooted over, as did Thad and Peapod. All four of them were alcohol buffs, should we say, and the bottle certainly impressed them.  
>"SHIT, that is good stuff." Thad breathed.<br>Peapod lifted his hands a centimeter from the glass surface. "Careful boys." He whispered. "This is the nectar of gods."  
>"1847... Wow." Lorenzo smiled.<p>

"Tonight has only begun." Arnold announced with a loud laugh. The rest of the boys cheered. "Tonight, we drink, forget the world, and remember only our lovers!" He declared, and Park chuckled, knowing Arnold hadn't said girlfriends for his sole benefit now that Relial had left.  
>The boys cheered and Arnold handed the bottle to Thad. They began rationing the alcohol out into glasses for a toast.<p>

Gerald walked up to Arnold and grinned. "Man, this year's been a wild ride... But we're lucky as hell." He smiled, leaning back.

Arnold looked up and thought about everything.  
>Helga coming back, him getting to know her. Meeting Echelon and Relial, and then the three strange men that came with the package, Slaine, Alaine and Jericho. Followed by Helga trusting him with her problems, talking to him, being truthful with him. And Nathaniel Cuvos... And his son, Alex Cuvos. Being kidnapped, being betrayed. The rescue. Sherilyn. Flite 11.<br>He turned to look at Gerald, who was flat on the floor, looking up out of the wall window in Lorenzo's bedroom. His best friend.  
>He looked at ALL his friends.<br>All the guys.  
>All the girls.<br>And Helga.

He smiled.

"Yeah... you're right."

* * *

><p>Sorry I'm taking so long to churn out the chapters; I'm really busy lately. So yeap, things might slow down a bit, but these are already rounding off to the final chapters, I assure all of you.<br>10 reviews on the last chapter alone! I love you guys. Please review on this chapter too!


	26. Vacuole

Delaroux writing.

This chapter is OC heavy at first. But it explains what happened to Nathaniel. And a bit more about how much of an asshole Echelon can really be.  
>Watch the timeline carefully yeah? Just saying.<br>Everyone's wondering what happened to Mikaelle! I wonder too (:

* * *

><p>[Before ChickBro Night - Earlier in the day]

"You flew me into this... Middle-of-nowhere for this?" Virel Heist lifted an eyebrow at Echelon. The shorter man... MUCH shorter man, nodded. Relial stood behind him.  
>"Yes. Take a seat." Echelon and Relial themselves sat down.<p>

Virel Heist, a Firnest politician, ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, but nodded. He chose a comfortable leather sofa in Echelon's sitting room and sat down elegantly. This man was running for governor. Konstantine Lockehart, a lawyer in Virel's campaign, sat beside him.  
>These men ran BlackBird 21, and its bureau, BB Bauer. This side project was a collection of information. If you made a banking account, your number was in Bauer records. If you've ever been jailed, their records would show it. And if you've ever taken a shit, chances are Bauer medical records showed chemical analysis of your stool. THAT'S how detailed their records were; how precise, concise, and useful.<p>

For the longest time, BlackBird 21 and Flite 11 were fighting head to head. Every crime syndicate knew it; whenever Blackbird or Flite took up a deal, the other usually tried to buy over the client, or sabotage the deal whatever way they could. It was a longstanding grudge that the syndicates held against one another. No one really remembered what the fuck it was about, but it was probably something stupid...  
>After all, wars start over games of chess.<br>But it meant nothing today. With the new sub-ownership of BB Bauer, Flite 11 had basically signed a form of peace to their rivals. In exchange for intel, both syndicates would agree to come to an agreement, if not to combine their influence, at least not to go out of their way to kill each other at every opportunity.

Echelon Rivera was intelligent.

So was Virel Heist.

They did not want to fight the battles of their former leaders. _The Valentines Day Massacre of 09'_, involving both gangs and coming to four point two million people, resulted in hundreds of deaths. It reminded both leaders how senseless the killing was... Or rather, how unprofitable. They were, after all, practical, ruthless, and above all, selfish. To pinheads like them, the only thing the massacre had meant was a loss of manpower.  
>A major loss.<br>It was a new time. There was no need to fight each other, when they could fight the rest of the world.

And so it had been settled.  
>Now Echelon needed a favor.<p>

"Liam, will you please get my blue label from the cabinet." Echelon asked. Relial nodded and got up, fetching four glasses and the bottle. "The man named Nathaniel Cuvos is a threat." Echelon started out, pushing papers. "More than a week ago, I saw fit to punish him. He was stalking someone I knew; her name is Helga."  
>Virel nodded and picked up a sheet of paper showing Helga's face. "Alright. So, who's this boy?" He asked formally, holding up a photograph.<br>"That's Arnold Shortman." Echelon replied. "Her... boyfriend."  
>Konstantine lifted an eyebrow. "And from what you've sent us through Bauer systems, Nathaniel kidnapped them both and intended to have his son, Alexander Curie, rape her..."<br>"But Flite members stormed the site in the nick of time?" Virel finished.

"Yes." Echelon nodded. "I need him put into the _Vacuole_."

Virel's eyes hardened.  
>Konstantine cleared his throat.<br>Relial returned to the group, pouring them alcohol carefully.  
>The Vacuole was a level four maximum security penitentiary. It was basically the real life Azkaban, or rather Alcatraz; no one got in in an easy crime, and no inmate got out...<br>_Ever_.

"You KNOW why we can't arrange these things." Virel hissed, suddenly seeming less nice and polite than he was before. "It's too risky."  
>"I never said the favor would be easy, Heist." Echelon replied calmly.<br>Virel took his glass and drained it, pissed off. "I am campaigning, you jerk." He replied easily, and Konstantine patted the man's shoulder.  
>"It's a little dangerous for us to be doing this right now." Konstantine rephrased. "The campaign is in a good, but delicate position. One wrong move, like this one, could topple everything in the opponent's favor." The man sipped his drink. "We can't have that."<br>Relial refilled Virel's and Konstantine's glasses.  
>"Testy, Mr. Heist." Echelon chuckled, but then he nodded seriously. "I know. But then again, I'm aware you have better connections with legalities than I do."<p>

Relial ran a hand through his hair. "If you need a _knife_, I'm glad to do it." He said emotionlessly.  
>A knife was a term for a mercenary on Firnest streets.<p>

"Exactly." Virel said frustratedly. "Why not just have the man killed? Someone here just volunteered it."  
>Virel found that there were too many humans around him. And most of them, in his opinion, weren't worth even a quarter of what they had in the bank. Worthless, stupid, and even worse... Boring. It wasn't a loss to him, if a few of them just happened to drop dead. You know...<br>_Just happened to._

"Because sometimes human justice... Or rather, _IN-_justice, is much more fun than the way we gamble, **Hades**." Echelon smiled ruthlessly. "No matter how bored I am with watching people fuck themselves over in the ass, sometimes it's good to let it happen. Maybe he'll learn. Maybe he won't. But I think boxing him up and poking him once in awhile might just be fun. After all, sometimes..." He laughed and lifted his glass.  
>Relial, Konstantine and Virel lifted theirs.<p>

"... Sometimes, it's good to _play _**God**, don't you think?"

_Clink!_

Virel glared at Echelon, but he picked up the stack of papers. "You're a fucking dick, **Odin**." He hissed, draining his glass. Konstantine left behind him and the door shut ominously. For a short period of time, the house shook with an atmosphere of intense rage and annoyance, before the air seemed to clear of its suffocating feel.  
>Echelon finished his drink and smiled.<br>Relial looked at his lover questioningly.

"... There's the Virel we know and love, hmm?" Was all Echelon replied with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>[Post ChickBro Night; Monday morning]

Arnold had been slightly late to school today. He had been called to the dean's office, but was lucky to get just a warning. By the time he was done there, the bell had already gone. He walked in the general direction of Helga's locker, trying to find his girlfriend.

"No hangover?"  
>He looked up and smiled. Helga was seated on the stairs leading up to the school.<br>Arnold chuckled and walked to her. "None; I was a little late because of some broken pipes at the boarding house." He kissed her forehead tenderly and she positively glowed. "You?" He asked.

She shook her head and they went inside. Arnold held Helga's hand tightly as they walked through the halls.  
>"Did you have a good time at Rhonda's place yesterday?" He asked her with a smile. She looked up and nodded gently with a soft laugh.<br>"Yeah, I did..." She blushed a little.  
>They stopped at Arnold's locker a moment. "What's so funny?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.<p>

"Oh, nothing... It's just, there are lots of things that we talking about." She grinned. "Like how we got together..."  
>"The guys did that to me, too." Arnold chuckled.<br>Helga laughed and adjusted a pink bow into her hair. Arnold reached forward and curled a lock of hair behind her ear. "They did?" She smiled at him.  
>He nodded and leaned closer.<br>She smiled and put her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He smiled and let his arms drape around her waist, pulling her close.

"Oh, ew."

They turned to looked to their left. And there they were, Mikaelle and Danity in all their bitchy glory.  
>"Hey, Mikaelle." Arnold greeted, suddenly drained of every happy feeling he had five seconds ago. Helga frowned and turned to face the girls, not even bothering to extend a greeting. Somehow, she just didn't feel like they warranted one. And in addition, she wasn't generally a very welcoming person to begin with.<br>"Hello." Mikaelle greeted them spitefully. She ruffled through her bag and sighed heavily. "Did anyone see my cellphone?"  
>Danity looked in her bag. "I don't have it." She shrugged.<br>"Did you leave it in a classroom?" Arnold asked, getting concerned.

Relial walked up beside them, lowering his Asian nerd spectacles. "Is there a problem here?" He asked.  
>Echelon walked up beside him.<br>Mikaelle smiled, seeing the handsome PD mentor. "Sir, I'm SO glad you're here." She cooed. Relial's eyes darkened, but Echelon lifted an arm sideways. Relial looked away and tried to ignore Mikaelle coming onto HIS man. "My cellphone is missing," She continued in a small whine, "Could you help me find it?"  
>"Where was the last place you saw it?" Echelon queried.<br>"In the History classroom... Helga must have seen me using it, I was sitting next to her." Mikaelle said firmly.  
>Arnold and Helga looked at one another.<br>They didn't like where this was going.

"Hey daddy!"

"Don't call me dad." Echelon automatically responded.  
>"Slaine?" Helga blinked. "Hey! What are you doing here? Ech- Mr. Echelon said that you left Hillwood." She smiled.<br>The redhead came up from behind Helga. He smiled and shrugged, standing in between Danity and Echelon. "Hey, business is business." He passed Echelon some papers. The shorter man nodded in a business-like fashion. "What's going on here?"  
>"She lost her cell." Arnold informed him, and Slaine hissed.<p>

"Ooo... that's like a girl losing her virginity or something." He remarked casually.  
>"Slaine!" Helga glared, trying not to laugh.<br>Mikaelle searched her bag again. "I think someone stole it!" She cried. Echelon calmly put his hands over his ears at her high pitched voice. Relial turned his head to look at Slaine, who shrugged.  
>Echelon crossed his arms after he decided it was safe to lower his hands. "That's a dangerous claim." He informed Mikaelle.<p>

"Who would have stolen your phone?" Helga asked a little worriedly. She knew that Mikaelle was going to try and pin this one on her... and unlike how Echelon had instructed, she hadn't been extra careful with her bag. She'd kind of forgotten about all of it, in lieu of the entire Nathan situation. She was regretting it now though; because even if Echelon was quitting, he was still a teacher till that day came and the smallest punishment for theft was a suspension from school.  
>Heaviest being expulsion; and there was NO way she would be able to explain her way out of that one with Olga.<br>Or her parents.  
>She bet the cellphone was already in her bag.<p>

"I don't know, Pataki." Mikaelle sneered.  
>Echelon sighed. "Someone better know. This is a waste of my time."<br>Mikaelle growled as she rummaged. Helga gulped as Mikaelle's eyes swiveled to her. She unconsciously clutched her bag tighter and Mikaelle's eyes focused on the movements. "You..!" She glared hard, and she stomped toward Helga. Helga took a step back and Arnold put his arm around her protectively, his hands on her shoulders.  
>"Calm down, Mikaelle." He pleaded.<br>Mikaelle glared at Helga. "Open your bag." She demanded.  
>"What?" Helga gasped.<br>"DO IT!" The girl screamed.

Echelon rolled his eyes. "Helga, you have nothing to hide, right?" He said.  
>"Yes, b... but.." Helga stuttered.<br>"Open your bag, then!" Slaine smiled, grabbing it off her shoulder.  
>"HEY!" Helga cried out, reaching for her bag.<p>

Oh shit, she was fucked now!

* * *

><p>Everyone peered into her bag.<p>

"There's no cellphone in there. Oh, there's one." Relial fished it out. He held it up by a cute football phone strap. "Not yours, I'm guessing?"  
>Helga snatched her phone, looking embarrassed.<br>Arnold looked extremely amused at her choice of a phone strap accessory.

Mikaelle frowned. "It's gotta be in there, KEEP LOOKING!" She growled, pushing the bag out of Slaine's hands. It fell to the floor and everything spilt onto the ground. Helga's eyes widened as her books littered the floor, and all of her notes flew down the hall. Several people took more notice and gathered round, whispering.  
>She had never felt more annoyed in her life.<br>"Mikaelle!" Arnold sighed loudly, bending down to gather Helga's textbooks for her. Mikaelle was sifting through Helga's belongings though, and not paying attention. Danity stared rather stupidly at the mess. The PD elective class were gathered at a close corridor where they'd always meet before heading to the Hive Studio. When they heard the commotion, they too, decide to come check out what was going on.  
>"Oh!" Phoebe gasped. She immediately set to gathering all of Helga's papers. <em>'Please don't let them be her poems!'<em> She prayed to her God. She knew how personally Helga took those. Thankfully, they were just homework notes. Phoebe sighed in relief. Everyone helped to catch Helga's papers.

"What are you doing!" Mikaelle yelled at Danity. "Look harder!"  
>Danity crouched down, setting her bag down.<br>Echelon kicked it over. Accidentally, of course.

_Thunk._

Silence ruled the school as they all stared at the pristine pink cellphone that fell out from Danity's bag. Mikelle's eyes widened and it took no rocket scientist to know that this was her cellphone.  
>The teacher smirked at Danity. "Thief." He said simply.<p>

The students erupted with whispers.

_"Did you hear that?"_  
><em>"Mr. E called her a thief!"<em>  
><em>"No way. I thought they were best friends or something?"<em>  
><em>"Oh my God, Danity's a thief!"<em>  
><em>"She stole her best friend's phone?"<em>  
><em>"What a total bitch!"<em>  
><em>"I would never do that..."<em>  
><em>"How disgusting."<em>

Danity's eyes filled with tears. Mikaelle screamed angrily at Danity.  
>"I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT..." She began, before she stopped. Getting up, she tried to stamp away in a tantrum, but that didn't work out too well. Slaine rounded on her with a chuckle, just as Relial held Danity's wrist in a dead lock.<br>"Put it... Where?" Slaine smiled, his face mere centimeters from Mikaelle's.  
>Her eyes widened as Slaine lowered his sunglasses. "N... Nowhere?" She stuttered.<br>Slaine chuckled.

Helga looked at Mikaelle. "Caught in the act!" She couldn't resist saying.  
>"YOU BITCH!" The girl tried to claw away from Slaine, but the redhead twisted his arms and spun her around so that his arms were cross over her chest; and her movements were restricted. She screamed in rage and Helga stepped behind Arnold smartly. Her boyfriend smiled at her reassuringly, and Helga kissed his cheek. Mikaelle screeched all the more loudly, struggling to move.<br>"You have the right to... wrong creed." Echelon sighed and a rustle of paper was heard. "Hang on, here we go. This is a serious offense, blah blah blah, can't let you off with detention, blah blah blah..." Echelon said, and everyone stared at him.

He was ACTUALLY reading off a piece of paper. "You're going to have to follow me..." He continued, and he smiled. "Ah, here it is. Dean's office, both of you, now."

".. But!" Mikaelle protested.  
>Slaine laughed. "You heard the man!"<br>"You're not even in this school." Someone pointed out, staring at Slaine.  
>Slaine looked at the boy.<br>The boy looked at Slaine.

"Point." Slaine said. He pushed Mikaelle to Echelon, who took a quick step back. Relial moved in and took Mikaelle by the wrist, too.  
>"Ouch!" She whined at his grip.<br>Danity, on the other hand, was quiet. Probably resigned to her fate.  
>Echelon nodded at Relial. "Come on, Liam. Let's go." He said. Turning to Arnold, he inclined his head to Helga. "Two of you, in my office. I'll be there shortly."<p>

The hall dispersed of students, all of them gossiping about what they had just witnessed.  
>"Hey Arnold, Helga. You two okay?" Gerald asked.<br>Peapod frowned. "Mikaelle is crazy." He shook his head.  
>Thad rolled his eyes. "Don't insult crazy people." He lifted an eyebrow. His comment broke the slightly tense atmosphere and the rest of them laughed.<p>

Alex patted Helga's shoulder and she smiled up at him. "Want me to hurt her?" He asked, beaming and cracking his knuckles. Helga couldn't really tell if he was joking or not; and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.  
>"No!" Arnold's eyes widened. He remembered just how scary Alex could be when he wanted to hurt someone.<br>Helga burst out laughing then. Arnold was adorable.  
>Arnold smiled at her shaking shoulders and turned to the rest. "Look, uh... Go on ahead to class, guys." He told the rest of the PD class. "We'll see you there." They muttered, and some seemed unsure of leaving the couple, but they eventually left, too. The hallway was cleared of all students, and Slaine began to walk towards Echelon's office alongside Helga and Arnold as instructed.<br>They walked in companionable silence for a while, Helga and Arnold's fingers intertwined.

"Slaine?" Helga looked up at the man.

Slaine smiled at her. "Hmm?"

"Did you... Do something just now?" She asked him carefully. "With the pink cellphone..." Slaine opened the door for them and they entered the classroom. He leaned against the door as they stared at him.

"Helga," He chuckled. "You're a very clever girl." He winked. Slaine closed the door gently.  
>Arnold's eyes widened in realization. "WAIT!" He threw the door open.<br>They both looked out into the corridor.

Slaine was gone.

* * *

><p>[Twenty minutes later]<p>

"Put that down." Echelon sighed, kneading his forehead.

Arnold almost dropped Echelon's steel golf ball paperweight in shock at the teacher's voice. Helga dived forwards and caught it, landing in a rather unglamorous position on the ground. Arnold scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Echelon stared at him with a judging look.  
>"Sorry?" Arnold tried.<br>Echelon's stare didn't waver.  
>Arnold shifted a little. "I won't do it again?" He promised.<br>Helga stood up and put the golf ball back where it belongs as Echelon closed the door, walking to his seat and sinking into it. "Alright." He said in all seriousness. "Settle. I'm only going to say this once, so I want you both to listen carefully."  
>Immediately, they settled down.<p>

Echelon lit a cigarette. "Yesterday evening, I had a meeting with a man. He's good with legal work; and he has his connections." Echelon looked at them both and shook his head at their worried faces. "From now on, there's no reason to worry. Nathaniel Cuvos is being transported out of the city and back into Firnest via plane as we speak; he's been held in police custody here in Hillwood for several days."  
>"So when will he be in Firnest?" Helga asked.<br>"Tonight, probably. It's not a very long flight." Echelon replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Arnold thought for a long time. "... Won't he have to have a trial?" He asked softly. "I mean... everyone, innocent or guilty, gets to have a trial." He frowned and clenched his fists. "What if he... you know. Goes free?" He asked Echelon, who again shook his head.  
>"No chance." The man said. Exhaling, Echelon smiled. "I believe in every man getting a fair trial... Before he's thrown into jail. Nathaniel Cuvos will be charged guilty, believe me... Moreover, there's a cell waiting for him in Vacuole." He told them.<br>Arnold didn't understand.  
>Helga did.<br>"Vacuole?" She whispered softly.

Echelon nodded. "The Vacuole." He turned to Arnold. "The Vacuole is a jail for the worst inmates... or should I say the best." He chuckled as he exhaled four even smoke rings. "Basically, only people with life imprisonment or people put on death row are sent to the Vacuole. It's a level four maximum security penitentiary, and four is as high as it gets."  
>Helga leaned against Arnold's arm, thinking. "No one's ever escaped from the Vacuole." She said.<br>"That's right." Echelon agreed. "And neither will Nathaniel."  
>Arnold inhaled deeply, took a few seconds to think, and then exhaled.<p>

Somehow he felt like this was a delicate situation, and he had to ask his questions carefully.

"So he'll be in there for life?" He queried.  
>Echelon inclined his head toward Helga. "That was her wish."<br>Helga nodded gently. "I still want that."  
>"I know." Echelon said. "Now, everything's over. Nathaniel will be charged according to his crimes." He rummaged in his drawer and took out two Coca Cola lollipops. He handed them to Arnold and Helga. Hesitantly, the couple reached forward and took the lollipops.<p>

"... What are these?" Helga asked, shaking the lollipop close to her ear.  
>Arnold flicked the candy. "Tracking devices?" He guessed.<br>"Do they emit radar or sonar signals or something..." Helga narrowed her eyes at the chupa chups.  
>Arnold sniffed the lollipop suspiciously. "Maybe there's something special about the stick..." He wondered.<p>

"It's a ball of candy on a stick." Echelon said irritatedly. "It's just a fucking lollipop, can't I just give candy to people sometimes?" He sighed.

Arnold and Helga looked at one another. "Oh." They said at the same time. For some reason, they were both filled with an identical feeling; half relief, and half disappointment.  
>Echelon shook his head. "Call in Alex; I have to speak to him." He requested, waving them out of his office. "Head to PD; turns out my last lesson is on Thursday, not today. I'll take my time coming up with one of those goodbye speech things." He confided in them, and Arnold smiled.<br>"Thanks Sir." Arnold said sincerely.  
>Helga stood up and walked over to Echelon. She hugged him tightly, wetness at the corners of her eyes.<p>

Echelon's eyes widened.

"Thank you, Echelon." She whispered.  
>Awkwardly, he patted her shoulder blades and wondered if he was doing this right. "You're welco-" He tried, but broke off halfway. "Okay, that's enough. Stop touching me." He breathed a sigh of relief as she let go. She laughed and wiped her eyes. "And stop crying." He ordered instinctively, as Arnold led her out of the office.<br>Helga laughed as Arnold closed the door.  
>He smiled at her.<p>

"Everything's over." He whispered in her ear.  
>She nodded and they hugged each other tightly. She smiled as Arnold ran his fingers through her hair, accidentally dislodging her hair clip. She moved to take it back, but he snatched his hand away from her reach. She lifted an eyebrow at him inquisitively. Grinning, Arnold pinned her hair clip onto his collar and smirked.<br>Helga laughed happily. "Mine?" She joked.  
>Arnold took her hand and kissed her nose.<p>

"Forever." He replied seriously.

* * *

><p>WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Coming closer and closer to the end!<br>_'What IS Echelon, really?'_  
>I have NO idea guys. -smirk- <strong>NO. IDEA. <strong>Just kidding. If you really want to know EVERYTHING about Flite, join the "Something to Return to Discussions!" group on Facebook!

Review please!


End file.
